


As Time Goes By

by CallMeNettie



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Drama, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Love, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 119,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeNettie/pseuds/CallMeNettie
Summary: It's been 3 years since we last checked in on the residents of Hillwood, WA, so come with us now as we take a peek and see just what everyone's been up to. This is the much anticipated sequel to my story "A SLICE OF LIFE", and it is highly recommended that you read that first if you have not yet done so





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are for the next phase of our favorite couple’s journey through life. If you’ve stumbled across this story and have not yet read its prequel story “A Slice of Life”, I highly suggest that you go check it out before continuing on. A whole lot of life happened in that story and you really do need the background from it to have this story make sense. For those of you that HAVE read Slice, welcome back! I have a lot planned for this story and I’m sure it’s going to be another roller coaster ride of emotions! A lot has changed in the last three years, some good and some not so good, but that’s life, right? Life isn’t always the proverbial bowl of cherries. One thing I do want to point out is that I know in real life it would take much longer for Phoebe to go through her residency and everything else that it takes to finally become a doctor, but I’ve decided to pull some artistic license here and cut the girl a break, letting her fast track it straight to doctor status. Also, I’m just going to say this once and let it be good for the whole story, I own no rights to anything related to Hey Arnold or Thomas and Friends. Also, any train facts that pop up throughout this story are all thanks to Metalheadrailfan and his vast knowledge of anything rail related. And now I am happy to finally be saying once again, please enjoy ……

Three Years Later …..

Phillip’s face is illuminated by the bright rays of light that come streaming in through the panes of the skylight that hangs above him. He shields his eyes with his arm as he lets out a deep yawn. As his mind transitions from deep sleep to wakefulness, he remembers what day it is and bolts upright in his bed, startling a sleeping Agnes as he does so. He looks at the calendar that hangs on the wall above what used to be his father’s desk. With a rush of adrenaline now coursing through his veins, he jumps out of bed and runs to the calendar. Crawling up on a chair, he grabs the red marker that he has been using to countdown the days until his big birthday party, and adds a thick ‘X’ across the fifth square of the month. 

“Won, tooo, tree, for, fibe.” He says as he counts off the red marks that he’s so painstakingly made. He stands back, admiring his handiwork before letting his eyes trail up to the picture that sits at the top of the calendar. The bright face of Thomas looks out at him with a smile which signifies that today is going to be a great day indeed. 

Throwing the marker on his desk, he runs to his bedroom door and rushes down the stairs that lead to the second floor of the boarding house. He is followed closely by Agnes as he makes a beeline for his parent’s room with only one thing on his mind.

“Mommee! Daddee!” He yells as he gives a jump, landing unceremoniously between the two sleeping adults. He climbs onto his father, straddling his chest as he holds his face in his hands and gives his head a shake. “Daddee! It’s here! My birfday is here! Come on, wake up!”

Arnold’s arms come up and wrap around his son as he slowly opens his eyes. He looks into the boy’s green eyes and gives him a big smile. “Well, good morning to you too, Phillip. What’s this I hear about it being someone’s birthday?”

Phillip points a finger towards himself. “It’s not sumone’s birfday, it’s MY birfday!

There is movement on the other side of the bed as Helga slowly rolls from her side and onto her back. She takes the pillow she was using to support her growing stomach and places it behind her as she sits up. “Criminy, what’s with all the racket, I’m trying to sleep here you know.”

Phillip slides off of his father’s chest and crawls over to his mother. He gives her tummy a quick kiss, whispering a quiet “good morning baby” to the fetus that lays resting within before giving her a big hug. “Mommee, it’s time to get up so we can get ready for my birfday.”

Helga feigns ignorance as she furrows her brow. “What? Who’s got a birthday today? Not me, is it yours, Arnold?”

Playing along, Arnold shakes his head. “Nope, my birthday isn’t for a couple of more days. Maybe it’s Agnes’s birthday perhaps?”

Phillip begins to giggle as he tries once again to get his point across to his parents. “Noooo, its myyyy birfday!”

“Ohhhhh, Arnold says as he grabs his son, throwing him onto his back and giving him a tickle. “It’s YOUR birthday!”

Helga shakes her head at the two and gives a little chuckle. “I swear, I don’t know which one of you is the child and which ones the adult sometimes. Come on, Phillip, let’s go downstairs and I’ll make you my patented Shortman birthday breakfast.”

“Oh boy!” Phillip yells as he jumps off the bed, “Peanut butter pamcakes! My favorite!”

He chats happily with his mother while they exit the bedroom, leaving Arnold to smile as he lays back down. He doesn’t lay there long before he hears Helga yelling from the hallway. “Don’t go falling back to sleep, Buck-o, there’s a lot of work to be done today!”

With a roll of his eyes, Arnold pushes himself up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. “Yes, dear.” He yells while slipping his feet into a pair of worn slippers. 

As he leaves the bedroom he glances across the hall towards the closed door of Phillip’s old nursery. His heart gives a momentary clench when he thinks about the room and how, due to a tragic twist of fate, it’s stood empty for the last two and a half years.

He allows himself one last moment of grief before setting his mind to happier thoughts. He thinks about what his grandmother used to say to him when things would get him down, to always look up and remember to count your blessings and be happy for all that you do have.

Wanting to keep his sorrow to himself, he puts on a happy smile as he enters the kitchen. He stands in the doorway and watches the scene before him. Helga stands at the kitchen counter, a chair has been pulled up in order to allow Phillip to stand next to her. She watches carefully as the boy dumps a cup of pancake mix into a bowl, the powdery mixture billowing up and covering his face in a fine dusting of mix. He giggles as he waves a hand in front of his face, shooing away the powder that lingers in the air. 

Helga takes two eggs and cracks them into a cup. She hands it to Phillip and he tips it over the pancake mix, counting as each yolk hits its mark. “Won, Toooo!” He says through a smile. 

Helga nods her head in approval. “Very good, Phillip. That’s two eggs. Now what do we need to add?”

Phillip thinks about this for a second before opening his eyes wide. “Milk! We need to add milk!”

Helga hands her son a measuring cup filled with milk. “Right! Okay, once you add it, give it a good stir, but be careful not to spill any.”

Phillip adds the milk then takes the whisk his mother is holding out for him. His actions are a little jerky, which causes some of the batter to fling out of the bowl. He giggles when a few rogue drops of the mixture hit Helga in the face.

“Oh, you think that’s funny?” She says, giving her son a fake scowl.

Arnold finds it hard to continue to stay quiet and Helga turns when she hears laughter coming from behind her. She wipes her face with a paper towel, speaking to him as he walks towards her. “And just what are you laughing at?”

He takes the towel from her and wipes up a bit of stray batter that she’s missed before placing a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t think of it as laughing AT you, think of it more as laughing WITH you.”

He takes on a more serious expression as he places a hand on her extended belly. “Have you taken your blood pressure yet?”

There is a quick falter in her expression as she turns her attention back towards Phillip. “No, I’ll do it when I’m done here.”

Arnold opens his mouth to argue but she raises a spatula she’s picked up, quieting him. Her eyes momentarily shift to their son before darting back towards him. She addresses him slowly, “It’s okay, Arnold, I will do it when I’m done.”

Knowing better than to press Helga any further, he turns his attention to Phillip. “Say, that batter looks pretty good there Philly Boy.”

Delighted by his father’s praise, Phillip wears a big smile as he continues to stir the batter. “Mommee helped me add the ‘gree de ents and now I’m stirring them up!”

Wanting to help move things along, Helga takes the wisk from Phillip and helps him down from the chair. Picking up the bowl of batter, she gives it a quick stir, breaking up the lumps until it is smooth and pourable. “Okay, Phillip, why don’t you keep your daddy company at the table while I cook these up.”

Arnold watches her back as she stands at the stove pouring batter onto a hot griddle. She gives a yawn and he worries that despite what she says, she hasn’t been sleeping well. Getting up, he slowly walks up next to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she turns to look at him. He can see the worry in her eyes and he does his best to give her a reassuring smile. Taking the spatula from her he places a chaste kiss to her cheek. “Here, let me take care of this. You go relax and sit with Phillip.”

The corners of her mouth pull up into a hint of a smile and she relinquishes the spatula to her husband. She searches his eyes, looking for that eternal optimism that he’s so well-known for. He smiles sweetly at her, knowing full well what’s on her mind. “It’s going to be okay.” He says, giving her the reassurance she needs. 

Without saying anything she nods in agreement and turns her attention to their son who sits happily playing with one of his toy trains. She goes into mommy mode and grabs a jar of peanut butter out of the cupboard before joining him at the table. “Can’t have peanut butter pancakes without the peanut butter, right Phillip?”

Phillip looks up, recognizing the bright red and blue of the jar’s label. “Mmmmm, I can’t wait! Hurry up daddee, I’m hannnngry!”

Helga’s eyes widen at Phillip’s choice of words. “What did you say, you’re what?”

Phillip points his thumb at himself. “I’m hang-er-ee!”

Helga narrows her eyes at the boy, she already knows the answer to her question, but asks it anyway. “Where did you learn an expression like that?”

“From Daddee. He says that’s what you say when you’re reeeeally hungry!”

Helga turns to look at her husband’s back, noticing the bounce in his shoulders as he tries to cover up his laughter. “Oh he does, does he?” 

Arnold turns and gives her an innocent expression. “What? That’s a perfectly valid expression, look it up online.”

She tries to chastise him even though she knows it will do no good. “You know how I feel about teaching our son slang. He’s still building his vocabulary, we need to be teaching him the correct way to say things.”

Arnold walks over to the table, placing down a plate piled high with fresh pancakes. He gives his wife a chuckle. “Heh, that’s just the English major in you talking. Don’t worry so much, there’s no harm in Phillip learning a bit of slang here and there.”

Helga places a couple of pancakes on a plastic Thomas plate, spreading a good amount of peanut butter on them before cutting them up into bite sized pieces. She drizzles the bits with syrup and places the plate down in front of Phillip, much to his delight. “Well, you just be careful with the words you use in front of him, especially when you’re with Geraldo. I know how you two talk when you’re together.”

Arnold runs a finger across his chest in the shape of an ‘X’. “Okay, no more slang in front of Phillip, I promise.”

She gives him a dubious look as she cuts into her own stack of pancakes and wonders just how long that promise will last.

xxxxx

Helga messes with her seatbelt as she sits in the passenger seat of the old Packard, waiting for Arnold to finish up strapping Phillip into his car seat. She looks at the time on her phone and gives an annoyed huff. “Will you hurry up, Arnoldo, we’re going to be late for our own party!”

“Keep your shirt on.” Arnold shoots back while backing himself out of the car’s back seat. Slipping behind the steering wheel, he gives Helga a smile. “Heh, this is a switch, usually it’s me telling you to get a move on.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get this car in gear and let’s get going. We still need to make sure everything is set up and good to go before the guests start arriving at the train museum.”

Arnold gives her a smug look. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” He says before glancing at the warning light on the Packard’s dashboard. “Uh oh.”

Helga narrows her eyes at him. “Uh oh, what? What’s wrong?”

Arnold speaks through a nervous giggle. “Oh, uh, well, it seems that I forgot to stop for gas on my way home from work yesterday and now the warning light says the tank is on empty.”

“What!” Helga yells back. “Arnold, you know that shoddy gas gauge you had installed doesn’t work, and that that stupid light doesn’t come on until the tank is running on fumes.”

“I know, it’s okay, I’m sure we have enough gas to make it to the station on the corner.”

“Well let’s hope so, cause I’m certainly in no shape to waddle down Vine Street while schlepping a gas can behind me.”

Arnold gives a little giggle at her words. “Don’t worry, Helga, no one’s going to be schlepping anything, see, we made it to the station with gas to spare.”

No sooner do the words leave Arnold’s mouth when the car sputters to a stop in front of the gas pump. Helga looks at Arnold without saying anything, his face is red with embarrassment as he exits the car.

xxxxx

The rest of the trip goes by without further incident, and before too long they find themselves in the parking lot of the Hillwood Train Museum. Phillip kicks his feet in excitement when he sees the familiar building. It’s become a favorite pass time of Arnold and Phillip to stop by and wander the various trains that sit displayed for exhibit, so when the question of what to do for Phillip’s fourth birthday came about the obvious answer was to hold it at the museum. 

They step inside the main lobby and Phillip immediately makes his way to where a display has been set up, depicting an area of Hillwood where the local train lines pass through. In the center of the display stands the museum itself, the neighboring train yard is displayed next to it. Behind the two buildings run several tracks that connect to a switch track that is used when changing a train from one track to another. From there the tracks head off through varying areas of countryside. The museum changes the model trains out periodically, so it is always a new adventure every time the two Shortman men stop by for a visit. 

Arnold joins his son while Helga deals with making sure the room they’ve reserved is set up and ready to go. Once she’s satisfied that everything is in order, she makes her way over to the display. 

She stands next to Arnold and can’t help but to smile at the childlike expression that sits on his face. “Criminy, Arnold, I can’t remember the last time you drooled over me like you do these trains.”

Arnold turns to look at her through a lecherous leer. He places a hand on her pregnant belly and smiles. “Oh yeah? Well I remember. It was about six months ago I’d say.”

Helga gives him a playful nudge as her eyes dart towards Phillip. “Arnold! Don’t say stuff like that in front of Phillip.”

Arnold gives a shrug of his shoulders. “Heh, I doubt he’s even listening, are you Phillip?”

Phillip briefly tears his eyes away from the moving trains to look at his dad. “What, Daddee?”

Arnold reaches out to ruffle up the boy’s hair. “Nothing Philly, I was just joking with your mom.”

Phillip gives him a smile and turns back to the display. “Okay, Daddee.”

The three continue to watch the trains as they go about their never ending journey when Helga hears a familiar voice call out to her. “Hey Helga, we’re here.”

Helga turns to greet their friends. She pulls Phoebe into a warm embrace. “Phoebe! You made it!”

“Yes, I was fortunate enough to find someone to take my place in the ER at the last minute.”

Gerald joins Arnold and Phillip at the display, greeting his friend with their usual fist bump. “Arnold, my man, of course we’d find you over here by the model train display.”

Phillip looks up from the trains to give Gerald a wide smile. “Uncle Gewold!”

He runs over letting Gerald scoop him up in his arms. “So, how’s the big birthday boy? What are you now, ten? Twelve?”

Phillip lets out an amused giggle and holds up four fingers. “No Uncle Gewold, I’m for!”

Gerald opens his eyes wide. “Four? Are you sure, cause I can swear you were only three yesterday.”

Phillip nods his head. “Yes Uncle Gewold, I’m not tree no more, I’m for!”

Helga motions for the guys to follow her and Phoebe. “Alright you chuckle heads, it’s time to head over to the party room before all the other guests start arriving.” 

The group heads down a small hallway to a room that is used specifically for children’s parties. One half of the room is set up with several tables and chairs, and decorated with brightly colored balloons and streamers. The table covers and paper place settings all sport the images of Thomas and his friends. In the middle of the main table sits a large birthday cake. A set of train tracks adorn the cake, on top of which sits four train shaped candles. 

The other half of the room is used as a play area that consists of a ball pit, a six foot tall climbing wall, a small indoor bounce house, an elaborate wooden train table and a craft area that is overseen by one of the museum employees. 

The three guys head off in the direction of the train table, giving Helga and Phoebe some alone time before the other guests start to arrive. They sit at one of the tables, watching the boys as they play. Phoebe studies Helga’s face, noticing the bags that sit heavy under her eyes. There is a hint of concern in her voice when she speaks. “So, Helga, how have you been feeling these past couple of weeks?”

Helga knows where this is leading and she is quick to put her friend’s mind at ease. “I’m doing well, Phoebe, there’s no need for worry.”

Phoebe gives her a doubtful look. “Your words may say that, but the bags under your eyes tell me something differently. Are you sure you’re telling me the truth? How’s your blood pressure been?”

“I just took it before we left and it was perfect, right where it should be. Listen, Pheebs, I know what’s at stake here and believe me, I’m playing everything by the book. Doctor Johnson isn’t taking any chances and has me coming in every two weeks, I take my blood pressure four times a day and Arnold monitors everything I eat.” Helga’s voice starts to quiver as she continues. “I’m doing everything I can, Pheebs, I promise.”

Phoebe reaches out to Helga, placing a hand onto her shoulder. “I believe you, Helga, honest I do. I just can’t help but to worry. I would hate to see you and Arnold have to go through what you did last time.”

The hurt in Helga’s eyes is evident as she speaks through a raised voice. “How do you think I feel, Phoebe? I don’t ever want to go through what I did again.” She regains hold of herself, placing her hands on her stomach before continuing. “You have to believe me when I say I will NEVER let anything happen that will bring harm to our daughter. I swear I am doing everything in my power to make sure of it.”

“Okay, Helga, I believe you. I’ll let it drop, but you have to promise that the very second you suspect anything is wrong you’ll contact either me or Dr. Johnson, okay?”

Helga gives her friend a soft smile. “Okay, Pheebs, I promise.”

Their conversation is interrupted when the sound of Big Bob’s voice precedes him down the hallway. Helga gives Phoebe a roll of her eyes. “Well, Pheebs, I guess that’s our que to get this party started.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bob’s voice reverberates off the white walls of the hallway as he and Miriam make their way towards the party room. There’s a purpose to his steps as he walks with his head down and concentrates on the phone call he is currently engaged in.

Although Bob has worked hard over the past few years to control his temper and get a better handle on his emotions, incompetency is still incompetency, something with which a successful man such as he has absolutely no time for.

“I don’t care what the contractor’s excuse is, I want that building completed by the agreed upon date or else! I have an empire to run here and that third store had better be opened and ready for business in time for the Christmas rush or I’ll be seeing both you, and that cockamamie contractor in court, you got that?”

With the person on the other end of the phone staking his job on the fact that all agreed deadlines will definitely be met, Bob calms down as he hangs up the phone, shoving it deep into his pants pocket. He mumbles something under his breath about how things were so much different “back in the day”.

His mumblings catch Miriam’s attention. “Did you say something, B?”

Bob just brushes the question off. “Eh, nothing worth worrying about.”

Reaching the party room, Bob peers inside, noticing the bright decorations. “Looks like this must be the place.” He says as the two enter the room. Spying his grandson, a soft smile forms on his lips and he stands with his hands on his hips, yelling out for attention. “So, did I hear someone’s turning four today?”

Hearing his grandfather’s voice, Phillip tears himself away from the train table and runs across the room. “Gwampa!” He yells as Big Bob scoops the boy into his arms before lifting him over his head. As soon as Bob places the boy back on the floor Phillip grabs onto his hand, pulling him towards the train table. “Come on Gwampa, we’re pwaying with the twains. You can be the big steam engine!”

Helga lets out a giggle as she walks up to greet her mother. “Ha, that’s fitting, Big Bob a steam engine, he’s certainly got the hot air for it.”

Miriam reaches out to hug her daughter. “Oh now, Helga, be nice.”

Breaking the hug, Helga checks out her mother’s eyes for clarity. A habit she’s gotten into ever since Phillip was born. It pleases her to see the spark in them that tells her everything’s okay. “Heh, I’m just kidding. So, I haven’t talked to you for a few days, how’s everything going?”

After placing Phillip’s birthday gift in the designated area, Miriam joins her daughter and Phoebe at one of the tables. “Well, I have to say, that things have been going really well lately. I’m proud to say that as of today I am four years clean and sober. I just received my four year chip at last night’s meeting.”

Happy for her, Phoebe reaches out, placing a hand on Miriam’s shoulder. “That’s great news Mrs. Pataki, I’m very happy for you.”

Helga is quick to join in on the congratulations and gives her mom a hug. “That’s awesome! I’m really proud of you, mom.”

Miriam wipes away a small tear that has managed to escape her eye. “Thank you, girls, your support really means so much to me.” She looks at Helga now, a small furrow forming on her brow as she scrutinizes her daughter’s face. “How about you, Helga? How are you feeling today?”

Already resigning herself to the fact that this will not be the only time she hears that question today, she gives her mother her standard reply. “I’m fine, Miriam.”

She wants to believe her daughter, but her “better late than never” mother’s instincts kick in and she presses further. “Are you sure this party isn’t going to be too much for you? It’s going to be a long morning, you know.” 

Helga’s shoulders slump and she heaves a sigh. “I’m positive. Besides, Arnold is watching me like a hawk and has made me promise that I will let him run things today. So all I’ll be doing is sitting back and observing from the sidelines. Okay?”

Acquiescing, Miriam nods her head in agreement. “Okay, Helga. I trust your judgement.”

Happy to have that settled, Helga quickly changes the subject. “So, where are Olga and Samuel? I thought they were coming with you.”

“Oh, they were but Olga wanted to drop in on her newest Little Sister first so she can see how she’s doing.”

Phoebe gives Miriam a quizzical look. “A new Little Sister? Is she no longer seeing Claire?”

Miriam gives Phoebe a sad smile. “Oh, she’s still Claire’s Big Sister, but she heard about this new little girl, I believe her name is Tracy. Anyway, Tracy was having trouble getting along with her last Sister, and when Olga heard about it she took it upon herself try and help the girl.”

“Really? Well, I find that to be very commendable.” Phoebe says, duly impressed.

Helga is quick to offer an opinion. “I’m no psychiatrist, but if you ask me, I think she’s using this Big Sister thing to fill the void of not being able to have kids of her own.”

Phoebe brings a hand up to her lips. “Oh, I didn’t know Olga was unable to bare children. She must have been devastated when she got the news.”

Helga nods her head. “Yeah, they both were, at first, but then they started thinking about how there are so many children out there that are in need of a positive influence in their lives that it has turned into some sort of mission of theirs to help as many of these children as they can.”

“That’s right.” Miriam says, adding to the conversation. “They’ve even started getting involved in the local Boys and Girls Club. Do you know that they actually got Bob to donate enough money to completely renovate their inside game room? Of course he made sure to include a good sized plaque right outside the door to the room telling everyone that it was all done courtesy of Big Bob’s Electronics.”

Helga can’t help but to scoff. “Heh, how modest of him.” 

Miriam is about to say something in defense of her husband when there is a commotion at the front of the room. Making her usual grand entrance, Olga scurries over to where the women sit, leaving Samuel trailing behind. “Oh mother, baby sister, it’s so good to see you both.” She gives Phoebe her patented Olga smile. “And Phoebe, it’s so good of you to take time off from the hospital to join in on celebrating my nephew’s fourth birthday!”

Phoebe shoots Helga a quick roll of her eyes before addressing the new arrival. “Oh, please be assured that I wouldn’t miss this for the world, not after all that I had missed while attending med school.”

With Samuel feeling like the odd man out among the group of women, he politely excuses himself to go see what the guys are up to. “Well, although I agree that it’s nice for us to all be together again, I think I shall see if there’s room for me over by the train table.” He turns to Olga, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Don’t miss me too much, my dear.”

A girlish giggle escapes Olga at her husband’s words and she heaves a small sigh before turning her attention back to the others. 

Helga is about to make a snarky comment in regards to the lovesick expression that sits on Olga’s face when the next of the guests arrive. She smiles as little Gerry Berman runs over to join his best friend at the train table. Spying the baby carrier that Patty is holding, she jumps up, eager to engage in some infant snuggle time. 

“Hey, Patty, hey, Harold.” She says while reaching for their son. Relieving Patty of her charge, she happily cradles him in her arms while gently cooing to him. “And how’s our big boy today? Are you going to give your Auntie Helga a smile?”

Little Morrie Berman obliges his Auntie with a series of bubbles that coat his chin in a slimy ooze. Laughing, Helga casts her eyes back up at Patty. “I can’t believe how big he’s getting. So what is he, four months now, or five?”

“He’s six!” Harold says as he places the gift they brought for Phillip down with the others.

“Six!” Helga says in amazement. “That can’t possibly be.”

“Sure it is.” Patty says, “Don’t you remember, he was born right around the time you found out you were pregnant again.”

A faraway look crosses Helga’s eyes as she slowly nods her head. “Oh, yeah, I guess you’re right. Criminy, time sure does move fast, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it does.” Patty agrees while grabbing a cold Yahoo from a large bucket of ice. She, too, studies Helga as she tentatively asks her, “So, how’s everything going with you?”

“I’m doing well.” Is all she says before turning her attention back to little Morrie.

Picking up on the cue that that is all she’s going to get out of Helga, Patty checks to make sure that Gerry is playing nicely before sitting with Harold at one of the tables. 

With his camera dangling securely around his neck, the next to come walking through the door is Sid. He carries a large wrapped box which catches Phillip’s attention. “Wow, is that for me?” The boy says as he jumps up and down with excitement.

Sid shoots Arnold a nervous look that, fortunately for him, goes unnoticed by Helga. “It sure is kiddo, and your Aunt Jackie will be bringing the other part of your gift with her later on.”

Phillip claps his hands together as he examines the box. “Oh, boy, I can’t wait to see what it is!”

“Maybe it’s a dinosore.” Gerry says in awe. 

“Nah,” Phillip says, poo-pooing his friend’s guess. “It can’t be a dinosore.”

“Why not?” Gerry says, a little put out by Phillip’s reply.

“’Cause, there’s no air holes in it. How’s a dinosore ‘suppose to breathe with no air holes?”

“Ohhhh, yeah.” Gerry says while marveling at Phillip’s vast knowledge.

Helga approaches Sid, giving him a confused look. “Where’s Jackie? Why didn’t she come with you?”

Sid gives an audible gulp as he quickly tries to come up with a plausible story. “Oh, uh, well. She had a couple of things that she wanted to get out of the way before the party. So, uh, she said to tell you not to worry, that she’ll be here as soon as she can.”

Helga gives Sid an unnerving glare. She can tell that something is up, but decides to wait for Jackie to show up to find out just what it is. 

Seeing the affect Helga’s stare is having on Sid, Arnold comes to his rescue by changing the subject. “So, Sid, how are things going between you and Jackie since she moved into your apartment?”

Sid gives Arnold an appreciative smile, thankful for the topic change. “It’s been great, actually. I don’t know why we waited so long to move in together. We should have done it a long time ago.”

Helga finds herself unable to refrain from voicing her opinion. “Heh, I’ll tell you why it took so long. It took so long because SOMEONE was afraid of losing SOMEONE’S freedom.” She looks directly into Sid’s eyes now. “Not that I’m pointing any fingers or accusing anyone in particular of anything.”

“Oh, no.” Arnold says as he puts an arm around his wife’s shoulders. “You’d NEVER do anything like that.”

With that discussion put behind them, Sid scans the room, checking out the guests. “So, where are Stinky and Lila?”

“They had some sort of mishap at the farm.” Helga says while handing Morrie back to his mother. “Something about some sort of sewage back-up, or burst pipe or something like that. Anyway, whatever it was, it ended up flooding their kitchen leaving them to frantically try and find a plumber as they do their best to clean up the mess.”

“Oh, my!” Phoebe exclaims, “Right at their busiest time of the year too. 

The small group continues their discussion of the goings on at the Peterson farm when Arnold notices some of Phillip’s preschool friends starting to arrive. Excusing himself, he takes Helga by the hand and the two spend the next twenty minutes or so playing the part of welcoming hosts.

Once the last of the guests have arrived, a member of the museum’s staff usher’s the children to the craft room for a good hour or so, giving the adults a much welcomed break. 

xxxxx

Once finished with the crafts, the children rejoin their parents, gathering around the birthday boy for a robust round of happy birthday, followed by generous helpings of cake and ice cream. With the rest of the festivities now out of the way, the only thing left is for Phillip to open his gifts. An act that will finally put to rest the question of just what lies within the huge wrapped box with no holes. It’s at this time that Sid shoots Jackie a quick text, telling her that it’s now or never. 

As would be expected, the first gift that Phillip reaches for is the large box. It takes some doing, but Sid is eventually able to persuade the boy to “save the best for last”, and to start with the other gifts. Almost as if on cue, Jackie finally shows up once Phillip has reached the last of his gifts. She carries with her a small, unassuming box. There are a series of holes that run along the two longer sides of the box, telling Helga that something living lies within. It is her guess that it is something benign, like a hamster or a gerbil. 

Before Phillip has a chance to open the last gift, Jackie walks up to him. Her eyes shift from Arnold to Sid as she hands Phillip the box. “Here ya go, Phillip. This goes along with your last gift. We hope you enjoy it.”

Taking the box from Jackie, Phillip very carefully opens the top. Peering in his face lights up with a smile that spreads from ear to ear. “Oh boy!” He yells as he reaches into the box. “Is he really mine?”

Helga’s eyes grow to the size of saucers as Phillip slowly lifts a small, tan and white, hooded rat from the box. He holds the small rodent to his chest and it is love at first sight as he looks into his father’s eyes. “I love him so much, can I really keep him, Daddee?”

Now, Arnold is well aware of Helga’s irrational fear of rats, and he almost told Jackie no when she came to him with the idea of getting one for Phillip for his birthday. But, having had pet rats herself as a young child, she made a very strong case for the positive effects that owning a pet rat could have on Phillip. 

“Think about it, Arnold.” She said into the phone the day she called him with the idea. “Phillip is the perfect age to start to learn the responsibilities of taking care of a pet of his own, and, speaking from experience, there is no better animal then a pet rat! They’re clean, and sociable, and smart.” 

It’s not that Arnold disagreed with Jackie, it was more the fact that he knew full well of Helga’s phobia to them. Unfortunately, no matter how many excuses he made against the idea, Jackie made two more in favor of it. “I know how much Helga hates them, but that’s just because she’s never owned one. PLUS, there’s a big difference between a sewer rat and a domesticated pet rat. I’m telling you, Arnold, it won’t take long before even Helga has bonded with it. Also, how can she say no once she sees the joy on Phillip’s face.”

“Oh, she can say no alright.” Arnold had thought to himself, and no she did say. Over and over again the minute she saw the creature emerge from the box.

“NO!” Helga yelled from the back of the crowd. “I will not allow Phillip to have a – a – a pestilence like that in our house!”

The sudden boom of Helga’s voice frightened the small creature to seek shelter in its box, while causing a flood of tears to stream from her son’s eyes. Phillip looks up towards Arnold, the look on his face breaking his dad’s heart. “Do I has to give Mr. Cheesy back, Daddee?”

“Oh, marvelous!” Helga yells as she throws her arms into the air. “He’s already named the thing.”

Arnold reassures Phillip that everything is going to be okay, and tells him to take Mr. Cheesy to one of the tables so his friends can have a look at him. Walking up to Helga, he places a hand on her shoulder. “Now, calm down, Helga. We can discuss this more once we get home.”

The daggers that shoot from her eyes are sharp as they penetrate deep into Arnold’s soul. Her voice takes on a deep, almost demonic growl as she slowly speaks. “Oh, we’ll discuss this alright, you can bet your life on it.”

With the conversation muted for the time being, Helga stomps off to pack up Phillip’s gifts for the ride home. It’s Gerald that takes Arnold aside and whispers in his ear. “You’re a bold man, Arnold. Springing a surprise like that on Helga, and in front of everybody too.”

Arnold brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “Yeah, I know, Gerald, but I figured it was better to do it here where Helga would be more apt to reign in her temper in front of all the guests.”

“Well, that may have worked for the time being, but what about when you get back to the boarding house? What’s to stop her from pulling out all the guns and pounding you into the ground?”

Arnold gives his head a small shake. “No, I think by then she’ll have had time to think about it some, which will make it easier to get through to her. I’m not worried, I think I can appeal to her softer side.”

All Gerald can do is just shake his head, mumbling as he walks away, “Yep, he’s one bold man, indeed.” 

xxxxx

It’s a quiet ride home as Phillip sits in his car seat, Mr. Cheezy’s box perched firmly in his lap. He quietly talks to the small animal, telling him all about his new home. Helga sits stewing next to Arnold as he keeps his eyes on the road, running all the pros of letting Phillip keep the animal through his head.

Once home Helga orders Phillip and Arnold to “Take that THING up to Phillip’s room and not to come down until it’s securely locked up in its cage!”

Not wanting to stress Helga out any further, Arnold does as told and, picking up the still wrapped box that contains Mr. Cheezy’s cage, he and Philip head for the stairs. As they walk, Phillip looks up at his father, a hint of worry on his face. “Daddee?” His little voice squeaks out.

“Yes, son?” Arnold quietly asks.

“Is Mommee going to make me get rid of Mr. Cheezy?”

Arnold gives his son a reassuring smile and says out loud. “Don’t worry, Phillip. She’ll come around. You’ll see.” While internally he can’t help but think, “I hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before I get a ton of ewww! And Yuck! Comments over Phillip receiving a pet rat for his birthday, I want to take a moment to make my case as to why a pet rat is the perfect pet for Phillip despite his mother’s acute aversion to them.
> 
> Having been a devoted “rat mom” for several years, I just want to say that despite their bad reputation, domesticated rats truly are sweet, and loyal, and clean, and SMART. Oh are they ever smart. Rats can be trained to do a wide range of tricks, and, believe it or not, are very easily litter box trained. Yep, you can train a rat to use a litter box just like a cat. Another thing rats have in common with cats is their constant need to stay clean. A rat will spend a good portion of their waking hours grooming themselves. So if you are worried that Phillip is actually holding nothing but a germ ball each time he holds the rat, have no fears, the rat is probably cleaner then him, lol. Also, it is very common for a rat to form a very strong bond with its human. When this happens the rat is referred to as their “Heart Rat”. I’ve had a Heart Rat or two in my time and it is a very special feeling indeed to connect with an animal in such a loving way. It is my hope that, as this story goes on you, as well as Helga, will come to open your hearts to Mr. Cheezy and perhaps see another side to him. Now one thing I want to stress is that for the story Phillip will be having just the one rat. But, if you ever decide to try out a rat as a pet for yourself, it is best to do so in pairs, because rats are extremely social animals and do better with the company of a friend or two. Do I sound a little crazy? Perhaps, but I just feel that these little guys get a very bad rap in regards to how they are portrayed in most movies and shows, and I just want to show another side to them. So please bear with me, and let’s see if I can change both yours and Helga’s opinion of these little guys. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to Debbie Ducommun, a.k.a., “The Rat Lady”, may she RIP. A woman who, literally, wrote the book on rat care. Also, I know that it seems as if I am pumping these chapters out at record speed, but the next chapter is very important to this story and I really do need to get it posted so we can get past it. So once chapter 4 is posted, I will probably be going back to my once every week or so postings.

Phillip sits on the floor of his bedroom rearranging Mr. Cheezy’s cage while his mother and father discuss the situation in their bedroom. He takes a small cloth hammock and hangs it in one corner of the cage, with a second cubed shaped house placed next to it. He fills Mr. Cheezy’s food dish with a special blend of kibble that his Aunt Jackie has provided for him, and adds a few yogurt chips designed especially for rats to it as a treat. He makes sure there is plenty of fresh water in the bottle that hangs towards the bottom of the cage, and places a small, plastic igloo type house on the cage floor just for those times that Mr. Cheesy would like a little added privacy. 

He was asked to stay in his room so mommy and daddy can talk things out, but his curiosity gets the better of him and he quietly sneaks downstairs. As he approaches his parent’s bedroom, he can hear his mother’s voice. She does not sound happy and he worries that he is going to have to say his good-byes to his new pet.

Leaning stealthily up against the hallway wall, he intently listens to their conversation.

“Ugh!” Helga yells as she waves her hands out in front of her. “Keep that, that THING away from me!”

“Oh, come on, Helga, it’s only a little pet rat. It’s not going to hurt you.”

“You know how I feel about RATS, Arnoldo. They’re vile and dirty and, and, unpredictable.”

“Helga, no they’re not. Domesticated rats are sweet, and very clean. They’re social and loving. I think it’s the perfect pet for Phillip.”

“No, I will not have a rat in this house, I don’t care if Phillip’s bonded with it already, the answer is no. Besides, who gives a kid a pet rat for their fourth birthday without consulting their parents anyway?”

A guilty look comes across Arnold’s face, giving himself away. “Well………. She’s your friend.”

Helga looks at him suspiciously. “What does that have to do with it, and what did you do?”

“Well, to be honest, Jackie did come to me a few days ago, asking about it.”

“And you told her yes, didn’t you?”

“Well I didn’t see the harm in it. It’s good for Phillip to have a pet, and who knows, it can be just the thing you need to get over your fears.”

Helga takes a step closer to Arnold, tilting her face up towards his, she glares into his eyes. “He already HAS a pet. He has Agnes. Isn’t that enough?”

Arnold stands his ground, holding Mr. Cheezy close to his chest. “There’s no harm in a kid having more than one pet.”

“Listen Bucko, just because you grew up with a menagerie of animals running around the boarding house doesn’t mean Phillip has to.”

Arnold can see Helga growing more and more upset and changes tactics, trying to calm her down. “Come on, Helga, you need to calm down before you get yourself too worked up. It’s not good for the baby.”

Helga places a hand on her six month baby bump, giving it a rub. “The baby is fine, but you’re right, it’s not good for me to get upset. You win this round, Arnoldo, but the fight isn’t over.” She looks at Mr. Cheezy. He’s moved up to Arnold’s shoulder and peers out at her through soulful eyes, his whiskers gently twitching. “Just, just keep that, THING, away from me, and YOU, “she says as she jabs two fingers into his chest, “are going to be the one responsible for it, you got that?”

Smiling, Arnold knows that the fight is, indeed over, and yells to his wife as she leaves the room. “Whatever you say, Helga.”

Helga doesn’t see Phillip as he stands with his back frozen to the wall just outside the doorway. Once she’s disappeared down the hall he runs to his father, looking up at him with eager eyes. There is hope in his voice when he speaks. “Well, Daddee?”

Arnold gets down on one knee, returning the boy’s eager look with a smile, and with a nod of his head he speaks reassuringly to his son. “Well, Phillip my boy, it looks like Mr. Cheezy is here to stay.”

“Hooray!” Phillip yells while giving a little jump.

Through a giggle, Arnold brings a finger up to his lips letting out a soft “Shhh.” He peers down the hallway making sure Helga is long gone. “Let’s not make too big of a deal out of this in front of mommy, okay? We don’t want her changing her mind, right?”

Phillip gives an exaggerated shake of his head. “No, Daddee, we don’t want that!”

Arnold hands Mr. Cheezy back to Phillip. “Good. Okay, here, take him back up to your room and make sure his cage door is locked up tight. We can’t have him getting out.”

With a nod of his head, Phillip takes the newest member of the family from his father. Motioning for Agnes to follow him, he happily skips up the stairs to his room. “Come on, Agnes, let’s put Mr. Cheezy away.”

Once in his room, Phillip carelessly leaves the door behind him open and sits on the floor with Mr. Cheesy in his lap. Agnes has yet to meet the newcomer face to face, and she cautiously eyes it with a bit of skepticism. Phillip holds the small creature out for her to get a better look. “Agnes, meet Mr. Cheesy. He’s your new brother.”

The two animals begin to size each other up, neither one quite sure what to think about the other. They both stick their noses out in order to get a better sniff. Agnes gives a bit of a jump and a quick grunt when Mr. Cheesy’s twitching whiskers brush across her tender snout. 

Phillip lets out a small giggle as he reassures her. “Its okay, Agnes, there’s nothing to be scared of. Mr. Cheezy is our fwend.”

The pig gives the rodent a second chance as she once again brings her snout within whisker distance. Feeling a bit more comfortable with her new friend, she lays down, letting out a few grunts. As if he understands, Mr. Cheezy jumps off Phillip’s lap and runs over to Agnes. He sizes the pig up, and with a quick leap, he jumps onto her back. 

Letting out a happy squeal, Agnes gets up and makes a beeline for the open door, with Mr. Cheezy holding on tightly at her neck, leaving Phillip to watch them in mild shock. It takes a moment for the boy’s brain to register what just happened, and by the time he makes it to the door, the two animals have reached the bottom of the stairs and are making their way down the hall.

Phillip takes the stairs two by two as he yells for his friends to stop. “Agnes, Mr. Cheezy, wait up!”

Hearing the noise, Arnold peeks his head out of the bathroom door to see what all the ruckus is about. He watches with wide eyes as a pig and a rat go whizzing by, quickly followed by his son. A bad feeling comes over him as he watches the small parade make its way towards the stairs that lead to the first floor of the boarding houses. He can only guess where Agnes is taking them and he lets out a worried groan. Throwing the towel he was using to dry his hands to the floor, he takes off after the three, yelling as he goes. “Agnes! Phillip! Get back here now!”

Paying no mind to the screaming humans, Agnes continues on her way, with Mr. Cheezy now propped atop her head like a Viking standing solid at the bow of his ship, the rush of the passing air blowing through his fur. The only thing missing is a tiny, golden magic slingshot and “The Ride of the Valkyries” playing in the background.

The pair reaches the kitchen where Helga stands unsuspectingly preparing the family’s dinner. She hears yelling and turns in the direction of the noise just in time to see a blur of pink and white come running towards her. She looks down in shock as Agnes runs circles around her feet, the whole time Mr. Cheezy sits perched atop her head, face to the wind, while sending silent messages of “Full Steam Ahead!” to his willing accomplice. 

Helga stands frozen into place as a mixture of fear, anger and shock runs through her. Regaining her wits, she takes in a deep breath and lets out with a loud “ARRRRRNOOOOOLLLLLD!!” Before picking up the wooden spoon she had been using and swinging it at the two intruders. 

The sight of the spoon stops Agnes, causing her to take a quick step backwards. Before Helga has the time to bring the spoon down again the pig hangs a quick left and exits the kitchen. Knocking over Phillip, she tangles in Arnold’s legs for a brief moment before heading down the hallway and back up the stairs to the second floor. 

Helga stands in the middle of the kitchen, breathing heavily while spaghetti sauce drips from her weapon of choice like the blood of her freshly slain enemy. Her eyes dart from younger Shortman to elder where they stay. She raises the spoon as she slowly approaches her Husband. Her words are low and calculated as she speaks. “Arnold - Phillip – Shortman ….”

Her words are cut off by Phillip’s small voice. “Don’t be mad, Mommee.”

Her gaze silences the boy, causing him to take an audible gulp. Arnold brings his hands up in front of him in defense. “Now, Helga. Let’s try to be calm here.”

She holds the spoon towards him, signaling for him to stop talking and talks to him as she approaches. “If this ever happens again, I swear that I will throw you, along with that swine and vermin, out the door so fast you won’t know what hit you.”

She’s standing close enough to Arnold that he can smell the faded mint scent of the gum she has been chewing. He takes a step back motioning for Phillip to get up and join him, the whole time his eyes never leave hers. “No need to worry, Helga. We’ll make sure nothing like this ever happens again. Won’t we, Phillip.”

Phillip side-steps his mom as he nods his head. “Yes, Daddee, it won’t happen again. I pwomise.”

“That’s a good boy.” Arnold replies while putting his hands on the boy’s shoulders, turning him towards the hallway.

Helga watches in silence as the two quickly exit the kitchen and head towards the stairs. With a shake of her head she grabs a paper towel, wetting it so she can mob up the spilled spaghetti sauce. As she works, the humor of the situation starts to hit her and she chuckles at the thought of the look that sat on Arnold’s face when they first locked eyes. She carries the soiled towel to the trash can and thinks to herself. “Criminy, I’m surrounded by Chuckleheads.” 

The baby within her gives a little kick as if to say “Hey, don’t include me in that mix!”

Helga gives a little chuckle as she places a hand onto her belly. “Heh, don’t worry, darling, that doesn’t include you.”

xxxxx

Later that night Helga quietly enters Phillip’s bedroom to check on him. She approaches the sleeping boy’s bed and peers down at his face. His features are highlighted by a strip of light that casts down from the full moon above. She runs the back of her fingers across his soft cheek before pulling up his covers and tucking him in. Agnes sleeps at the foot of the bed by the boy’s feet, and she lifts her head, giving Helga a soft grunt. Not one hundred percent ready to forgive her, Helga talks through a low grunt of her own. “Heh, don’t think you’re going to be getting off that easy.”

Assuming that would be the case, Agnes just lowers her head without further word. 

As Helga leaves the room she approaches Mr. Cheesy’s cage, giving it a wide berth. With rats being nocturnal animals, Mr. Cheesy’s bright eyes watch her as she passes by. A small shiver trails down Helga’s spine as she looks at the beast, his twitching whiskers unnerving her. Wanting to be friends, he climbs the bars of his cage and follows her as she passes. She quickens her pace as she heads for the door without looking back. Once she’s gone Mr. Cheezy heads for his hammock where he has a good view of the sleeping boy. He sits sentinel over the child, ready to take on anything that should arise to bring the boy harm.

xxxxx

After a quick stop in the bathroom Helga joins Arnold in bed, where he is sitting up reading a book on rat care. Helga adjusts a pillow behind her then grabs the outline she’s been working on for the next installment of her Arlo and Friends series. As she looks at her notes, an image of a cartoon rat flashes before her. Shaking her head, she lets out with a curt “No way!” Refusing to let that beast that sits up in Phillip’s room infiltrate her story.

The sound of her voice pulls Arnold’s attention away from his book. He gives her a questioning look. “You say something?”

“No, it’s nothing.” She says, not wanting to divulge such thoughts to her husband in fear of him thinking that she’s softening to the vermin residing upstairs.

He shrugs his shoulders and goes back to his reading. Her presence next to him makes it hard for him to concentrate so he closes his book, placing it on his night table. Scooting closer to his wife, he places a hand on her stomach and gives her neck a soft nuzzle.

The act causes Helga to shiver, something that does not go unnoticed by him and he smiles. His nuzzles turn to kisses as he trails them up the side of her neck and to her cheek. She tries to ignore him but her body refuses to allow her to do so. She smiles as she tries to shoo him away. “If you think this is going to make up for earlier today you’re wrong.”

Arnold trails his tongue from her cheek back down to her neck. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He whispers.

“Oh, don’t give me that.” She replies as she goes back to staring at her notes without really looking at them.

His hand trails down from her stomach to the hem of her nightgown, disappearing beneath it. He gives her an innocent look. “Oh, come on, Helga. You can’t really blame me for what happened downstairs, can you?”

A small hole forms in the wall she’s put up, causing her growing desire to slowly begin to seep out. Her body instinctively shifts towards his hand as it zeros in on its target. Her voice comes out in strained gulps. “You – you’re the one responsible for that pest, so yes, I can blame you.”

His lips move towards her chest, his tongue glides across the thin covering of satin that sits in the way of it and the warm flesh beneath it. He reaches her nipple and holds it gently between his teeth, causing a startled gasp to escape her. He looks her in the eye now, his enlarged pupils mirroring hers. “Well, what if I promise you that it will never happen again? Then will you forgive me?”

She tries to hold strong, but is quickly losing the battle. He clamps down on her nipple again as his hand begins to gently massage her. The hole in her wall widens, and her desire now comes rushing forward, completely smashing the protective barrier to smithereens. She tangles her fingers into his hair, pulling his mouth closer to her. He stops what he’s doing and grabs her hips, pulling her down to her back. 

The next few moments rush past in a blur and before too long their clothes lay piled on the floor next to her forgotten notes. There is no more talk as all thoughts of the day’s events are pushed into the background where they stay.

Up in Phillip’s bedroom, a happy Mr. Cheezy lay quietly in his hammock, content to call the boarding house his new home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, this chapter deals with the topic of miscarriage.

Helga sits at the kitchen table while Arnold stands at the stove, stirring a pot of oatmeal for their breakfast. Phillip watches as his mother straps a blood pressure cuff to her arm. The room is quiet, with the only sounds being those of the bubbling oatmeal and the quick puffs of air that shoot into the monitor’s cuff, causing it to tighten around Helga’s arm. The moments slowly pass and the two adults anxiously wait to see the machine’s findings. 

When the monitor has gone through its cycle, Helga reads off the results, jotting the numbers down in the journal she has been keeping. Arnold walks over to take a peek in the book, his eyebrows knitting together as he reads the numbers. They don’t discuss the findings while Phillip is sitting there, but each knows instinctively what the other is thinking. Her pressure is elevated despite their efforts and Arnold has to fight hard to hold on to his usual optimism for Helga’s sake. 

He gathers up the machine, taking it over to the counter and puts on the façade of a smile. “Well, that’s not so bad now, is it? At least it isn’t any higher than its been.”

Helga looks at Phillip. He sits oblivious to the tension that fills the kitchen, lost in his own world of make believe as the plastic T-rex in his right hand pounces on the toy train that sits in his left.

Arnold fills three bowls with oatmeal, taking them to the table. He places one each in front of Phillip and Helga, taking the third one with him to his seat. Helga adds a touch of brown sugar and a dash of milk to Phillip’s cereal, giving it a stir. She places it, and a piece of buttered toast in front of the child, then moves his toys to the side. “Okay, Phillip, enough playing for now. Eat your cereal or you’re going to be late for preschool.”

Arnold takes a sip of coffee, letting the warm liquid slide down his throat before he addresses his wife. “Are you sure you don’t want me taking Phillip to school?”

Helga shakes her head. “No, it’s okay. It’s on my way to Dr. Johnson’s so there’s no need for you to risk being late for work.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come along with you to your appointment? I can cancel my morning meeting with Dunn.”

“No, Arnold, it’s okay, really. It’s just a routine check-up, and I promise that I will come straight home afterwards. And don’t worry about me going and getting Phillip after school, Olga’s already offered to do that from now until the baby comes, remember?”

Arnold nods his head. “Yeah, I remember. Just so long as you’re sure.”

“I’m positive.” Helga says, before turning her attention to Phillip, thus putting an end to the conversation.

Forty minutes later Helga finds herself sitting in the parking lot of Urban Tots Preschool. She looks at the old building, lost in thoughts of her own days spent at this very school. She can picture the gang as they were back then and she marvels at just how much Phillip looks like his father did at his age. She wonders if within those walls lies Phillip’s future spouse, pining away for him just like she did for Arnold. She hopes not, though, at least not for the girl’s sake. She would never wish the years of longing and heartbreak that she went through on anyone. No, when Phillip does one day meet his future wife she hopes that the girl is more up front with her feelings from the very beginning, thus saving both of them years of struggle. 

She walks Phillip to his classroom where his teacher stands greeting her students as they enter. It’s always a mystery as to whether or not the teacher will ask her to stick around for a bit so they can have a little “talk” about Phillip’s behavior. Not that he’s a bad student, no, it’s more that he’s an honest student. A bit TOO honest at times, always ready to say whatever is on his mind, no matter what. 

The last such talk Helga had with Miss Francine, was about how Phillip had taken it upon himself to innocently enlighten one of his female friends over the fact of how boys have penises while girls don’t, and that since she’s a girl she doesn’t have a penis while he does. To make matters worse, this conversation had taken place in the classrooms bathroom while the little girl was trying to use the facilities. The conversation was heard by the teacher and Phillip was ushered out of the bathroom before he could go into too much detail, and while Helga was commended on her choices to be frank with her child in regards to such matters, she was sternly advised to make sure he kept that information to himself from now on.

She was lucky today, though, and Phillip’s drop off went without much of a hitch. Making sure to tell Phillip to behave himself, she watches as he joins his best friend, Gerry, who is busy building a tower of blocks on the carpet. Satisfied that he is settled in, she says her good-byes to Miss Francine and heads off for her appointment with Dr. Johnson.

xxxxx

Helga sits in the waiting room of Dr. Johnson’s office nervously tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair that she is sitting in. It’s a quarter past the hour, fifteen minutes past her scheduled appointment time. She looks around the room at the other mothers, each patiently waiting for their turn to be seen by their own doctor. She picks up a parenting magazine that she swears was there when she was pregnant with Phillip and tosses it back onto the corner table with a huff. She’s about to get up and ask the receptionist what’s keeping the doctor when she hears her name being called.

“Finally!” She huffs out as she pushes herself out of the chair. With a grumble she waddles towards the door that leads to the examining rooms. She is told to undress from the waist down and then someone will be with her shortly. Doing as told, she neatly folds up her maternity jeans and panties, placing them on an empty chair. Hoisting herself up onto the examining table, she begins round two of the waiting game.

It’s not quite as long this time before a nurse softly knocks on the door before letting herself into the room. She’s a young thing, and Helga can tell from her over eager smile that she must be fresh out of nursing school. She introduces herself as Tammy and engages in some minor chit chat as she wraps a blood pressure cuff around Helga’s arm. 

Once the machine has finished deflating she checks the numbers before writing them down in Helga’s chart. She asks Helga a few routine questions, then tells her that it won’t be much longer before the doctor will be in to see her.

Helga gives a roll of her eyes as the nurse leaves and gives the room a bored scan. To her surprise it is only moments later when there is a second knock on the door. She turns to see the smiling face of Dr. Johnson as she lets herself into the room. They engage in a quick hello before the doctor gets down to business.

“So, Helga, how have things been going over these past two weeks?” The doctor asks while looking at Helga’s chart.

Helga gives a shrug of her shoulders. “Eh, nothing out of the ordinary. We celebrated Phillip’s fourth birthday last weekend.”

Dr. Johnson lowers the chart and gives Helga a smile. “Has it been four years already? My where does the time go?”

Helga gives her a nod of her head. “Yeah, I hear ya Doc.”

Getting back to business, Dr. Johnson gives Helga a once over. “So, have you been having any bouts of dizziness or lightheadedness?”

“Nope.” Helga says with a shake of her head.

She takes Helga’s right foot into her hand. “What about swelling? Your ankles seem to be a tad bit puffy.”

Not having noticed any swelling herself, Helga’s heart skips a quick beat. “N-no, Doc. I haven’t noticed any swelling. If my ankles are enlarged then it’s just recently happened.”

“Your blood pressure seems to be a bit elevated too.” After having said that, the doctor sees the worry that is starting to grow on Helga’s face and she is quick to try and put her fears to rest. “Now, the swelling and rise is pressure is just minor right now, so there’s no need to start worrying and putting even more pressure on yourself. It’s just that given your history, we need to keep on top of things, right?”

Locking eyes with the doctor, Helga gives a slow nod of her head.

The doctor gives Helga a smile. “Good. Now if you will lay back, I’d like to examine you.”

Obliging, Helga lays back and lets the doctor guide her feet into the stirrups that hang off the end of the exam table. “Okay Helga, now if you can just scoot down towards the end of the table this won’t take long.”

Again Helga does as told, and studies the poster that sits on the ceiling above her as the doctor checks her. She reads the word “RELAX” and rolls her eyes. When the doctor is finished with her exam she leaves Helga to get dressed.

Helga is just finished putting her shoes back on when the doctor reenters the room. There is a smile on her face which causes Helga to relax a bit. Even so, there is a bit of anxiety in Helga’s voice when she speaks. “So, Doc. What’s the verdict?”

“Well, the good news is that there’s no signs of dilation or any other symptoms that would tell me that labor is starting.”

“Well that’s good, but what’s the bad news?”

“Now who says there’s any bad news?”

“Listen, Doc, anytime anyone starts a sentence with ‘well the good news is’, that always means that there’s bad news to follow. So don’t sugarcoat it, and give it to me straight. I can take it.”

The doctor’s expression changes from happy to something Helga can’t quite read, and she braces herself for the worse. “Okay, Helga, I’ll be straight with you. Even though your symptoms may be under control right now, you and I both know from past experience that things can change on a dime. Even though things may seem okay for now, that doesn’t mean that come a week from now, or even just a few days from now, we can be saying the same thing. I am considering this an ‘at risk’ pregnancy and you should think of it that way too. I’m not trying to scare you, but you told me to be straight with you and that’s what I’m doing.”

Helga had expected the doctor to say something along those lines, but even so, she still felt as if a bomb had just been dropped into her lap. Refusing to let the doctor see her as weak, Helga squares her shoulders and looks the doctor in the eye. “I hear you loud and clear, Doc, and don’t think for one second that I am taking this pregnancy lightly. I’m fully aware of the risks and can promise you that I am following your orders to the Tee.”

The doctor stands down, secure in the belief that Helga is telling the truth. “That’s all I wanted to hear, Helga. Now, go home and do your best to rest and I will see you back here in two weeks.”

Saying her good-byes to the good doctor, Helga makes it all the way to her car and into the driver’s seat before she allows herself to break down. 

xxxxx

Helga roams the empty halls of the boarding house while she waits for Olga and Phillip to arrive home from preschool. Without realizing it, she finds herself standing outside the door to Phillip’s old nursery. She places her hand on the doorknob, and gives it a slow turn. Opening the door she lets herself in and stands in the middle of the quiet room. She looks at the crib that has stood empty for the last two and a half years, barren of the baby that was to have filled it. The mattress still holds the small crib sheet that she had put on it so long ago in anticipation of the bundle of joy that was to soon arrive.

With a heavy heart she walks over to the rocker where she’d spent many a night rocking Phillip to sleep and she sits down, mourning the loss of the second child that was not meant to be. Tears begin to stream down her cheeks as her mind casts itself back to the day when Arnold found out that he was to become a father for a second time. ….. 

xoxoxo

“Just how are you going to tell Arnold what?” He says with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Helga lets out a loud gulp as she talks to Phoebe, her eyes never leaving Arnold’s. “Hey, Pheebs, I’m going to have to get back to you. I’ll, uh, I’ll call you later, okay?”

Sensing that something major is about to go down, Phoebe makes a quick exit. “Okay, Helga, I’ve got to be going anyway. Bye.”

As soon as Helga is off the phone, Arnold slowly approaches her, eager to find out just what it is that she’s hiding. “So, do you have something you need to be telling me?” He asks.

Helga can’t remember the last time she was this nervous and she motions for Arnold to take a seat on the bed. “Um, yeah, there is, but I think you’d better sit down first.”

Hearing that this is going to be a sit down kind of talk, Arnold becomes worried as he does as he is told. “Okay, I’m sitting. What’s up?”

Helga takes a seat next to him. “Well, um, I’ve been working out in my head just what the right way would be to tell you this, but, um, well…”

Anxious to get any bad news over with, Arnold lets out an exasperated huff. “Will you just spit it out and tell me what’s going on!” 

Before she knows what’s happening, the words are leaving her mouth in a rush. “I’vebeentryingtofigureouthowtotellyouthatI’mpregnant!”

It takes a moment for the words to make sense in Arnold’s head. “Wait, what? You’re – pregnant?”

With nothing left to say, Helga just nods her head. Any worries that she may have had over Arnold’s response are washed away when she sees the huge grin that spreads across his face. “You’re Pregnant!!” He yells as he scoops her up into his arms, pulling her close to him. “Oh my God, I’m going to be a dad – again! When? How far along are you?”

“Well, the baby is due sometime in May, and –“

“May? That means you’ve known for weeks! Why’d you wait so long to tell me? There’s nothing wrong is there? I remember the problems you had with Phillip. You’re not having any problems are you?”

“No, I’m not having any problems. Well, except for some annoying morning sickness, but other than that I’m fine. I promise.”

“So then why did you wait so long to tell me?”

“Because I wasn’t expecting it, and the whole thing just came out of left field and it took a while for me to come to terms with it and wrap my head around it. You’re not mad that I waited so long to tell you, are you?”

Arnold gives her a huge smile as he shakes his head. “No, Helga, I’m not mad. I understand how it really must have surprised you. But I do hope you’re not planning on keeping it a secret any longer, because there’s a whole roof top full of people that I’m dying to tell.”

xoxoxo

Helga’s mind skips forward in time as she continues to rock herself in the old bentwood rocker.

xoxoxo

The first couple of months passed without incident and it looked as if it was going to be smooth sailing for the couple as they awaited the birth of their second child. But it was a chilly night in early December when Helga got the feeling that something was off. With Arnold sleeping peacefully next to her she didn’t want to wake him and alarm him with only a suspicion that something was up. So she lay awake for the rest of the night in silent worry until his eyes slowly opened that morning. Noticing the look on Helga’s face he asks her if she’s feeling okay and she tells him that she just feels “off”. 

Without taking no for an answer, Arnold calls Olga to come watch Phillip so he can take Helga to the emergency room. His anxiety grows stronger when she agrees to go without putting up any sort of a fuss. 

Due to her delicate condition, Helga is admitted to the hospital where she is monitored overnight. By the next day her symptoms of extreme dizziness and high blood pressure have subsided and she is released to go home but is quarantined to complete bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy. 

Like her mother so many years ago, Helga follows her doctor’s orders to the letter, only getting out of bed to bathe and use the facilities. She is determined to carry this baby to full term and refuses to take any chances. By the time she’s reached her 23rd week she is convinced that everything is going to be okay and finally allows herself the luxury of planning their future as a family of four, but alas, her happiness is to be short lived, for just a few days later she begins to feel a familiar twinge that begins in her lower back. 

Yelling for Arnold, she frantically tries to convey to him her worries when she notices a spot of blood beginning to taint the sheets of their bed.

“No, no, no, no!” She repeats while frantically shaking her head. “No, this isn’t happening.” She looks to Arnold for support. “Tell me this isn’t happening!”

He stares down at the growing spot of blood as his heart drops into his stomach. Moving on reflex, he grabs his phone and dials 911, frantically explaining to the dispatcher on the other end their situation. The next person he calls is Helga’s parents and they arrive at the boarding house mere seconds before the ambulance. 

Helga is taken to the hospital where she is admitted and hooked up to what Arnold thinks has to be every sort of monitor they have. They are able to control the contractions and Helga is put on around the clock watch.

Hearing the news that her best friend is in trouble, Phoebe drops what she is doing and catches the next flight out to Washington. She and Gerald arrive at the hospital, and join the others in taking turns sitting sentinel over Helga as she desperately holds on to the baby within her. 

On her third night at the hospital, at a mere 24 weeks, she gives birth to a one pound, 11” baby boy. His prognosis is not good and he spends his short life within the confines of the Hillwood General Hospital’s NICU ward.

The child fights hard to hang onto life as his mother clutches him tightly to her breast. He is attached to a tube that feeds him, and another that helps him breathe. An array of machines monitor his vitals, and it is with an expressionless face that Dr. Johnson reads the one that monitors the child’s brainwaves. 

The good doctor turns to the new parents, hating this part of her job. She walks over to them, momentarily placing a hand on Arnold’s shoulder. She gets down on one knee so she is eye level to Helga as she rocks her child. Her voice breaks as she delivers the news that no parents wants to hear.

“Helga, I wish there was an easy way to say this, but I think the time has come for us to let go.”

Helga doesn’t stop rocking her child as she speaks. “No.” Is all she will say.

“Helga, we’ve done all we can. There is no brain activity, and it is only the monitors that are keeping him alive. I really think it’s time to let go.”

Gentle sobs can be heard coming from Helga as she continues to rock the tiny boy. Dr. Johnson turns to Arnold for help. He stands a broken man and it kills him to have to say the words that are about to come out of his mouth. It’s now his turn to kneel down by his wife, and he places a hand on his child’s round head. “Helga, Dr. Johnson is right, as much as it kills me to say this, I think it’s time, too.”

Helga closes her eyes as the tears flood down her cheeks. She holds the baby closer as she speaks. “Do what you need to, but I want to be alone with him after you do.”

Arnold looks to the doctor. She nods her head and walks over and momentarily takes the baby from his mother. She calls for a staff of nurses to assist her in unhooking the boy from the various wires and tubes that are keeping him alive, leaving only the heart monitor attached, and once the deed is done, she returns him to his mother. She motions for her staff to give the grieving parents their space. 

Helga goes back to rocking her child, singing to him a quiet lullaby. Arnold sits next to her, gently replacing his hand on the boy’s perfectly formed head. Helga looks down at her child, a small, loving smile on her lips and she speaks his name for the first time. “I think we should name him Aaron. Aaron Miles Shortman.”

Arnold speaks through his tears. “Aaron, that’s a nice name.”

Helga nods her head. “It means mountain of strength, and that’s what you are, aren’t you my little Aaron. You’re mommy’s strong boy, but it’s time for you to go now. I know you must be tired so go, and rest, but know in your heart that your mommy and daddy will always love you, and that your life was not without meaning or love.”

It’s quiet in the room, save for the slow beeping of the heart monitor. The two parents cry silently as they wait, and after a few more minutes little Aaron Miles Shortman takes one last, shallow breath before leaving this world for a better place beyond the furthest stars. 

The flat line buzz of the heart monitor signals to the NICU staff that it is over, and Dr. Johnson reenters the room, gently taking Aaron from his mother’s arms. 

They bury little Aaron in the Shortman family plot in the Hillwood Cemetary where he is joined a year later by Gertrude Shortman, with Great-grandpa Phil joining them a mere three months later.

Shortly afterwards Helga falls into a deep depression and it is only the fact that she has another child at home dependent on her that she is able to finally pull herself out of it.

xoxoxo

Phillip rushes up the front steps to the boarding house, eager to tell his mommy about his day at school. He is followed closely by his Auntie Olga, who yells for him to be careful on the steps. They enter the house, with Phillip calling out for his mother. Olga begins to grow worried when they get no reply. They check all the rooms as they make their way upstairs and Olga is just about to check their bedroom when Phillip peeks into the opened door of the nursery. He looks back at his aunt with a quizzical expression. “I founded Mommee Auntie Olga. She’s sitting in the baby’s room.”

Olga cautiously peeks into the nursery, a knowing look coming across her face when she sees her sister. Kneeling down, she tells Phillip to go check on Mr. Cheezy while she and his mommy have a little talk.

A smile comes to Phillip’s face at the mention of Mr. Cheezy, and he happily skips off to his room as Olga pulls out her cell phone. She dials Arnold’s phone and is relieved when he picks up on only the second ring. “Hello, Arnold, I think you need to come home.”

Olga can hear the worry in Arnold’s voice as it comes through the phone. “Why, what’s wrong? Is everything okay? How’s Helga?”

“I’m afraid she’s having another one of those spells she had right after losing Aaron. You really do need to come home.”

Arnold is quick to reply. “Okay, just leave her where she is and I’ll be right there.”

xxxxx

Arnold is on automatic pilot as he drives home to the boarding house. Worried over what he may find, he doesn’t even remember the drive as he pulls into his driveway. Slamming the car door behind him, he meets Olga at the door and she ushers him upstairs. They stand outside the nursery and have a quick talk before he enters.

“How long has she been like this?”

“I’m not sure. Phillip and I found her like this when we got back from the preschool. She had a 9:00 doctor’s appointment, so she couldn’t have been sitting there too long before we got here. Do you need me to do anything?”

Arnold gives his head a shake. “No, it’s okay, I’ve got it from here, thanks.”

“Okay, Arnold. I’ll just go make sure Phillip is okay and see if perhaps he’d like to go out for some ice cream or something.”

Arnold gives her a grateful smile. “Thanks, Olga.”

“No problem, Arnold.”

Turning back to the nursery, Arnold opens the door very slowly, taking cautious steps as he approaches Helga. She gives the slightest lift of her head, letting him know that she hears him, and he pulls up a chair so he can sit down next to her. He takes one of her hands in his as he gently speaks. “Hey, Helga. What’re you doing in here all by yourself?”

She is slow to answer him, and her voice is small and childlike when she does. “I couldn’t help him.”

He’s had this conversation with her before, and he knows full well how to handle it. “No, Helga, you couldn’t. None of us could.”

“No, Arnold, I was his mother. It was my job to help him. It was my job to make it all better.”

Arnold squeezes Helga’s hand a little tighter. “No, baby, it wasn’t. It was your job to make his last moments in life warm, and safe, and that’s what you did. You gave him the love he needed. You were a good mother to him.”

Helga shakes her head. “But it wasn’t enough. He still left us. He left us because it wasn’t enough.”

“No, he left us because it was not his time to be. It was not meant to be.”

Helga pulls her hand out of his, and holds onto her stomach. “But what if it’s still not enough? What if it happens again?” She looks deep into his eyes now, pleading for him to tell her it’s going to be okay.

He shakes his head, not wanting to fill her mind with false hope. “What you’re looking for, Helga, is a guarantee, and I can’t give you that. As we’ve learned with Aaron, there are no guarantees in life. The only thing I can tell you is that no matter what happens, I will be here by your side and we will get through it together.”

She continues to look at him, her eyes picking up the sincerity in his face and she nods her head. “Okay, Arnold. I believe you.”

He smiles as he wipes the tears from her cheeks. “Good. Now, how about we get you cleaned up and I make us a nice dinner, just the three of us, you, me and Phillip. What do you say?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.

Arnold helps her up and after helping her clean up, he sits with her in the living room. Their peace is interrupted when the front door swings open, and Phillip comes running inside. He finds his parents sitting together and gives a happy shout when he sees his mother. “Mommee! I misseded you, did you misseded me?”

A genuine smile plays on Helga’s lips as she looks at the smear of chocolate ice cream that’s spread across his face. “Yes!” She says, suddenly coming to life. She pulls her son close, hugging him tightly. “Mommy missed you very much!”

xxxxx

Later that night Helga lays in a deep sleep, her husband’s arms thrown protectively around her as their daughter peacefully slumbers, safely within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no doubts that Arnold would stay by Helga’s side no matter what life throws at them. And, um, that little segment about Phillip and the penis talk, yeah, that really happened one day at work, and unfortunately I was the teacher that walked in on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Helga stares up at the ceiling as she lay next to her sleeping husband. She holds her hands over her growing belly as their daughter re-positions herself deep within her mother’s womb. She turns to look at Arnold, studying his face. When totally relaxed like this his features seem to take on an almost childlike look, reminding her of when he was just a little boy. She watches his eyes as they move back and forth beneath their lids and she wonders just what sort of scene is playing out before him. One corner of his mouth momentarily flicks upwards into a small smile before once more becoming expressionless. A sudden furrow creases his brow as if he can sense that he is being watched, and his eyelids begin to flutter open. He peeks out through narrow slits, his gaze fuzzy and unfocused. When his vision finally clears he sees that he is looking into his wife’s blue eyes. Without realizing it, he gives a small smile, his heart pumping a beat faster as she stares back.

They hold their stare as he speaks. “Good morning.” He quietly says.

Still holding his eyes in hers, she answers back. “Good morning.”

With sleep still claiming half of a hold on him, he is unable to move, so he just lay there instead as they talk. “How long have you been up?”

She gives him a shrug, not really knowing how long she had been watching him before he woke up. “I don’t know, a while I guess.”

“Oh? Are you feeling okay?”

With her head still positioned on her pillow, she gives him a nod of reassurance. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking.”

“About how lucky you are to be married to a guy like me?” He jokes.

His smile fades when he sees the seriousness on her face when she answers him. “Yes, actually, I was.”

Still not changing his position, he finally picks up on the strange vibe that she is giving off. “Really now. So, what else were you thinking?”

She’s quiet for a moment, then lets out a small breath before she speaks. “To be honest, I was thinking about yesterday, and what a wreck I was.” She briefly pauses before continuing on. “I was sinking, Arnold. Falling away into the abyss until you came and pulled me out. I – I don’t know how deep I would have sunk, or if I would even have been able to pull myself out if you hadn’t of shown up when you did, and it scared me.”

He reaches out, running the back of his fingers down her cheek. “But you did pull yourself out, didn’t you.” His reply is more of a statement than a question.

She nods her head. “Yes. Yes, I did because I had you, and that’s what scares me now. If I didn’t have you – If you were ever to leave – Oh, Arnold, I know I’m a mess, and living with me is not easy, and if you were to ever have enough and leave, I – I just.”

He silences her words with a finger to her lips. “Shhh. Oh, Helga I could never leave you. Don’t you know that?”

She gives her head a slow shake, her eyes still locked onto his.

He smiles and his voice is soft and kind. He lets out a small chuckle before speaking. “Helga, you are the air that fills my lungs. I could never leave you, because without you I would surely suffocate and die. No, as much as you may think you need me, I’m really the one that needs you.”

“Thank you, Arnold. I really needed to hear that.”

“You’re welcome.” He says as the hand that had brushed her cheek moments ago now moves around to the back of her head, pulling her into a deep kiss. 

She parts her lips in response, passionately returning the kiss when the bedroom door swings wide open, causing the doorknob to hit the wall behind it. They are startled when an oblivious Phillip comes running up to the bed. Seeing that his parents are already awake, he jumps up and crawls between them. “Good morning, Mommee! Good morning Daddee!”

The two adults look longingly at each other over their son’s head. With an “oh well” shrug of their shoulders, they greet their child. “Well good morning to you too, Phillip!” Arnold says as he pokes a finger into the boy’s tummy, eliciting a small giggle from him.

The boy pretends that he doesn’t like it. “Stop it Daddee, that tickulls!”

Smiling, Helga comes to the boy’s defense. “Yeah, leave my son alone.” She says as she pulls him close to her. She leans down to place a kiss on top of his head when she notices movement coming from the pocket of his pajama top. 

Giving Phillip a quizzical look, she asks him about it. “Phillip, what’s going on with your pocket? You got one of your toy trains in there or something?”

Phillip looks down at his pajama top and shakes his head. “No, Mommee, it’s not a twain, it’s just Mr. Cheezy.”

Phillip hooks a finger into his pocket, pulling it open to reveal a comfortable Mr. Cheezy. The small rat pops his head up, peeking out over the hem of the pocket. All it takes is one look into the rodent’s small eyes to send Helga over the edge.

She screams loud enough to scare Mr. Cheezy into ducking back down into the pocket. “AHH! Get that thing out of my bed!” She says as she presses herself back against the headboard of their bed. 

Phillip gives her a confused look. “But he just wanted to say hewwo.”

With the sheets pulled up to Helga’s chin, she points a finger at her son. “I’ve told you before, that rat is not to leave your room.” She lifts her gaze to Arnold now. “You swore, Arnold. You told me that you had a handle on this. If you can’t keep that, that, THING contained to his cage then I swear –“

Arnold starts to get out of bed, he motions for Phillip to follow him. “Calm down, Helga. It’s okay, Phillip is taking Mr. Cheezy right back upstairs, aren’t you, Phillip?”

Phillip gives a curt nod of his head and heads for the door. “Okay, Daddee, I’ll put Mr. Cheezy away and won’t bring him downstairs no more, I pwomise.”

Arnold gives Helga a smile. “There now, see. It’s all good.”

Calming down a bit, Helga leans back against the headboard and relaxes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” She looks over at Arnold’s alarm clock, noticing the time. “Hey, you’re alarm never went off. You’d better get a move on or you’re going to be late for work.”

Arnold sits next to her on the bed, and places an arm around her shoulder. “Naw, I decided last night that it was about time for me to use up some of my sick leave, so as soon as the school’s office opens I’ll call and let them know I’m not coming in.” He brings a hand to his throat. “I think I feel a sore throat coming on and it would be a shame if I were to get anyone sick, right?”

Helga gives him a sly look. “Arnold Phillip Shortman, you’re not playing hooky, are you?”

“Naw.” He says, shaking his head. “With adults it’s called using up your sick time before you lose it. I’m sure they’ll be able to handle one day without me.”

“Heh, the school might, but I don’t know about your fan club.”

“No worries, they’ll still have Gerald to focus on.”

“Well then, if you’re sure about this then what do you want to do with the day? It’s an off day for Phillip so there’s no preschool to get him to.”

“Actually, I was thinking it might be fun to spend the day decorating the old boarding house for Halloween. It is just a few weeks away you know.”

Liking the idea, Helga happily agrees. “Great idea! We can get started right after breakfast. Oh, you know what we should do, we should hit up my parent’s house and see if they still have any of the old decorations we used to put up when I was a kid. Phillip might get a kick out of them.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Arnold says while helping Helga out of bed. “We can head over there right after breakfast.

xxxxx

It’s a short drive to the old Pataki homestead and before they know it Phillip is running up the front steps, eager for some one on one time with Grandpa B. They let themselves in and Helga calls out, announcing their arrival. “Hey, Mom, we’re here!”

The first thing that hits them is the smell of freshly brewed coffee and cinnamon, which lures them deeper into the house. Miriam greets them in the hallway as they approach the kitchen. She bends down, opening her arms wide so Phillip can run into them. She smiles as she gives him a tight hug. “Well there you are, Phillip! How’s grandma’s big boy today?”

Phillip is all smiles as he hugs her back. “I’m good, Gwandma.” He pulls back a bit and scans the hallway. “Where’s Gwandpa B?”

Miriam gives him a little frown. “Oh, I’m sorry, Phillip, but your grandpa is at work. He’s been very busy lately trying to get his new store up and running.”

The disappointment is obvious on the boy’s face, but Miriam is quick to distract him from his missing grandpa. “Aw, I know you miss your grandpa, but I think I have something that will put a smile on that cute little face of yours. What would you say to one of Grandma’s freshly baked cinnamon rolls? They’re fresh out of the oven.”

As was hoped would happen, the boy’s face lights up. “Oh boy! Cimmamum wolls! My favorite!”

They walk into the kitchen with Helga shaking her head at her mother. “Honestly, Miriam, you’ve really got to stop spoiling him like that.”

Miriam waves a hand at her, brushing off her comment. “Nonsense, Helga, don’t you know that it’s a grandmother’s job to spoil their grandchildren?”

Helga sits down, not even bothering to pour herself a mug of coffee before reaching for a warm cinnamon roll. She speaks through a full mouth. “Hmmf, if you say so.”

Once she has had one cinnamon roll too many, Helga gets up and walks over to the kitchen sink. Grabbing a washcloth, she wets it, bringing it back to the table. She turns her child’s face to look at her, returning the sugary smile that greets her, and begins to clean the boy up. Once his sticky fingers are no longer a threat to the furniture she sends him off to play. 

He skips off to the old trophy room and digs through a box of toys. He pulls out an array of small, plastic dinosaurs, and takes them over to his grandfather’s favorite chair. Climbing up onto the old, worn cushion, he entertains himself while his parents go off on their own quest of finding the old Pataki Halloween decorations.

Without a clue as to where to start looking, Helga asks her mom for advice. “So, do you have any idea where we should start looking?”

Miriam gives her chin a rub as she thinks. “Hmm, if I remember correctly, there may be a box or two in the second floor hall closet. Why don’t we start there?”

“Sounds good.” Arnold says. “Lead the way.”

Reaching the closet, Helga opens the door, marveling at the horde that greets her. “Criminy, Miriam, don’t you ever throw anything away?”

Her mom gives an embarrassed smile as she looks at the massive stash that the closet holds. “Well, I guess I do find it hard to let go of things sometimes.”

Helga crosses her arms on top of her large belly. “I don’t even know where to start.”

Arnold gives the tangled mess a worried look. He places his hands on Helga’s shoulders, gently moving her away from the precarious pile. “Here, if you could stand back at a safe distance incase this pile comes down, I’ll grab things and hand them to you to go through.” He lifts his gaze to the top shelf. We can start at the top and work our way down. Okay?”

Letting him take the lead on this one, Helga steps back so he can get to work. “Okay, Arnoldo, just be careful cause who knows what could end up falling on you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” He says as he stands on the tips of his toes, reaching for a large box that looks to be falling apart at the seams.

When he gives the box a slight pull, it causes the items that surround it to shift, causing a brown bag to fall to the ground with a loud clang, barely missing his foot. Helga gives out a startled yell. “Watch out!” 

Her sudden shout makes Arnold jump, causing him to lose his grip on the box he has been trying to gently remove from its place on the shelf. The top of the box flies off as it falls from the shelf, scattering a pile of old photos about the hallway floor. 

With Helga being six months pregnant, it’s hard for her to pick up any of the fallen pictures, so Arnold stops what he’s doing to help. He smiles as he looks at each photo he picks up, but it is one picture in particular that catches his attention. Confused, he hands it over to Helga. “Hey, what’s this picture of Phillip doing mixed in with all these old photos?”

Helga takes the picture from him and studies it. “That’s not Phillip, I – I think that’s YOU in the picture, and – me. This is an old picture of you and me!”

Arnold grabs the picture back from Helga and gives it a closer look. “I think you’re right, and, oh my God, look, sitting on the bench, that’s – that’s my MOM!”

Now it’s Helga’s turn to grab the photo back from Arnold. “Are you sure? How do you know that’s her, you were just a baby when she and your dad disappeared.”

Not meaning to be, Arnold is a little hurt by the casual way Helga talks about his parent’s disappearance and his voice is sharp when he answers her. “Because, Helga, don’t you think I’d recognize my own mother regardless of how young I was when she left? We did have photo albums of our own with their pictures in them, not to mention the picture that I kept on my shelf as a child.”

Helga realizes her mistake and is quick to apologize. “I’m sorry, Arnold, I didn’t mean to be so careless with my words. Of course you’d recognize your parents. I’m just confused as to what this picture is doing here is all.”

She gently takes the picture from Arnold, and shows it to her mom. “Mom, isn’t that you sitting next to Arnold’s mother? What do you know about this?”

Miriam takes the picture and, adjusting her glasses, she studies the image. “Oh, well what do you know, I had forgotten all about this. I do vaguely remember that woman. What was her name? Sheila, Stephanie?”

“Stella.” Arnold says in a dry tone. “Her name was Stella.”

“Oh that’s right, Stella.”

There is an awkward moment of silence before Helga breaks it. “Well?”

Miriam gives her a questioning look. “Well, what, dear?”

Helga face palms before replying. “What can you tell us about it? Why is there a picture of me and Arnold playing at the park while you and his mom sit on a bench happily chatting away?”

“Oh, well, you see, at that time you were just the tiniest of things, which is probably why you don’t remember any of it. Anyway, I used to take you to the park where we would meet up with other mom’s from the neighborhood. You were barely walking at the time, and just the cutest little thing.”

Helga can sense her getting off track and guides her back to the question at hand. “Yeah, yeah, I was freaking adorable. What about me and Arnold?”

“You and Arnold? Well, you were friends with all of the kids, but let me tell you, there was something special between you two, that’s for sure. Why I remember how little Arnold would follow you around with the cutest lovesick expression on his face, always wanting to share his toys or snacks with you. And YOU, you just loved every minute of it, yes you did.”

It’s all Helga and Arnold can do just to hold onto their composure as they take in this bit of information from their past. Dumfounded, Helga can’t believe that this is the first that she is hearing of this. “How is it even possible, that after all these years, you never once thought to tell us about this?”

Miriam thinks about it for a moment. “Well, we only met for such a short time before Stella stopped coming around to the park. I never really gave it much thought, plus, well, soon afterwards it became harder and harder for me to remember things, and I guess that that’s just one of those things that eventually slipped my mind.” She lowers her head in shame. “You know how things were, Helga. I’m not proud of the things that I resorted to back then, and I’m really sorry that it never crossed my mind that you and Arnold used to be so close back then. I do now remember wondering just what happened to her. Well, before we stopped going ourselves that is.”

Still mildly shocked, Arnold’s voice is far off and quiet when he talks. “What happened to her is that she and my dad flew off to the jungles of San Lorenzo, never to be seen again.” He hangs his head for a brief moment before lifting it to look into Miriam’s eyes. “You knew my mother. Please, what can you tell me about her?”

The look of desperation in Arnold’s eyes flusters Miriam a bit, and she does her best to remember her brief encounter with the woman. “Um, like I said, we just only met up for group play dates, and she was only with the group for a short while, but I guess the main thing I remember about her is her positive outlook towards everything. She was always smiling and friendly to everyone.” Miriam gives Arnold a soft smile, and places the palm of her hand to his cheek. “And she loved you very much. That was totally evident in the way she doted over you, never letting you out of her sight. You both always seemed very happy together.”

She holds up the picture, offering it to him. “Would you like to keep this?”

He nods, taking it without saying a word. She sees the look her daughter is giving him and decides to give them some space. “I think the two of you can handle the rest of the closet on your own, I’m going to go check on Phillip and make sure he’s not getting into too much mischief.” 

Once Miriam is gone, Helga places a hand on Arnold’s shoulder. “Hey, are you going to be okay?”

He looks at her, nodding his head. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. It was just a shock, seeing her picture like that.”

Helga pulls him in for a hug. “I can imagine. I’m sorry for my mom’s lack of memory. I was pretty young when her downward spiral really started to spin.”

He holds onto her, resting his cheek to the side of her head. “It’s not your fault you know. None of what happened with your mother and her drinking is your fault.”

He can feel her silky hair brush across his cheek as she nods her head. “I know that now.”

He breaks the embrace, and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear and gives her a chuckle. She raises an eyebrow at him. “What’s that smirk for?”

“It just hit me. When you look back to our PS 118 days, there was always some pull working to bring us together. When we got older I always thought our meeting at Urban Tots was when it started. Who knew it went even further back than that.”

“See.” Helga says as her face draws nearer to his. “We really were destined to be together from the very beginning.”

He smiles, his lips brushing hers as he speaks. “Yeah, we really were.” He whispers before finally closing the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Phillip already said that peanut butter pam – uh – I mean pancakes were his favorite, and now he’s saying cinnamon rolls are, but you’ll soon find out that anything he likes automatically becomes his “favorite”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if I really have to say this, but, I own no rights to Spiderman.

Phillip holds up a large plastic spider that is attached to a stretchy piece of string. He lowers and raises his hand, causing the spider to bob up and down, while its spindly legs wave in the air. He smiles as he looks into its eight eyes. “Ooooo, I’m a scarrry spider,” he says in his best, spidery voice.

Helga can’t help but to smile as she works at attaching some cottony webbing above the boarding house’s front door. She takes the sticky fibers, stretching them across the top of the door frame. Once she has it stretched just right, she reaches for the spider. “Here, Phillip, hand me that spider please, so I can place him onto his web.”

“Okay, Mommee.” Phillip says as he continues to bob the spider up and down. 

Once placed the two step down to the sidewalk to survey their handiwork. The flimsy spider webbing has been attached to the windows as well as the door frame, and the silky strands catch the October breeze in a flowing motion, adding a touch of Halloween spirit to the old boarding house’s exterior. 

Helga takes a moment to remember one particular Halloween back in the fourth grade when she and the rest of the gang wreaked havoc throughout the town with costumes that were a bit TOO realistic for the neighborhood adults to handle. She always blamed Arnold and Gerald for that little mishap, and the ensuing showdown up on Wells Hill. 

She lets out a small chuckle, causing Phillip to turn in her direction. “Is someting funny, Mommee?”

Helga reaches out, placing her hand on Phillip’s shoulder and pulling him towards her. “No, sweetheart, I was just thinking about when your daddy and I were little kids, and how we loved Halloween.”

A big grin spreads across Phillip’s face. “I love Halloween too!”

“Oh yeah?” Helga asks. “What’s your favorite part, the costumes?”

“Nope.” Phillip says with a shake of his head.

Helga pretends to give the next question some deep thought. “Hmm, is it the fact that you get to stay up past your bedtime?”

Again Phillip gives an exaggerated shake of his head. “Nope, not that.”

Already knowing the answer, Helga asks her question anyway. “Well, if it’s not the costumes, and it’s not getting to stay up late, then what is it?”

Phillip’s smile grows even wider as his eyes open up in excitement. “It’s the candee!”

“Of course!” Helga chuckles, “how could I not know that? You want to know a secret?”

Phillip nods his head. 

Helga looks both up then down the sidewalk, making sure no one is within listening distance. She lowers her voice to a whisper. “If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone, not even Daddy. You promise?”

Phillip’s look turns solemn and he lowers his voice to match his mother’s. “I pwomise, I won’t tell no one, not even Daddee.”

Helga’s voice is barely audible and Phillip must come closer to hear her. “Okay,” she pauses, looking up and down the sidewalk again, “well, my secret is that – “ she grabs Phillip now, giving him a playful tickle as she raises her voice. “Getting candy was my favorite part of Halloween too!”

They both fall to the steps laughing and it takes a moment for them to regain their composure. They sit staring out across the street, taking in the decorations on the buildings across the way. A fresh breeze comes up and Helga wraps her arms around herself. She looks at Phillip, his cheeks have become a rosy pink from the crisp air. 

Giving her son a nudge, she starts to get up. “I think we’ve done enough decorating out here for now, how about we go inside and warm up with some nice hot chocolate. Okay?”

Phillip doesn’t have to be told twice when it comes to hot chocolate, so he is up in a flash. “Oh boy, hot chalk-lit, my favorite!”

Helga picks up the leftover spider webbing and the plastic bags it came in, and follows her son inside. She discards the plastic bags into the trash before heading to the kitchen sink. Pulling up a chair she calls Phillip over to wash his hands. 

He climbs up on the chair, placing a small action figure on the counter. Having never seen it before, Helga asks him about it. “Hey, Phillip, where’d you get that Spiderman toy from?”

Phillip concentrates on the bubbles that cover his hands as he answers. “I gotted that tomorrow from Gerry when we were at pweschool.”

Helga gently corrects her son. “You mean yesterday.”

Phillip gives her a confused look. “Huh?”

“What you meant to say was that you got the toy from Gerry yesterday at school, not tomorrow.”

“Why couldn’t I gotted it tomorrow?”

“Because tomorrow hasn’t happened yet. Remember, we’ve gone over this before. Yesterday has already happened, today is happening right now, and tomorrow is what will happen when you wake up in the morning.” Helga takes Phillip’s wet hands and dries them with a towel. “Do you understand?”

Phillip gives a nod of his head and climbs down from the chair. “Yes, Mommee, it’s like, yesterday was my birthday, and tomorrow will be Halloween.”

Helga gives her head a shake and tries again. “Well, that’s not quite right, your birthday wasn’t yesterday, it was more like a week ago, and Halloween won’t happen for another three weeks.”

Walking away, Phillip gives a drawn out, “ohhhh.” He stops and turns back to his mother. “Um, Mommee?”

Helga looks down at her child. “Yes, Phillip?”

“What’s a week?”

It takes all the strength Helga can muster not to slap her forehead and let out a frustrated “criminy!” Instead, she gives him a smile before heading towards the refrigerator. “Never mind, Phillip, I think we’ll save that one for another day.”

He takes a seat at the table and patiently waits for his hot chocolate. “Like tomorrow?”

Helga nods her head. “Yeah, like tomorrow.”

After setting the chocolate milk to warm on the stove, Helga places some graham crackers on a plate and sets them in the middle of the table. 

She returns to the stove where she fills two mugs with the warmed milk. Placing them on the table, she gives Phillip a quizzical look. “Hey, Philly, have you seen your daddy recently?”

Phillip shoves a piece of cracker in his mouth before he speaks. Bits of crumbs now fly onto the table as he answers his mother. “Yeah, he said he was going to the basement to get more decorations.”

Helga looks over her shoulder towards the basement door. “He did, huh? I think I’ll go check on him, and see if he wants any hot chocolate.” She looks him in the eye now, talking directly at the boy. “Don’t go eating all the graham crackers while I’m gone, save some for me and your daddy, okay?”

“Okay.” Phillip happily says while shoving a second cracker into his mouth.

xxxxx

Arnold sits on an old, three legged stool as he rummages through a worn box that contains some old memorabilia from his childhood. He pulls out his old, blue baseball cap and looks at it fondly. He remembers how, for a while, he wore that thing constantly, never wanting to take it off. At the time, the hat served as a reminder of his parents. He never said it out loud, but wearing the hat always made him feel as if his parents were right there with him. That is, until the day he finally gave up any hope of ever seeing them again.

He remembers that day as if it were only yesterday. It was in the spring of his fifth grade year. The town was celebrating its annual Parent’s Day and he and his grandparents were gearing up for the big event. When the day of competition finally came the three arrived at the field in the old, green Packard just as they had done every other year. He stood on the field, watching the other kids as they warmed up with their parents. He smiled at the Heyerdahl’s, wondering if they would once again take first place, just like they’ve done for the past two years. 

He listened as Big Bob Pataki droned on and on over how he would NOT accept anything but first place this year.

As he surveyed the scene before him, he realized that, for whatever reason, it no longer sent pangs of loneliness and abandonment through him. Perhaps it was because he was getting older now, or maybe it was just his subconscious telling him that it was time to let go of the past. Whatever the reason, he had finally resigned himself to the fact that his parents were most likely never coming back, and that it was time for him to get on with his life. 

Later that afternoon, he placed his hat, along with this year’s third place trophy, into the box with the rest of his keepsakes. Thus closing the book on that chapter of his life for good. 

He takes the old hat, gently placing it back into the box, and digs around to see what else he can find. He sees the old pink book that’s filled with page upon page of a young girl’s deepest emotions. He smiles while he thumbs through the worn pages, wondering if his wife even remembers ever losing it. He places it back into the box, next to an old, red sandal of his wife’s. He chuckles over how naive he was back then, being clueless enough to let a change in hairstyle and a new dress keep him from recognizing the girl that had basically tormented him for most of his young life. 

He rummages around some more until he places his hand on an old leather journal. He pulls it out, running a hand over the soft leather with a deep reverence. Just the sight of the book brings back memories of nights spent listening while his grandfather read from its pages. As he listened to the stories he would let his mind wander deep into the jungles of San Lorenzo, retracing his father’s steps with each word that was read to him. 

He thumbs through the pages, stopping every now and then to read an entry, his mind so deep in thought that he doesn’t hear his wife as she makes her way down the basement stairs. She walks up next to him, and he jumps, letting out a small cry of shock when she places a hand on his shoulder.

His shout startles her, causing her heart to skip a beat. “Criminy, Arnoldo, are you trying to send me into labor or what?”

He looks up at her through sheepish eyes. “Oh, sorry Helga, I didn’t hear you enter the basement. I guess you startled me.”

“Yeah, well, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you either.”

He gives her a small smile. “It’s okay. So, what are you doing down here anyway?”

Helga pulls up an old lawn chair and sits down next to him. “We finished decorating the front of the boarding house and decided that it was a good afternoon for some hot chocolate. I came looking for you to see if you wanted to join us.”

Arnold closes the old journal. “Oh, I see. Yeah, that would be nice.”

Helga looks at the book he is holding and takes it from his hands. She begins to thumb through it. “What’s this? It looks like some sort of diary or something.”

Arnold nods his head. “That’s because it is. It’s my Dad’s old journal from back when my parents were working in San Lorenzo.”

“Really? How come you’ve never shown it to me before?”

He gives a shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t know. Too many memories associated with it I guess.”

Helga flips to the back of the book, noticing that the last page has been torn out. “Hey, this almost looks like part of a map or something.”

Arnold takes the book back from her and runs his finger down the torn edge of the paper. “Yeah, that’s what my grandparents and I figured it was too. We searched through the rest of their belongings before packing them away, but never did come up with the missing pieces.”

Helga momentarily places her fingers on the piece of the map that remains connected to the book. “Wow, wouldn’t that have been something if you had found it? Who knows, maybe it could have led you to their whereabouts.”

“Yeah.” Arnold says with a nod of his head. “We always thought that too.” He lets out a small chuckle. “You know, when I was a kid I used to daydream about going off to the jungles of San Lorenzo and finding them.”

Helga gives Arnold a roll of her eyes. “Heh, that sounds like you alright, always with your head in the clouds. So, what, you’d just hop a plane and go traipsing through the jungle all by yourself?”

“Not always, sometimes I’d imagine that my grandparents would be with me, or just me and Gerald would go off.” A slight blush colors his cheeks as he continues to talk. “One time I even imagined that you were there too. Well, not just you, but the whole class.”

Helga lets out with a loud, “HA! Oh that’s rich, could you just see Princess Rhonda clomping through jungle with the heat and humidity? That’s a good one.”

“Yeah, I know it was pretty silly, but I was just a kid, and desperate to be a whole family again.”

Helga’s face softens, and she drapes an arm around Arnold’s shoulders. “I know I didn’t have the best of families growing up, but they were still a family none the less. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for you at times. But you did have your grandparents, and they loved you just as much as any mother or father could.”

Arnold closes the journal, placing it back into the box. “Yeah, I know, and I loved them for it.”

Having had enough of the sullen mood that has taken over the basement, Helga gives Arnold a slap on the back. “Well, for as rough as it was, you’ve got a little boy upstairs that is very patiently waiting for his daddy to help him finish decorating the house for Halloween, plus, I need to make sure he hasn’t finished off the plate of graham crackers I left on the table.” She holds her hands out in front of her. “Help me up, will ya?”

Smiling, Arnold gets up and grabs his wife’s hands. Pulling her up, he wraps his arms around her extended waist, bringing her in for a kiss. “Whatever you say, Mrs. Shortman, lead the way.”

He picks up a box of decorations and watches his wife waddle up the stairs with a smile. They reach the kitchen just in time to catch Phillip shoving a large bit of graham cracker into his mouth. Helga sits down, looking at the two remaining pieces that are left on the plate. Phillip looks at her with a cracker smeared smile. He is proud as he points to the near empty plate. “See, Mommee, I didded as you said. I lefted you and Daddee sum crackers.”

Helga looks from the boy to the plate, and is forced to agree with him. “Yes, you did leave us SOME crackers alright.”

Filling a mug with some of the warm chocolate milk, Arnold chuckles as he joins them at the table. “Well it looks like someone is enjoying their snack.” He points to one of the left over crackers. “Is that one for me?”

Phillip gives an exaggerated nod of his head. “Yep, Daddee, I saveded it just for you.”

“Well, thank you, son.” Arnold picks up the cracker, dipping one end of it into his chocolate milk. Just like his son, he talks through a full mouth. “So, Phillip, have you given any thought to what you want to be for Halloween?”

Phillip gives another nod of his head. “Yes, I wants to be cheese!”

Both his parents give him a confused look and it’s Helga that can’t help questioning him. “Cheese? That’s a strange costume idea, why do you want to be cheese?”

Phillip looks at her as if he can’t believe that she can’t see the obvious and he holds his hands palm side up at his sides. “Because, rats love cheese, and Mr. Cheezy is a rat, so I has to be a piece of cheese so’s he and I can match.” All that was missing from his bit of logic was a patented Pataki “Doi!”

“Oh no.” Helga says while shaking her head. “That rat is NOT going trick-or-treating with us and that’s final. I don’t want to hear another word about it.”

Phillip’s expression quickly turns to one of sadness as his bottom lip starts to protrude into a pout. Wanting to stave off a full blown breakdown, Arnold is quick to jump in. “What your mother is trying to say, Phillip, is that being out on a cold night trick-or-treating is not good for Mr. Cheezy. You wouldn’t want him to get sick or anything, would you?”

Phillip casts his eyes to the floor, giving his head a slow shake. “No, it wouldn’t be good for Mr. Cheezy to gets sick.”

Arnold gives the boy’s shoulders a rub. “That’s right.”

Phillip casts his gaze back up to his father. “But I don’t know what else to be if I can’t be cheese.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about it just yet, there’s still a good three weeks until Halloween. I’m sure if we all try, we can come up with something that all of us will like. Okay?”

“Okay, Daddee.”

With that problem solved, the little family goes back to enjoying their hot chocolate. They talk quietly among themselves, abruptly stopping when a very familiar scratching can be heard coming from the front door. With eyes wide, Phillip’s head shoots up and he looks at his parents. He jumps up from his seat letting out a loud, “OH BOY!” Before heading out of the kitchen.

Arnold throws Helga a quick glance before chasing after his son. “Hold on there, Phillip! Wait for daddy!”

Helga sits in quiet shock, her eyes trained on the kitchen doorway. A split second later she hears the sound of the front door being swung open before being slammed shut. She watches Agnes as she runs past the kitchen doorway in the direction of the front door. 

Not soon afterwards the sounds of her grunts mingle with those of another, causing Helga to face palm while letting out a single expletive in frustration. “Criminy!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take a quick moment here to respond to a couple of questions that were left by fellow HA! fan Kurechi, where she asked me 1) Why did I decide to have Arnold’s parents continue to be missing, and 2) If they are truly dead, will Arnold one day find out.
> 
> As far as question #1, I know my feelings go against the 95% or so of fans that wanted Arnold to have a happy reunion with his parents, but I’ve always felt it unrealistic for him to find his parents alive and well after being lost in the jungle for so long. (Remember, this is just my opinion) This is the main reason that I hurried to get Slice posted before the movie aired so that it would be cannon to the show AT THE TIME OF ITS ORIGINAL POSTING, save for perhaps the end of The Journal, where Arnold finds the map in the back of his father’s journal. If you’ll notice, any flashbacks or memories that happen from their first day at Urban Tots to the 4th grade are cannon to the series, with everything written either before or after that made up from my own imagination of what their lives would have been like. Another reason I went that way is that life is not always happy, and I know that although my stories do tend to lean heavily towards the side of sugar and spice and everything nice, that’s not always the case with day to day living. I try really hard to make Arnold’s and Helga’s lives together drama free, but sometimes things are out of your control, i.e., the loss of Aaron, or the passing of Arnold’s grandparents, and this wouldn’t be a true slice of life tale if nothing were to ever go wrong. With all that having been said, please be rest assured that I will never have our friends go through any unnecessary drama just to bring angst to this story. Helga goes through enough of that already in a lot of other stories. I like to think of both Slice, and now Time, as a “happy place”, somewhere that we can go to get away from the drama that surrounds us in our day to day lives, and I’d like to hope that you think of them as that too.
> 
> In regards to question #2, I’ve kicked around the idea of Arnold finally finding out what happened to his parents, but I’m not sure yet just how this information would come about. Perhaps an unexpected visit from Eduardo? I don’t know. Also, if I DID have Arnold find out what happened then I would have to come up with the backstory and that will take some thought on my part. Are you, the reader, even curious to know what happened? Ugh, now that you have me talking about this I have a few ideas already formulating in my mind! 
> 
> Anyway, I would like to thank Kurechi for the great questions, and I hope I have sufficiently answered them. Now, with no further ado, on with the story ------

Helga gets up from the kitchen table, silently bringing their empty mugs to the sink. She begins rinsing them when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. The hands gently rub up and down her belly causing her tension to slowly dissipate. She leans back into her husband and smiles when she feels his lips on her neck. Flicking a bit of soapy water into his face, she gives him a little huff. “Heh, it’s not going to work you know.”

Arnold feigns innocence. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh yes you do. Your little innocent act doesn’t fool me. That pig’s not staying.”

Arnold grasps her earlobe between his teeth, giving it a tug. “I know that. Don’t worry, we’ll bring him back to the farm on Saturday when we go get our pumpkins.”

“As if I want that pig in my car stinking up the place. Why not make Stinky come and get him himself?” 

Arnold’s tongue trails from her ear to her shoulder. “Come on, you know how busy they are up there this time of year. Besides, it’s our fault that they’re stuck with Patrick in the first place. It’s the least we can do.”

Knowing when she’s licked, (no pun intended), Helga relents and turns to face her husband. She takes his cheeks into her soapy hands, placing her forehead to his. “Okay, you win this one, I guess I can put up with him for a few days.”

It feels good to win one against Helga, and Arnold smiles at his victory. “Good, Phillip will be happy too.”

Helga rolls her eyes, giving him a quick, “Whatever”, before bringing her lips to his. 

She breaks the kiss, giving him a stern look. “And don’t look so smug. I’m not relenting because you think you have some sort of irresistible charm about you.”

Arnold raises an eyebrow at her. “Oh, no?”

Helga squares her shoulders, giving him a serious look. “No. It’s nothing more than pregnancy hormones.”

Arnold becomes very interested in this bit of information. “Hormones, huh? So then, is that your way of telling me that you’re all hot and bothered for my bod right now? Hmmmm?” He moves closer to her, pressing her against the edge of the countertop.

She starts to get lost in his eyes but catches herself at the last second. “Yes-uh-no! That’s not what I’m saying at all.”

He leans in, whispering in her ear. “Gee, isn’t it about time for Phillip’s nap?”

She finds his question amusing. “Ha! Good luck getting Phillip to nap with Patrick up there. There’s no way that you will get him to go to sleep right now.”

He takes a step back. “Oh? So is that a challenge?”

Helga crosses her arms above her belly. “No, it’s not a challenge, it’s a fact.”

“Oh yeah? Well why don’t we make a little wager then? If I can get Phillip to take a nap, then you have to admit to my sexual prowess, and I get to have my way with you this afternoon while he sleeps.”

Helga considers this a sucker bet and happily goes along with it. “And if you lose? Which you will by the way.” 

“If I lose, which I won’t, I’ll let you pick out the family Halloween costumes without any complaints. Deal?”

Helga narrows her eyes at him. “You’ll wear any costume I say?”

Arnold gives a nod of his head. “Yep, any costume.”

Helga quickly grabs his hand before he can change his mind, and gives it a shake. “Deal! Go ahead and do your best, I still say there’s no way you’ll get Phillip to nap right now.”

Arnold turns to leave the kitchen, “Oh yeah? Well you just watch and learn.”

Helga turns back to the sink, her face lit up in a smile. She gives the mugs she was washing a quick rinse, the whole time planning the perfect set of costumes for their small family of three.

xxxxx

Arnold knocks on the door to his old bedroom with confidence as he lets himself into the room, and smiles at the scene before him. Phillip sits crossed legged on the floor, with Agnes laying happily at his side. Mr. Cheezy stands in the palms of his outstretched hands as he holds them out towards a curious Patrick. The two animals tentatively lean towards each other, pink nose barely touching inquisitive snout. They sniff each other and Mr. Cheezy takes a step back when Patrick lets out with a deep grunt. 

Visions of the fiasco that happened the first time Mr. Cheezy met Agnes run through Arnold’s mind and he quickly closes the bedroom door in an effort to make sure there isn’t a repeat performance.

He walks up to his son and sits down next to him. “What’s ya doing, Phillip?”

Phillip answers him as if it’s an everyday thing to introduce a rat to a pig. “I’m helping Mr. Cheezy and Patwick to become fwiends.”

“Oh? How’s it going?”

“Good. I think they like each other.”

“Oh, well that’s good. So, you’ve had quite a big day so far today, you got to play at grandmas for a while, and you helped your mommy decorate the house. You must be tired after all of that.”

Phillip shakes his head. “Oh, no, I’m not tired, I has lots of energies.”

Arnold gives Phillip’s shoulders a rub. “Well, that may be, but you’re a growing boy, and it’s very important for you to get lots of rest every day. I think it would be very good if you were to lay down for a bit and try to nap.”

The Pataki stubborn streak in him starts to come out and Phillip refuses for the second time. “But I saids I’s not tired, Daddee.”

“I know, Phillip, but I really think you should try. After all, you don’t want to end up over tired tonight and being all grumpy, do you?”

“I won’ts be gwumpy Daddee, I pwomise.”

Arnold can see that he’s getting nowhere with this line of attack, so he changes tactics. “Well, think of Patrick then.”

Phillip looks up to his father and furrows his brow. “Patwick? What about him?”

“Well, don’t you think that he must be tired after that long walk from his house all the way to here? That’s a very long walk for a pig.”

Phillip turns back to Patrick, looking for any signs of fatigue. “Are you weally tired, Patwick?”

The pig looks at him, letting out a noncommittal grunt.

“There, see!” Arnold says, holding on to hope. “He said yes.”

Phillip relents and starts to get up. “Okay, I don’t want Patwick to be tired.” He puts Mr. Cheezy back in his cage, making sure to close the door tight.” Turning, he looks up at his father. “Will you lay down with us, Daddee so’s I could fall asweep better?”

Arnold throws a quick glance at the bedroom door, thinking about Helga waiting downstairs. He quickly ushers Phillip to his bed, helping him under the covers. “Um, sure, Phillip, I’d be glad to lay down with you until you fall asleep.” 

Once Phillip is tucked in tight, Arnold lays down next to him and begins to rub his back in an effort to relax the boy. It’s not long before his own eyelids begin to grow heavy with sleep.

xxxxx

Helga rummages through the box of decorations that Arnold had brought up from the basement. She pulls out a couple of Jack-o-lanterns that used to belong to Grandpa Phil when he was a young boy, marveling at the fact that they are still in such good condition. By the time she’s finished going through the box she looks at the clock that hangs on the kitchen wall. 

She notices how long it’s been since Arnold left to try to get their son to nap, and assumes that she is correct in her belief that there is no way he will ever get the child to sleep. 

Abandoning the box of decorations, she heads for her son’s bedroom, not bothering to knock before letting herself in. She’s about to lord her victory over her husband but is stopped in her tracks at the scene before her. 

There, laying soundly asleep is her husband, arms wrapped tightly around Phillip’s stuffed Thomas. A victorious smirk comes to her face when she moves her gaze to the other side of the bed and she sees her son quietly playing with a couple of plastic dinosaurs. Holding a finger to her lips, she motions for Phillip to be quiet, and waves her other hand, signaling for him to carefully get off the bed.

Phillip does as he’s told and quietly leaves the bedroom, taking Agnes and Patrick with him.

She starts to wake Arnold up, but thinks better of it, so she just quietly backs away from the bed, being very careful not to wake him up. 

She passes by Mr. Cheezy’s cage as she leaves the room. He lazily watches her from his hammock. His eyes follow her as she passes by and he looks at her as if to say “I know what you’re thinking.”

She pauses as she passes the cage, his stare causing her conscience to nag at her. She glares at him, giving him a curt “What are YOU looking at?” Before hurrying out of the room. 

xxxxx

Later that evening Arnold follows Helga into their bedroom. The frustration is evident in his voice as they argue over just who really won the bet. “Come on, Helga, I won the bet and you know it. I bet you that I would be able to get Phillip to take a nap and I did. I swear that he was sleeping when I was rubbing his back. So it’s your turn to pay up.”

Hating to lose, Helga stands firm in her opinion. “No, Arnoldo, just because Phillip’s eyes were closed does not mean he was sleeping. At the best you may have gotten him to play quietly next to you while YOU napped, but leaving him to play while you snoozed next to him does not count. So face facts, you lose the bet and I get to pick out our Halloween costumes this year.”

Slipping into bed, she basks in the glow of her victory while watching a frustrated Arnold slip out of his jeans. “That’s dirty pool.” He says while stripping off his t-shirt.

She squirts a dab of lotion into the palm of her hands and starts rubbing it into her skin. “How is that dirty pool? You’re the one that decided your end of the bet.”

He walks to the foot of the bed and crawls up next to her. “Because, when you came up to the room you should have woken me up and let me try again.”

She turns towards him, slipping a hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and looks him in the eye. “Hey, you’re a grown ass man, it’s not my responsibility to keep you from taking a nap in the middle of the afternoon.”

His eyes lock onto hers as she takes him in her hand. He cups her cheeks in his hands bringing her face close to his. “Well I still say it’s not fair.” 

She slowly strokes him while he slips out of his boxers, discarding them onto the floor. She climbs on top of him and releases her grip, allowing him to disappear deep into her warmth. She slowly rides him while he slips her nightgown off of her. “Yeah, well I say choose your words more carefully the next time you make a bet.”

He finally gives up and admits his defeat. With his mind having moved on to other matters, he grabs onto her hips, controlling the motion of her body as she rocks back and forth. He lets out a small moan before finishing the conversation. “Whatever you say, Helga, I’ll wear whatever you want, so long as there’s no hair dye involved.”

She smiles at his choice of words. “Oh, don’t worry.” She says with a smirk, “hair dye is the least of your worries.”

xxxxx

The night sky is just beginning to lighten with the changing of the celestial guards. The sun sits fat and lazy as it begins to peek over the horizon. Having spent most of his life on a farm, Patrick awakens at the first hint of daybreak. He lays still for a moment, enjoying an extra minute or two of the soft mattress of Phillip’s bed. 

He’s reluctant to waste too much of the morning, so he gives Agnes a gentle nudge, waking her up. With a couple of grunts, he relays to her his plans for the morning and jumps off the bed. His sister follows him, doing her best to not wake the sleeping boy when she jumps down to the floor.

Patrick has a plan for the morning, and he needs Mr. Cheezy to help pull it off, so he walks over to his new friend’s cage and gives a soft grunt. 

With rats being nocturnal animals, Mr. Cheesy has only been asleep for about a half an hour, and he is slow to respond to Patrick’s call. Eager to get on with his plan, Patrick nudges Mr. Cheezy’s cage with his snout while letting out a louder grunt.

Mr. Cheezy slowly opens his eyes. He stretches out one tiny paw while opening his mouth in a huge yawn. He looks at Patrick conveying the message of “What do you want at this ungodly hour?”

Patrick noses the latch on Mr. Cheezy’s cage in an unsuccessful effort to open it. Mr. Cheezy watches Patrick struggle for a bit before giving another stretch and finally climbing out of his hammock. He uses the bars of his cage to make his way over to the door where he deftly uses his nose to flip the latch that holds it closed. Giving the door a push, it swings open and Mr. Cheezy stands in the open doorway giving Patrick a “What now” look. 

Patrick lets out a few grunts before nodding his head and holding it close to the open door. Catching the gist of what Patrick wants, he climbs onto the pig’s head and moves down to perch between his shoulder blades. 

Knowing full well just what Patrick has in mind, Agnes gives a worried grunt as she turns her head to look at Phillip. Patrick grunts back, dismissing her fears, and heads for the bedroom door. Agnes watches as pig and rat disappear through the door, and, not wanting to be left behind, follows close behind.

The three stealthily make their way downstairs to the kitchen to Abner’s old pig door that Arnold had opened back up, thus allowing Agnes access to the backyard. Once outside the three stand in the middle of the quiet yard. The slowly rising sun casts just enough light to lead their way. Patrick follows the line of the fence, using his body to feel for the loose slat that will allow them freedom to roam the city as they please. 

Finding the one loose board, Patrick and Mr. Cheezy are quick to make their escape. By the time Agnes makes it out of the backyard Patrick has already reached the corner, with his unwilling accomplice in tow.

Patrick walks like a pig on a mission, turning the corner and heading into town. Agnes finds that she must run to catch up, and once she does she quickly falls into step next to her brother. 

They walk in silence and it takes a good twenty minutes before they reach their destination. They stand now in front of the one shop on Patrick’s route that he has never been able to gain access into. 

The big picture window at the front of the shop reads, “Penny’s Pastries and Petit Fours”. Looking into the window they can see a light shining through a set of doors that lead from the bakery’s front room to the kitchen on the other side.

With a grunt for Agnes to follow, Patrick moves around to an alley that sits along the side of the shop. He walks over to the outside door that leads into the shop’s kitchen. He’s visited this shop before, and he knows that the latch to the door doesn’t always catch, and if he’s lucky, all it takes is a few scratches to slip the door open. 

Whenever he would make the trek from farm to city he would constantly find himself being drawn in by the wonderful scents of fresh baked breads and pastries. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he’d try, he would get turned away without even the tiniest of crumbs to satisfy his cravings. 

But that was not going to happen this time, because this time he had a plan. Yes, this time there can be no other outcome but success, for this time he has a partner in crime. 

Patrick bows to the ground, making it easy for Mr. Cheezy to jump off his head. He looks the rodent in the eye before grunting and looking towards the opened door. Mr. Cheezy follows the pig’s gaze before looking back at his new friend. He gives Patrick a blink of his eyes, signaling that his wishes are understood and he turns to quickly disappear into the quiet kitchen.

It takes a few moments for the ensuing commotion to signal to Patrick that the time has come for his part of the plan. So, working fast, he grunts for Agnes to stay where she is before rushing into the lion’s den.

xxxxx

It’s unusually cold for this time in October, and, without realizing it, Penny is in a hurry to get into the warm shop and unwittingly leaves the back door slightly ajar. Removing her coat and gloves, she blows on her freezing hands before reaching for her apron. Once it’s properly tied, she slips on a hair net and then sets herself to the job of starting a pot of hot coffee. 

Per normal routine, she enters the front of the shop, taking any unsold baked goods from the day before, and bringing them to the kitchen where she will have her assistant wrap them up so they can be sold at a discounted, day old, price.

She sets the tray down on a small table, then turns on the large ovens to preheat. Next she turns the gas on under a large vat of oil that will be used for frying her specialty doughnuts. 

With everything heating up, she starts with making the dough for the various types of bread that she sells. She is up to her elbows in flour when she notices movement out of the corner of her eye. 

Wondering what it could be, she abandons the dough and walks over to where she first saw the movement. She studies the shelves, looking between the sacks of flour and salt until she hears a scurrying sound to her left. She turns in time to see Mr. Cheezy as he climbs down the side of the shelf and to the floor. 

The startled baker lets out a scream so loud that it sets off the alarm to a nearby car. She grabs a rolling pin and goes off in search of the rogue rat. She sees him as he sits a few feet in front of her and he takes a few quick steps, leading her deeper into the kitchen. He leads her on a wild goose chase throughout her little store, the whole time expertly dodging the swinging rolling pin.

The sounds of loud expletives salty enough to make a sailor blush, mixed with those of breaking glass, signal to Patrick that it is time for him to make his move. He follows his nose to the tray of day old pastries that sit forgotten on the small table. He notices that a small corner of the tray hangs over the edge of the table. Lifting his snout as high in the air as he can, he catches the edge of the tray and gives it a bump. His actions have the desired effect of moving the tray a bit further off the edge of the table. 

It only takes a few more bumps before the tray hits the floor, pastries and all. With a loud grunt to Mr. Cheezy alerting him to abort the mission, Patrick grabs a large loaf of pumpkin bread and heads back outside to a waiting Agnes.

The two make their way out of the alley as fast as they can, not stopping until they’ve safely rounded the corner. They hunker down in another alleyway careful not to make any noise. After a few minutes they are joined by an exhausted Mr. Cheezy. 

Patrick quickly checks Mr. Cheezy over, making sure no harm has come to his new friend. Once satisfied that all is well, the three amigos partake in an early morning snack of not so fresh pumpkin bread.

xxxxx

By the time they make it back to the boarding house the sun has risen enough to light up the fall sky with a golden hue. They quietly head back towards Phillip’s bedroom, momentarily stopping outside his parent’s bedroom when they hear Arnold’s alarm go off. Once Patrick deems the coast clear, they continue up the stairs to Phillip’s room. 

Patrick stops by Mr. Cheezy’s cage long enough for him to hop inside, where he immediately heads for his hammock and snuggles deep into the soft fleece.

After pushing the door to Mr. Cheezy’s cage closed, Patrick joins Agnes at the foot of Phillip’s bed. No sooner does his head hit the mattress when the door to Phillip’s room opens up.

Helga walks over to her son’s bed and sits down next to him. She places a hand on his shoulder and gently nudges him awake. “Hey, Phillip, it’s time to get up for preschool.”

The boy rolls onto his back and lets out a large yawn. He smiles at his mother and bids her a sleepy good morning. 

Grabbing a robe, she slips it on her son and they start to leave the room. Phillip stops, calling for Patrick and Agnes to join them, but the pigs just briefly look at him before closing their eyes once more. 

Helga shakes her head at the pair, muttering something along the lines of “lazy swine”, and passes by Mr. Cheezy who lays unnoticed in his hammock. 

Once left alone, Mr. Cheezy catches Patrick’s eye and they share a knowing look before finally closing their eyes in hopes of a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last quick note, Metal did it again and drew a fantastic piece depicting an idea that I really wanted to see illustrated. It is a scene that takes place in the Hillwood cemetery, and shows Arnold and Helga at the Shortman grave site, with Grandma, Grandpa and little Aaron looking down at them from above. It really is a nice piece of art. You can see it at his Deviantart page under the name Metalheadrailfan. Also, if you do stop by, leave a comment, because it’s your comments that fuels our fire and makes us want to keep doing what we do.


	8. Chapter 8

Patty holds baby Morrie in her arms as she leans down and talks to Helga through the Subaru’s window, while Arnold struggles to secure Gerry into the car seat next to Phillip. His efforts are hindered by Patrick, who insists on licking Arnold’s ear from over the backrest of the seat every time Arnold is just about to buckle the straps into place. Each time this happens, Arnold waves a hand, brushing Patrick’s lips away while yelling out a loud “Cut it out!” With each lick Phillip and Gerry bust out with the giggles, adding to Arnold’s frustration. 

Patty talks to Helga through a chuckle while watching the struggle that’s going on in the back of the car. “I really do want to thank you for taking Gerry along with you to spend the day up at Autumn Hill. He just loves all the farms up there.”

Helga gives her a wave of her hand. “Really, Patty, it’s no problem at all. With the way that those two get along they’ll be too busy keeping each other entertained to give us any trouble.”

“Well I really do appreciate it. We’d go ourselves, but we’ve got our big fall meat sale going on today and we just don’t have the time.” She gives Helga a quick once over, casting her mind back a few years. “Are you sure you’re up for a big day like this? There’s a lot of farms to visit up there and I’m sure the boys are going to want to hit each one.”

Helga gives a nod of her head. “Yeah, I’m actually feeling pretty good. Besides, if I get tired I can just go hang out at Lila and Stinky’s place and let Arnold deal with the boys.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“Yep, I’m positive, but thanks for the concern.”

Patty gives her friend a brief smile before turning towards the sound of Arnold’s voice. “Finally!” He says while backing his way out of the backseat of the car. “I didn’t think I’d ever get that seat buckled in correctly. They sure don’t make these things easy, do they?”

She straightens up and walks over to the other side of the car. “No, they sure don’t. I think it’s some sort of common rule between car seat manufacturers that they have to make it as complicated as possible, just to frustrate us parents.”

Arnold nods his head in agreement before sliding into the driver’s seat of the car. Patty puts one knee on the back seat and leans in to give her son a good-bye kiss. She gives him a stern motherly look, giving him his orders for the day. “You be a good boy, and listen to Mr. and Mrs. Shortman, okay?”

Gerry gives her a nod of his head. “O-kay mama, I will.”

“Good.” Patty says as she leans in, kissing Gerry on his cheek. “Your daddy and I will see you when you get back. Have fun.”

Gerry gives her a quick, “I will, mama.” Before turning his attention to the toys that Phillip is holding in his hands. 

Patty backs out of the car and closes the door. She gives her friends a last thank you, and waves to them as they drive down the street. 

They get no further than a block away when Helga begins to squirm in her seat. Arnold notices her discomfort and gives her a concerned look. “Is everything okay?”

Helga looks at him guiltily and gives him a little smile. “Um, yeah. It’s just that I really need to go pee.”

Arnold looks at her as if he’s never heard those words come out of her mouth before. “What? We just left the house. How can you have to pee again so soon?”

His comment irritates Helga and she gives him an angry look while gesturing to her pregnant belly. “Hey, pregnant woman here. You try carrying around a bowling ball in your gut and not have to pee every fifteen minutes. It ain’t easy, ya know.” 

Realizing that his words were a bit thoughtless, Arnold is apologetic when he answers. “I’m sorry, Helga, I forgot about how uncomfortable the last trimester of pregnancy can be for you. There’s a gas station at the corner that I can pull into.”

“Its okay, Arnoldo, just so long as we get there quickly. I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.”

A moment later they pull into the closest gas station. Arnold looks at the kids in the back seat while talking. “Hey, Phillip, I’m going to put some gas in the car while your mommy goes to use the potty. Do either of you boys need to go?”

The two boys look at each other and shake their heads. Phillip turns back to Arnold with their answer. “No, Daddee, we don’t’s has to goes potty.”

Arnold looks to each of the boys. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Daddee. We’re sure.”

“Okay then. It shouldn’t take us too long to finish up here.”

Helga returns from the bathroom just as Arnold finishes up running a squeegee across the car’s windshield. Once they are both buckled back into the car they head back out on their way once again. They don’t get much more than a block down the road when Phillip speaks up from the back seat. “Um, Daddee?”

Arnold lifts his eyes to the rear view mirror to look at his son. “Yes, Phillip?”

“I has to pee.”

Helga lets out a small giggle while Arnold answers his son. “I just asked you if you had to pee back at the gas station. Why didn’t you say something then?”

“Because I didn’t has to pee then.”

Helga’s giggles grow louder, causing Arnold to throw her a glare. She immediately does her best to stop while looking out the side window. He turns his attention back to his son. “Alright, there’s another gas station up by the freeway entrance. We can stop there. What about you, Gerry, do you have to go?”

Gerry gives Arnold a serious look. “Oh, no, Mr. Short Man, I don’t needs to go.”

“Are you sure?”

Gerry nods his head. “Yes, I’s sure.”

When they reach the gas station Helga grabs Arnold’s arm, stopping him before he gets out of the car. “You’d better take Gerry anyway.”

“But he said he didn’t have to go.”

Helga rolls her eyes. “Trust me, just take him. As a matter of fact, I think I’ll go again too. It’s a long drive out to the farm.”

Shaking his head, Arnold mumbles a few unintelligible words as he gets out of the car. The two boys work the latches on their car seats, letting themselves out. Once everyone is out of the car Helga shoots Patrick a glare. “You stay right where you are and do NOT climb into the front of the car. Got that?”

Patrick gives her an unamused grunt before turning his back to her.

With Arnold deciding that he may as well go too since they’re there, it takes a while before they all strapped back up and ready to once again attempt to make it out of town. They boys are quieted by the snacks Phillip was able to talk his father into while Helga was using the facilities, and with everyone settled into place, they finally make it to the freeway. 

xxxxx

Because of the season, the traffic grows heavy as they approach the exit for what, over the past few years, has come to be known as “Autumn Hill”. When Lila and Stinky first decided to open their farm up to the public it was a novel idea to have people drive out into the country and pick your fruit or vegetables straight from the fields. As the idea caught on, more and more farms opened their doors at harvest time to locals and tourists alike, offering them the bounty of the prior year’s hard work. 

Some farms specialize in one thing like pick your own apples or corn, while other farms, like the Peterson’s, offer a variety of goods for sale. Each farm also offering various home cooked goodies or handmade items. There are corn mazes and hayrides, with some farms even inviting local artists and craftsmen to come set up booths for their visitors to browse through.

At this time of year the big items for Stinky and Lila are their pick your own apples and pumpkins, with their Christmas tree lot opening up the first Saturday after Thanksgiving. There is also a small hay maze for the kids to run through, with a larger corn maze for teens and adults.

Once Arnold finally makes it off the freeway it still takes a good half an hour as they join the long line of tourists, forcing them to slowly make their way to Peterson Farms. It takes longer than they would have liked, and the boys grow antsy in the back seat, but before too long the two friends sit in silent awe when they turn their gaze onto the biggest pumpkin they’ve ever seen. 

Every year Stinky sets aside one patch of ground for planting the special Peterson family pumpkin seeds. The heritage of the seeds can be traced all the way back to Great-great-great Grandfather Stinky, and every year a selection of only the finest seeds are saved for all future Peterson generations. 

As the vines grow Stinky picks the one pumpkin deemed special enough to carry on the family line. He carefully tends to the plant, treating it as if it were an infant, giving it extra love and care. When the time comes for harvest, Stinky picks the pumpkin, and, using a crane, he drives it to the entrance of the farm. He carves it on the spot, and this is where it sits, ready to welcome all visitors, young and old alike. 

Once they’ve finally made it onto the farm, Arnold drops Helga and the boys off at the gift shop before bypassing the crowded parking lot and heading to the private driveway that leads to their friend’s house. As Arnold drives away Helga stands holding both of the boy’s hands, and takes a deep breath in. An almost overwhelming sense of autumn fills her as she takes in the combined smells of crisp mountain air, smoke from the fire pit and cinnamon from the bake shop that mix with those of damp hay and corn from the mazes. 

This is her favorite time of year and a shiver of pure bliss runs down her spine, and she doesn’t know when the last time was that she’s felt this content. She’s brought back to reality when she feels a foot kick her from within. Letting go of Phillip’s hand, she places it over the spot where her baby kicked and lets out a little laugh. “So,” she says to her belly, “you like autumn just as much as mommy, don’t you?”

Her question is answered by another swift kick from her daughter, which causes her to let out a small “oof!” Which, in turn, causes Phillip to give her a weird look. “Are you okay, Mommee?”

Helga gives her son a reassuring smile. “Yes, sweetheart, Mommy is fine.”

Meanwhile, Arnold does his best to ignore the curious stares he receives as he pulls Patrick along at the end of Agnes’s pink leash. The pig begins to squeal out in protest, bringing even more attention to the situation. Arnold goes back and forth from giving the onlookers an embarrassed smile, and shooting Patrick death glares. When he finally catches up to Helga the boys waste no time in surrounding the offended pig and trying their best to soothe his hurt ego.

Arnold is anxious to get Patrick back into his pen with his brothers and sisters and only stops long enough to ask Helga to let Lila know that Patrick is finally back. Helga gives Arnold a quick peck on the cheek before ushering the boys into the gift shop. 

Once inside she takes both boys by their hands, giving them their instructions. “Now remember, we look with our eyes only. I don’t want you touching anything while I’m talking to Mrs. Peterson. You got that?”

The boys give her their solemn oath that they will behave. “We pwomise, we won’ts touch nothing, right Gerwee?”

Gerry gives a nod of his head. “Nope, we won’ts touch nuttin.”

Helga does her best to gently correct them. “You won’t touch anything.”

Phillip gives her a tilt of his head. “Huh?”

“Oh, nothing, just be careful.”

“Okay!” Phillip yells, and the two run off to look at a spooky Halloween village scene that has been set up in one corner of the gift shop.

With the boys entertained for the moment, Helga scans the shop, smiling when she sees a familiar red head mixed in with the shoppers. She makes her way over to Lila, calling her name for attention. “Hey, Lila, we finally made it.”

Hearing her name, Lila lifts her gaze from the jars of apple butter she was restocking. She puts the last of the jars on the shelf and greets her friend with a hug. “Oh, Helga, I’m ever so glad to see you.”

“Yeah, same here.” Helga says, returning the hug. She places her hands on her hips and looks around the shop. “Look at this place, I can’t believe how popular you guys have become. All that hard work you’ve done throughout the year sure has paid off.”

“Oh, yes. It was exhausting at times, but it certainly has paid off.” She looks past Helga’s shoulder. “You didn’t come all this way by yourself did you? I’m sure I don’t see Arnold anywhere.”

“Oh, he’s here, he’s just putting Patrick back into his pen. I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

Lila gives Helga an apologetic look. “I am ever so sorry that even after all this time Patrick is still finding his way out of the pen. I do promise that we have done just oh so much to try and keep him in.”

Helga just shrugs her shoulders. “To be honest, Lila, I’m too tired now a days to even fight it.”

Lila gives Helga the once over, and she is tentative when she speaks. “Speaking of which, how have you been doing otherwise?”

Helga thinks about it for a second. “Actually, other than the tiredness, I feel fine.” She looks at the worry in her friend’s eyes and places a hand on her shoulder. “Really, Lila, I do appreciate the concern, but so far I’m doing really well. My blood pressure is only slightly raised, but there’s been no dizziness and any swelling I’ve been experiencing is pretty normal for this stage of the pregnancy.”

A smile lights up Lila’s face. “Oh, Helga, I’m ever so glad to hear that, because if the news was just anything other than good I’d feel really awkward telling you what I have to tell you.”

Helga raises an eyebrow. “Oh? You’ve got me curious, just what is this news?”

Lila opens her mouth to speak when a crash can be heard coming from the direction of the Halloween village, causing both women to turn their heads. Walking up to the scene of the crime, Helga accesses the damage. “Okay, boys, spill it. What just happened here?”

Both boys give her a guilty look and it’s Phillip that comes up with the alibi. “It was a ackcident Mommee, I pwomise.”

Gerry backs up his friend’s statement. “Yeah, Mrs. Short Man, a ackcident.”

Helga looks at the scene again, narrowing her eyes. “So, you’re telling me that this mummy statue just ACCIDENTALLY got up on its own and jumped off the display table?”

The two boys’ eyes shift to each other before turning back to Helga. “Well –“ Phillip starts as he digs the toe of his shoe into the floor. “Maybe he didn’t do it all by himselfs.” 

She points to the mummy as it lays face down on the floor. “That’s what I thought. Can you please pick that up for me?”

Not wanting to dig himself any deeper into the doghouse, Phillip quickly picks it up and hands it to her. She examines it before placing it back onto the display. “You’re lucky that it didn’t break.” She turns back to Lila. “Sorry about that, Lila.”

Lila gives them all a smile. “I’m oh so certain that they meant no harm.”

“I guess.” Helga says before changing the subject. “So, about that news?”

For the second time their conversation is interrupted when Arnold and Stinky enter the gift shop. Seeing his father, Phillip lets out a loud yell before running up to him. 

“Daddee!” Phillip squeals as Arnold picks the boy up. “Did you gets Patwick back in his house?”

“Sure did.” Arnold replies. He carries his son over to where the two girls stand, and sets him back down next to his friend. “Well, Patrick’s once again back in his pen.”

“Heh.” Helga huffs, “For how long is the question.”

Stinky gives the back of his neck a rub. “I gots to say, I just can’t seem to figure out how that there pig keeps findin ways to break out of that there pen. I must have gone over its perimeter about a hundred times.”

Arnold gives his shoulders a shrug. “I guess it will just always be one of those great mysteries.”

“I guess you’re right, Arnold.” Stinky agrees. He looks to Lila now. “So, Lila, darlin, have you told Helga our big news yet?”

A blush comes to Lila’s cheeks. “I was just about to.”

Helga turns to look at her friend. “That’s right, just what is this big news, anyway?”

Lila moves next to her husband and takes his hand in hers. “Well, we’re just oh so happy to tell you both that we are about to become parents.”

Helga’s eyes widen in excitement. “Are you saying that you’re pregnant?”

Lila gives a nod of her head. “Mm-hmm. We just found out for sure about a week ago. We’re oh so happy that you guys are the first to know.”

“This is fantastic.” Arnold says as he gives Stinky’s hand a shake. “Congratulations!”

“Why, thank ya, Arnold. We think it’s pretty fantastic too.”

“So when are you due?” Helga asks.

“Well, if we’ve calculated everything correctly, I’m ever so certain that the baby is due sometime in mid-June.”

Their celebration is cut short when Helga feels a tug at the hem of her shirt. She looks down to see a bored Phillip. “Mommee, can we’s go in the hay maze now? Gerwee and I is bored.”

Arnold holds a hand out to his son. “Hey, Phillip, how about this year we do the big corn maze? Would you and Gerry like that?”

The two boys exchange an excited look. “Oh, boy!” Phillip shouts. “The big kid maze! Weally Daddee?”

Helga is quick to intervene. “Are you sure about that, Arnold. That maze is pretty complicated. I don’t want them getting stuck and scared.”

Arnold brushes off her concerns. “Don’t worry, I’ll go in the maze with them. It will be fine. You can come too, if you want.”

Helga shakes her head. “No, I think it would be better for me to be up on the viewing platform so I can look down on the maze and help you when you get stuck.”

“I’m not going to get stuck, you’ll see. Come on, boys, let’s go. You coming along, Stinky?”

Stinky sadly refuses. “Naw, I cain’t take the time right now, Arnold. Maybe another time.”

As Helga starts to leave, Lila whispers in her ear. “If they stick to the outer edge of the maze it automatically leads you to the exit. Just in case they get stuck.”

“Okay, Lila, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind when Arnold can’t find his way out.”

xxxxx

Arnold, Helga and the boys stand just outside the entrance to this year’s corn maze. The path through the maze changes every year in an attempt to always keep their visitors on guard. Arnold stands now, looking to the tops of the cornstalks that reach a good foot and a half past his head. “I didn’t know corn could grow this tall.” He says with a rub of his neck.”

“You’re not chickening out, are you?” Helga asks.

“No, of course not. I’m just surprised is all. Anyway, you boys ready?”

“YES!” They both yell in unison.

Arnold looks at Helga one last time before entering the maze. “You’re sure you don’t want to come?”

“No, and are you sure you don’t want to bring a map in with you for back-up?”

‘No, we don’t need no stinking map.” He kisses her cheek before they disappear into the maze. “See you on the other side.”

She watches them leave then heads to a viewing deck that sits a few feet away. She walks up the steps and notices that there is a snack stand at one end of the deck and she orders herself a hot apple cider, before finding a table with a good view of the maze. It takes her a moment, but before too long she spies her husband’s blonde hair as it moves along the maze.

The deck is situated so it looks directly into the maze and she watches as Arnold and the boys work their way from one dead end to another. Her prediction of Arnold getting lost begins to come true when she watches him take the same wrong turn for the third time, causing the small group to move in a circle yet again. 

By the fourth time Arnold starts to change tactics by going straight when Phillip shakes his head and points to the left. Arnold stands there, looking back and forth as if he’s trying to make up his mind. Phillip points to the left once more and Helga can see Arnold shake his head as he starts to go straight.

Not paying attention to his father, Phillip motions for Gerry to follow him and the two boys take off, leaving Arnold alone in the maze. It takes a moment for him to notice that he is not being followed and he stops, turning to look for the boys. 

He goes back to where he last saw them and mistakenly turns to the right in an attempt to hunt them down. He finds himself back at their original starting point and he scratches his head, wondering just where he went wrong. 

While this is all going on, Helga keeps her eyes trained on the two boys that have now successfully made it to the end of the maze. Once they exit, they quickly head around the outside of the maze, to the entrance and head back inside. 

By now Arnold has made it to the center of the maze and Helga lets out a loud Guffaw when the two boys go running past him as they run the maze for a second time. Arnold shouts for them to wait up and takes off running after them. He reaches a fork in the path and stands, trying to figure out which way the boys went. He starts to go left, but changes his mind and hangs a right instead. He gets a little closer to the exit this time until he takes another wrong turn which leads him to a dead end. 

By now the boys have the maze down pat and have started their third run through. They meet up with Arnold as he exits the dead end and Helga wishes she could hear what is being said as the three stand talking. 

There are tears in Helga’s eyes now while she watches her son take his father by the hand, leading him towards the maze’s exit. Her laughter catches the attention of those around her and they turn to see just what’s so funny. There are a few chuckles as the strangers watch as two little boys lead, what they assume to be their father, out of the maze.

The boys drag Arnold to the entrance, hoping that he will run the maze with them again. Arnold shakes his head, then points towards the viewing deck. The boys wave their good-byes before disappearing once again into the belly of the beast.

A few minutes later the crowd on the viewing deck breaks out in a light applause as Arnold comes walking up the steps. A bright red blush rises on his cheeks and he does his best to avoid eye contact while making his way to where his wife sits.

By now Helga has her arms wrapped around herself, her laughter the loudest of everyone on the deck. Arnold sits down and watches the people in the maze below. 

Helga picks up a napkin and wipes her eyes. “Hoo-boy, Arnoldo, that was classic. I KNEW you’d get lost in there.”

Arnold gives her an unamused glare. “I was not lost. I would have made my way out just fine. I just pretended to need help for the boy’s sake.”

Helga’s laughter has woken up their daughter and she gives her mother a hard kick as payback. Helga grabs onto her stomach and lets out a loud “OUCH!”

Arnold gives her a scared look. “Helga, are you okay? What’s wrong, is something wrong?”

Helga starts laughing again and fights to catch her breath so she can answer her husband. “N – no, nothing’s wrong. Your daughter has just decided to take up kick boxing is all.”

Arnold studies her face, making sure she’s telling the truth. “You’re not trying to keep anything from me, are you? You’re sure you’re okay?”

Helga leans back in her chair and takes a deep drink of cider. “I’m positive, Arnold. Besides, like I keep telling you, if something were to be wrong there’s no way I’d keep it from you.”

“I’m sorry, Helga, I just can’t not worry. Not after what happened before.”

Helga reaches out, placing her hand on his. “I know, Arnold. I think about that every day now as I get closer to my due date. But it’s not going to happen again, it can’t. I – I can’t go through it a second time, so I’m staying positive. And I can’t believe that it’s ME telling YOU this, but you need to stay positive too.” 

Their eyes lock for a brief moment and he smiles at her. He leans in for a kiss, but before their lips have a chance to meet they are interrupted by two, out of breath boys.

“Did you sees us in the maze Mommee? Me and Gerwee wunned twoo the maze lots of times.”

Helga lightly grabs her son’s chin in her hands and gives it a small shake. “Yes your mommy did see you run through the maze. I also watched as you saved your daddy and took him to the exit.”

Gerry lets out a little giggle. “Yeah, we saveded Mr. Short Man from getteded lost.”

Arnold jumps up. “I was not lost! Now, are you boys ready to go get your pumpkins?”

The two boys jump out of their seats while letting out a loud “Yay! Pumpkims!”

Arnold helps Helga up from her seat and they follow the boys off the observation deck. It’s a short walk from the corn maze to the pumpkin field and Helga stops the boys before they have a chance to start their hunt for the perfect pumpkin. She bends down as far as she can in an effort to look both boys in the eye. “Now remember the rules, you can have any pumpkin you want, but you have to be able to carry it back to the car all by yourselves. Got it?”

The two friends nod their heads before quickly turning and running off. 

Arnold takes Helga by the hand and they leisurely stroll through the rows of pumpkin vines. “Umm, Helga, you do remember that they charge by the pound for these pumpkins, right?”

Helga gives him a roll of her eyes. “Relax, Arnoldo, they’re three and four years old. How big of a pumpkin do you think they can carry?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He gets sidetracked when he spies a large pumpkin off to his right. “Hey, look at this one! If I turn it sideways it would be perfect for carving a picture of Old Engine 25 into it!”

“Uhh, I thought you were worried about price. That pumpkin looks like it has to be at least twenty pounds, it’s huge!”

Arnold gives her a cheesy smile. “Well, just think of it like this. The money we save on the boy’s pumpkins, will make up for the extra money spent on this one.”

Helga just snickers and shakes her head. “Criminy, sometimes I wonder if you’ve ever really grown up at all.”

He walks over to her, his arms laden with the large pumpkin, and gives her a kiss on her cheek. “Just wait until tonight, and I’ll dispel any worries you may have over me being ‘grown up’ or not.”

She gives him a smirk, and without saying anything, she turns her attention back to helping the boys find this year’s pumpkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it’s raining babies! I wonder how having yet another friend turn up pregnant will affect Phoebe’s biological clock! Time will only tell I guess. 
> 
> Also, now that we're a good eight chapters in, I'm just curious. Who’s followed us over from Slice, and who’s completely new to this little AU I’ve got going? Are you liking it? How does it compare to Slice? What are you looking forward to the most, Gerald and Phoebe’s wedding? The birth of the newest Shortman? Seeing how Lila handles pregnancy hormones? Ohhh, and Tonya and Charles! I wonder what they’ve been up to. There’s just oh so much more yet to come, so grab that popcorn and refill your drink, because it’s going to be another looong ride!


	9. Chapter 9

Arnold lays on a massage table, his face sticks through an opening, allowing him to breathe. He is naked save for the towel that is wrapped around his waist. There is soft music playing and the lights have been muted, adding to the serene surroundings. A combined scent of lavender and mint flavors the air and he takes a deep breath in, holding it for a moment before slowly letting it out. His eyes are closed, causing his mind to drift off into nothingness. He floats there for a while when he hears a door quietly open and close. He listens as this new person’s footsteps grow closer, and when they speak, their voice is deep and breathy. “Hello, Arnold. I’m assuming you’ll be wanting the same as usual?”

Arnold just smiles and nods his head without lifting it, and it is only a moment later when he feels a line of warm massage oil trail down his back. A small shiver runs down his spine when the newcomer’s fingers dip into the oil before rubbing it in small circles at his shoulders.

The person’s hands are strong as they work the tension out of Arnold’s muscles and he can’t help but to let out a small moan. The masseuse lets out a deep chuckle. “Oh, you like that, huh?”

Arnold moans out a slow “Mmmmm, yeah, I do.”

The masseuse’s hands move lower now, putting pressure on Arnold’s mid back. They push down at his spine, then rub their hands outwards, breaking up the kinks in his back. 

“Oh, God!” Arnold lets out as they now work at his lower back.

A moment after Arnold yells out his ear fills with the hot breath of the masseuse as they whisper in his ear. “Just say the word and I can give you something to really make you yell out in pleasure.”

“Oh, Helga, yes!” Arnold says, and with his eyes still closed, he quickly rolls onto his back.

Again his ears encounter the deep chuckle that is now mixed with a few grunts which begin to drive him crazy, and he blindly reaches his arms out towards the sound. He clasps his hands around what he assumes to be his wife’s neck, pulling her down towards him.

The person’s voice becomes stern now, and Arnold can tell that they are leaning down towards him by their breath as it hits his face. “Open your eyes and look at me.” The voice demands.

“Yes, whatever you say.” Arnold says through a smile as he opens his eyes while slowly bringing his face towards the sound of the stranger’s voice.

He parts his lips as he draws nearer, and finally opens his eyes. He lets out a startled yell when he finds himself staring into the anthropomorphic features of his best friend mixed with those of Patrick the pig.

He sits up in bed throwing a hand over his heart while the blare of the alarm fills his ears. His shout startles Helga awake and it isn’t long before she is sitting up next to him. “Criminy, Arnoldo, you scared the living daylights out of me!”

He gives her a blank stare as he desperately tries to rid his brain of the scene that has just played out before him. “I – I’m sorry, Helga.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, but will you turn off that damn alarm, it’s making my head pound.”

Still recovering from the shock of his dream, Arnold moves in slow motion as he reaches over to stifle his alarm. He leans back against the headboard of their bed, rubbing his face with both hands.

Pissed over being so rudely awakened, Helga gives him an annoyed look. “What the hell, Arnold? What in the world were you dreaming about for you to react like that?”

He looks at her, unable to get the image of a warped “Gertrick” out of his head and runs his fingers through his hair. “Um, n-nothing. It was – I can’t even begin to describe it.”

She shakes her head at him and throws her legs off the side of the bed. Pushing herself to a standing position, she grabs her robe before heading to Phillip’s room. “Heh, I told you that eating those pork rinds right before bed was a bad idea. You’re lucky you didn’t wake up and find yourself standing in the middle of Main Street.” 

xxxxx

The morning’s strange dream still lingers in Arnold’s head as he pulls into the school’s parking lot. He gets out of the car and slowly makes his way into the building. He’s arrived a little on the early side, and is surprised to see that he is not alone when he enters the teacher’s lounge. He begins to grow a bit self-conscious when he sees Gerald sitting on the staff couch, furiously grading last week’s quiz papers. 

Gerald looks up from his stack of papers and gives Arnold a hearty hello. Arnold gives him an awkward, “Hey” as he makes his way towards the coffee pot. Filling his mug with the hot liquid, he takes a seat in a chair opposite his friend. Unwilling to make eye contact, he scans the room until the sound of Gerald’s deep voice causes him to turn his way. “Wow, you must have had some weekend, you look exhausted.”

Arnold rubs at the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that. We spent most of Saturday up at Autumn Hill with Pat-uh- I mean Phillip and Gerry. I guess I’m still recovering from that. How about you?”

Gerald gives him a shake of his head. “Ugh, don’t even get me started on my weekend.”

Gerald’s comment grabs Arnold’s attention, and the dream is momentarily forgotten. “Oh? Why do you say that?”

“Because, my weekend was spent going over wedding plans and trying to figure out how to keep all sides of the family happy.”

Arnold raises an eyebrow in confusion. “I don’t get it, I thought both sides of the family were happy about you two finally getting hitched.”

“They are, that’s not the problem. The problem is trying to incorporate all the different beliefs that make up our two families.”

Having no idea what Gerald is talking about, Arnold questions him further. “What do you mean?”

“Well, think about it. My family, although not very active in the religion, still holds to certain Jewish traditions. Then there’s Phoebe’s side of the family where you have Buddhist traditions on her dad’s side, and Christian traditions on her mom’s. I suggested we just hold a non-denominational ceremony, but Phoebe really wants to incorporate a little bit from all three heritages. I tell ya, Arnold, I don’t see how we’re going to do it.”

“Well, first of all, I think the important thing is for you and Phoebe to have your big day be however the two of you want it, with trying to please everyone else second.”

Gerald gives his head a shake as he talks. “I hear ya, bro, but try telling that to my fiancée. To be honest, I didn’t think any of this stuff really mattered that much to her until we started in with all this planning.”

Arnold can’t help but to tease his friend. “If you think planning the wedding is a challenge, just wait until you have kids. That’s another instance where you’ll have to figure out just which traditions you do, or do not, want to raise them with.”

Gerald rolls his eyes to the ceiling. “Oh, brother. I didn’t even think of that!”

Taking a quick glance at his watch, Arnold gets up to head to his office. “Well, unless there’s something you’re not telling me, I think you’ve got plenty of time to figure that one out. You want to meet up for lunch later?”

“Yeah, sure.” Gerald replies as he imagines himself standing at the altar, clad in a full on kimono, complete with cowboy boots and Yarmulke . 

xxxxx

Helga sits with her legs dangling over the end of the padded examination table, while she listens to Dr. Johnson go over the morning’s exam results. She listens very intently and is relieved at what the good doctor has to say. 

Dr. Johnson talks while looking over Helga’s file. “I have to say, Helga, that I’m really very pleased with today’s exam. Your blood pressure, while still a tad bit elevated, is no higher than it has been for the past month or so, and the swelling is very minimal. Although we’re not one hundred percent out of the woods, and things can change at any given moment, I do think that I can now say that your chances of bringing this baby to full term are looking pretty good.”

A weight that Helga didn’t even realized she was carrying on her shoulders begins to lift, causing a small tear to escape down her cheek. “Oh, Doc, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that.”

“Well, I always like it when I am able to deliver good news for a change. Now, I still want to see you in my office in two weeks, and then two weeks after that I want your visits to become weekly until the baby comes, okay?”

Helga steps down from the exam table and gives the doctor a little salute. “Whatever you say, Doc.”

“Good, well, if there are any changes at all don’t hesitate to call, regardless of the time of day. If not, I’ll see you in two weeks.”

xxxxx

Helga sits at a red light, running Dr. Johnson’s words through her head for the third time. Logically, she knows better than to just assume that these last couple of months will fly by with no problems. She had let her guard down once, and is very reluctant to be blindsided for a second time. But it is the emotional side of her that takes over now, causing her to allow herself this moment to actually enjoy these last few weeks of pregnancy, abused bladder and all. 

When the light turns green she looks out the window as she passes Budnick’s department store, and without taking the time to second guess herself, she hangs a U-turn at the next corner and pulls into the store’s parking lot.

She heads towards the baby department, mentally using the excuse of wanting to get Stinky and Lila a little something for their upcoming bundle of joy. Stepping off the escalator, she scans the showroom floor and heads off in the direction of the baby cribs. She runs her hands over the smooth wood of one of the cribs as she walks. She stops at one display, smiling at the adorable animals that hang from a mobile that is set up at the head of a crib. She reaches out, giving the mobile a little push, and watches as the animals run a race that none will ever win. She picks up a small, stuffed giraffe and, noticing the key that sticks out of its side, she winds it up. Placing it down into the display crib, she watches as the head of the giraffe rotates in a slow circle while a soft rendition of Brahms Lullaby plays. When the music stops, she picks the giraffe back up and takes it along with her as she continues to shop. 

Once her arms are filled with tiny, newborn dresses, warm sleepers and dolls, she heads towards the cashier, remembering at the last moment to pick up something to send off to Lila and Stinky. 

When she arrives back at the boarding house, she finds that there is still a good half an hour before Phillip is due to arrive home. Knowing that he will be hungry for lunch, she quickly heads upstairs to put away the items she’s bought. 

She stands just outside the nursery door. An old feeling of dread begins to creep its way up her spine, but she fights it and, taking a deep breath, she opens the door. Walking inside, she places her bounty on the seat of the old bent wood rocker and heads towards the window that sits on the wall behind the changing table. She reaches out, flinging open the shade, allowing the room to fill with the bright, mid-day sun. 

She looks into the sun’s rays as they shine through the window and warm up her face. She glances upwards to the brilliant blue of the October sky and feels as if she is finally seeing color for the first time since the loss of Aaron. 

Turning, she walks over to the mural that still sits adhered to the nursery’s wall. It reminds her of Phillip when he himself was just an infant, and she suddenly can’t wait for her little boy to come home from preschool, and rush into her arms as he always does. 

With Phillip only staying for the morning session of preschool, she knows that she will have to work quickly to get everything put away in time to start their lunch, so she wastes no time. She starts by ripping off the old, dusty crib sheet that has been on the mattress since before the loss of Aaron. Walking to the dresser, she pulls out a fresh sheet and puts it on the mattress. She takes the wind up giraffe she’s bought, along with a couple of other dolls, and arranges them in the crib. Satisfied with her work, she takes the clothes with her as she leaves the room, anxious to get them washed up and put away. Having done all she can for the time being, she hums a quiet tune as she busies herself in the kitchen while waiting for her son’s arrival. 

xxxxx

Helga is just finishing making Phillip his “favwit” peanut butter and banana sammich, when she hears Olga’s car drive up. Wiping her hands, she leaves the kitchen to go welcome her child home. Her smile widens when the front door opens, and she holds her arms out wide in anticipation of a big hug. Phillip walks up to her, the usual smile that adorns his face is replaced with a sad frown. Helga holds the boy close and questions him. “Hey, why the long face? Is something wrong? Are you feeling sick?”

Phillip shakes his head and stares at the floor while he answers. “No, Mommee, I’s not sick.”

“Well then why do you look so sad?”

Phillip just shrugs his shoulders. “I dunno.” He mumbles. “Can I goes to my room now?”

“Well, you can, but don’t you want your lunch first?”

Phillip shakes his head. “No, I’s not hungry.”

Releasing the boy from her arms, she throws a raised eyebrow at Olga as Phillip slowly ascends the staircase. “What’s that all about?”

Olga is at a loss for words. “I really don’t know, baby sister. He was like that when I picked him up. I tried asking him some questions on our way home, but all I got was the same response as you.”

Helga casts a worried look at the empty stair case. “Hmm, maybe Arnold will have better luck questioning him when he gets home. Anyway, thanks for picking him up, Olga. You got time to hang out for a while?”

Olga shakes her head while turning to leave. “No, I’m afraid that I really must be going. I have a luncheon and two meetings still to attend this afternoon. Let me know what Arnold finds out.”

“Will do.” Helga says, all the while wondering just what it is that has her child so down.

xxxxx

Arnold’s always hated Mondays, and couldn’t have been more relieved when the last bell of the day finally rang. Not wanting to drag his Mondays out any longer than necessary, he does his best to never schedule any after school appointments on that day. So, with a skip in his step, he quickly makes his way through the parking lot, eager to get home.

Once he reaches his destination, he enters the kitchen while letting out a loud, “Honey, I’m home!” When he doesn’t get an answer, he goes in search of Helga, and finds her sitting alone on the family room couch lost in thought. 

He approaches her while calling out her name. “Hey, Helga. Is this how you greet the love of your life, by ignoring him?”

Finally realizing that he is there, she turns to look at him. “Huh? Oh, Arnold, you’re home. That’s good, because I’ve been waiting for you.”

He wonders at first what’s got her so distracted, but then he remembers the doctor’s appointment she had this morning. “Helga, are you okay? Did everything go well this morning with Dr. Johnson?”

She gives him a nod. “Yeah, everything is fine. More than fine, actually. She said that she sees no reason why I shouldn’t be able to take this pregnancy to full term.”

Arnold gives her a big hug. “Helga! That’s great news!” He pulls back and studies her face. “That’s good news, right?”

“Oh, yes, it’s excellent news, I couldn’t have asked for better.”

“Well, if that’s not it, then what’s got you so down?”

“Well, it’s Phillip. When he came home it was very obvious that something was bothering him, but he wouldn’t tell me nor Olga what it was. I’ve been waiting for you to get home, thinking that perhaps you could get whatever it is out of him.”

Arnold’s brow furrows with worry as he looks towards the doorway. “Where is he now?”

“He went up to his room when he came home from preschool and has been in there ever since. I couldn’t even get him to come down for lunch.”

Arnold gets up and walks into the hallway. “Okay, Helga. Let me go see what I can do.”

Giving her a quick kiss to her cheek, he heads up the stairs, with Helga following closely behind. Once at the top, she stands behind Arnold, placing herself out of Phillip’s sight, so she can listen in on the conversation unnoticed.

Arnold softly knocks while opening the door to his old bedroom. Peeking his head inside, he sees Phillip sitting on his bed, a comfortable Mr. Cheezy curled up and peacefully sleeping on his chest while he gently strokes his friend’s fur. As Arnold approaches he can see that the boy has been crying. He sits down next to Phillip and hooks a finger under the boy’s chin, lifting his face so they can talk eye to eye. 

Arnold’s voice is gentle when he speaks. “Hey, son. Your mommy told me that something may be bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?”

At first Phillip doesn’t answer, he just wipes his tears away with the back of his hand before going back to petting Mr. Cheezy. Arnold tries again to get the boy to talk. “You know, whatever it is, it might make you feel better to talk about it.”

An almost embarrassed look comes to Phillip’s face when he finally begins to talk. “We gotted this new kid at pweschool today. He’s a weally big kid, bigger than all of us.”

Not understanding what this has to do with his son’s sadness, Arnold enquires further. “Oh, well, it’s always nice to make new friends. Did something happen between you and the new boy?”

Phillip nods his head while wiping his nose on his shirtsleeve. 

Seeing that he’s finally getting somewhere, Arnold continues with the questioning, the whole time Helga stands listening intently at the door. “Well, was he mean to you? Did he take a toy from you, or push you?”

Phillip’s voice is small and broken. “N-no.”

“Well, what was it then that has you so upset?”

It takes a moment before Phillip answers. “He, he calleded me names and made the other kids laugh at me.”

Arnold has a feeling that he knows where this conversation may be heading, and hopes that he is wrong. “What – what kind of names did he call you?”

Phillip begins to cry softly. “He, calleded me Melonhead because he saided that my head looks like a watermelon.” Phillip looks up at Arnold, his eyes pleading for an answer. “Why would he be so mean to me? I never did nothing to him. I don’t even know him.”

Helga’s heart skips a beat as she listens to the pain in her son’s voice. She casts her mind back some twenty years and thinks about how it could have been Arnold having this very conversation with his grandfather all because of her. 

Arnold does the best he can to try to make his son understand that none of this is his fault. “Oh, Phillip, believe me, there’s nothing that you did to make this boy act the way he did.”

“Then why was he so mean? I can’t help it how my head looks.”

“Well, I don’t know, exactly, but what I do know is that sometimes people may feel uncomfortable about certain situations, so they will do mean things to others just to make themselves feel better. You said this was his first day at your school?”

“Uh, huh.”

“And you said that he’s much bigger than the rest of the kids in your class?”

“Uh, huh.”

“Well, perhaps being new and not knowing anyone scared him, and maybe the fact that he’s so much bigger than everyone else made him feel self-conscious, so he used picking on you to make himself feel better. Not that that’s okay to do, because it isn’t. It’s never okay to hurt others just to make yourself feel better. Do you understand?”

Phillip nods his head. “Yes, Daddee, I’s understands.” 

“So after he called you these names, what happened?”

“Well, like I said, he calleded me names and the other kids all laugheded at me.”

“All the kids? Even Gerry?”

“Well, no, not Gerwee. He yelled at the boy instead of laughing.”

Arnold is a little surprised at this news. “He did? What did he say?”

“He calleded the kid a ‘Stupidhead.’” A small smile comes to Phillip’s face at the memory. “It was kinda funny.”

Arnold frowns at his son. “Now, Phillip, two wrongs don’t make a right here. It was not right for Gerry to call this boy a Stupidhead, just like it wasn’t right for the boy to call you names. You got that?”

Phillip reluctantly nods his head. “Yes, Daddee I gots it. I won’t let Gerwee call him a Stupidhead no more.”

“And you don’t call him one either, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. So, are you feeling any better?”

Arnold is happy to see his son smile. “Yes, Daddee, I feels lots better.”

“Good. So are you ready to come downstairs? I know your mommy is making spaghetti for dinner.”

“Oh boy!” Phillip yells, “Pasgehetti, my favewit! Okay, Daddee, I’ll come downstairs in a minute. I just has to put Mr. Cheezy away.”

Arnold ruffles up his son’s hair. “Okay, Philly, I’ll see you downstairs.”

Hearing that the conversation has come to an end, Helga wipes her eyes while quickly going back downstairs. She heads for the kitchen, and runs to Arnold once he’s entered the room. Throwing her arms around his neck, she loses control and sobs into his shoulder. “Oh, Arnold my love. I’m so sorry.”

Confused, Arnold wraps his arms as best as he can around her growing body, bringing a hand up to stroke her hair. “Whoa, hold on there, Helga, what are you so sorry for?”

She talks through her sobs. “F-for every mean thing I ever said to you as a child. Oh, my darling, please know that I never meant any of it. But I was just a young girl, a girl who had no idea how to express her emotions. Honestly, when I think of the pain our child is in, and to think that I could have caused you that very same pain, while all the while you never did anything to deserve such horrible treatment.”

He takes a step back, and holds her face in his hands while giving her a soft smile. “Helga, you never had me fooled, you know.”

Her eyes study his. “I didn’t?”

He gives a little chuckle. “No, I had you pegged from the very beginning. I always knew that your blustery exterior was just a cover for your insecurities. I knew you never meant the things you said, it was just how you were back then. Of course, I didn’t know how crazy you were for me, but I did know that you had trouble expressing yourself.”

She closes the gap he’s made between them, and hugs him tight. “Oh, Arnold, I love you so damn much!”

He smiles into her hair. “I know, Helga, and I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s take a moment if you will, to talk about Gerald and why I made him Jewish. There are two instances in the series where any sort of religion is mentioned with regards to Gerald. The first time is when Arnold asks him if he’s going to make it to Eugene’s birthday party and Gerald says he can’t because he has to go to a Bris. That alone didn’t convince me, but in Hey Arnold The Movie, Gerald starts to pray while they are in the runaway bus, and he appears to be praying in Hebrew. Arnold then says “I didn’t know you were religious”, and Gerald replies “Neither did I.” I took that to mean “I guess I am”, so I’ve made the assumption that either one or both of his parents have instilled at least some sort of religion into him.
> 
> In regards to Phoebe, you have two parents that are both very proud of their cultures as is witnessed by the diverse décor of their home. And, of course, we have Phoebe who, in this story at least, wants nothing more than to please everyone. I don’t know, am I way off the mark here? Either way, it’s going to make for a very interesting wedding ceremony.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I’d give you all a little holiday treat by posting early. Happy Halloween! Please enjoy …..

Gerald heaves an audible sigh as he follows Phoebe around the kitchen like a lost puppy. She has just finished filling a thermal tote with enough sustenance to get her through the night’s twelve hour shift at the Hillwood General Hospital’s emergency room. The signal on the coffee maker guides her attention towards the full pot of freshly brewed coffee, and she quickly zips her lunch tote closed. Picking up an oversized thermos, she heads towards the coffee maker, with Gerald following closely behind. He leans his back against the kitchen counter, watching her while he talks. “I can’t believe you’re working another twelve hour shift, and on Halloween of all nights.”

Phoebe expertly transfers the coffee from pot to thermos. “Now Gerald, you know I’m required to put in my share of long shifts each month. Besides, I love working the ER on Halloween. You just never know what’s going to come walking through those doors.”

“You mean you never know what WEIRDOS will come stumbling in.”

Phoebe gives him a shake of her head. “They’re not weirdos, Gerald, they’re just people that get into the holiday a tad bit more than other, less exuberant, people.”

“Call them what you want, they’re still weirdos in my book.”

Phoebe replaces the top onto her thermos and sets it next to her lunch tote. “Whatever you say, Gerald. So, what are your plans for this very hallows eve?”

Gerald gives a shrug of his shoulders. “Eh, I don’t know. There’s no sense hanging around the apartment since we never get any trick-or-treaters, so I guess I’ll tag along with Arnold and Helga while they take Phillip around the old neighborhood. Besides, I’m dying to find out just what costume it is that Helga is forcing poor Arnold into this year.”

A small twinkle sparks in Phoebe’s eyes at the mention of Arnold’s costume, which does not go unnoticed by Gerald. He looks at her through narrowed eyes. “I saw that!”

Phoebe gives him an innocent stare. “Why Gerald, whatever are you talking about?”

He points to her face. “That smirk. Don’t try to deny it. You know something, don’t you?”

She turns her back to him, pretending to be busy with organizing her stuff. “I don’t have the slightest idea as to what you mean.”

He walks up to her now, taking her by the shoulders and turning her to look at him. Laugh lines frame the outer corners of her eyes as she does her best not to laugh out loud. He narrows his eyes at her. “Okay, spill it. By the look on your face I know it’s going to be a doozy.”

Phoebe wraps her arms around Gerald’s waist and moves in close. She has to tilt her head up to look at him and she smiles into the questioning eyes that look back down at her. “You’re right, I do know what Arnold will be wearing this year, but I gave Helga my word that I would not spill the beans, so you’re going to just have to wait. Besides, not knowing beforehand will make it all the better when you do finally see it.”

She reaches up on her tip-toes, and gives him a kiss. He pulls her in, holding her close. She breaks the kiss and places the palm of her hand to his cheek, now wishing that she didn’t have to be at work after all. She places a kiss to his cheek before stepping away. Picking up her food and coffee, she heads for the kitchen door and gives him a wink. “I really do need to be on my way. I’m certain that you’ll still be asleep when I get home in the morning. Save me a spot next to you in bed.”

He follows her through the small apartment and once she’s gone he heads to the bedroom to quickly change into something a little more suitable for a night of trick-or-treating. He thinks once again about Arnold and his mystery costume, hoping to God that Helga goes easy on him this year.

xxxxx

Arnold looks down at the costume that sits waiting for him on their bed. Just the mere thought of being caught wearing tights in public brings a blush to his cheeks, let alone having to wear the thong that sits next to them. 

He turns to Helga, doing his best to stand firm in his convictions. “The tights are bad enough, there’s no way you’re getting me to wear that banana hammock.”

Helga slips on the flannel nightgown she’s chosen for her costume. “It’s a thong, not a banana hammock.”

“It doesn’t matter what you call it, I’m still not wearing it.”

Expecting a reaction like this, Helga is ready with her excuse. “You have to wear it.”

“No, I don’t HAVE to wear it.”

“Yes you do, Arnoldo. Look, you can’t wear boxers or tighty whities under the tights because you’ll have panty lines, and if you go commando then your junk will hang out and everyone will see what you’re packing. So your only choice is the thong.”

He picks the thong up by one of the straps letting it dangle in the air. “I don’t see why I have to dress in this ridiculous outfit while you get to wear a robe and pajamas. It’s really not fair you know.”

“Believe me, Arnoldo, if I wasn’t seven months pregnant I’d be dressed as Tinkerbell and sporting my own pair of tights right alongside of you. But, since I AM seven months pregnant, I’m wearing pajamas because I’m playing Wendy instead, and that’s what she wears. You, Arnoldo, are Peter Pan, and that’s what HE wears. Criminy, at least I’m not making you dye your hair again.”

“Oh, no way in hell THAT will ever happen again, not after the last fiasco.”

“There now, you see, it could be worse. Now hurry up and get dressed. I’m going to help Phillip get into his Captain Hook costume.”

Arnold starts to follow after her as she leaves the bedroom. “And about that, wouldn’t it make more sense for Phillip to go as Peter Pan, and I be Captain Hook? After all, he is a kid.”

Helga stops to turn back to her husband. “Yes, perhaps it would, but the costume choices were mine, and I think you’ll make a much, cuter, Pan than Phillip. Besides, he’s been practicing talking like a pirate for over a week now. You don’t want to disappoint him, do you?”

Knowing when he’s hit a brick wall, Arnold once again relents to Helga’s thinking and quietly goes back to the costume. He mumbles under his breath while he takes off his jeans. “Just wait, some day I’m going to win one against you and make you pay for every embarrassing thing you’ve ever put me through.”

Helga yells as she walks into the hallway. “You say something, Arnoldo?”

“Not a thing, DEAR.” He says while slipping on the leopard skin thong.

xxxxx

Phillip runs through the boarding house sporting a plastic hook in lieu of his left hand. In his other is a plastic sword that he flails about as he circles a disinterested Agnes. He speaks in his best pirate voice. “Arrrg, You are my pwisoner, and I’m going to make you walks the pwank!

Agnes gives him a bored grunt as she gets up and heads towards the kitchen. Phillip follows her with sword raised high. “Arrrrg, stop you bwaggard and do as I says!”

Walking down the stair case, Helga enters the kitchen just as Phillip is about to follow Agnes out her pig door. Grabbing him by his waist, she hauls him up to her hip. “And just where are you going?”

“Aww, Mommee, I was twying to stop my pwisoner from ‘scaping and you letted her gets away. I was going to makes her walk the pwank.”

She puts Phillip back on solid ground and places her hands on her hips. “Well then it’s a good thing that I came along when I did. I highly doubt Agnes would be very interested in walking any planks. Now, I want you to try to go potty before we head out to meet Gerry and his parents for trick-or-treating, Okay?”

“Okay, Mommee.” Phillip starts to head for the downstairs bathroom when the front door bell rings. Changing direction, he hightails it to the front of the house. “I’s gots it!” He yells while swinging the door wide open.

Helga reaches the door just as Phillip jumps into his Uncle Gerald’s arms. “Uncle Gewald!”

Gerald scoops the boy up and takes in his costume. “Well now, who do we have here? You sound like a little boy that I know who goes by the name of Phillip, but you sure don’t look like him.”

Phillip points his hook to his chest. “That’s because I’s Captain Hooks, Arrrrg, and now you’re my pwisoner.”

Gerald opens his eyes wide in fright. “Oh, no, I hope you’re not going to make me walk the plank.”

Mistaking Gerald’s look for real fright, Phillip is quick to back off. “Oh no’s Uncle Gewald, I’s not weally a piewit. I’s just pwetending. You don’t has to walk the pwank.”

Gerald puts the boy down, giving him a relieved look. “Ok, that’s a relief, cause there might be sharks in that water, and I don’t think I’d be able to fight off a shark.”

Helga takes Phillip by the shoulders, turning him back towards the hallway. “Ok Captain Hook, I think you’ve terrorized your uncle enough for one night. Now, about you going potty?”

“Oh, yeah, I fourgots.” Phillip says while running back down the hallway. Once he’s gone she turns back to her unexpected guest, imagining the look on Arnold’s face when he sees that they have company. “Gerald, what a nice surprise. I thought you were going to hang low at home tonight.”

“Yeah, I was going to, but decided to tag along after all.” He checks out Helga’s costume. “So, we have Phillip as Hook, and I assume you must be Wendy, so that just leaves – “ Gerald pauses before letting out with a small chuckle. “Oh, no, don’t tell me, you did not make my man Arnold dress up as Peter Pan!”

Helga’s smile is the only answer Gerald needs. “Oh, you are one cruel woman, Helga. Now just what did my man do to make you torture him like that?”

Helga’s smile turns into a friendly scowl. “Hey, it’s not my fault that he can’t get it through his thick skull that I only take bets that I can win. It serves him right.”

Gerald gives her a stern look. “You know, someday that cockiness is going to get you in trouble and my man IS going to win one and then YOU will be the one having to do HIS bidding.”

Helga waves him off. “Heh, it ain’t ever gonna happen Geraldo. Trust me.”

Gerald is about to reply back when he notices movement coming from behind Helga. Looking past her shoulder, he begins to chuckle when he sees his best friend coming down the stairs. 

xxxxx

Arnold stands looking at himself in the full length mirror that hangs on the bedroom wall. He starts with the hat that sits jauntily atop his head, the single red feather that sticks out the side is in contrast to the dark green felt in which it is stuck. He looks at his hair and is relieved that at least that has gone untouched, and he was not coerced into dying it again, like he was when he got talked into cosplaying Marco Diaz at his first ever Comic-Con. 

Dropping his eyes, he looks at the short sleeved tunic that covers the top half of his body. The tunic itself wouldn’t be so bad if it was just about a foot or so longer. Turning sideways, he sees that no matter how far he stretches it, it just barely reaches to mid-butt. He picks at the wedgie that the thong is giving him, wishing that he had held firm to wearing his tightie whities.

Turning back to face the mirror, he looks at the tights that cover the lower half of his body. He admits that the stretchiness of them makes movement very easy, but he doesn’t like the way the material stretches across his skin, accentuating every bulge, regardless of the thong. He pulls down the front of the tunic to no avail, and he watches as it snaps back into place the moment he lets it go. 

Taking the complete costume in as a whole, the only part that doesn’t make him cringe are the soft, suede ankle boots that cover his feet. He thinks for a moment and smiles while talking to the image that looks back at him. “Heh, all Helga said was that I had to wear this stupid costume. She didn’t say anything about wearing a jacket over it. So if I put the jacket on before leaving the house, and don’t take it off until we’re back home, then I’m in the clear and nobody will ever have to see me in these ridiculous clothes!” Thinking that he’s found a loophole in the agreed upon terms of the bet, he leaves the bedroom, unaware of the visitor that awaits him downstairs. 

He whistles softly to himself as he all but skips down the stairs, the happy expression that sits on his face turning to one of shock when he catches the laughing eyes of his best friend. His wife stands next to him, her hands clasped at her chest at the sight of her, as she puts it, “ADORRRABLE” husband. 

xxxxx

Arnold’s cheeks turn a bright red as he walks down the last couple of steps. Approaching his friend, he brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “Oh, hey Gerald. I didn’t know you were joining us tonight.”

Trying to hide his snickering, Gerald brings a hand up to his mouth. “Yeah, it was a last minute decision. I do have to say, though, that you’re looking mighty fine in those green tights of yours.”

Arnold’s blush grows an impossibly deeper shade of red. “Aw, Gerald, cut it out.” 

Unable to stand it any longer, Helga runs up to her husband and circles him. She can’t help but to cup his butt in her hands as she comes up behind him. “Oh my God, Arnold, you look so cute! I just can’t stand it!”

Arnold takes a quick step away, removing his butt cheeks from her hands. “Hey! Come on, Helga, hands off the merchandise.” 

She gives him a pout and crosses her arms above her belly. “Can I help it if you have such an irresistible butt?”

He flashes Gerald a quick glance before looking back at Helga. “Will you cut it out with the cute butt stuff in front of Gerald?”

She gives him a “whatever” roll of her eyes before leaving to retrieve their son from the bathroom. “Whatever, Arnoldo. I’m going to go check up on Phillip, then we’ll be ready to go. She talks over her shoulder on her way down the hall. “His trick-or-treat bucket is sitting next to your car keys. Can you be sure to grab it on your way out?”

He looks over and sees the small, jack-o-lantern shaped bucket. He starts to reach for the black handle but changes his mind. Walking up to the hall closet, he opens the door and rummages through the array of coats and jackets until he finds what he’s looking for. Pulling out a long trench coat, he puts it on then brings a finger up to his lips to dissuade Gerald from saying anything. 

Gerald gives him a wary look. “What are you doing?”

Arnold motions for him to quiet down. “Keep it down, will ya? All Helga said was that I had to wear this ridiculous costume, which I’m doing. She didn’t say anything about covering it up. He begins to head for the back door. Now come on, let’s get in the car before she sees me.”

Shaking his head, Gerald quickly follows. “Arnold, I’ve been saying this for as long as I’ve known you, and it still applies. You are one bold dude. There’s no way Helga is going to let you keep that coat on.”

Reaching the Packard, he unlocks the doors and slips behind the wheel. “Well, I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it.” He sees Gerald begin to get into the back seat and stops him. “No, come sit up front with me. Let Helga sit back there with Phillip.”

Still positive that there is no way Arnold will be able to pull this off, he shrugs his shoulders and joins Arnold in the front of the car just as Phillip comes running out the back door. His plan begins to work as Helga is too busy securing Phillip into his seat to even notice the coat that he is wearing. 

Arnold immediately starts up a conversation with Gerald. “So, what made you change your mind and come with us tonight?”

Gerald shrugs his shoulders. “Eh, I don’t know. Phoebe is working an overnight shift, and the apartment gets too quiet when she’s gone for so long. I guess I just didn’t want to be alone. So, I thought Phillip was going to be trick-or-treating with Gerry. Did your plans change?”

Arnold gives his head a shake. “No, they’re going to meet us at the Pataki’s after they stop at both their parent’s houses, then we’ll all go out together.”

Gerald nods his head in understanding. “You know, I think it’ll be fun hitting up the old neighborhood like we used to as kids. I wonder how much the candy has changed over the years. Man, remember how we used to drag our haul up to your room after scouring the whole neighborhood, and dump all our candy out on the floor.”

Arnold lets out a small chuckle. “Heh, yeah, I do.” He shifts his eyes to the rear view mirror to look at Helga. “We used to assign the different candy bars points for trading.”

It’s Gerald’s turn to laugh now. “Yeah, we sure did, didn’t we?” He screws up his face in deep thought. “How did it go? Two fun-sized Mr. Nutty bars were worth one package of Mickey Kaline bubblegum, or something like that.”

“Oh, brother.” Helga says with a roll of her eyes, “everyone knows a Mr. Nutty bar is worth far more than that old, stale bubblegum.”

Arnold refutes her statement as they pull up to her parent’s house. “It wasn’t the gum that made the trade worth it, Helga. It was the baseball card that came with it.”

“Whatever.” She says while reaching over to unstrap Phillip. 

Once on the sidewalk Helga gives Phillip a quick once over, making sure he has everything he needs for his costume. Handing him his bucket, she points him in the direction of his grandparent’s front door. “Okay, Phillip, you know what to do. Be nice and loud, and don’t forget to say thank you.”

Phillip runs up the stairs, hook in one hand, and orange pumpkin bucket in the other. His plastic sword hangs at his side. He knocks on the door and there is a moment of silence before it swings open.

“Twick or Tweet!” Phillip yells while holding his bucket out in front of him.

It’s Gwandpa B that looks down at the child, pretending to not recognize him. “Well, well, who do we have here?”

Phillip giggles at his grandfather. “It’s me, Gwandpa, Philwhip!”

Bob gives him a closer look. “No, you can’t be Phillip. The Phillip I know has two hands, and you have one hand and a hook.” Bob looks a little closer. “And a mustache to boot!” 

Phillip waves his hook in the air. “It’s a pwetend hook, Gwandpa, and Mommee drawed on my mustash.”

Bob straightens up, crossing his arms in front of him. “Well what do you know, I guess it really is you! Well come on in, boy.”

“No, Gwandpa, that’s not how it works. You’se s’possed to gives me candy first.”

“Oh, how could I forget?” Bob disappears behind the door for a moment before returning with a large bowl of candy. “Hmm, let’s see, a fine pirate such as yourself deserves a whole handful of candy, don’t you think?”

Phillip eagerly shakes his head while Helga interrupts. “Now, dad, don’t go overboard. One piece of candy is enough.”

Bob looks at the sad expression on his grandson’s face and bends down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t worry, Phillip, I’m the grandpa here and I say what goes.” He slips a large handful of mixed candy into the boy’s bucket before quickly ushering him inside.

Hearing the commotion at the front door, Miriam joins them in the hallway. She brings with her a brightly decorated plastic baggie filled with freshly made pumpkin shaped sugar cookies. “Well there’s my little man, aren’t you just adorable in your pirate outfit.” She slips the cookies into his bucket while kissing his cheek.

Phillip raises his hook. “I’s Captain Hook, Arrrrrgh! And Daddee is Peter Pam!”

Helga turns to look at Arnold and finally notices the trench coat he’s been wearing. “Hey, what’s with the coat?”

Arnold fumbles over his words. “Oh, well – uh – I was cold, so I just grabbed the first thing my hand landed on out of the closet.”

Helga narrows her eyes at him. “Well we’re inside now, so take it off.”

Arnold pulls the coat tighter around himself. “No, that’s okay, I’m still a bit chilly, I think I’ll keep it on.”

Phillip looks at his dad with sad eyes. “Don’t you wants to be Peter Pam, Daddee?”

The look that Phillip is giving him tugs at his heartstrings. “I’m still Peter Pan, Phillip, I’m just wearing a coat is all.”

Phillip is on the verge of tears now. “But Peter Pam doesn’t wear a coat, Daddee. I can’ts be Captain Hook without a Peter Pam.”

Unable to take it any longer, Arnold’s shoulders droop as he slowly slides the oversized trench coat off. There is a brief outburst of laughter from Bob that is quickly stifled by a sharp nudge in the ribs by Miriam. Resigned to his fate, Arnold throws his hands out to his sides and turns in a circle. “There, go ahead and laugh, get it out of your system.”

Miriam tries her best to be sincere. “Well, I for one, think you make a very nice Pan. I mean, after all, not all men have the legs for it.”

Her comment causes Bob to start up laughing again, with Gerald quietly joining in. Arnold shoots Gerald a hard glare, immediately shutting him down. 

As this was going on no one but Helga noticed that there was someone at the front door. Slipping away, she opens the door and is greeted by a family of zombies. “Twick or Tweet!” Gerry yells while holding out an old pillowcase that already has a fair amount of candy in it.

“Wow!” Helga lets out, duly impressed. “What great costumes. Come on in.”

Arnold stands with his back to the new arrivals. He has just gotten over his embarrassment when he hears a loud guffaw boom out behind him. “AHH-HAHAHA! Look at wittle Arr-nald in his wittle green girly tights!”

Arnold winces while Patty immediately shoves her elbow deep into Harold’s side. He slowly turns to face his tormentor and decides to catch Harold off guard by fully playing off his costume. Smiling, he holds his arms up and proclaims, “Yes, it is I, Peter Pan, leader of the Lost Boys!” He pulls his fake sword from its sheath, waving it in front of Harold’s face. “And I am willing and able to take on any blaggard that dares to take me on!”

Harold holds his hands up in front of him, fending Arnold off. “Okay, okay, I was just joking.”

“Okay, guys, enough.” Helga says as she guides Phillip towards his grandparents. “Say goodnight to Grandma and Grandpa, Phillip. We need to get on our way, we still have a whole night of trick or treating ahead of us.”

xxxxx

A cool breeze blows down the darkened streets, its gentle howls mix with the sounds of young voices that ring out “trick-or-treat”, and are followed by choruses of laughter and running footsteps as our friends join the bevy of Halloween revelers. The smell of singed pumpkin from the multitude of jack-0-lanterns hits Helga’s nostrils and she takes a deep breath in. She lets it out with a smile. “Mmm, don’t you love it?”

Patty gives her a confused look. “Don’t I love what?”

“The smell of burned pumpkin.” She takes another deep breath in. “It’s the scent of autumn. Just smelling it brings me back to my childhood.”

Patty cradles little Morrie in his front carrier, and takes a moment to notice the fragranced air. She smiles and nods her head. “Yeah, I guess I know what you mean.” 

The two stop, staying on the sidewalk while their husbands accompany their sons up to the next house on their walk. Helga smiles at her little Captain Hook as he chases a grown up Pan towards the home’s front door. An undead Harold and Gerry follow behind with ghoulish groans. There is a loud knock at the door, and a momentary pause before the boy’s voices are heard yelling out that ageless chant. “Twick-or-Tweet!” they say in unison. There is a moment of oo’s and awe’s over the boy’s costumes and then a quick “thank you”, before they are off to the next house on the route. 

When they reach the end of the long block, Harold and Arnold take the boys by their hands, and the small group carefully crosses the quiet street. It takes another half an hour until they finally make it back to their starting point, and with a round of good-byes, plans are made to do it all again next year. 

xxxxx  
Arnold slips into bed and leans in close to his wife. The lingering scent of a Mr. Nutty bar can still be picked up on her breath. Arnold’s eyes trail to her bedside table where the crumpled wrapper of the fun-sized candy bar sits discarded. He gives her a chastising look. “Helga, how many of those candy bars have you eaten?”

She glances at the empty wrapper. “Relax, Arnoldo, I’ve only had one. Criminy, can’t a girl indulge every now and then?”

He rubs the top of her belly in small circles. “You know you’re not supposed to be eating that stuff.”

“It was only one, and besides, you know that when a craving hits nothing will get rid of it until I’ve eaten whatever it is. Anyway, don’t blame me, blame our daughter.”

“Our daughter, you’re pinning this on our yet to be born daughter. Really?”

“Hey, what she craves, I crave. And right now she was jonesing for a Mr. Nutty.” 

Arnold chuckles and places a kiss to her cheek. “Okay, whatever you say, Helga. Just don’t go overboard, okay?”

She places the palm of her hand to his cheek and gives him a mischievous look. “Well, if I can’t have my Mr. Nutty’s, I’m just going to have to find something else to satisfy my cravings.”

He places a hand to the back of her head, bringing her in close. “You know, I may have something that just might satisfy that craving.”

She smiles while reaching for the waistband of his pajama bottoms. “That’s just what I was hoping to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, to “Jones” for something is like having a really intense craving.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much hot off the press, so I do hope it’s not filled with too many errors. Please enjoy ….

Phoebe sits behind the nurse’s station with her head resting on her folded arms while the last few minutes of her twelve hour shift slowly pass. The quiet voices of the emergency room staff work as white noise to gently lull her into a trance. Her eyes are about to close when the doctor that will be taking her place comes walking up to the desk. She gives a little start when her replacement purposely places a clipboard he was carrying down on the desktop a little harder than was necessary. He gives a small chuckle when he meets Phoebe’s annoyed eyes. “Heh, sorry about that Heyerdahl, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

A yawn slips out when Phoebe opens her mouth to reply. “Sure you are, Doctor. Like I believe that.”

The good doctor opens his eyes wide, surprised by Phoebe’s unorthodox reply. “Wow, it must have been quite a night. You’re usually not so curt.” 

Phoebe immediately regrets her overreaction to her friend’s kidding. “I’m sorry, Brent, it was just one of those nights.” 

Brent walks around to where Phoebe sits and picks up the sign-in sheet from that night’s shift. He flips through the pages while letting out a small whistle. “I see what you mean. Man, you’d think it was a full moon AND Friday the 13th too, and not just Halloween.” He studies the sheet closer. “What’s this here? Now why in the world would someone stick a glow stick up their---“

She holds up a hand to stop him. “Don’t ask. Let’s just say it was a very ‘enlightening’ ordeal for him.”

Phoebe gets up and gives Brent a brief synopsis of the night’s events, and, after doing a quick change back into her street clothes, she heads for the door. Once outside, she stops to give a little stretch and looks at the slowly rising sun. She wraps her arms around herself, rubbing her upper arms, and wonders how the temperature could drop so fast. Her intuition tells her that they are going to be in for a cold winter, and she makes a note to have Gerald check the tires on both their cars to make sure they are in good enough shape to handle the icy roads.

Once in the car, she cranks the heater up to high and makes her way home. She’s always liked the town at this hour of the morning, when it’s quiet and the streets are empty. She finds that the peace helps her to relax, putting her in a better frame of mind. 

She notices a pile of broken pumpkin bits in the middle of the road and she remembers that Gerald had decided to join their friends for a night of trick-or-treating. She can’t help but to giggle and wishes that she could have been there when Gerald first saw Arnold in the costume Helga had picked out for him to wear. At first she wonders if Arnold actually went through with it, but knowing her friend, she feels pretty confident that he did. 

It’s not too much longer before she’s reached their apartment building, and after parking in her assigned spot, she rushes through the cold parking lot and into the warmth of the building. 

She takes great care to be quiet as she slips her key into the door of their apartment, and without a sound, she heads for the bathroom. She sets the shower water to hot, and once it’s at temperature, she steps into the steaming spray. She lets the water hit her head and it does its job to relax her as it flows down her shoulders and back. She lingers for a bit, taking her time, before finally getting out and drying off. 

Wrapping her hair up in a towel, she throws on an old shirt of Gerald’s and heads for the bedroom. She stands in the doorway, watching the still figure of her fiancée while she dries her hair with the towel. Once done, she drapes it over the doorknob and slowly walks to her side of the bed. She’s quiet as she slips under the covers and slowly works her way closer to Gerald’s back. Draping an arm over his waist, she revels in the warmth that radiates off of him, and she rests her cheek on his shoulder blade. She lets her legs tangle with his, and lays still. 

She’s halfway to falling asleep when she feels Gerald’s body shift. He rolls over to face her, and she gives a little smile when he brings up a hand to gently caress her cheek. She speaks through a hush. “I’m sorry, Gerald, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He kisses the tip of her nose and pulls her in close. “It’s okay, I’m glad you did. I’ve missed you.”

She wraps an arm around him while draping a leg over his. She snuggles deep into his chest. “Mmmm, I’ve missed you, too.” She places a small kiss to chest. “So, how was trick-or-treating? Were you duly impressed with Arnold’s costume?”

Gerald’s upper body shakes with laughter when he thinks about his poor friend. “I’ll say, Helga really outdid herself this time. I just about busted a gut when I saw him skipping down the stairs in those tights. I tell ya, he said he hated them, but to be honest, I think he secretly didn’t really mind them at all.”

Phoebe giggles. “I’m sorry I had to miss it. I do hope you took pictures.”

Gerald gives his head a nod. “I had to be discrete about it, but I was able to snap a few pictures on the sly. Yep, I’ve got me some perfect blackmail ammunition.” 

Phoebe lifts her head and gives Gerald a disapproving look. “Now Gerald, go easy on Arnold. He’s already suffered enough just by wearing that costume.”

Gerald pulls Phoebe back down to him. “Don’t worry, I won’t go posting them online or anything. So, how was work?”

“Ugh, it was crazy, even for it being Halloween. I tell you, Gerald, I don’t know what it is about the holiday that just makes people go crazy.”

Gerald runs his fingers through Phoebe’s damp hair while shrugging his shoulders. “Eh, who knows? I guess some people will use any excuse to overindulge.”

Phoebe lets out a deep yawn, trying desperately to stay awake. “I guess you’re right, but if this is any example of how the holidays are going to go, I think I’ll put in a request to take New Year’s Eve off.”

“That would be great.” Gerald says through a smile. “It sucked having you work the last two New Year’s.” 

They lay quietly for a minute, and Gerald can tell by Phoebe’s still body that she has lost the battle and has fallen asleep. He looks over her shoulder at her bedside clock and notices the time. Figuring that there’s not really any sense in trying to fall back to sleep, he just lays there, enjoying the closeness, before having to get up and start his day.

xxxxx

Helga drags a grumpy Phillip behind her as they walk up to the entrance to his preschool. Knowing how hard the morning after a late night of trick-or-treating can be, she had considered letting her son take the day off. But her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she really wanted to get a good look at the new student that has been bullying her child. 

She lingers longer than normal, scanning the room for any new faces. Not finding anything out of the ordinary, she walks over to Phillip’s teacher and tries to nonchalantly grill her for information. “Looks like you’re going to have your hands full today.”

Miss Francine gives Helga a smile. “Yes, the day after Halloween is always a bit on the challenging side.”

“Heh, I feel for you.” Helga pauses for a moment before going on. “So, I hear you have a new addition to your classroom.”

“Why, yes, we do.” Miss Francine gives Helga a cautious look. “Phillip hasn’t been having any problems with him, has he?”

Helga nods her head and starts to reply when a loud voice can be heard coming from the front door. Both women turn towards the noise with Miss Francine giving a tentative smile. “Well, talk about a coincidence, there’s Otto now.” 

Helga watches with interest as a blonde headed boy comes walking through the small classroom as if he owned the joint. The looks on the other children’s faces as they tried their best not to catch his eye did not go unnoticed by her. 

He is followed by a petite woman that sports the same yellow-blonde hair as her son. She smiles adoringly at the boy while helping him take off his jacket. Once that task is done the boy begins to walk away but is stopped by his mother. “Hold on a minute, Otto.”

The boy dutifully obeys and turns to his mother with a look of mild annoyance. She holds out his lunchbox for him to take. “Don’t forget your lunch, you know where to put it, right?”

The boy heaves a sigh and takes the lunchbox from her. “Yes, Mommy, I know where it goes.”

Her smile widens as she watches her son place his lunch on a shelf that already holds a handful of colorful lunchboxes and totes, and once done she places a quick good-bye kiss to his cheek. “Okay, Otto, you have a good day at school, and I’ll pick you up right after nap. You be good for your teacher.”

Otto gives her a sincere look and nods his head. He lets out a solemn, “I will, Mommy.” Before running off to play. 

Helga watches this with great interest, immediately picking up on the boy’s false display of obedience. She, herself, had put on the “good girl” front enough times as a child to know an act when she saw one, which only made her curiosity about the boy even stronger. 

Seeing the woman turn to leave, Helga seizes the moment and steps in front of her, blocking her path to the door. She gives the woman what she hopes comes off as a natural smile. She offers the newcomer her hand in greeting. “Hi, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. My name’s Helga, and that’s my son, Phillip, over by the play-dough table.”

At first the woman is taken a bit off guard by Helga’s forwardness, but, relieved to finally be making a friend, she accepts the offer that is presented to her and gives Helga’s hand a small shake. “Hi, my name’s Renata Schmidt, and that’s my little boy, Otto, over by the blocks.” 

Helga lets out a mental scoff at the word “little”, while the name, Schmidt, tugs at the back of her mind. “Ah, Phillip did recently mention that a new kid had joined his class. It’s nice to finally put a name to the face.” Helga digs a little deeper for information on Hillwood’s newest residents. “So, are you new to Hillwood?”

Renata gives her a nod of her head. “Well, yes and no. We just moves here from out of state, and while I’m new to the area, my husband actually grew up here.”

“Okay, now we’re getting somewhere.” Helga thinks to herself. Her smile widens at this bit of information. “You don’t say? Hey, if you’ve got some time, would you like to go for some coffee? My treat.”

Renata is quick to take Helga up on her offer. “Why, yes, I’d love to.”

“Fine, there’s a nice little bakery at the end of the street called Penny’s. Her pecan coffee cake is legendary, why don’t you meet me there and we can get better acquainted.”

“Okay.” Renata says with a quick nod of her head. “I think I know which place you’re talking about. Give me a couple of minutes to talk to Miss Francine first, then I’ll meet you there.”

Wondering what Renata could want with Miss Francine, Helga gives her a nod of her head and heads for the parking lot. Pulling onto the street, she heads for the small bakery, the whole time trying to figure out just why the name Schmidt sounds so familiar to her.

xxxxx

Helga sits at a small corner table, absentmindedly stirring a cup of decaf, and wonders if she should bring up Otto’s behavior in class so soon in their meeting. After all, she has just met the woman, and she doesn’t want her invitation to coffee to come off as an attack on her child. She looks up when she hears the small bell go off that sits above the shop’s front door. Seeing her new friend, she raises her hand, waving her over.

Renata quickly makes her way over to where Helga is sitting, taking the empty chair across from her. Helga nods her head to the coffee and cake that sits waiting. “I hope you don’t mind that I went ahead and ordered for us. I really wanted you to try the coffee cake.”

“Oh, not at all.” Renata assures her. “It looks delicious.”

Renata adds a packet of artificial sweetener to the coffee, along with a dab of cream. Helga studies her face, seeing a sadness in her eyes. She softens a bit towards the woman and wonders what could have caused the change in her. “Hey, is everything okay?”

Renata gives her a small smile. “You’re pretty perceptive. Either that, or I suck at hiding my emotions.”

Helga slowly shakes her head. “Naw, I’ve just developed this uncanny knack of reading people over the years. If you’d like to talk about it I’m a good listener.”

“Actually, I could use some advice from another mom. It’s about Otto.”

She has a feeling that she knows where this conversation is headed, but questions the woman anyway. “Oh? Is he having problems at school?” 

Renata nods her head as she stirs her coffee. “Yes. I’m afraid our son is having a hard time fitting in, and hasn’t been on his best behavior with the other kids.” 

Once again Helga holds her tongue, waiting to see where the conversation leads, while still trying to offer the woman some comfort. “Well, I’m sure it isn’t easy coming into a new school once the session is already well on its way, but kids are pretty resilient. I’m sure he’ll settle down soon.”

Renata takes a bite of the sweet cake that sits in front of her, a small smile forming on her face. “Say, this really is good.” She takes a second bite before looking Helga in the eye. “Tell me, Helga, has Phillip had any trouble with Otto, you know, being aggressive with him or anything?”

Happy that Renata was the one to bring the subject up, Helga sees her opportunity to tell her just what’s been going on at school. “Well, to be completely honest, yes, he has.”

An embarrassed look immediately comes to Renata’s face, and she lowers her eyes. “Oh, I was afraid of that.” She looks at Helga again, giving her a sincere apology. “I really am very sorry for anything our son has done.” There’s a slight pause before she continues. “Not that I’m making any excuses, but it’s been hard on all of us since his father’s accident. These last couple years have been a struggle and, well, we were hoping that by returning back to a familiar place, Wolfy could get back on his feet again and things could return back to normal.”

The mention of the name “Wolfy” finally triggers Helga’s memory, causing her to choke on her coffee. Picking up a napkin, she wipes the coffee that is now dripping down her chin, waving her free hand out in front of her. “Whoa, hold up a minute. Did you just call your husband ‘Wolfy’?”

Renata nods her head. “Why, yes, I did.” She gives a small chuckle. “It’s sort of my pet name for him. His real name is –“

Helga finishes the sentence for her. “Wolfgang! I KNEW the name Schmidt sounded familiar!”

“Oh, so you know my Wolfy then?”

Helga nods her head while she talks. “Heh, you bet I do, we all do for that matter.”

Renata clasps her hands in front of her chest, giving a genuine smile for the first time since their meeting. “Oh, that’s wonderful! See, this is just what Wolfy needs right now, to be surrounded by old friends. I can’t wait to tell him that our son goes to the same school as some of his childhood friends.”

She gets up without giving Helga a chance to respond, and gathers up her belongings. “Oh, I just know this will make Wolfy so happy. Say, the school is having its fall open house next Friday night, you and your husband will be there, right?”

Helga stutters out a shocked “Oh, uh, well, yeah, but –“

Renata heads for the door without waiting for a reply. “That’s great! We’ll see you there then and you guys and Wolfy can finally catch up. Oh, and thank you so much for the coffee and cake, it really was as delicious as you said. Byeeee!”

“Yeah, byeee.” Helga quietly says to the receding figure. She sits alone at the table now, trying to let what just happened sink in. 

xxxxx

Helga stands at the bathroom sink brushing her teeth while Arnold steps out of the shower. He takes the towel he’s been using to dry himself off and rubs it over his wet hair. When he’s finished he drops the towel to the floor, a small act that elicits a side glare from Helga. Noticing her unamused look, he picks up the towel, hanging it on the towel rack to dry. 

With her teeth freshly brushed, Helga leaves the steamy bathroom with a naked Arnold following closely behind. Entering the bedroom, she slips into bed while Arnold pulls on his familiar worn sweat pants. “So let me get this straight.” He says as he sticks his head through the opening of an old t-shirt. “The father of the bully of Urban Tots Preschool is none other than PS 118’s head bully, Wolfgang?”

“Yep.” Helga says while smoothing a dab of hand cream into her elbows.

Arnold walks up to the bed and climbs in. He pulls the covers over his lap while he sits up next to his wife. “And we have a date to meet up with him and his wife at the preschool’s open house?”

Again Helga lets out with a “Yep”, taking great care to pop the ‘P’ at the end of the word.

“And supposedly he’s had some sort of accident that was bad enough to disrupt their family life?”

Helga gives her shoulders a shrug. “That’s what she said.”

“What happened?”

Again Helga shrugs. “I have no clue, but whatever it was it was enough for him to want to get back to his roots, which is why they’ve come back to Hillwood.”

Arnold casts his memory back. “You said her name’s Renata? I don’t think I remember a Renata from school.”

“Neither do I, so it’s my guess that they met sometime after he left town.”

Arnold scratches his head as he thinks. “Which was during our sophomore year of high school, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, remember, as soon as he turned 18 he hightailed it out of Hillwood. I think he joined the Army or something like that.”

Placing the tube of hand lotion back on her night table, Helga reaches up and turns off the lamp. She rolls over and cuddles in as close to Arnold as her belly will let her. He throws an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. He strokes her hair as he tries to fit the pieces of this latest puzzle together. 

Helga lets out a yawn as she buries her face deeper into his chest. “I wouldn’t spend too much time dwelling on it though. We’ll find out soon enough what’s going on at next week’s open house.”

Arnold throws his free arm around his wife, and holds her close. He places a goodnight kiss to the top of her head. He dreams that night of a huge trashcan that lingers ominously over him, as he does his best to make his escape across a muddied football field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note about how I came up with the names in this chapter. As far as I can see, Craig never gave Wolfgang a last name, so I decided to go with what I feel is a common German last name, Schmidt. Thinking about Wolfgang, I thought that he’d probably think that his kid was much better than anyone else’s, so I gave his son the name Otto, which, according to one source that I read, was a name given to people of royalty way back in the day. So I paired what was once a royal name with a more common surname in an effort to give us a peek inside of Wolfgang’s mind. He’s a commoner with a high self-esteem.


	12. Chapter 12

Helga smiles while looking at a crude rendering of a steam locomotive that is stapled to the classroom bulletin board, under the heading “My Favorite Things”. She recognizes Phillip’s artistic abilities without even needing to read the name that is haphazardly printed in the bottom right corner of the picture. She notices the backwards “P” that starts his name, and makes a mental note to keep an eye out for any other mix-ups in her son’s writing. From there her gaze wanders to the front door of the classroom. She and Arnold have been at the open house for a good fifteen minutes now with no sign of Wolfgang nor Renata, and her curiosity over this supposed accident he had sustained a few years back has been eating her up inside. 

She is pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Patty’s voice. “Staring at the door won’t make them get here any quicker you know.”

Helga gives her a slight roll of her eyes. “I know that, Patty. I can’t help it though, I’m curious to see Wolfgang again after all these years.”

“Are you even sure they’ll be coming to the open house?”

Helga shrugs her shoulders. “Yeah, I think they are. At least that’s what Renata said this morning when she dropped Otto off at school.”

“So, have you been able to find anything else out about what happened to Wolfgang?”

Helga slowly shakes her head. “No, not since that first morning when we met for coffee. I didn’t want to come across as being nosey.”

“Well, from what I’ve gathered from the few times I’ve met her here at the school, she seems like a nice person.”

Helga nods her head in agreement. “Oh, yeah, she’s really nice. Too nice actually. Well, for the likes of someone like Wolfgang at least.”

Patty gives Helga a disapproving glare. “Now, Helga, people do change, you know. Just because Wolfgang was a terror back in our school days, doesn’t mean he didn’t grow out of it. Besides, rumor had it back then that he went into the military. That alone is enough to make a person grow up and straighten out.”

The girls start to walk over to a refreshment table where Arnold stands talking to Harold. “I know, you’re right.”

Harold looks up from a tray of store bought cookies as the girls approach. “Who’s right, and about what?”

Helga brushes him off. “Nothing, Harold. Patty and I were just wondering if and when Wolfgang is going to show up.”

Harold gives a nod of his head. “Oh, right. Patty did say that she heard that he’s moved back to Hillwood after being discharged from the Navy.”

Arnold looks at Harold with curiosity. “The Navy? I thought he had joined the Army.”

Harold shakes his head. “Nope, it was the Navy. I remember because I saw him and Edmund that Saturday after he left school. They were down by the docks and Wolfgang was bragging about how he was going to sign up for the Navy, and how anxious he was to finally be leaving this town to go spend his days out at sea.”

“Wait.” Helga interrupts, “so both Wolfgang and Edmund joined the Navy?”

“Naw.” Harold says through a mouthful of snickerdoodles, “Edmund didn’t get accepted due to being colorblind or something stupid like that.”

“How do you know all of this?” Helga asks, a bit unsure of Harold’s knowledge on the subject.

Harold just shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know, I thought everyone knew what had happened to him.”

Helga starts to speak but Arnold beats her to it. “So, do you know what led to his discharge then?”

Harold eyes the tray of sweets once more, picking out a particularly decadent looking brownie. “Naw, that day down by the docks was the last I ever saw of him, or even Edmund for that matter.”

The two couples spend another few minutes by the snack table when Arnold feels an elbow jabbing him in his side. He gives Helga an annoyed look that immediately leaves his face when he looks in the direction to which she nods her head. The four friends exchange a shocked look before turning their gaze back to the front door of the classroom.

xxxxx

Wolfgang sits in the passenger seat of their parked car and stares out into the dark night. The preschool building sits lit up against the darkness, like a misplaced jack-o-lantern that has shown up to the party a week late.

His right hand absentmindedly rubs across the remaining portions of his left ring and index finger while he lifts his gaze to the mirror that hangs from the cars turned down sun visor. He studies the scars that cover the left side of his face, preparing himself for the looks that he’s sure to receive from his old classmates.

Renata notices his anxious look and places a hand on his shoulder. Her smile is soft and loving when she looks at him. “I know what you’re thinking, Wolfy, and you don’t have to worry. Your friends are going to accept you no matter how you look.”

He gives her a little huff. “Heh, my friends? Believe me, Renata, we weren’t on the best of terms back in the day.” He looks her in the eye now. “Besides, you may think you know what will be going through those people’s minds when I walk through that door, but I can tell you right now that you’re wrong.”

“Oh, you think so? Okay, then why don’t you tell me what they’ll be thinking if I’m so wrong?”

He turns away from her and looks back into the mirror. “What they’ll be thinking is that I got what was coming to me.”

A look of shock comes over Renata’s face. “Wolfgang! How can you say such a thing?”

His worry begins to turn to anger. “Because, Renata, I wasn’t the most likable guy back then. I spent most of my time making enemies rather than friends.”

“But, Wolfy, you were all just kids. You’re grown adults now. I’m sure nobody is going to hold any childhood grudges against you.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” He looks back to the school and reaches for the inside door handle. “Well, no sense in prolonging the inevitable. Let’s go and get this over with.”

He swings his legs out of the car, planting his feet firmly onto the blacktop of the parking lot. He uses his arms to push himself the rest of the way out of the car, and stands for a moment, letting the kinks of his damaged left leg work themselves out. Once he’s gained his balance he turns to close the cars door as Renata walks around to stand next to him. 

She links her arm through his and gives him that optimistic smile that he’s grown to love. They start to head towards the school, his left leg swinging slightly outwards with each awkward step. 

They pause when they reach the front entrance and he takes a deep, calming breath before swinging the door open. As soon as they enter the classroom any shred of confidence that he had been holding onto drains from him, leaving him to once again question his decision to attend tonight’s gathering. 

He scans the room and it takes a moment before his eyes land on four familiar faces. He watches as Helga turns her gaze in his direction, the slight nod of her head pointing him out to the others does not go unnoticed by him. The three other faces turn towards him now and he watches their expressions as their brains begin to register what they are seeing. He leans into Renata and whispers in her ear. “I told you this wasn’t going to go well.”

She does what she can to reassure him. “Nonsense, Wolfy, everything’s going to be fine.”

“I don’t know about that. Look at how they’re looking at me, as if Quasimodo himself just walked through the door.”

“I’m telling you, it’s all in your imagination.” Renata whispers. She places a kiss on his scarred left cheek before stepping further into the room. “Now come on, it’s time to greet your friends.” 

xxxxx

Arnold catches Helga staring when Wolfgang and Renata first enter the classroom. He nudges her in the side, breaking her concentration and causing her to finally turn away from the advancing pair. 

The four friends engage in idle chit chat when Helga hears a voice from the past ring out behind her. “Well if it isn’t Wacky Pataki and crew.”

With a gulp that she hopes was not audible enough for anyone to notice, she slowly turns around, greeting Wolfgang with her patented Pataki smirk. “Well look at what the cat dragged in. If it isn’t old Wolfgang himself.”

Wolfgang spreads his arms out to his sides, taking a small bow. “In the flesh.” He turns to Arnold now, noticing the arm he has draped around Helga’s waist. “So, I see you two are still going strong. How many years has it been now?”

Arnold does some quick math in his head before answering. “Well, if you’re talking marriage it’s just over nine years. If you mean the whole time in total, that’s got to be at least, what, thirteen years or so?” He reaches out, offering his hand to Wolfgang. “Anyway, it’s good to see you, it’s been a long time.”

Wolfgang is surprised by Arnold’s offer to shake hands, and it takes a moment before he reciprocates, giving Arnold’s hand a firm shake. “Uh, yeah, it has. It – it’s good to be back.”

With the ice finally broken, Harold follows Arnold’s lead and gives Wolfgang’s hand a shake of his own, much to Renata’s delight. The two couples try hard not to stare at Wolfgang’s scars as they spend another few minutes catching up before Renata notices the time. “Oh, my, I guess we were later getting here than I thought. There’s not much time left before the end of the open house and we haven’t even talked to Miss Francine yet. I really do hate to cut this little reunion short.”

Relieved at the excuse to end this awkward gathering, Helga looks at Arnold in disbelief when, much to Renata’s delight, he makes an offer for the six of them to meet up at Slausen’s once the open house is over. 

The smile that’s been sitting on Renata’s face grows even wider at Arnold’s suggestion. “Oh, Arnold, that’s a wonderful idea.” She turns to look at her husband. “Isn’t it Wolfy?”

Wolfgang starts to disagree but is cut off by his wife. “I knew you’d agree!” She talks over her shoulder as she pulls Wolfgang along with her to go meet their son’s teacher. “We’ll meet you there right after the open house. Byeeee!”

Arnold can’t help but to smile as he watches the pair head off to meet with Miss Francine. His expression quickly changes though, when he finally notices the daggers that shoot out from Helga’s eyes. He gives her a wary look. “W-what’s wrong?”

Helga shakes her head in disbelief. “What’s wrong you ask? How could you, no, why did you do that?”

His expression turns to honest confusion. “What? Ask them to join us at Slausen’s?”

“Uh – doi! What did you think I meant?”

“Well, we had already decided to stop off there on our way home, and I thought it would make Renata happy to have her and Wolfgang be included.”

Harold speaks up in Arnold’s defense. “I think it’s a good idea, and if we get enough ice cream in him maybe he’ll open up about where all those scars came from. And did you notice his fin-“

His sentence is abruptly cut off by Patty as she rams her elbow deep into his stomach. “Harold!”

He gives her a petulant look as he rubs his stomach. “What’d I do?”

Helga lets out with a frustrated “Criminy!” and turns to look at Arnold. “You see what you’ve started? You’d better hope that things don’t get any more awkward than they already are.”

Arnold gives her a not so confidant smile. “Don’t worry, Helga, it’ll be fine. I – I promise.”

Helga grabs the last snickerdoodle off the tray of assorted sweets and looks at Arnold before taking a bite. “Well I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we.” 

xxxxx

Once everyone has said their last good-byes to Miss Francine, the three couple’s caravan over to Slausen’s for a quick bite, before going home and relieving their babysitters of their duties. Once there, they are led to a U-shaped booth where Patty and Harold slide down and settle in at the base of the U. The Shortman’s and Schmidt’s file in on either side, with Helga’s belly just fitting behind the table’s edge. 

The smile never leaves Renata’s face and it is she that breaks the silence. “Well, I have to say that it is pretty nice to be able to go out without the kids every so often, don’t you all agree?”

“I’ll say.” Harold pipes up. “It’s hard taking care of a preschooler and a baby, especially since Morrie has started cutting his teeth.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Renata says with a smile. “I forgot that you have a little one at home too.”

“Must be tough.” Wolfgang says before turning to Helga and motioning to her stomach. “What about you guys? Do you have any other children besides Phillip and this one here?”

“That’s right.” Renata joins in, “We’ve never really talked about any other kids you may have.”

There’s a noticeable change in the atmosphere at Wolfgang’s question, causing Patty and Harold to sit in silence as they turn to look at both Arnold and Helga. Renata notices the exchange between the two couples and becomes worried. “I – I’m sorry, did we say something wrong?”

Arnold reaches under the table and gives Helga’s hand a small squeeze. He gives Renata a gentle smile. “No, you did nothing wrong. It’s just that, well, we lost a child a little over two years ago. He came early and there were – complications, and he didn’t make it.”

Renata’s hand comes up to cover her lips as she gives the couple a mixed look of shock and deep compassion. “Oh, I – I’m so sorry. We didn’t know.”

Even Wolfgang is moved by this bit of information. “Hey, I’m sorry if I brought up any bad memories. I didn’t mean to.”

Helga gives her head a small shake. “No, it’s okay, you guys had no way of knowing. I never said anything when I first met Renata because, well, it’s just not something I like to talk about.”

Renata reaches out for Helga’s free hand, taking it in her own. “We totally understand, don’t we, Wolfy?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it.”

They are saved from further conversation when a waitress approaches the table and sets down six glasses of ice water and asks them if they are ready to order. Once that task is completed, Wolfgang reaches out with his left hand without thinking. The coldness from the ice has caused the glass to sweat with condensation, making it slippery, and difficult for the three complete fingers on that hand to hold onto it. It slips from his grasp, making a loud” thunk” as it hits the table and falls over. He uses his good hand to quickly pick up the glass and joins the others in wiping up the spilled water. 

As soon as the mess is cleaned up, he gives the group an embarrassed smile. “Heh, I’m sorry about that. I guess old habits die hard. I’m, uh, left handed and sometimes forget that that hand doesn’t work so well anymore.” 

Harold sees this mishap as an opportunity to finally find out what happened to cause such extensive injuries to the left side of Wolfgang’s body. “Uh, how did you lose those fingers anyway?”

Once again, Patty shuts him up with a jab to his ribs, causing him to yell out in pain. “Ouch! I wish you’d stop doing that!”

Patty gives Wolfgang an apologetic look. “I’m sorry about that, my husband isn’t the most discrete person at times.”

Wolfgang looks around the table, fully having expected the subject to come up before the end of the night. “Eh, it’s okay. It’s not like I haven’t been asked that question a hundred times already anyway.”

Helga sits back in her seat and looks at Wolfgang with great interest. “Well then, how did it happen?”

He gives a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. “It’s nothing too exciting, just a little mishap while in the Navy.”

“A little mishap!” Renata yells out. She looks at the faces that stare back at her. “It was no ‘little mishap’. My Wolfy is a hero he is.” She turns to look at her husband, giving him a stern glare. “You tell them the real story, or I’ll do it for you.”

He has a momentary stare-off with his wife before backing down. He figures that it’s better to lay all his cards down on the table, than to continue being the subject of hushed whispers and town gossip, so he finishes the little bit of water that’s left in his glass, and begins his story.

“It began the year I turned eighteen and quit school. Things were bad at home, and I just had to get away. So I moved out and found myself a small flat above one of the shops down by the docks, but the little money I had brought with me didn’t last. I tried looking for work, but without any experience the best I could get was either washing dishes or flipping burgers at the local fast food restaurants. It’s good, honest work, but certainly nowhere near enough as far as pay goes. 

“I remember sitting at the end of the pier one day, watching the boats as they came into the harbor and that’s when it hit me. I remembered all those commercials about joining the military and seeing the world, plus getting paid while you’re at it. So I hightailed it to the nearest recruiting office and signed up.”

Harold speaks up, interrupting him. “That’s when you joined the Navy. I remember that!”

Helga shoots him an irritated look. “Pipe down, will ya, and let the guy finish.”

Harold gives her a glare and mumbles under his breath, “whatevermadamfortressmommy.”

Helga turns back to Wolfgang. “Please, go on.”

Wolfgang nods his head. “Okay. Where was I? Oh, yeah, so I signed up for the Navy, thinking how cool it would be to get to stay on one of those huge naval ships. I was shipped out pretty quickly for basic training. It was during this time that I met Renata.” The two share a smile at the memory. “It was on a Sunday afternoon, and I was in town on a day leave. Anyway, back to basic training. I found it funny how, while living at home and going to school, I always hated having anyone tell me what to do. But once I signed up and started boot camp, something came over me, and I actually seemed to thrive on it. Anyway, once I was through with boot camp I guess they saw something in me, so I was offered the opportunity to train for the EOD unit.”

Patty gives Wolfgang a confused look. “EOD? What’s that?”

“It stands for Explosive Ordinance Disposal Unit. Basically, it’s a rigorous training course where at the end of it you become a part of a team whose job is to do things like clear fields of landmines, detonate bombs, stuff like that. With training like that you can work under water as well as on land. It just depends on the assignment. You also work closely with other branches of the military.”

Helga looks at him, completely awestruck. “Dude, I have to say, I’m impressed.”

Wolfgang gives her a little smirk. “Heh, yeah, a job like that does have a certain prestige about it.” He nods his head towards Renata and gives her a wink. “That’s how I finally landed this one here.”

She gives him a playful shove. “It is not. I fell in love with your sweet personality and loving heart and you know it!”

He leans over and drops a kiss on her cheek. “I know, I’m just playing with you.”

He looks back to his friends and continues with his story. “Once I completed my initial training I got word that I was being transferred to a different base, and that’s when I asked Renata to marry me. She agreed and two weeks later I was able to obtain a two day pass and we tied the knot in front of the Justice of the Peace, then spent the rest of the weekend at this little beach shack that belonged to a buddy of mine’s parents.”

He pauses when the waitress returns with their ice cream, and once she’s gone, he continues on. “Right after we were married I got my orders and off we went to the new base. We spent the next few years moving to wherever the Navy sent me, and every so often I’d be sent off on some mission with my EOD buddies.”

Arnold takes a spoonful of sundae and looks at Renata. “That must have been hard on you each time Wolfgang went off on a mission.”

She nods her head. “Yes, it was very hard, knowing how dangerous those missions could be. Always hoping and praying that he’d make it back home. I remember feeling very lucky, well, that is until – “ she pauses as the memories come flooding back. “I’ll never forget that knock on the door. I don’t know what it was, intuition maybe? Anyway, I knew the minute I heard the knock that something had happened. Something bad.”

Wolfgang picks up a clean napkin, and wipes a stray tear that had fallen onto her cheek. There is a tenderness to the action that has the four friends finding it hard to believe that this is the same Wolfgang that used to terrorize the streets of Hillwood when they were kids. 

Something about it prompts Helga to speak up. “If it’s too hard for you, you don’t have to go on.”

He hands his wife the napkin and shakes his head. “No, my psychologist told me that it’s good for me to talk about it and not keep things bottled up. So, let’s see, we were at the day of the accident, right?”

The question is rhetorical, and he doesn’t wait for an answer before continuing on. He holds up his mangled left hand. “This, along with the scars on my face and my bum leg happened on my last mission out. Otto was about a year and a half old when we found out that I’d be leaving for the Middle East. They needed an EOD unit to go out there and clear an area of hidden landmines in an effort to protect the local civilians. Even though it was routine work you still had to be on your guard for snipers, plus the area was littered with hidden booby traps. 

“Whenever we’d clear an area we would head out early in the morning and get as much done as we could before night fall,” he gives a nervous chuckle, “because believe me, the last thing you want is to be out there with the enemy lurking God knows where, under the cover of darkness.”

The group sits hanging onto Wolfgang’s every word now, too stunned to even utter a sound. He plays with the healed over nubs on his left hand and resumes talking. “We had just cleared the last mine for the night, and were getting ready to head back to the tanks. My buddy Pete and I were finishing up collecting our gear when he got up and started to walk. I’m sure it was pure exhaustion that caused him to let his guard down, because usually we are very aware of our surroundings.

“Anyway, I was still kneeling down, closing up one of my packs when I looked over to where he was walking. The sun was going down and was hanging in just the right spot. Its light caught a trigger wire that wasn’t hidden as well as it should have been, and as soon as I saw that quick glint of light I knew what was about to happen. There was no time to do anything but yell his name as I dove for him. 

“I remember getting up and lunging at him. My body hit his, right as the trap exploded. My body took the brunt of the explosion as the force threw us a good four or five yards away.”

His eyes have taken on a faraway look now and it’s as if he’s seeing it happen all over again as he speaks. “I don’t remember too much after that. One minute I’m running towards my buddy when I hear this loud explosion go off. The next thing I know, I’m waking up in a mobile hospital unit, the whole left side of my body practically blown to bits.”

Harold stares at Wolfgang, his voice is almost a whisper when he speaks. “Wow, you really ARE a hero.”

Wolfgang smiles and shakes his head. “Naw, I’m no hero, but those medics on the field, now they are the real heroes. If it weren’t for their quick action I would have bled out right there in the field and never even have made it to the mobile hospital. They patched me up and basically saved my leg. Sure, it’s not much use to me anymore, but at least it’s still attached to my body, and I can walk on my own.”

Renata interrupts her husband. “Don’t you listen to him, Harold, my Wolfy IS a hero, he’s just too damn modest to admit it. But you go ahead and ask his friend Pete, and all the other men and women that were there that day, and they’ll tell you the exact same thing. He was even awarded a purple heart for his commendable actions.”

Helga’s eyes open wide. “Well he better have! Especially after putting his own life on the line like that. I have to say, Wolfgang, I’m duly impressed.”

Wolfgang gives her a snarky look. “Huh, well what do you know, I’ve actually impressed a Pataki for a second time. Now I do feel special.”

Wolfgang’s little joke provides a moment of comic relief, lightening the heavy air that had surrounded them. The six friends become more relaxed as Wolfgang continues on with his story. “I was only in that mobile medical unit long enough for me to regain enough strength to be able to endure the long trip back to the states. I was sent to DeBakey Medical Center in Texas, which, if I’m not mistaken, is the biggest VA hospital in the US. I was going to be there for a long time, what with all the surgeries it would take to get me all patched up, so Renata packed up Otto and moved to a small apartment close to the hospital.”

Helga looks at Wolfgang, her triple chocolate sundae sits forgotten in front of her. “That must have been so hard on you, having to endure so much.”

He looks deep into her eyes, and she can feel the sadness that sits deep within them. A mere hint of a smile plays at the corners of his mouth for the briefest of moments before fading away without a trace. “To be honest, the pain of those surgeries was nothing compared to the heartbreak of having my own son afraid to come near me.”

“Oh, that’s right, I didn’t even think about how Otto would be affected by this too.” Patty says, finally remembering that he had a part in this story too. 

Wolfgang’s good hand comes up to rub the back of his neck. “Yeah, he was close to two by then, and had to wait until I was out of the ICU before he could come and visit. Renata talked with him about me being in the hospital every day, and he knew that his daddy had been hurt but was going to be okay. I remember talking to him on the phone the day before his first visit. He was very excited to come and see me, and we felt that he was well prepared,” he motions to his face now, “but I guess there’s really no way to fully prepare a child for this.” 

“What did he do?” Harold asks.

“At first he wouldn’t come near the bed. He would hide behind Renata and whenever she would try to move him towards me he would cry and hide his face so he didn’t have to look at me.”

It’s Arnold who asks the next question. “How did you get him to finally come to terms with everything?”

“Well, we worked very closely with a therapist, and we took things real slow. It took a while, but soon he came to realize that I was still the same daddy that I was before the accident, and that I just looked different now.”

The pride in Renata’s voice is clearly evident when she speaks. “Our Otto is very brave, just like his father.”

Helga nods her head and gives Renata a smile. “I’d say so. So would you say that he’s fully come to terms with the whole thing now?”

Renata lowers her eyes and plays with her partially melted dish of ice cream. “He’s doing much better, but he does act out every now and then. Unfortunately it’s been mostly with his little school friends though. We’re working on him learning how to better handle his emotions.” 

She looks at Helga and Patty now. “I really am very sorry if he’s been aggressive with your children, we are working on it.”

Helga does her best to reassure her. “Don’t worry, if we all work together, we can get through this. Especially now that we know what’s going on.”

“Thank you.” Renata says, “You have no idea how much that means to me.”

Starting to be overcome with emotion herself, Helga does her best to lighten the mood back up. She looks around the table before digging into her half melted sundae. “Well, if you ask me, that’s enough mushy stuff for one night. Now we’d better finish eating before our ice cream sundaes turn into ice cream soup!”

xxxxx

Later that night, after making sure that Otto was fast asleep, Wolfgang sits at the edge of their bed and kicks off his slippers. Grabbing his stiff left leg, he hoists it onto the bed and follows it with his good leg. He shimmies down deep into the covers, bringing them up to his chin. He smiles when he feels his wife’s arm drape around his mid-section. Turning to face her, he brings his good hand up and brushes the back of his fingers across her cheek. 

She smiles as she stares into his eyes. Bringing up her hand, she traces the scars on the left side of his face, and talks in a quiet hush. “I was proud of you tonight, Wolfy.”

He smiles back at her. “Oh, yeah?”

She nods her head in reply. “I told you everything would be okay. I could tell the first time I met Helga and Patty that they’re good people, and that were no grudges held between you and them.”

“Well, we’re still not out of the woods yet. If we can’t gain control over Otto’s behavior he may end up on the same path that I did. I really don’t want him pegged as the class bully for the rest of his life.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Renata reassures. “If we keep working on it I’m positive he’ll start to come around.”

Wolfgang lets out a little chuckle. “Oh, you’re positive, are you?”

Renata confidently nods her head. “Yes, I am, and am I ever wrong?”

Her husband laughs a little louder as he shakes his head. “No, Renata, you never are.”

“Good, now you just keep remembering that, and give me a kiss.”

Wolfgang smiles as he wraps his arms tightly around his wife, pulling her even closer to him. His lips brush hers when he whispers “Whatever you say, my love.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this chapter out by Thanksgiving, and for a minute there it was looking like that might not happen. Our older dog became really sick a couple of weeks ago and the stress over nursing him back to health kind of sapped all the creativity out of me and made it very difficult to concentrate on writing. I am happy to say, though, that he is back to his old cantankerous self and all is well so, yay! Here’s another Thanksgiving with the Shortman’s. I know the end may be a little sappy, but that’s what you come here for, right? Shortaki fluff! I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to wish all those that celebrate it a very happy Thanksgiving.

Gerald switches his position in bed for the fourth time in less than ten minutes. With his internal clock set to match the call of the morning alarm, he finds himself wide awake, despite the fact that this is the first day of a week-long Thanksgiving holiday. Giving up, he rolls onto his back, being careful not to disturb Phoebe’s sleep. He stares up at the ceiling, hesitant to leave the warm bed. He rolls to his side to look at Phoebe, a smile coming to his lips when he takes a moment to watch her sleep. 

A portion of hair has fallen across her face, obscuring her delicate features, and he reaches out, using his fingers to brush the hair behind her ear. He trails his fingertips across her cheek, barely touching the soft skin, before tucking his hand securely under his pillow. He leans over to place a kiss to Phoebe’s cheek, and braces himself for the chill that is about to hit him. Quickly rolling onto his other side, he throws off the bed covers and slides his feet into his waiting slippers while tugging on his flannel robe. Wrapping the robe tightly around him, he shuffles off to the bathroom before hitting up the kitchen. 

Once his morning bathroom ritual is done, he makes a beeline for the coffee maker that waits for him on the kitchen counter. There’s a definite feeling of fall in the air which signals to him that this is probably going to be a full pot kind of morning, so he fills the glass carafe to the twelve cup mark, and pours the water into the back of the coffee maker. Once the grounds are added and the coffee begins to brew, he turns his attention to breakfast.

The fact that he and Phoebe actually have a full day together with nothing to do is a rare occasion, and he decides to mark the event by presenting his fiancée with breakfast in bed. He works quietly as he gathers the ingredients for his signature chocolate chip pancakes, doing his best to keep the noise to a bare minimum. 

He measures out two cups of pancake mix into a mixing bowl. After adding a couple secret ingredients of his own, he stirs in the milk and eggs, making sure not to over mix the batter. He places a griddle on top of the stove top burners, bringing it up to temperature. Holding the palm of his hand just above the griddle’s surface, he deems it ready. He picks up a stick of butter, cutting off a good sized chunk. The cold butter sizzles when it hits the hot griddle, the familiar sound bringing a smile to Gerald’s lips. Once the griddle has been sufficiently buttered, Gerald grabs a ladle and pours out six small pools of batter. He lets the pancakes sit for a moment, giving the bottoms a chance to set before adding a small sprinkling of chocolate chips to each circle. He watches as small bubbles work their way up to the surface of each pancake, and once they begin to pop on their own, he expertly flips the discs over. 

He leaves the pancakes to finish cooking, and removes two large mugs from the cupboard that hangs to the right of the stove. Placing them on the counter, he retrieves a bed tray from the bottom shelf of the pantry, and unfolds the legs so it stands on its own. He places a couple of napkins and a bottle of pancake syrup on the tray, along with some silverware. 

As soon as the pancakes have finished cooking, he divides them among two plates, adding a bit of butter to each stack. Filling the two mugs with coffee, he fixes them to each of their preferred tastes and adds them to the tray along with the plates of pancakes. 

The combined scents of the freshly brewed coffee and hot pancakes fills his nose and causes his stomach to let out with a loud grumble. He’s anxious now to dig into the food and quickly walks back to the bedroom. 

Walking over to their dresser, he places the tray down before heading to the bedroom window. He draws open the curtain that covers the window, letting in a stream of early morning light. He takes a moment to gaze outside, casting his eyes up to the gray sky. There is a particular look that the clouds take on right before the first snow of the season, and if his instincts are correct, he thinks that they can expect the first flakes to fall before the end of the day. 

Looking down to the sidewalk below, he casts his mind back to a particularly snowy day somewhere around their fourth year of school. Once again it was the first snowfall of the season, and someone – most likely Arnold’s grandpa he figures – had flooded the street right outside of the boarding house with water, creating their own neighborhood ice rink. 

The specifics of the day elude him, but the one thing he remembers is how the day had taken on an almost magical feel. It was as if time had stopped for those few brief hours while everyone put aside their worries and came together as if they were all one big happy family. He remembers watching Phoebe from across the makeshift rink, her rosy cheeks and nose standing out against her delicate skin, and it took every ounce of nerve that he could muster for him to skate over to her, asking her if she would like to skate with him. 

He is pulled from his thoughts when he hears a sleepy voice coming from behind him. The smile still sits on his face as he turns around to acknowledge her. He talks while walking towards her. “Well, there’s my sleeping beauty.” Reaching the bed, he leans down to kiss her forehead. “Good morning.”

She lets out a demure giggle while pushing herself into an upright position. “Good morning to you, too.”

He walks over to the dresser to retrieve their breakfast. Carrying it back to the bed, he places it across her lap before climbing in next to her. She examines the tray with a smile. “Oh, my, to what do I owe such a treat as receiving breakfast in bed?”

He grabs his coffee mug and places it on his bedside table. Turning back to her, he gives her a shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t know, I just thought that after all the long hours you’ve been putting in at the hospital, you deserved a morning of pampering.”

She picks up her mug of hot coffee, taking a deep sip. It warms her as it slides down her throat. “If you’re not careful I’m going to get used to this and expect it every morning.”

He reaches over and pours some syrup onto one of the pancake stacks before taking the plate off the tray. Cutting off a large chunk, he shoves the food into his mouth before talking. “Well, I wouldn’t get too used to it, it’s not very often that we can share a morning of togetherness like this.”

Showing a slight look of disapproval at him talking with a mouth full of food, she takes a small bite of her own, being sure to swallow before talking. “Mmmm, these are delicious. Too bad our days off don’t line up like this more often.”

Gerald nods his head in agreement. “You can say that again.” He looks back towards the window, taking in the gray sky once again. “It looks as if it may snow today.”

She follows his gaze while taking another sip of coffee. “I think you may be right. The radio did say we were due for a white Thanksgiving this year.” She pauses for a moment before continuing on. “Speaking of Thanksgiving, are you sure your parents are okay with only having us at their house for dessert this year, and not the whole meal?”

Gerald nods his head. “Yeah, they understand that we need to split our time between the two families. My mom was fine with it, so long as we make sure to do dinner at their house next year.”

There’s a moment of quiet as the two finish their breakfast. Once done, Phoebe places her fork onto her sticky plate and reaches for her coffee mug. “You know, as bad as it is sharing our time with the families now, just think about what it’s going to be like once we start to have kids.”

Gerald gives a roll of his eyes. “Oh, I don’t even want to think about that. Two sets of grandparents each wanting the grandkids at their house for the holidays. Well, we’re just going to have to set some ground rules when the time comes.”

Phoebe gives him a tilt of her head. “Ground rules? Like what?”

Gerald gives her another shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t know, but I’m sure we’ll come up with something once the time comes.”

Grabbing the tray from Phoebe’s lap, he talks over his shoulder as he slides out of bed. “For now, though, how about I get us a second mug of coffee and we just enjoy the rest of the morning in bed as we wait for the first of the snowflakes to start falling?”

Pulling the covers up to her chin, Phoebe settles herself back against her propped up pillow and gives him a smile. “You know, that sounds like a perfect idea to me.”

xxxxx

Helga sits across from Phillip at the kitchen table and watches as he plays with the congealed lump of oatmeal that sits at the bottom of his bowl. She takes a sip of her coffee and looks at him with frustration. “Are you going to finish your breakfast or not?”

Phillip gives her a disgruntled look. “I’s ate-ted all’s I could. I’s not hungwee no more.”

Looking at the small amount that sits uneaten, she figures he’s had enough to sustain him until lunch and lets him off the hook. “Okay, go upstairs and get dressed then. Remember, we’re dropping you off at Gerry’s house while daddy comes with me to my doctor’s appointment.”

Phillip’s eyes grow big with excitement. “Oh, yeah, I forgots, I gets to spend the day at Gerwee’s house!”

Throwing his napkin down, he jumps out of his seat and nearly runs into Arnold as the two pass in the hallway. Arnold throws him a quick glance over his shoulder as he enters the kitchen. “What’s got him all raring to go?”

Helga gets up to bring the breakfast dishes to the sink. “He just remembered that he’ll be spending the day with Gerry.” 

“Oh, I see.” He says with a huge smile as he walks over to join her at the sink. 

She notices the look on his face and grows curious. “So, you look pretty happy yourself there. What’s got you wearing that big Cheshire cat smile?”

He holds up the latest copy of the “Hillwood Rail Time News”, a small, weekly paper put out by the Friends of the Hillwood Railway Museum, and points to an article of interest. “It’s this article in regards to Big Boy!”

“Big Boy? Who’s that?”

Arnold gives her a look of disbelief. “Big Boy’s not a ‘who’, it’s a what.” 

“Ohh-kayyy, what’s that then?”

Arnold looks at her as if she’s been living under a rock for the last ten years. “it’s just the largest operating steam locomotive in the world is all.” Helga looks at him as if this is the first time she’s ever heard him say this. “Oh, come on, Helga, I’ve only mentioned Big Boy about fifty times in the last month. 

“Okay, so maybe I remember something about it, but I still don’t see what’s got you so excited.”

“What’s got me so excited is the fact that Big Boy has been touring the country for the past four months, and they’ve just announced four added stops, two of which are going to bring him all the way over to the west coast. To Oregon to be exact.”

“And this concerns us because?”

“This concerns us because one of the stops is just a short four hour drive from Hillwood! So I was thinking that Phillip and I could make an overnight trip out of it. We can get up early Friday morning and drive down to meet Big Boy, then have a nice dinner. We can get a room for the night and drive back home Saturday morning.”

Helga looks at him through wide eyes. “Wait, are you talking THIS Friday? The day after Thanksgiving Friday?”

Arnold gives her a confused look. “Well, yeah. Is there something wrong with that?”

Helga looks at Arnold as if he’s lost his mind. “Well, no. Nothing’s wrong with it, other than the fact that it’s a holiday weekend and I thought we’d be together for it.”

“You know that you’re more than welcomed to join us.”

Helga rolls her eyes so hard they almost disappear to the back of her head. “Oh right, just what I want to do, sit my seven month pregnant butt in a car for four hours just to gawk at some huge hunk of metal.” She pauses for a moment when a thought comes to her. “You know, you’ve never been alone in the car that long with a four-year-old. What are you going to do if he has one of his meltdowns?”

Arnold takes a bit of offense at the fact that his wife thinks him unable to handle his own child. “If he has a meltdown I’ll just calmly talk to him until he can get his emotions under control and we’ll go on from there.”

Helga can’t help but to laugh at that. “Ha! You’ll just calmly talk to an irrational preschooler. Oh brother, that’s a good one.” Tired of the conversation, she waves him off and changes the subject. “Whatever, you do what you want, I have a doctor’s appointment to get to. You still coming with me?”

Arnold nods his head. “Yes, of course.”

“Okay, I’ll go get Phillip while you pull the car out of the garage.”

She walks past him as she leaves the kitchen and he grabs her arm, turning her to look at him. “This trip is going to be fun, Helga. You’ll see, Phillip and I will be just fine.”

Keeping her opinion to herself, she just nods and smiles. “If you say so, Arnold.”

xxxxx

Helga sits on the examination table, letting her legs dangle off the end. Despite his efforts to stay calm, Arnold’s hand still trembles a bit as he rubs her back, while trying to get her to relax. As always, he looks at the positive side of the situation and hopes that he can get her to do the same. “Now, I know it’s not the best news we could have gotten, but it’s not the worse either.”

Helga shakes her head as she talks, her eyes not leaving the floor. “I can’t go through what we did before, Arnold. I – I just can’t.”

“Come on, Helga, this is in no way as bad as the last time. All she said was that the protein levels in your urine were a bit higher than they were last week, and that you still need to keep close tabs on your blood pressure.”

Helga closes her eyes as her hands grip the edge of the table. “But that’s how it starts, Arnoldo. It was around this time in my pregnancy with Aaron that things started to go downhill. First it was the blood pressure, then the protein in the urine. Soon the dizziness hit, and the swelling and, and –“

Arnold gives her an almost chastising look. “Come on, Helga, you’ve hardly had any swelling, and no bouts of dizziness. If you don’t calm down you’re going to stress yourself out and you know that’s not good for the baby at all.”

Her fear starts to turn to anger as she locks her eyes onto his. “If everything’s so hunky dory, then why did she practically put me on bed rest, hmm?”

He looks at her wondering what conversation she had with the doctor, because it sure didn’t match up with anything he heard. “What are you talking about? She did not put you on bed rest. All she said was to start taking it a bit easier.”

“Which is just as good as telling me to stay in bed.”

Arnold drops his head into his hand as his frustration begins to build. “No, it’s not, Helga.” 

He understands why she’s stressing out, and tries to be more sympathetic by taking a different approach. He places a hand back onto her shoulder and gives it a small rub. “Listen, Helga, I understand that you’re upset, and I understand why you’re upset. It’s okay for you to be worried. As a matter of fact, it’s perfectly natural that you would be anxious at a time like this. But I promise you, there is no reason for you to start thinking the worst right now. All Dr. Johnson said was that it’s time for you to start taking it a bit easier. We’re coming into the home stretch and we just need to keep a closer eye on things from now until your due date.”

“But that’s still a good six weeks away. Anything can happen between now and then, you know that.”

Arnold nods his head. “Yes, I do know that, but we’re not going to let that paralyze us with a fear of what COULD happen. We’re going to stay positive, keep every appointment the doctor makes and get ready to have a happy, healthy daughter. Okay?”

Arnold has worked his magic once again, and Helga begins to relax as she gazes into the calmness of his green eyes. She gives him a small nod of her head and smiles. “Alright, Arnold, I’m going to do my best not to freak out like I just did. You’re right, I need to stay calm and let you do any worrying from now on.”

Arnold pulls her into a tight hug, relieved to have finally gotten through to her. “That’s my girl. Now, I have an idea. With Phillip spending the day with Gerry, what do you say to a little lunch then we head back to the boarding house for a quiet nap?”

Helga gives him a small smirk and counters his offer. “Well, I say we ditch the lunch, and go straight to the nap.”

Picking up on her offer, he gives her a knowing smile, suddenly very anxious to head back home. “You know, I like that idea even better.”

xxxxx

Although Gerald had predicted a snowy Monday, it wasn’t until that Thursday when the first icy flakes actually began to fall. Wanting to arrive at Olga’s house in one piece, Arnold drives slowly as he navigates the icy road. Phillip busies himself by sucking the remains out of a half full applesauce pouch, while Helga talks to her sister on the phone.

“Yes, Olga, I promise you that I feel absolutely fine and coming to dinner is not going to be too tiring for me. Criminy, you won’t even let me do anything to help so all I’ll be doing is sitting on my butt while you do all the work.”

“Well I just want to make sure you’re okay, Baby Sister.”

“Well, I appreciate that. Hey, on another note, are you sure it’s okay that I invited the Schmidt’s for dinner? With them only being back a few months, and Wolfgang’s parents on some Caribbean cruise or something, I kinda felt bad at the thought of them spending the holiday alone. Renata’s really big on the whole family thing.”

“Oh, I’m absolutely positive that it’s okay, Helga. You know what Samuel always says, the more the merrier. Now, they have the address and everything, right?”

“Yeah, I gave her all the information when I asked her.”

“That’s perfect then. Okay, well you tell Arnold to be careful on those slippery roads and we’ll see you in just a few minutes.”

“Yeah, see ya.” Helga says as she hangs up. She slips her phone back into her purse and talks to Arnold. “So did ya hear that, be careful on these slippery roads.”

He gives her a little chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this. You know, I was really surprised when you told me that you invited Renata and Wolfgang to Thanksgiving dinner. That’s so – not like you.”

Helga shrugs her shoulders and watches the snowflakes hit the car’s windshield. “Eh, what can I say? I guess I’m getting soft in my old age.”

Arnold starts to give her a snarky comeback but is interrupted by Phillip. “I don’t sees why I has to spend my Tanksgibbing with that big stupid head, Otto.”

Helga throws Phillip an angry look, immediately causing him to lower his eyes. “Phillip Jaden Shortman, how many times have I told you that it’s not nice to call people names?”

Phillip drops his empty applesauce pouch to the floor while mumbling his reply. “I’m sowwy.”

“You’re sorry for what?”

He gives his legs a small kick as he talks. “For calling Otto a stupid head.”

“Now, I want you to get along with him today, do you understand? No name calling or fighting. Got that?”

“Yes, Mommee, I gots that.”

“Okay, now, we’re here. Remember, I want you on your best behavior no matter what.”

xxxxx

Arnold takes Helga by the elbow, helping to steady her as they make their way to the front door of Olga’s house. Once there, Helga rings the doorbell while letting herself in. She steps through the threshold as she announces their presence. “Hell-ohhh, anybody home? We’re here!”

She is greeted a moment later by her father who gives her a quick hug before scooping up his grandson and whisking him off to the living room. She and Arnold hand Samuel their coats just in time for Olga to come walking up with hands clasped in front of her chest. “Baby Sister, it’s so good to see you! And you, too, Arnold. I do hope the traffic getting here wasn’t too bad for you.”

Arnold gives her a shake of his head. “No, it was fine. It’s not really snowing very hard and it hasn’t even started to accumulate yet.”

“Oh good. Well there’s appetizers in the living room if you want to go make yourself at home. Samuel and I just have a couple more things to attend to in the kitchen and then we’ll join you.”

Helga rubs her hands together as she starts to make her way towards the living room. “You don’t have to tell me twice when food’s involved.”

She and Arnold enter the room to find Phillip snuggled up on the couch between his grandparents as he munches on a warm ‘pig in a blanket’. Grabbing a few for herself, Helga plops down in a plush armchair, with Arnold taking the one next to her. Big Bob gives her a wary look. “So, who’s this big war hero you’ve got coming to this shindig?”

“He’s a guy we know from school.” Arnold answers. “He ended up leaving high school early to join the Navy and he and his wife and son just moved back to Hillwood a few months ago.”

“A son, huh? Is the boy a friend of yours, Phillip?”

Phillip shoots his mom a quick look before answering. “Kinda. I go to pweschool with him.”

The sound of the doorbell rings loudly through the house. Helga holds her hands out for Arnold to help her up. “That must be them now.” Helga stops and looks at her dad before getting the door. “Oh, and one thing, the family’s been through a lot since Wolfgang’s accident, so go easy on him, okay?”

Bob holds his hand up in front of him in a show of innocence. “Hey, I’ve got nothing but respect for a war hero, so don’t worry about me.”

Helga and Arnold greet their friends at the door and usher them into the living room. Once the proper introductions have been made Otto leans into Phillip and whispers loud enough to him for everyone to hear. “Why’s your mom so fat?”

Renata eyes open wide in shock and she’s about to say something to Otto when Helga motions for her to stay quiet so she can see how Phillip handles the situation.

Phillip gives Otto an annoyed look and not so quietly whispers back. “My Mommee’s not fat, she’s pregsnent.” 

Otto looks at him with confusion. “What’s pregsnent mean?”

Phillip rolls his eyes as if Otto has just asked him the dumbest question in the world. “It means that she’s gots a baby in her tummy.”

Otto looks at Helga’s stomach and whispers back. “How’d it get in there?”

The question brings an immediate blush to everyone’s cheeks except Phillip’s. “I don’t know, I think my Daddee putted it there.”

“Oh.” Otto says with a nod of his head. “How did he – “ He starts to ask Phillip a second question when Helga comes out of her stunned silence and offers their new arrivals a seat. “Here, Wolfgang, why don’t you and Renata take a load off.”

Glad for the change in subject, Wolfgang takes Helga up on her offer. Once he is seated and closer to Phillip’s eye level, the boy finally notices the scars on his face. Phillip walks over to Wolfgang and studies the deep crevices that stretch from his temple to his neck. 

He catches Wolfgang’s eye and there is a bit of wonderment in the boy’s voice when he speaks. “My Daddee saided that you’re a hewo. He saided that you saveded a man’s life. Is that twue?”

Wolfgang gives Phillip an embarrassed smile. “Oh, well, people call me a hero, but really, I did what anyone would do. I saw my friend was in trouble, so I helped him.”

Phillip thinks about this for a moment. “But you could of gotted killed.”

Wolfgang nods his head. “Yeah, I guess I could have.”

“But you didn’t?”

Wolfgang smiles and shakes his head. “No, I didn’t.”

“And because of you your fwiend didn’t die?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Phillip’s look changes to pure awe. “Wow, that’s cool.” He turns back to Otto now and smiles. “Your Daddee weally is a hewo. That’s way cool.”

Having never had anyone praise his father to him like that, Otto doesn’t know what to say and gives Phillip an embarrassed “Whatever.”

Phillip smiles now as an idea hits him. “Hey, my Uncle Sammy has a cool game room with a TV and all kinds of neat stuff. He has this old fashioned table with a neat video game set right in the middle of it. It’s calleded Packs Man and he gets chaseded by these ghosts and you has to try to make it all the way to the end without getteded eated. You wanna play?”

Otto nods his head. “Oh boy, sure. Let’s go!”

The adults watch as the two boys head off to the game room, happily chatting as they go. There’s a tear in Renata’s eyes as she watches her son. “You know, that’s the first time I’ve seen Otto truly happy since our move back to Hillwood.” She walks over to Helga now, taking her hands into her own. “And we have you to thank for it. I – I don’t know how to thank you enough for sharing your family with us this Thanksgiving.”

Helga is at a total loss for words as she stands looking at her friend. It’s only when Olga makes the announcement that dinner is ready that she can breathe a sigh of relief, happy to be saved from totally losing control of her emotions in front of her family. 

xxxxx

Helga takes her place at the dining room table. As usual, Olga has outdone herself by providing a Thanksgiving feast worthy of a king. She looks at the family that has finally come to mean so much to her, proud of how each, in their own way, has been able to overcome their shortcomings. She looks at her new friends and she sees in Renata someone that she can see herself becoming very close to. She smiles at her son, happy that he’s been able to turn a would-be enemy into a new friend. Lastly she turns her gaze to Arnold, her pillar of strength at a time when she needs him the most. Placing her hands on her stomach now, she thinks about the baby that sleeps within, confident in the fact that this child will spend her life surrounded by the love of family and friends, and she is indeed, truly thankful.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to get this chapter out sooner. Things have been crazy here, and with Christmas a little over a week away I can’t promise another chapter by next weekend. But, I do hope this extra-long chapter will help fill the gap in the meantime and I hope the error count isn’t too high. I’ve read it over a few times and caught what I could, but I just don’t have the energy to give it another go. My goal is to have the next chapter up before the holiday though, so keep your fingers crossed! One disclaimer which is obvious but, oh well, just putting it out there that I claim no rights to Happy Meals, McDonalds, or any other fast food places Arnold and Phillip may find themselves visiting along their way. Please enjoy -

Helga hands Arnold Phillip’s overnight bag, along with a bag of snacks and toys for their long drive. He stows the small suitcase into the back of Helga’s Subaru next to his own, and rummages through the bag of snacks before tossing it onto the front passenger seat. “I don’t know why you packed so much food for the car ride, I must have counted at least a half a dozen applesauce pouches. Is it really necessary to have SIX things of applesauce? It’s only a four hour trip.”

Helga scoffs at his niavete. “Heh, you’ll be lucky if all that lasts from here to the state line. There’s nothing hungrier than a bored four-year-old.”

He closes the passenger door and walks up to Helga, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulls her as close as her belly will allow and looks into her eyes. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay while I’m gone?”

She smiles and kisses his cheek. “Yes, of course. I’m going to spend the first part of the day Christmas shopping with Olga, and then I’ll be spending the night at her house. So I won’t even be alone while you’re gone.”

He furrows his brow in concern. “Still, you should take it easy with the Christmas shopping. It is still Black Friday you know.”

Helga laughs off his worry. “Heh, Black Friday is an overrated thing of the past. The new thing now is Cyber Monday. That’s when you can get all the good online deals without even leaving the comfort of your own house.” She sees that he’s not convinced and softens a bit. “But I’m serious, Arnold, it will be okay. We’re just going to Budnick’s to pick up a few things, then hit up a couple of the small mom and pop stores on Main Street before finally hightailing it back to her house. After a nice lunch on Olga, of course.”

Finally convinced, Arnold pulls her in for a kiss. “Okay, I believe you.” Their kiss is short lived when they are interrupted by a very excited Phillip. “Okay, Daddee, I’s all weady to go. I wents to the potty and everything.”

Taking a moment to ruffle up Phillip’s hair, Arnold opens the back door for him. “Okay then, hop on inside and I’ll get you strapped up.”

“Hold up there!” Helga shouts as she reaches for her son. “How about giving your old mom a good-bye kiss first, hmm?”

Phillip gives her an “Aw mom” smile and reaches up to give her a hug. She picks him up, holding him tight as she places a battery of kisses to his face. She gives him a no nonsense look while spouting out his orders for the weekend. “Now you be good for your father, no arguing, and keep the whining to a minimum. Oh, and stay close by his side at all times, no wandering off. And when he tells you it’s time for a potty stop, I want you to try your best to go potty without any complaints, okay?”

Phillip gives her a nod of his head. “Okay, Mommee, and you has to pwomise that you’ll take good care of Agnes and Mr. Cheezy for me while Daddee and I are looking at the twains. Oh, and I forgots to feed Mr. Cheezy today.”

Helga gives him a roll of her eyes at the mention of Mr. Cheezy. “Oh, brother, I told you he was to be fed and watered before you left.”

He sticks his bottom lip out in a pout. “I knows, but I forgots. I’s sowrry. You will feeds him, won’ts you?”

Helga replies to Phillip’s request with a frustrated look, causing the boy to ask again. “Won’ts you, Mommee?”

“Of course I will.” She finally answers. Placing him back on his feet, she turns back to Arnold, giving him one last hug. “And you, be careful on those roads, especially going over that one pass. I’m glad you relented and agreed to take my Subaru instead of the Packard.”

“Eh, that old Packard would have had no problem making the trip, snow or not.”

“Heh, maybe so, but with the broken fuel light, and you constantly forgetting to stop for gas, I still feel that the Subaru is a safer ride. Last thing I’d need is a phone call from you at one in the morning, asking me to come get your butt somewhere past the Oregon border.”

“Now, Helga that would never happen.” He stops and gives her a mischievous smile, “and besides, if it did, I’d definitely call Gerald to come get us before calling you.”

“That’s a much better idea.” She says before giving him one last kiss good-bye. “Well, you be careful, and send me texts along the way, just so I know everything’s going okay.”

After checking to see that Phillip is snugly strapped into his car seat, he walks around to the driver’s side of the car. “You got it, expect the first text when we stop for lunch. I love you!”

“I love you too.” She says as he disappears into the car. She stands at the curb, watching until the car finally fades from sight. Turning to face the empty boarding house, she lets out a sigh and heads up the steps.

xxxxx

Coming to a red light, Arnold takes the time to bring up the directions to the Oregon State Rail Museum onto his phone. Finding the museum’s website, he clicks the tab marked “Directions”, and waits while his phone calculates the shortest route. Arnold studies the suggested route, familiarizing himself with the different freeway exchanges he’ll need to keep an eye out for. Once the light has finally turned back to green, he heads through the intersection and raises his eyes to the rear view mirror where he sees Phillip fidgeting in his seat. He furrows his brow and checks in with his son. “Hey Phillip, are you alright back there? You’re looking a bit uncomfortable.”

Phillip catches his father’s eyes in the mirror. “That’s cause I has to go potty.”

Arnold looks at the boy in disbelief. “What? Already? We’ve barely gone five miles. We’re not even out to the freeway yet.”

Phillip starts to whine. “I can’t helps it, I has to go bad.”

Spying a gas station off in the distance, Arnold lets out a frustrated sigh. “Okay, just hold on for another minute and we’ll stop at that gas station up ahead. Can you hold it that long?”

Phillip nods his head. “Yes, Daddee, I can holds it.”

A few short minutes later Arnold takes Phillip by the hand as he leads him through the gas station’s parking lot. He is hit with a rush of warm air and a peppy Christmas song as he opens the heavy glass door to enter the stations Quickie Mart. He doesn’t give Phillip any time to be distracted as he walks him towards the back of the small store. Reaching for the restroom’s door handle, he finds it to be locked and looks down at his son who is currently doing his patented “potty dance”. 

Phillip glances up, giving him a look of urgency. “I has to go weally bad, Daddee.”

Hoping to avoid an accident, Arnold does his best to get his son to hold on. “I know, Phillip, but we have to wait. Someone’s already in there. You know, I don’t see how you can have to go so badly considering that you just went right before we left the house. Are you sure you went potty?”

Phillip nods his head. “Oh, yes, Daddee, I wents to the potty like I said, but nothing came out.”

“What? So you didn’t go potty?”

“Oh, no, I wents to the potty, I just didn’t pee.”

“But why didn’t you pee when you were there?”

Phillip gives Arnold a frustrated look, amazed that he has to spell it out for him. “I didn’t pee because I didn’t has to.”

Arnold tries to make sense out of what his son is saying. “Well, if you didn’t have to go pee, then why did you go into the bathroom?”

“Because, that’s what Mommee always makes me do before we leave the house, she makes me goes to the potty.”

“But you do that so you can pee before leaving the house.”

Phillip starts to become agitated at the circular conversation. “But – I – didn’t – has – to – pee – then!”

Arnold opens his mouth to answer the boy back but is stopped when the bathroom door suddenly swings open. A surprised look comes across the occupant’s face as she stops just short of running into Arnold. “Oh, excuse me. I didn’t know anyone was on the other side of the door.”

Arnold places his hand on Phillip’s back, rushing him into the bathroom. He calls over his shoulder as he shuts the door. “That’s okay, my fault for not paying attention.”

xxxxx

Once Phillip is finally settled back into his car seat, Arnold takes a moment to make sure all systems are a go. “Okay, Phillip, are you sure you have everything you need?”

Phillip stops playing with the small action figure he talked his father into buying him on their way out of the store, and gives him a smile. “Nope, I’s fine.”

Arnold pushes on for further clarification. “You have enough snacks?”

Phillip picks up the applesauce pouch and juice box Arnold had given him and shows them to his dad. “Yep, I has my snacks.”

Arnold asks one final question. “And you don’t have to potty- uh - pee anymore, right?”

Phillip nods his head. “Uh-huh, I gots all my potties out when we were insides.”

“Okay then.” Arnold says as he closes the car’s back door and slides behind the steering wheel. “You just went potty, you have your snacks and we have a full tank of gas. We should be good to go until lunch. Are you ready?”

“Yep, I’s weady!” Phillip shouts as Arnold pulls out of the gas station parking lot.

They make it to the freeway entrance and Arnold has just merged into traffic when he hears a loud cry coming from the back seat. He once again raises his eyes to the rear view mirror. “What happened, are you okay?”

Phillip talks through his sniffles. “I droppeded my toy on the floor and I can’ts weach it.”

“Oh, well, we can get it when we stop for lunch.”

Phillip begins to cry again. “But I wants to pway with it now.”

“I realize that, but I’m not going to pull over on the freeway to dig around for your toy. You can play with something else until we stop. Okay?”

Phillip crosses his arms in front of himself and lets out a huff. “But I wants my new toy.”

Arnold feels himself getting sucked into another circular discussion and tries his hardest to avoid it. “Okay, look, I know you want your toy, but neither of us can reach it from where we sit, so how about we do this. You play with one of your other toys, and as soon as we reach a rest stop or something, I’ll get off the freeway and get you your toy. Okay?”

“Well, okay, but can I has more applesauce first?”

Figuring it’s worth another pouch of applesauce if it gets Phillip to calm down, Arnold is quick to agree. “Sure, no problem.”

Satisfied with the food and his old Thomas toy, Phillip finally goes back to happily entertaining himself in the back of the car.

The next half an hour goes by without incident and Arnold relaxes to the soft, Christmas themed jazz that plays from the car’s radio. His stomach gives a small growl and he checks the time on the dashboard clock. Thinking that it’s got to be getting close to lunchtime, it surprises him to see that it is barely ten o’clock in the morning still. “How can that be?” he thinks to himself. “I swear it feels as if we’ve been on the road for hours.” 

His stomach lets out another grumble, but he is hesitant to stop the car when Phillip is being so quiet. He catches his son’s bag of snacks out of the corner of his eye and reaches into it. Grabbing the first thing his hand hits, he pulls out one of the remaining pouches of applesauce. He glances at the writing that is printed on the outside of the pouch, wondering who it was that came up with the idea to combine mangoes with applesauce. He has his doubts about the flavor of the sticky concoction, but is pleasantly surprised when he takes his first mouthful. The first pouch goes down quite smoothly and it isn’t long before he’s digging back into the bag for a second helping. 

xxxxx

With both of their stomachs satisfied for the time being, Arnold lets the radio’s soft music carry him away once again. He ponders their reasons for taking this trip, and he grows excited when he realizes that in just a few, short hours both he and Phillip will be standing in the shadow of one of the mightiest steam locomotives in history. He lets his mind wander and his imagination takes over, causing the passing scenery of cement buildings and telephone lines to turn to that of Old West open country. The air that blows from the direction of the dashboard pushes back his cornflower hair and he imagines that he is sitting up high in the cab of Big Boy, and that it is the wind off the prairie that jostles his hair about, and not the forced air of the car’s heater. 

He smiles at the imaginary people that stand in awe of the steel behemoth, waving as it passes them by. He tries hard, and can practically smell the steam that billows from the train’s smoke stack. The clackety-clack of the wheels as they glide along the steel rails encourage him on as the steam provides the power to push them along. 

Traffic becomes heavy as they near a busy freeway exchange, and as the car slows so does Big Boy. Still lost in his daydream, he imagines himself waving to the onlookers below, tipping his engineer’s hat as he gives them a nod of his head. At one point he hears his name being called off in the distance, surely by some jealous fan, wishing that it was them perched high in the engineer’s chair instead of him.

He is finally brought back to present day when a soft projectile goes whizzing past his head. It’s only when it hits the car’s windshield that he sees that it’s one of Phillip’s empty applesauce pouches. Lifting his gaze to the rear view mirror, he gives his son a scowl. “Phillip! You know better than to throw things at me while I’m driving. I could have gotten into an accident.”

Phillip gives him an irritated pout. “I’s sowwy Daddee, but I twied to call you, but you wouldn’t answer. You just kept nodding your head and smiling. Why were you smiling, Daddee?”

Arnold clears his throat before answering. “Oh, uh, nothing, Phillip. I, uh, was just enjoying the song that was on the radio.”

Phillip gives him a confused stare. “There was no song, it was a ‘mercial on the wadio.”

Embarassed at being caught, Arnold changes the subject. “Well, that doesn’t matter now. So, what was it you wanted anyway?”

“I was just wondering if we were almost there yet.”

Arnold looks at the map on his phone, disappointed at the little progress that has been made so far. “Well, not really, we still have a long way to go. But it is almost time for lunch if you’re hungry.”

The mention of food perks the boy up and he gives his father a wide smile. “Oh, boy, I is vewy hungwee.”

Finally finding something they can agree on, Arnold keeps an eye out for restaurant signs as he drives. “Okay, I can take care of that. What kind of food do you want?”

Phillip is quick with his answer. “I wants a Happee Meal!”

Arnold thinks about what Helga would say to him feeding her son a Happy Meal over something more nutritious, but the thought of a Big Mac and fries starts his stomach to grumbling again and he pushes the thought aside. “A Happy Meal, huh? I think we can swing that. We can stop at the next McDonalds we see.” 

“Okay!” Phillip yells as he keeps his eyes peeled for the familiar yellow arches. 

Arnold knows that one thing that you can always count on when taking any sort of an extended road trip is the fact that there is bound to be at least one McDonald’s every two or three exits down the road. So he isn’t surprised to hear Phillip’s shouts of joy only moments after starting their search. “Look, Daddee, I see’s the sign!”

Arnold smiles at his son through the rear view mirror. “I see it too, Philly, we’ll get off at the next exit.”

The fast food restaurant is conveniently located a mere half block from the freeway exit, so it’s not long before they are standing in line eagerly awaiting their turn to order. Arnold studies the menu before confirming Phillip’s order. “Okay, Phillip, how does an order of nuggets and apple slices sound?”

Phillip immediately shakes his head. “No, I don’t wants nuggets, I wants a hangaburger and fwies.”

Arnold thinks about what Helga would order and tries to persuade Phillip to get the chicken. “No, I think the chicken nuggets and apple slices would make for a better lunch.”

Phillip sticks his tongue out as he crinkles his nose. “Yuck, I don’ts like nuggets, I wants a hangaberger wiffs cheeeze.”

They are next up in line now and Arnold is eager to have their order ready when he steps up to the cashier. “Okay, how about this. You can have a cheeseberger, but you have to have it with the apple slices and not the fries. Oh, and with milk, not soda.”

Phillip thinks about it for a moment, the wheels in his head turning as he decides if this is a good deal or not. Figuring that he can always bum a fry or two from his dad, he agrees to the apples. “Okay, Daddee, I’ll takes the hangaberger and apples.”

Happy to have the matter settled, Arnold steps up to the counter and places their order. He fills a large cup with ice and Yahoo soda as they wait for their number to be called, and once they have their food in hand, they make their way over to an empty booth where Phillip takes a seat across from his father. He sits on his knees, bobbing up and down as he eagerly takes the box that his meal is in from his dad. He riffles through it as if he is searching for the Holy Grail itself, and once finding it, he deposits the hamburger and apple slices on the table so he can rip the plastic off the small toy. 

After successfully removing a small plastic figure from its wrapper, he holds it up to show Arnold. “Oh boy! It’s a Duke Galaxycruiser figure!” He finds a small button that, when pushed, causes a small light saber to emit a neon green glow. “And look, it even has a lighted-up sword!”

Arnold gives Phillip a smile and points to the boy’s food. “That’s nice, Phillip, but enough playing for now. We need to eat up and get going if we’re going to arrive at the museum in time to see Big Boy’s entrance.”

“Okay, Daddee.” Phillip says as he rips the top off of his hamburger. He picks up the ketchup soaked bread and takes a small bite.

Arnold watches this and speaks through a mouth full of fries. “What are you doing, Phillip? Put the top back on the burger and eat it the right way.”

Phillip looks at the topless burger and pouts. “But I don’t likes the bottom, I just likes the top.”

Arnold reaches for the bag of apple slices and opens it up. He takes a couple of slices out and places them on top of the bag. “You can’t just eat the top of the bun, that’s wasteful, and not very nutritious.” He holds an apple slice up for the boy to take. “Here, eat some apple too.”

Phillip reluctantly takes the slice of apple and bites off a small piece. He puts the slice down and picks up one of Arnold’s fries, shoving it in his mouth. By now Arnold is hungry and very eager to be back on the road, so he doesn’t notice his stash of fries being slowly depleted. 

Their lunch stop takes over a half an hour longer than Arnold had allotted time for, and he starts to become frustrated with his son’s unwillingness to eat his burger. “Phillip, you’ve barely eaten half of your burger, and only one apple slice. You really do need to finish up so we can get going.”

Phillip leans back in his seat, crossing his arms in front of him. “I’s not hungwee anymore. I’s all full.”

Despite his efforts to stay calm, he can’t help but to raise his voice a bit. “How can you be full, you’ve barely eaten anything?”

Phillip begins to argue. “I ateted lots, see.” He picks up the leftover bit of his bun top, then points to a burger patty that’s had no more than three small bites taken from it.”

Giving up, there is no mention of the now browned apple slices that still sit in their opened bag. Arnold instead quietly gathers up their trash, depositing it in the garbage can on their way out the door. He looks Phillip in the eye as he straps him into his car seat. “I don’t even want to hear that you’re hungry once we’re back on the road, understand?”

Phillip lowers his eyes and speaks quietly. “Yes, Daddee, I understands.”

He feels a little guilty over losing his temper with Phillip and puts on a happy face once more as they head back onto the freeway. “Well, that took a little longer than planned, but if we don’t stop too much we should still make it for Big Boy’s grand arrival. We still have a good four hours until he’s due to arrive at the museum.”

They are just about to make it back onto the freeway when Phillip lets out a loud wail. Arnold immediately looks back to see what’s up. “What’s wrong, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Phillip’s mouth is open, but no sound comes out. Arnold begins to worry when a high pitched squeal hits his ears. Finding his voice, Phillip finally begins to speak. “I forgotted my new toy back at the westerwant! I wants my new toy!”

Arnold looks to the Heavens for strength. “I’m sorry, Phillip, but we’re already back on the freeway. Are you sure you don’t have the toy?”

Phillip nods his head while continuing to cry. “Yes, I had putted it back in the box before we lefted the westerwant.”

Arnold facepalms as he vividly remembers throwing away the trash filled box. “I’m sorry, Phillip, I threw the box away. I thought it just had trash in it.”

Phillip starts screaming again. “It wasn’t twash, it hadded my toy!”

Unable to calm the boy down, and not knowing what else to do, Arnold gets off at the next exit and searches for the nearest McDonalds. Once he finds it he pulls into the drive through and proceeds to purchase Phillip a second Happy Meal. As he places his order, he also asks for a replacement Duke Galaxycruiser, complete with a neon green sword. Not blue, not red, but neon green.

With his son finally appeased, the duo hits the road once again with Arnold silently lamenting over the lost time. He scowls at the words that come flowing out of the radio, thinking to himself that, for right now at least, this most certainly does not feel like the “most happiest” time of the year. 

After a bit it dawns on him that it has been at least a good half an hour since he’s last heard any noise from the back seat. Looking in the rear view mirror he smiles at his son, who sits sound asleep in his seat, with Duke Galaxycruiser clutched tightly to his chest. The sight causes Arnold to feel glad that, despite their tight schedule, he took the time to find Phillip a replacement toy.

xxxxx

The next forty minutes or so pass by with little to no incident, but Arnold begins to worry when he casts his gaze to the map that sits lit up on his phone. He sees the blue line they are following slowly turns first to orange, and then to turn red, just a couple of short miles up ahead. There is a flashing exclamation point that gets his attention, and when he presses it, a message comes up, warning them that there has been an accident up ahead. He tries to bring up an alternate route, but by the time it comes up it is too late, and he has missed his chance of making a quick exit off of the freeway. 

So now they sit, along with a couple of hundred other weary travelers, as they wait for traffic to begin moving again. It takes twenty minutes for the driver of the car next to theirs to lose his patience and begin leaning on his car’s horn.

The sound wakes Phillip up, and he gazes sleepily out the window. “Why are we stopping? Are we there yet?”

Arnold gives him a shake of his head. “No, I’m afraid not. There seems to have been an accident up ahead, so we have to wait for it to get cleared before we can be on our way again.”

“Oh.” Is all Phillip says before becoming quiet once again. Arnold tries to look ahead to the front of the traffic, hoping to see what the problem is when Phillip starts talking again. “Um, Daddee?”

Arnold turns back to look at his son. “Yes, Phillip?”

“I has to go potty.”

Arnold closes his eyes and lets out a frustrated sigh. “I’m afraid we can’t get off the freeway right now, Phillip. Do you think you can hold it for a while?”

Phillip gives him a sad look. “I don’ts know. Maybe I can.”

Arnold gives his son’s leg a reassuring pat. “You can do it, Phillip. I’m sure it won’t be too much longer.”

As luck would have it, the fates finally decide to cut Arnold a break and the line of traffic slowly begins to move. Phillip becomes more agitated so Arnold gets off at the first exit they come to. 

His hopes of making a quick stop are dashed when he realizes that the exit has let them off in the middle of nowhere. Instead of a sprawling city, they find themselves on a country road, and the more Arnold drives looking for some sort of civilization, the more lost they become. He starts to become frustrated when Phillip’s cries begin to mix with the map’s gps calmly spouting out “Recalculating” every fifteen seconds. 

It takes a while, but Arnold finally spies a gas station off in the distance. They pull up and rush into the attached mini-mart, entering the small bathroom just in time. Once Phillip is done, Arnold figures that it’s better to be safe than sorry, and uses the facility himself.

Once back in the car, it takes a while, but Arnold finally finds the freeway and they are once again on their way. What had started out as excitement, has now turned to complete frustration, causing Arnold to just want to get to their destination and be done with it. By now they have missed Big Boy’s grand arrival, and it is Arnold’s hope that they can at least make it there before the sun begins to set.

His thoughts are again interrupted, this time by the ringing of his phone. He recognizes Helga’s ringtone and winces at the realization that he had forgotten to call her as he had promised. He takes a calming breath before picking up the call.

“Hey, Helga. What’s up?”

He picks up on the irritation in his wife’s voice as she speaks. “What do you mean ‘what’s up’? You were supposed to call me hours ago.”

He quickly tries to come up with an excuse for not calling her. “I know, and I’m sorry about that. We’ve just been having so much fun that I guess I just forgot. So, how are things at home?”

“Things here are fine. So how have things been going with you? Is Phillip behaving himself?”

Arnold gives Phillip a quick glance before answering. “Phillip’s been just fine. He’s having a great time, right Phillip?”

Phillip nods his head. “Yep, I gotted to have a Happy Meal for lunch!”

Helga’s voice moves up an octave at the mention of a Happy Meal. “Happy Meals? Now Arnoldo, I told you I didn’t want him loading up on junk food this weekend.”

“Aw, Helga, it was just one lunch. I’ll make sure he eats a good dinner tonight, I promise. So how was shopping with Olga?”

“It was fine. I was able to get almost everything on my list.”

“And how are you feeling? You didn’t over-exert yourself, did you?”

“I’m fine. My feet are a bit swollen, and my back is killing me, but I’m at Olga’s now and she’s waiting on me hand and foot so I’ll be fine.”

“I knew shopping would be too much for you. Are you sure you’re telling me everything?”

“Yes, Arnoldo, I promise. So, how’s Big Boy? Is he as grand as you keep telling me he is?”

“Well, actually, we’re not there yet.”

“What! You should have made it there over an hour ago. What’s taking you?”

Arnold shakes his head. “I can’t even go into it right now. I’ll tell you everything tomorrow when we get home. But don’t worry, everything is fine.”

“Heh, I can’t wait to hear this story. Okay, if you’re sure everything’s okay I’ll let you get back to driving. Tell Phillip I love him, and call me tonight. I love you.”

“I love you, too, and I’ll do my best to remember to call. Bye.”

He hangs up the phone and brings the road map back up. He heaves a sigh of relief when he sees that they are finally close to their destination. He looks back to Phillip and smiles. “Hey, buddy, guess what.”

Phillip looks up from his toy. “What, Daddee?”

“We’re almost there. Are you excited to see the trains?”

The boy kicks his feet and throws his arms up in the air. “Yay, we get to see the twains! I’s weady!”

Another fifteen minutes finds them walking through the museum’s parking lot. They follow the signs that lead them around to the back of the building, to the yard that displays all matter of trains, both antique and current. There is also an active rail that hosts a number of specialty trains that are used for special events throughout the year. 

Having arrived later than planned, the two boys find themselves surrounded by a crowd of like-minded train enthusiasts, that range from the part time fan, to full blown foamers. Finally reaching the end of the main building, they turn the corner and stop to look in awe. They stand humbled as the massive form of the 4014 Big Boy looms over them.

xxxxx

“Oh, wow.” Phillip softly exclaims. “Look at how big it is, Daddee. It’s the biggest thing I’ve eber seen.”

Arnold nods his head in agreement. “I know, me too. It sure is a beauty, isn’t it?”

“Uh-huh.” Is all Phillip can manage to get out.

Arnold is torn from his reverie when he is bumped by a careless passerby. Finally noticing the massive crowd, he takes Phillip’s hand in his. “You’re going to have to stick real close, Phillip. I can’t have you getting lost in this crowd. Okay?”

Phillip gives his dad a nod of his head. “Okay, Daddee. I’ll stay right by you.”

They move deeper into the crowd in an effort to get closer to the mighty engine. Phillip tugs on Arnold’s hand and looks up to him. “I can’ts see, Daddee. Everybody’s butts are in the way.”

Arnold looks down at his child and notices his vantage point. He grabs the boy and swings him onto his shoulders. “I see what you mean. There, is this better?”

Phillip places his hands on the top of the engineer’s hat that Arnold is wearing and looks out over the top of the crowd. “Yes, it’s much better, Daddee!”

Arnold continues to work his way through the crowd, slowly inching ever closer to Big Boy. Each time he nudges someone he is greeted with an irritated scowl, until they notice the boy that sits happily atop his shoulders. Unable to resist the lure of Phillip’s smile, they graciously step aside, letting father and son by. 

Once at the front of the crowd, Phillip notices one of the two train’s engineers looking out from the cab’s window. He catches the man’s eyes, giving him a wave which is immediately returned. “Did you see’s that, Daddee, he wabed at me!”

Arnold lets out a chuckle. “Yes, Phillip, I sure did.”

He puts the boy down now, and pulls out his camera. He motions for Phillip to stand at the edge of the platform so he can get his picture with Big Boy in the background. Once that is done he is approached by a fellow fan who offers to take a picture of the two of them together. Arnold stands proudly next to his son as the picture is taken, and once done he gets into a deep conversation with the guy and they spend the next fifteen minutes exchanging facts about Big Boy’s history.

Growing bored, Phillip forgets his promise to stick by Arnold’s side, and begins to wander the length of the train. It’s not long before he is swallowed up by the large crowd. With everyone’s attention on the train, Phillip goes unnoticed as he wanders further away from his father. It’s not until the boy finally breaks free of the crowd that he turns back looking for his dad. 

He calls out for Arnold, but his voice becomes lost in the din of voices. He remembers that the last time he saw his dad was up towards the front of the train, so he begins to make his way back. Once he hads made his way back into the middle of the crowd he gets turned around and starts heading in the wrong direction. He reaches the end of the crowd once more and realizes his mistake. The crowd begins to finally overwhelm him so he sits down and does what any four-year-old in this situation would do, and cries. He stops his crying when he notices a shadow loom over him. He looks up expecting to see his dad, and is surprised by the sight of Big Boy’s other engineer. 

The man looks down at the boy with a gentle smile, and gets down on one knee so he can talk to him on his own level. “Hey now, why the tears little fella?”

Phillip wipes his nose with the back of his hand and talks through a sniffle. “I losted my Daddee.”

The engineer pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes Phillip’s eyes. “Oh, I see. Well maybe I can help you find him. My name’s Bob, what’s yours?”

Phillip’s sniffles begin to lessen. “I’s Phillip, Phillip Shortman.”

Engineer Bob stands back up and offers Phillip his hand. “Well, Phillip Shortman, tell me, have you ever sat in the cab of steam locomotive?”

Phillip’s eyes grow large as he slowly shakes his head no.

“Well then this is your lucky day. Come on, we’ve got a daddy to find.”

xxxxx

Arnold continues to stand in deep conversation with his new friend. The topic has turned from real trains to the model set ups they each have at home. Arnold is just starting to get into a story of how he was lucky enough to run across an old Lionel set at an estate sale when he hears his name come blaring over a bull horn. 

“LADIES AND GENTELMEN, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. WE ARE LOOKING FOR A LOST FATHER. MR. SHORTMAN, YOUR SON IS LOOKING FOR YOU. IF YOU WILL COME TO BIG BOY’S CAB YOU CAN GET YOUR CHILD.”

It is only when Arnold hears his name that he realizes that Phillip is nowhere to be seen. His heart drops to his stomach as he lifts his gaze to the window of Big Boy’s cab. A rush of relief courses through him when he sees Phillip happily looking out the cab’s window while sitting on the lap of Engineer Bob. 

Catching his father’s eye, Phillip waves down to his dad before pulling the chain that works the train’s massive whistle. The announcement, followed by the whistle, elicits a wave of laughter through the crowd and it is with a red face that Arnold takes the walk of shame as he goes to retrieve his son. 

He is invited up into the cab of the train, and as soon as he steps inside his embarrassment is turned to awe. He is like a kid in a candy store as he takes in all the knobs, and levers and dials that make the train work. His eyes finally land on Phillip, who stands ready to take his punishment for wandering off. He is surprised though, when Arnold gets down on one knee instead, and apologizes for his inattentiveness. “I’m sorry, Phillip. I should have been paying closer attention to you. I hope you weren’t too scared.”

Relieved at not being in trouble, Phillip gives his dad a smile. “It’s okay, Daddee, I wasn’t scared. Engineer Bob tooked good care of me.”

Arnold stands back up to shake the man’s hand, thanking him for rescuing his child, and reassures him that it will never happen again. 

The rest of what’s left of the day goes without any further problems, and it isn’t until Phillip is tucked snuggly into the hotel bed that Arnold can finally heave a sigh of relief. He lays next to his son in the darkened room, exhausted from the long day. He is about to drift off into a deep sleep when a small voice peeps up next to him.

“Daddee?”

Arnold forces his eyes open. “Yes, Phillip?”

“I’s can’t sweep.”

xxxxx

The ride home the next day is a quiet one as Phillip slumbers peacefully in his car seat. It wasn’t until well after midnight that Arnold was finally able to get the boy to sleep, and with him wanting to get an early start home, it was a very rude awaking when the alarm clock by the side of their bed went off that morning.

After a quick stop for breakfast burritos and, for Arnold, an extra-large coffee, black and strong, they make it home without incident. Pulling into the back driveway, Arnold can’t remember ever wanting to be back home so badly in his life. He is careful not to wake Phillip up when he unstraps him from his car seat. He enters the house through the kitchen door, and is greeted by Helga as she comes out of the family room while shoving her phone into the pocket of her maternity pants. “Well, there you guys are. Welcome home. How was the trip?”

Arnold leans in and drops a quick kiss to her lips. The exhaustion in his eyes doesn’t go unnoticed by his wife. “It was great, just great. I can’t remember ever having a better time.”

Helga narrows her eyes at him and follows him to the stairs. “So, the trip went off without a hitch? No incidents or arguments?”

A bit of guilt washes over Arnold as he lets out with a little white lie. “Oh, nothing more than is usual when traveling with a preschooler. Well, I’d better get Phillip up to his room so he can finish his nap. I’ll, uh, tell you more in a bit.”

She pulls her phone back out of her pocket, clicking once again into the local news app that she was reading, and looks at the headline that reads “Local Boy Reunited with His Lost Father at Oregon Train Show.” She looks at the picture of her husband and son as they smile out the window of Big Boy’s cab. She smiles knowingly as she walks back into the family room, calling over her shoulder as she walks. “Sure, Arnold, I can’t wait to hear all about it.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody! I have a little gift for all of you in honor of the holiday, and am so glad I was able to get this chapter written and posted in time. I know not everyone celebrates Christmas, and that for some of us this can be a lonely time of year. So I’m going to put it out there like I have done in the past, and just say, that if anyone is feeling particularly down or alone this holiday season please, don’t hesitate to drop me a PM. I’d be glad to respond and spend some time with you. We can spend the time discussing our favorite topic, Hey Arnold! Also, I’m only saying this because it’s Disney and I don’t want the Disney police to come knocking at my door. I own NO rights to anything Winnie the Pooh related! And now, please enjoy this very special chapter - - - -

“You lost our child!”

Arnold gives her a sheepish look as they wait for the light to turn green. “Aw, come on, Helga. That happened over a month ago. When are you going to let it drop? Besides, I didn’t LOSE him, he just –“ Arnold pauses for a moment to think of the right phrasing. “Wandered off for a bit, that’s all. It was really no big deal.”

“Oh yeah? Well if it wasn’t a big deal then why did you try to hide it?”

Arnold replies through an exasperated huff. “It was not my intention to keep anything from you. You know I would never do something like that.”

Her voice raises an octave just as the light turns green. “Then why did I have to read about it on a rinky dink local news app? You should have let me know as soon as it happened.”

“Why? So you could sit there and worry for no reason. You know that’s not good for the baby. Besides, I would have told you right after putting Phillip down to finish his nap but I never got the chance. You were on me like ticks on a dog the minute I entered the family room. Please, like I’ve said over and over, I’m sorry.”

Helga can’t help but chuckle at his old fashioned terminology, which causes Arnold to look at her out of the corner of his eye and speak in a dry tone. “What’s so funny?”

Unable to stay mad, she shakes her head. “You, that’s what. Ticks on a dog. Who are you, your grandfather? That’s a definite Phil-ism.”

Relieved that the tension between them has finally been broken, he lets out with a chuckle of his own. “Heh, I guess I may have picked up a few of the old man’s traits over the years.” 

He studies her face finally noticing the deep bags that sit under her eyes. “You look tired. Are you sure this last minute trip to Budnick’s is necessary?”

Helga gives an immediate nod of her head. “Oh, yes, I’m very sure. I have been searching all over for that stupid deluxe Duke Galaxycruiser battle rocket, or ship, or whatever it’s called. The second I heard Budnick’s got a surprise shipment of them I called and they said they would hold one for me but only IF we got there before noon today, and I am not going to let this slip through our fingers. It’s the only thing Phillip has asked Santa for this year.”

“Well I could have gone to the store myself and picked it up while you stayed home to rest.”

Helga adamantly shakes her head. “Oh no, there’s no way I’d leave something this important up to you. Do you even know what the deluxe cruiser looks like?”

“Well, no, not really.”

“Ha! See! It’s just better if I go along.”

Arnold’s brow furrows in worry. “But really, Helga, you honestly don’t look like you feel well at all.”

Arnold’s insistence is beginning to wear on Helga’s nerves. “Okay, so what if I’m a little tired? It’s Christmas Eve and there’s still so much to do. I can rest on the 26th.”

“I don’t know, Helga, you really shouldn’t be pushing yourself.”

Helga gives Arnold a roll of her eyes. “Criminy. Okay, how does this sound? We leave Phillip where he is at Olga’s house since we’re going back over there tonight anyway to celebrate Christmas. As for now, we get the toy, bring it back to the boarding house, and while you wrap it, I will lay down and rest until the party tonight. Sound good?”

Arnold’s not so sure, and shakes his head slowly as he talks. “I don’t know. If you ask me, I think we should forget the party tonight, and celebrate Christmas Eve alone, just the three of us.”

“No, we can’t do that, Arnold, it’s Christmas Eve, and my parents are looking forward to spending it with Phillip and seeing him all excited as he gets ready for Santa. I can’t disappoint them.”

They make it into Budnick’s parking lot and Arnold rushes over to the passenger side of the car to help Helga out. He takes her by the hands and pulls her to her feet. “Honestly, Helga, sometimes you can be so stubborn.”

She gives him a smirk as she waddles past him. “Heh, you can blame the Pataki in me for that one.”

xxxxx

The store has turned out to be a bit more crowded than Helga had counted on, especially the toy department. It is obvious by the long line at the cash register that word had quickly spread through town in regards to this year’s must-have toy, and she is grateful that Patty had just happened to be in the store when the shipment was being put out on the sales floor. She is also grateful that Patty had the foresight to call Helga to let her know. 

Checking the time on her phone, she notices that it is getting precariously close to noon, and if she doesn’t hurry, her hold on the space toy will be relinquished to the first person lucky enough to be in the right place at the right time. Determined not to let that happen, she seeks out a haggard sales clerk and gives her her name and confirmation number. The woman disappears into a back storeroom for what feels like an eternity. Helga is just about ready to enter the back room herself when the clerk finally reappears with toy in hand. Helga takes the treasured item from the lady, thanking her profusely. 

Turning back to the cashier area, she chooses what she considers to be the shortest line, and takes her place in the Que. By now her back is starting to really hurt, and she wonders if Arnold wasn’t right, and if she really should have stayed home and let him try to handle it. Knowing that there’s not much she can do about it now, she shifts her weight from one foot to the other, and waits as patiently as she can for her turn at the register. 

A half an hour later it is finally her turn and she plops Phillip’s toy down on the counter with a huff. “Criminy, that took forever.”

The cashier gives her an unsympathetic look before picking up the item and scanning the bar code. There is a loud beep, which causes the cashier to roll his eyes as he replaces the scanner into its holder so he can begin to manually punch the skew numbers into the register. He grumbles the whole time he does this. “Happens every time someone brings one of these battle cruisers up to be scanned.”

Helga gives him a concerned look. “Is there a problem with the toy? I can still buy it, right?”

The cashier’s dull eyes barely look at her as he talks. “Yeah, everything’s fine, it’s just that they put these toys out on the shelves so fast they never got to putting the codes back into the system. So that’s why I have to punch the numbers in by hand. It still rings up, it just takes a lot longer.”

Relieved, Helga gives him an understanding nod of her head. “Oh, well, that’s good.”

Once the item has been successfully put into the register, the rest of the transaction goes off without a hitch and it isn’t long before Helga is standing in the middle of the toy department looking for her husband. 

She’s about to call him on his cell phone when she catches him out of the corner of her eye. With a cluck of her tongue, she lets out a low “Criminy”, as she heads over to where a model train is engaged in making an endless loop around a store Christmas tree. She waddles up to him and nudges his side in an effort to gain his attention. “Figures I’d find you here with the rest of the children, watching the model trains.”

Arnold finally notices that she’s standing next to him, and a slow blush rises to his cheeks. “Oh, hi Helga. Did everything go okay with Phillip’s toy?”

She holds up the bag containing the toy battle cruiser. “Yep, we’re good to go, so let’s get on out of here, my back is killing me, and my stomach is feeling a little upset too. I think I really need to lay down.”

Arnold gives her a chastising glare. “You see, I TOLD you this was going to be too much for you.”

Helga gives him a dismissive wave of her hand as she begins to walk away. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s just get out of here before I collapse right here in the middle of the toy department.”

Afraid of her offbeat comment coming true, Arnold follows her without argument, ready to assist her if needed.”

Once in the car Helga is able to relax a bit as they slowly make their way back home. The traffic has become heavier as more and more people fill the roads, eager to get on with their holiday celebrations, and by the time they finally reach the boarding house she is practically asleep.

Finally reaching their driveway, Arnold remotely opens their garage door then gives Helga a gentle nudge in her side. “Hey, sleepyhead, we’re home.”

She shakes the haze off that had started to overcome her, and by the time she’s gathered up her stuff, Arnold has made it to her side of the car, and helps her to her feet.

They enter the kitchen and Arnold heads for the fridge. “That took longer than I had expected, and now I’m starving. I think I’ll fix a late lunch. Do you want anything?”

Not stopping, Helga makes her way through the kitchen while shaking her head. “No thanks, I’m too exhausted to eat. I think I’m going to go take a little nap. Can you make sure to use the special Santa paper when you wrap Phillip’s toy, and not the stuff I’ve used to wrap everything else?”

It’s not like Helga to say no to food, and Arnold shoots her a worried look as he watches her leave the kitchen. “Um, yeah, sure, no problem. Hey, are you sure you’re okay?”

She waves him off as she leaves the kitchen. “Yes, Arnoldo, I’m sure. Don’t let me sleep more than a few hours, I want to have time to shower before heading over to Olga’s.” 

A leer comes over Arnold’s face. “A shower huh? In your condition I might just have to join you. You know, just in case you need any help or anything.”

“Or anything huh? Well, we’ll just have to see what ‘pops up’.”

He chuckles to himself as he goes back to rummaging through the fridge, anxious for the next few hours to quickly pass by.

xxxxx

Helga switches her position for the tenth or twelfth time since falling asleep over two hours ago. Laying down has seemed to only make her back pain worse rather than better, and she has been fading in and out of various dreams. In this current one she finds herself walking through an open meadow, the mid-day sun shines unusually bright above her. Off in the distance is the small figure of a boy who looks to be no more than three years old. He is shirtless under a pair of faded bib overalls, and wears a worn straw hat. There’s a familiarity about him, but she just can’t seem to pinpoint exactly where it is she knows him from. He is barefoot and in a squat position, intently looking into what appears to be a small pond. 

She approaches him cautiously, not wanting to startle him. She sees that he is holding tightly onto one end of a string. The other end disappears beneath the surface of the clear water. She looks down and sees what looks like a piece of hot dog tied to the submerged end of the string. She holds her breath as she watches a fat crawdad slowly approach the tempting treat. It tentatively reaches out one of its sharp claws, opening it to grab onto the tasty morsel. The boy is impatient though, and pulls up on the string before the crustacean has had a chance to take the bait. The motion of the hot dog being pulled through the water frightens the crawdad and sends it running for cover. 

A small pout forms on the boy’s face as he pulls the string up to check the bait. “Aw shucks.” He says to no one in particular.

Helga sits on an old tree stump next to the disappointed boy and gives him some sage advice. “The trick to these things is all in the timing. You can’t be in a rush, you have to slowly bide your time and let it get a nice firm grip on the bait before bringing it in.”

The boy is quiet as he drops the piece of hot dog back into the water. Both he and Helga patiently wait to see if the crawdad will come out of hiding, or if it has been scared off for good. They see movement in the thick vegetation that covers the floor of the pond, a bit of the creature’s red shell standing out against the green bottom. 

Helga becomes lost in the surreal atmosphere that engulfs her, and gives a startled jump when the boy finally speaks up. “She’s going to be okay you know.”

Helga gives him a quizzical look. “Who’s going to be okay?”

The boy looks directly into her eyes for the first time, and she feels as if she should know this child, but can’t quite put her finger on why. He drops his eyes and nods towards her stomach. “She is.”

Helga’s eyes open wide in shock and her hands move to protectively hold onto her belly. “How – how do you know it’s a girl?”

The boy shrugs and goes back to watching his bait. “Because, GG told me. She said that you shouldn’t worry because everything will be okay.”

The situation begins to confuse Helga. She feels as if she should be wary of this strange boy, but for some reason she finds herself feeling the complete opposite. There is something strangely comforting about the child, as if he is a kindred spirit. She thinks about the name GG and wonders to herself, “could it be?” She shakes the idea from her head, laughing at herself for even thinking such a thing.

She opens her mouth to ask the boy a question when a familiar voice can be heard coming from off in the distance. It is the voice of an old woman that reminds Helga of Arnold’s grandma Gertie. It calls out to the boy, and Helga sits up in shock when she hears the name Aaron. 

She looks at the boy with wide eyes, but before she can say anything he is up and running towards the sound of the voice. “Uh oh, that’s my grandma. I was supposed to come straight home without stopping. I gotta go.”

Helga tries to get up but her growing stomach makes it difficult for her to quickly get to her feet. She calls for the boy but it is too late. It is as if he has just disappeared from sight. After one more try she is finally able to stand and she turns in a small circle, taking in her surroundings. She tries to remember which direction she had come from when she first came across the boy but has become turned around. Not knowing what else to do, she calls out for Arnold, hoping he is within earshot, and can come to her rescue. 

She starts walking when she is suddenly hit with a sharp, stabbing pain in her back. It knocks the wind out of her and she arches her back. She takes a few more steps when a second jolt rushes through her. Unable to go any further, she screams out for her husband one last time “ARRRRNOLLLLLDDDD!!!”

xxxxx

Arnold sits in his favorite reclining chair and uses the TV remote to mindlessly flip through the 500 or so stations that are available to them. He stops when he sees a familiar face from the past looking back at him from the screen. He leans forward a bit and gives a closer look, verifying that he is really seeing what he is seeing. There in bright HD color stands a very serious Ms. Slovak from his old PS 118 days. She is concentrating on sinking a crucial putt that will award her ultimate victory if she is successful. He holds his breath and watches the small white ball roll lazily to the 18th hole where it stops for the briefest of moments before dropping inside. He gives a small cheer for his old teacher, happy over her success in living out her lifelong dream of becoming a professional golfer. When the news coverage switches to a commercial, he takes the time to check the clock to see if it’s time to wake Helga up. He’s about to go back to flipping through the channels when he hears his name being bellowed from upstairs. Quickly bringing his chair to an upright position, he rushes up the stairs and into their bedroom to find his wife sitting upright in their bed, the dream she had been having is immediately forgotten upon waking. 

He runs over to her and takes a seat next to her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he turns her to face him. “Helga! What’s wrong, are you alright?”

She looks at him, the frantic look on her face scares him a bit. She speaks to him through sharp breaths. “The baby – it’s – coming!”

Their daughter isn’t due to arrive for another few weeks, and he gives her a confused look. “What, are you sure? She can’t be. You’re not due for another three weeks.”

Helga grabs him by his shirt collar and glares into his eyes. “This is my third child, Football Head. Don’t you think I’d know when I’m in labor or not?”

Arnold takes her hands and gently removes them from his shirt. He holds them in her lap and talks as calmly as he can. “Okay, you’re right. You should know if you’re actually in labor or not. Let’s just calm down, and start timing the contractions.”

Another wave of pain hits Helga and she yells out. “AHHHHH, trust me, Arnold, there’s no time to wait. This baby is coming and she’s not going to wait. You need to get me to the hospital NOW!”

Helga is starting to scare Arnold, and he begins to become agitated himself. “All right, if you say she’s coming then I will get you to the hospital. Just let me throw a few things into a bag for you and –“

He’s cut off by Helga. “No, there’s no time to pack a stupid bag. What are you not getting Arnoldo? You – need – to – get – me - to – the – damn – hospital – NOW!”

She lets out with another scream when another contraction hits her. The sound of her voice finally prompts Arnold into action, and he takes her by the hand and gently leads her down the stairs and out the back door to the Packard.

They get in the car and head for the hospital. The city streets are even more congested than they were before, and they find themselves hitting every red light. Helga shakes her head at Arnold. “No, this isn’t going to work. We need to get off these streets and onto the freeway or we’re never going to make it to the hospital.”

Thinking that Helga is right, Arnold heads for the freeway, but their hopes of a quick get-away are dashed when they run into even heavier holiday traffic. Stuck now between a rock and a hard place, all they can do is hope that Helga can hold off having this baby until they get to the hospital. Arnold begins to have his doubts when Helga lets out with another shout. “Ahhh, here comes another contraction, and it’s a strong one!”

She puts her Lamaze training into good use, breathing out in little huffs while Arnold looks at her with worry. “This shouldn’t be happening. You’re not due for another three weeks. I hope there’s nothing wrong.”

The contraction begins to subside and Helga leans back in her seat to rest. “I’m sure she’s fine, she’s just decided to come a little early is all.”

“How can you be so sure? Three weeks is more than a ‘little’ early.”

Helga stares off into the distance through the dashboard window while trying to explain her feelings to Arnold. “I don’t know how I know, I just do. I just have this feeling that everything is going to be okay.” Another contraction begins to build. “If we can ever make it to the damn hospital that is!”

While Helga concentrates on keeping her breathing at an even pace, the car suddenly gives a small lurch. There’s a knocking coming from the engine and the old Packard begins to slow down. Arnold glances at the dashboard while he glides over to the side of the freeway. “Uh oh.” He softly says while making sure that they are a safe distance from the moving traffic. Helga picks up on his words and looks at him in panic. 

“Uh oh what? What’s wrong, why are you pulling over to the side?”

Arnold is petrified to have to tell Helga what the problem is. “Now, Helga, promise me you’ll do your best to stay calm.”

She shouts at the top of her lungs. “Stay calm! How do you expect me to stay calm when I’m pulled over on the freeway while about to have a baby? Tell me what’s wrong!”

“Well, now, it’s not entirely my fault.”

“Spill it, Arnoldo! NOW!”

“Now I had every intention of getting gas earlier today, but then you got that call from Patty about Phillip’s toy.”

Helga’s eyes glow red as she glares at her husband. “Oh, no, don’t you dare try to tell me that you forgot to put gas in the car!”

“Like I said, I had every intention – “

His words are cut off when a much stronger contraction hits Helga. She speaks to him through short breaths. We – will – talk – about – this – later. Right now – I – need to – get – into the – back – seat – because this baby – is coming – NOW!”

She throws open the passenger side door. “Help me into the back!”

“But you can’t have our baby in the Packard.”

“Oh yeah, well you try telling that to her.”

Arnold carefully opens his car door and runs around the front end to help Helga out. Pulling her out of the front seat, he leans her up against the car as he runs to the trunk to pull out a blanket that is kept there for spur of the moment stops at the park. He spreads it out covering the back seat just as Helga’s water breaks.

“Ahh, Arnold, hurry up. We don’t have much time!”

He helps her into the back seat where she immediately shimmies out of the clothing that covers the lower half of her body. He stands in the doorway, without a clue as to what to do next. “What should I do?”

She grasps the edge of the seat when another contraction hits her. “Call 9-1-1, doi! Tell them It’s an emergency, that I’m about to give birth!”

“Oh, of course, 9-1-1. I should have thought of that.”

Helga rolls her eyes at Arnold’s statement, and does her best to rest before the next contraction hits. By the time Arnold is off the phone she is bracing herself for another contraction. “Oh, no, this isn’t good!”

Arnold is frantic with worry now. “What, what isn’t good?”

“My body is ready to start pushing, it wants to start pushing this baby out.”

Arnold shakes his head. “Nooooo-no-no-no-no-no! You can’t start pushing, you have to wait until the paramedics get here.”

“I can’t wait, Arnoldo, she’s coming and there’s nothing we can do about it!”

“No, no, I – I don’t know what to do! What do I do?”

“Nothing, just be ready to catch her when she comes out, criminy! And find something to wrap her up in, it’s cold out here.”

He goes back to the trunk and looks around for another blanket but doesn’t find anything. His search is cut short when Helga starts screaming again. “Arnoldo, where are you! She’s coming!”

It saddens him, but he is left with no other choice but to take off his new jacket that he bought when he and Phillip took their trip to see Big Boy. He looks at the embroidered train that adorns the back and heaves a forlorn sigh. Walking back to the open car door, he peeks in to see Helga sitting with her back against the opposite side of the car, legs sprawled out spread eagle in front of him. His heart skips a beat when there, right between her legs, the top of his daughter’s head starts to push out. Helga’s contraction lessens and their daughter disappears back into the warmth of her mother and it takes every bit of strength Arnold has to not pass out right there on the spot. 

Less than one minute goes by when the urge to push comes over Helga once again. She closes her eyes as she bares down and talks through clenched teeth. “Get ready, Arnoldo, it’s time to start pushing again.”

Arnold is ready this time, and he moves closer to his wife, positioning himself between her legs, ready to receive their daughter. Helga’s face turns red and her body quivers as she bares down with all her might. Their daughter’s head begins to reemerge once again, this time popping out just a bit further before retreating back inside at the end of the contraction.

Arnold watches his daughter disappear for a second time and looks at Helga. “How many times is this going to happen before she finally comes all the way out?”

Helga lays back with her eyes closed, her body limp with exhaustion. “How should I know, I’m not a doctor.” There’s a moment of silence before Helga speaks up again. “And where are those damn paramedics anyway?”

Arnold turns to look at the passing traffic. “You saw how crowded the streets were, it’s probably taking them extra time to make it to the freeway.”

Helga is about to let out with a complaint when the next contraction hits. “Ohhhhh, Arnold, here it goes!” She bares down once again while slowly counting to ten, something that she remembers doing during her other two deliveries. Her efforts push their baby’s head even further out than before.

This time when the contractions stop the baby does not retreat back in and Arnold stares as their baby’s partially exposed head sits stuck in Helga’s opening as if she were Pooh Bear stuck in Rabbit’s doorway. “She seems to be stuck, Helga. What do I do?”

Another contraction is already beginning to start and Helga yells through clenched teeth, “just help guide her head. But don’t pull! Let her come out on her own!!”

Arnold listens to his wife and gently places a hand on his daughter’s head as she pushes out a little further. After another two pushes she is down to her shoulders and Arnold urges Helga on for one last push. “Come on, Helga, you’re almost there! I’m sure that just one more push will do it!”

Helga lays back panting. “I can’t. I’m exhausted, I have no more strength.”

Arnold is adamant. “Yes you can, you can DO this, Helga, I know you can.”

By now they finally begin to hear sirens off in the distance. Relieved, Arnold goes back to urging Helga on. “Come on, Helga, try again. One last big push and I bet you’ll have her out before the paramedics reach us. Come on!”

She looks into her husband’s eyes and finds her strength. With a nod of her head she lets out with a primal yell and she pushes with all her might. Slowly their baby starts to move forward and Arnold winces at the sound of Helga’s ripping flesh as the widest part of their baby forces its way out of its mother. Once the shoulders are free Arnold grabs onto his child as the rest of the body glides effortlessly out, followed by a gush of fluids, a sight that Arnold could have gone without seeing. 

Their daughter lets out a Pataki yell as Arnold holds her while she’s wrapped securely in his jacket. Helga smiles at the sound of their daughter’s cries and calls out for her baby. “Let me have her.”

With a tear in his eye, Arnold hands the child over to her mother where Helga’s natural instincts take over and she offers her breast to her baby. It takes a moment for her to realize what’s going on, but once she has it figured it out, the child is quick to latch on.

A minute later the paramedics arrive at the scene. They approach the car and peek into the back seat where they see an exhausted mother and father, and one very healthy, baby girl. Arnold places a kiss to the top of Helga’s head and gets out of the car so the paramedics can take over and do their job. He takes the opportunity to give, first the Pataki’s, and then Gerald and Phoebe a call to tell them what has happened. Arrangements are made for the shocked family and friends to meet the new parents at Hillwood General Hospital where they can meet the newest addition to the Shortman family.

Once mother and daughter are loaded into the back of the ambulance, Arnold hops in to sit next to his wife. Helga gives him a concerned look and says in an exhausted voice. “What about the car? You can’t just leave it there.

“Don’t worry about it. Phoebe is taking Gerald to get some gas, then she’s dropping him off at the car. He’s going to take it to the hospital for me so I have it when I need it.

“But how’s he going to drive it without a key?”

“Honestly, Helga, I would think you’d have more on your mind right now than the car. Just trust me, I’ve got it handled. I’ve hidden the key in a place no one will find it, and left one of the back doors unlocked. Now enough about the car. You just rest up.”

Too exhausted at the moment to care what happens to the old car, she lays back and closes her eyes. “Okay, whatever you say, Arnoldo.”

She’s asleep before Arnold can reply, and he looks down at her, and can’t remember a time when she’s looked more beautiful to him then she does right now.

xxxxx

Bob paces the hospital’s maternity wing waiting area, while Miriam entertains Phillip with a Thomas video that she has brought up on her phone. It’s been an hour since Helga and Arnold arrived at the hospital, and Bob is beginning to lose his patience. “Criminy, what’s taking them so long? Phillip will be graduating college by the time the doctor lets us in to see them.”

Olga gets up from where she was sitting next to Samuel, and walks over to her father. She places a calming hand on his shoulder. “Oh Daddy, stop exaggerating. You know they have to check over both mother and daughter to make sure everything is okay.”

Bob is not so easily calmed. “Oh yeah? Well what about that husband of hers? He can’t take the time to come out and tell us what’s going on?”

Miriam looks up from her phone screen and shakes her head at her husband. “Now, B, right now Arnold’s place is by his wife’s side.”

Bob sits down with a grumble. “Yeah, well, someone better start telling us something soon or I’ll – “

His words are cut off when Phoebe and Gerald come walking into the waiting area. Phoebe looks at the small gathering, giving them a hopeful smile. “Merry Christmas everyone. So, has anyone heard from the new parents yet?”

Bob starts to open his mouth when Arnold finally enters the waiting area. He brings up a hand and starts rubbing the back of his neck, a look of exhaustion covering his face. “Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait.”

Hearing his father’s voice, Phillip jumps off his grandmother’s lap and runs to his dad. “Daddee! I misseded you!”

Arnold scoops the boy into his arms and hugs him tight. “I missed you too, Phillip.”

Phillip gives Arnold an eager look. “Where’s Mommee? I misses her too.”

Arnold places the boy on the ground and gets down on one knee. “Well, Phillip, right now your mommy is in her room with the newest member to our family. Would you like to come meet your new sister?”

Phillip rapidly nods his head. “Oh, boy, I has a sister! Yes, Daddee, I wants to see both her and Mommee!”

Arnold stands up and greets the rest of their guests with a round of handshakes and hugs. Once all the congratulations are done he leads them to Helga’s room. He stops just outside the door and turns to his family and friends. “I just want you to know, Helga went through quite an ordeal delivering this baby on the side of the road with no medical help. She’s an amazing woman, but it really took a lot out of her, so please understand when we ask that you keep this first visit short.”

Bob opens his mouth to give Arnold a snarky reply but is cut off when Miriam pushes past him. “Of course we understand. Don’t we, B?”

Bob grumbles a low, “Yeah, yeah, we get it.” Before following his wife into the room.

Once they enter the room Phillip breaks free of the pack and runs up to his mother, jumping into her bed. “Mommee! I misseded you! Are you okay, Mommee?”

Helga wraps her free arm around her son and pulls him close. “Yes my sweet, sweet boy. Your mommy is just fine. Would you like to meet your new sister?”

Phillip nods his head as he looks at the small, pink bundle that lays sleeping in his mother’s arms. Helga looks from her son to the rest of the people in the room. Okay then, everyone, Arnold and I are very proud to introduce to you our daughter, Joyce (Joy) – Noel – Shortman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, you were probably hoping to get to see Phillip and all his cuteness come rushing downstairs on Christmas morning, eager to see what Santa has brought him. Yes, I would have liked to have seen that too, but sometimes life has different plans, like having your baby come three weeks before your due date! All I can say is, that’s a Pataki for you, always doing things in their own time. Don’t worry, though, Phillip will still get his Christmas. Just not in the way everybody planned. I also know that I gave Joy the masculine spelling for the name Noel, instead of the feminine Noelle, and I did that, obviously, because of her being born on Christmas Eve. (You know, like On the First “Noel”)But she is named “Joy” because of all the joy her birth has brought to them.
> 
> On a second note, I want to thank my friend Metal for allowing me to use his brilliant idea of having Arnold stumble across their old teacher, Ms. Slovak, on TV. I was already having him mindlessly skimming through the channels and the Ms. Slovak bit just fit in so perfectly. Thanks, Metal, that idea was genius.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Arnold and Helga are finally that family of four that they’ve so desperately waited for. You will see the term “Rainbow Baby” mentioned in this chapter, and for those of you that are unfamiliar with that phrase I would like to give you a short description taken from Wikipedia which is as follows:  
A rainbow baby is a term for a child born to a couple who have previously lost a child due to miscarriage, stillbirth or death during infancy. These subsequent pregnancies can bring "strong feelings of anxiety, guilt, and even fear" but also "immense joy, reflection, healing, and mixed emotions"
> 
> Now on a last note, I want to deeply apologize for the long stretch between chapters. I am currently in the process of planning a two week trip to Japan come the end of April, so right now my mind is filled with dealing with things like air flights, hotel reservations, train tickets, money exchanging and prioritizing the things we want to do once I get there, along with trying to teach myself how to read basic Hirigana and Katakana. Unfortunately, all that is leaving very little time for writing. So please be patient if my chapters become few and far between for a while. But on a lighter note, while I’m there I will be paying close attention to all there is to do while in Japan, so perhaps once I’m back I will have a good idea as to where I will be taking a certain couple on their honeymoon. ;)   
Now, with all that said and out of the way, please enjoy . . . . .

Phillip looks down at his baby sister and screws up his face while taking in her features. “Are babies apposed to look all pinks and squishies?”

A quiet chuckle spreads through the group while Helga pulls the boy closer to her. “All babies are a little wrinkly when they are first born, Phillip. Give her some time and she’ll fill out just fine.”

“Okay, Mommee. If you say so.” He reaches out and gently touches the top of her head. His eyes grow wide as his brain registers the downy softness of her hair. “She’s soft, just like Mr. Cheezy.”

Helga takes offense at the comparison. “Ugh, do not compare your sister to a rat!”

Phillip defends his statement. “I didn’t means nothing wong. Anyway, Mr. Cheesy’s not just a wat, he’s my fwiend.”

Arnold reaches down and takes Phillip from his mother. “We know you weren’t being mean, Phillip. Now how about we make room and let everyone else have a turn to look at your sister.”

With his hurt feelings appeased for the moment, Phillip rests his head on his father’s shoulder and looks on as the others get their chance to meet Joy. 

There is a combined chorus of oo’s and ahh’s as everyone gazes down at the small bundle that sleeps peacefully in Helga’s arms. Miriam clasps her hands to her chest and leans in close to her husband. “Well will you just look at her, B. She’s the spitting image of Helga at that age.” 

Bob narrows his eyes and studies his granddaughter. “You know, Miriam, I think you’re right. Look at her, she’s got the Pataki eyebrow, that’s for sure.”

Helga rolls her eyes and gives her child a regretful look. “Oh, brother, sorry about that, Joy.”

“Hey, hey, hey, hey! What’s wrong with looking like a Pataki?” Bob asks, starting to take insult at Helga’s words.

Helga rolls her eyes for a second time. “Nothing, Dad, I survived it and I’m sure Joy will too.”

“Well if you ask me,” Samuel interrupts while wrapping his arm around Olga’s shoulders, “I happen to think there’s nothing more beautiful than a Pataki woman.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Arnold says as he looks down at both mother and daughter.

The doctor in Phoebe can’t help but come out as she observes Helga and Joy. “I must say that I’m impressed at how well the two of you are doing after going through such an ordeal. It’s not everyone that can deliver a baby with no medical help at all and be sitting up accepting visitors so shortly afterwards.”

Gerald just folds his arms across his chest and slowly shakes his head. “Mm-mm-mm, and I have to say, that I have now seen everything. Never in my entire life would I peg my man Arnold as someone who’d be with it enough to actually deliver a baby with his bare hands.”

Helga narrows her eyes at Gerald. “Hey, I had just a little bit to do with that too, ya know!”

Arnold is quick to agree. “That’s right. If it weren’t for Helga keeping a clear head through it all I would have probably fallen apart.”

Helga raises an eyebrow at him. “Probably?”

A flush comes to Arnold’s cheeks. “Well, more like most definitely.”

Helga smiles smugly. “That’s more like it.”

As soon as the words leave her mouth, they are followed by a large yawn, signaling to their guests that visiting hours have come to an end. Phillip climbs into Helga’s bed, reluctant to leave until Auntie Olga reminds him that Santa won’t stop by the house if he’s not tucked away in bed. 

He gives his mother a confused look before getting off the bed. “Aren’t you coming home too, Mommee?”

Helga shakes her head. “No, not tonight Sweetheart. Daddy and I need to stay here with Joy while you go and spend the night with Aunt Olga and Uncle Samuel.”

Phillip ponders this for a moment. “But if I stays at Auntie Olga’s, how will Santa know where to find me?”

Arnold places a reassuring hand on his son’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Phillip, Santa will still stop by our house, so I’m sure he’ll just leave whatever presents he’s brought with him there.”

“That’s right.” Helga adds, “And when Joy and I are ready to come home we can have our Christmas then as a family. Okay?”

Phillip thinks about this for a moment then gives a quick nod of his head. “Okay, I can waits till then I guess.”

Helga gives him a tight hug. “Thank you for understanding.”

Phillip gives his mom a quick kiss and a hug before jumping off the bed. “It’s okays.”

He runs to the other side of the bed, and gives his new sister a soft kiss on her round head. “You be good for Mommee, okay, Joy, and don’t cries too much.”

Arnold scoops Phillip up in his arms and follows everyone else into the hallway to say a final good-bye. By the time he’s made it back into the room Helga is fast asleep, with little Joy snuggled close into her side. He picks up his daughter, being careful not to wake Helga up. 

He sits in a chair, holding tightly to his precious rainbow baby. His shoulders begin to shake as the tension that he has been holding onto for the past eight plus months begins to slowly drain from him. He takes a moment to finally acknowledge the feelings that he has so expertly kept from Helga in an effort to be a pillar for her to lean on. He thinks about the loss of their second child and the pain that they went through as they sat helpless in that hospital room, unable to stop the inevitable. He also thinks about the day they found out Helga was finally pregnant with their third child and the great joy that the news had brought to them. He relives the stress of the passing months as they did all that they could to assure that they would have a healthy baby while all the while knowing that the ultimate outcome was out of their hands. 

He holds his daughter up so he is able to rest his cheek on the downy softness of her baby fine hair and he closes his eyes as he breathes deep the scent of her. He gives thanks to whatever guardian angel was there with them in the back of the Packard that night as they let nature and pure instinct take over. He stops for a moment and winces as he wonders just what sort of mess is waiting for him in the back seat of that old car. 

Now that he’s had a chance to relax, the past few hours finally catch up to him and he catches himself starting to drift off. He gets up and tucks Joy safely into her bassinet, pushing it close to the side of Helga’s bed. With a stretch and a yawn, he kicks off his shoes and lays down on the room’s second bed, pulling the covers up to his chin, and settles in for some well-deserved sleep. 

xxxxx

Time passes by in a blur as Helga and Arnold await Dr. Johnson’s okay for Helga and Joy’s release from the hospital. Due to Joy developing a slight case of jaundice, their stay is prolonged by a day in order to give their child some extra time under the Bili lights. Now, after one final check, Joy is given the all clear and Helga anxiously waits for Arnold to finish loading up a cart with the various flowers and nick-knacks they have received from their good friends and family. Phillip sits on a chair in the corner of the room, playing with a large bouquet of balloons that was sent from Arnold’s work mates at Hillwood High. He gives the ribbons that hold the balloons a sharp tug, then watches as the colorful bundle slowly rises back up towards the ceiling. He does little to hide the boredom that covers his face, and his voice is tainted with a bit of a whine. “I’m bored, how much longer do we has to wait?”

Helga picks up Joy from where she was laying on the bed and holds her close to her chest. “We’ll be leaving as soon as everything’s packed up. Why don’t you help your daddy and bring him that plant that’s sitting over by the spare bed.”

Phillip lets out a frustrated sigh as he lets go of the balloons. Taking the plant in both hands, he walks it over to Arnold. “Here Daddee, don’t forgetted this.”

Arnold smiles down at his son while taking the plant from him. “Thank you, Phillip, I didn’t even see that sitting there.”

He adds the plant to the cart then turns to give the room one last scan. “Well, I think that’s everything. Why don’t you and Joy have a seat in the wheelchair and I’ll go get a nurse.”

Helga gives a grumble as she and Joy settle into the chair. “I don’t see why they have to make such a fuss every time someone leaves the hospital. I’m perfectly capable of walking out on my own two feet.”

Arnold shakes his head as he heads towards the door. “Come on, Helga, you know they don’t want to take the responsibility of you tripping and falling or something before you make it out of the building. Now just hold on for a sec and I’ll be right back.”

Phillip walks over to her with the balloons he was playing with and Helga gives him a concerned look. “Are you sure you can manage those balloons all by yourself? It’s an awfully big bouquet.” 

Phillip gives her a sharp nod of his head. “I’m sure Mommee. I’s can handle dem.”

They are saved from further debate when Arnold comes barreling back into the room. A grin spreads across his face as he steps aside to reveal a special guest that catches Helga by surprise. “Pheebs! What are you doing away from the ER?”

Phoebe smiles down at her. “I heard you were leaving today and since things are pretty slow right now I thought I’d sneak up here and give you a proper send off.”

Phoebe walks around to the back of Helga’s wheelchair and starts pushing her towards the door, ignoring Helga’s final attempt to leave the hospital on her own accord. “You know, Pheebs, you don’t have to do this, I am capable of walking out on my own.”

Phoebe just keeps on pushing. “Now, Helga, you know the rules. It’s hospital policy to make sure our patients make it out safely. Besides, I wanted an excuse to see that adorable baby one more time before you take her home.”

At the mention of Joy, Helga gives up the fight and smiles lovingly at her daughter. “She is pretty cute, isn’t she?”

“Cutest baby I’ve seen since Phillip was born.” Phoebe says, eliciting a smile from the boy.

Finally making it to the lobby, Phoebe heads to the front of the hospital and pushes her charge through the automatic doors and to the Packard that sits waiting for them. Arnold loads the trunk with the various plants and flowers, as well as the large bouquet of balloons, before coming to the side of the car to help Phillip into his car seat. 

Helga walks up to the other side of the car and peers in, giving Phillip a smile. She checks out the back seat, surprised at how clean it is. “Wow, you did quite a job cleaning up the car, Arnoldo. I was afraid the mess from Joy’s birth wasn’t going to come out.”

Arnold looks past Phillip to his wife. “Well, the blanket we put down got the brunt of the mess, and I hope you weren’t too attached to it. There was no saving it, so I threw it out.”

Helga stares at him wide-eyed. “You threw it out? Why? We could have just washed it.”

They both stand up and look at each other over the top of the car. Arnold adamantly shakes his head. “Uh-uh, there’s no way all the goop was gonna come out of that blanket.” He gives a little shudder, “That blanket was stained beyond repair, and it would creep me out every time we pulled it out to use it.”

Helga rolls her eyes at Arnold’s squeamishness. “Oh brother.” She turns to Phoebe before getting into the car. “Thanks for the push, Pheebs, it was a nice surprise to see you.”

Phoebe gives her friend a hug. “It was my pleasure, Helga. Now you and Arnold be careful driving home, and I’ll call you in a day or two to see how you’re holding up.”

Helga slides into the Packard’s passenger seat. “Thanks again, Pheebs.” 

She waves to her friend as Arnold pulls away from the hospital’s drop-off area, and throws a worried glance into the back seat of the car. “Perhaps I should have squeezed myself inbetween the two car seats so I could keep an eye on Joy. I hate that she’s facing away from me.”

Phillip looks from his mother to his sister. “It’s okays, Mommee. I cans watch her for you.”

It hadn’t occurred to Helga to have Phillip watch his sister and she wonders why she wasn’t the one to come up with the idea. “Well, I guess you’re right, Phillip. Tell me, what’s Joy doing now? Does she look stressed out or anything?”

Phillip gives his sister a good look. “Uh-uh.”

“Well, what’s she doing then?”

Phillip looks at Joy again. “She’s sweeping.”

“Oh, okay. Well, thank you, I guess.”

Helga turns back towards the front of the Packard and stares out of the windshield. Arnold reaches over to pat her leg. “Well, it looks like Phillip is taking his role as big brother seriously.”

Helga gives him a small smile. “Yeah, I guess he is.”

Arnold knows his wife, and can tell when something is on her mind. “Hey, what’s wrong? You look upset.”

Helga does her best to hold back a sniffle. “It-it’s nothing.”

Arnold doesn’t believe her. “Now come on, Helga. I know that look. What’s going through that head of yours?”

Helga’s hormones start to get the best of her and there’s a quiver to her voice as she speaks. “Well, it’s just – it’s Phillip.”

A confused looks comes to Arnold’s face. “What about Phillip?”

Helga’s voice shakes a little harder. “Well, he – he’s not my little baby anymore.” She hides her face in her hands. “He’s all grown up.”

After three babies, Arnold knows post-pregnancy hormones when he sees them, and braces himself for the long rollercoaster ride that they are about to embark on. He rubs Helga’s shoulders in an effort to try and clam her. “Oh, Helga, now you know that’s not true. Phillip has quite a few years ahead of him before we can consider him grown up.”

Phillip notices Helga’s distress from the back seat and questions Arnold about it. “What’s wrong with Mommee, Daddee? Is she sick or something?”

Arnold tries to catch Phillip’s eyes in the rear view mirror. “No, Phillip, your mommy isn’t sick, she’s just, well, tired is all.”

“Oh.” Phillip says, even though he doesn’t quite get it. “Well if she’s tired then she shoulds take a nap when we gets home.”

Arnold lets out a little chuckle while giving Helga a side glance. “I think you’re right, Phillip. Mommy needs a nap.”

Helga removes her face from her hands to give Arnold a glare. Her voice is low and she speaks through a grumble. “What’s so funny?”

The smile immediately vanishes from Arnold’s face. “Uh, nothing, nothing at all.”

They spend the rest of the ride in relative silence until they pull into the garage of the boarding house. Putting the car in park, Arnold rushes out to help Helga out of the car while Phillip lets himself out of his car seat and runs into the house with Arnold trailing close behind. Helga removes Joy from her car seat and follows both her men inside. 

Phillip calls out to his mother as he runs through the kitchen and towards the living room. “Mommee, Mommee, you has to come see. Santa was here when you and Joy were in the hospital!”

Helga follows Phillip into the living room. Arnold had kept his promise of making sure to have it look as if Santa had indeed visited the Shortman household on Christmas Eve. She looks at the gifts that sit strewn around the tree and gives her husband a kiss on the cheek. She hands Joy to Arnold and sits down on the couch. She motions for Phillip to come to her and pulls him close when he does. She hugs him tightly as she talks. “I’m so sorry you’ve had to wait so long to open your presents, honey.”

Phillip pulls away and looks her in the eye. “It’s okay, Mommee, I hads to wait cause it wouldn’t be Christmas wiffout you and Joy.”

Helga feels herself beginning to lose it again and stands up before the dam has a chance to break. Well, I tell you what, if you can wait just a little longer, I’d like to take a little nap and then we can finally have our Christmas. Is that okay?”

Phillip nods his head. “Yeah, that’s okay. I’m going to go watch some cartoons while I wait.”

Helga watches Phillip’s back as he runs out of the room, and walks over to Arnold. She takes Joy from him and heads upstairs, which causes Arnold to place a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “Hey, where’re you going?”

Helga looks from his hand to his face. “Um, to the bedroom to nap, doi. You have a problem with that?”

Arnold removes his hand and steps in front of her to block her way. “Don’t you think Joy should sleep in her crib? You know, to start getting used to it?”

Helga sidesteps him and continues to walk. “Um, no. It’s her first day home, I want her close to me until she gets used to her surroundings.”

Arnold catches up to her as she hits the stairs. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and gently guides her towards the nursery. “Yeah, but, I really think you should bring her to the nursery instead.”

Annoyed now, Helga starts to raise her voice as Arnold pushes her towards the nursery. “No, Arnoldo, I’m bringing her with me to the bedroom. Besides, the nursery isn’t even set up yet – “

Her words are cut off once she steps inside the nursery and takes a look around. She sees that someone has set up the crib with the new sheets she had bought for Joy’s arrival. On a shelf next to the crib sit stuffed characters from her Arlo’s Adventures books. The window over Joy’s changing station are adorned with curtains that match the sheets on her crib. She is touched by the thoughtfulness of whomever it was that did this, but it is when she looks at the painted mural that sits on the wall across from the crib that her heart truly skips a beat. 

She stands in quiet awe as she looks at the familiar figures that have greeted her since Phillip himself was a baby. It’s the same bright, cheery scene, but with one major difference. There, smack dab in the middle of the mural sits a bright, colorful rainbow. It starts from the top of the waterfall, and gracefully trails down to disappear into the blue-green waters of the waiting pool. 

She walks up to the mural and reaches out a hand. Her fingertips barely touch the wall as she runs them down the arc of the rainbow. She asks her question without taking her eyes off the wall. “Who – who did this?”

Arnold walks up next to her and places his arm around her shoulders. “Olga did it the day after Joyce was born. She says it’s in honor of Joyce.” He tries to read the expression on Helga’s face. “You do like it, don’t you?”

Helga opens her mouth, but no words come out. She holds Joyce close to her chest and slowly nods her head. “Y-yes, I – I love it.” 

Arnold lets out a relieved breath. “Oh, good. I was worried there for a minute when you didn’t say anything. Anyway, I wanted you to see this before you laid down for your nap.”

She looks at Arnold and gives him a loving smile. “Thanks, Arnold. I’m glad that you did.”

He smiles back at her and starts to head towards the door. “Yeah, I’m glad that you like it. Come on, let’s get you that nap now.”

Helga says nothing as she nods her head and follows Arnold out of the room. She takes one last look at the updated mural before closing the door behind her. Once in bed, with her baby at her side, it is with a full heart that she drifts off into a dreamless sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Arnold sits with his arm around his wife’s shoulders and smiles at their new born daughter as she peacefully sleeps in the infant carrier that has been placed on the coffee table in front of them. He is interrupted by Phillip, who is eager to finally find out what is in the large package that sits alone under the Christmas tree. The living room floor is littered with torn bits of brightly colored paper, and bows that once sat jauntily atop of carefully wrapped packages, but now lay tossed aside, to await their eventual trip to the recycle bin. 

His voice is eager, and his eyes are pleading as he awaits permission to dig into his final gift of the day. “Pwease, Daddee, can I opens the big package now?”

Arnold looks to his wife, who smiles back and nods her head. Turning back to his son, Arnold gives the go ahead. “Okay, Phillip, have at it.”

“Oh boy!” Phillip exclaims as he proceeds to tear into the large box. The room is filled first with the sound of ripping paper, and then joyful squeals once the treasure inside is revealed. “Oh boy! I can’t believes it! I can’t believes I rweally gots a Duke Galaxycruiser battle cruiser! Oh boy!”

He picks up the box that practically matches him in size, and walks over to Arnold, plopping it unceremoniously into his father’s lap. Arnold lets out a loud “OOF”, relieved in the fact that the family jewels are still intact. 

Phillip looks at his father with hope in his eyes. “Can we puts it together now, Daddee? Pweeease?”

It’s been a long morning, and Arnold would much rather relax in front of the TV, cold beer in hand, watching whatever current Bowl game happens to be playing. He looks to Helga for support but his hopes are dashed when Joy lets out a small cry, saving Helga from being put in the middle of the discussion.

Getting up, she grabs Joy and makes her escape. “Sorry, Arnoldo, but duty calls. I’m going to head upstairs and let the two of you work this out. Besides, I’ve been sitting way too long and my nether regions are still sore from Joy’s birth. I think I need to lay down.”

Arnold watches her back as she and Joy leave the room. He mumbles a low “Traitor” at her, causing her to stop and turn around. She gives him a raise of her eyebrow. “Did you say something?”

Arnold is quick to deny. “No, dear, I didn’t say a word.”

Helga eyes him suspiciously. “If you say so.” She says before giving him one last glare.

Arnold flashes her an innocent smile before letting out a relieved sigh once she’s left the room. He turns back to Phillip, who has gone back to his spot next to the Christmas tree, and watches as the boy fights with the tape that holds the galaxycruiser’s box shut. 

With his hopes of a quiet afternoon in front of the TV dashed, Arnold takes the toy from Phillip and reads the outside of the box. “Let’s see here, Champ, it says deluxe battle cruiser, for children ages five and up.” He looks over the top of the box, wondering if Phillip isn’t a bit too young for such a toy. Hoping that that’s not the case, he goes back to reading. “Some assembly required, batteries not included.”

The “Some Assembly Required” bit worries him, and he hopes that Helga had enough foresight to make sure they have the four, C sized batteries needed to make the toy work. He lets out a deep sigh and hands the box back to Phillip. “Here, hang tight for a minute while I go get a screwdriver and some batteries, then we can work on putting this thing together.”

Phillip takes the toy from his father and studies the picture that adorns the outside of the box. He’s anxious to get the ship put together and struggles once again to get the box opened. Once Arnold has gathered the proper tools, he rejoins Phillip in the living room and takes a seat on the floor next to the boy. With screwdriver in hand, he puts on what he hopes comes across as an eager smile. “All right, Phillip, let’s get this thing put together.”

xxxx

By the time Helga has made it upstairs Joy has fallen back into a deep sleep. Figuring that it wouldn’t hurt for her to go a little longer between feedings, she places Joy in her bassinet and climbs into bed. She snuggles down into the covers, ready to join her daughter in her nap, when her cell phone begins to ring. 

Wondering who it is that dares to disturb her nap time, she grabs the phone, rolling her eyes at the name that flashes from the screen. Sitting back up, she leans against the bed’s headboard and tries not to sound too grumpy. “Well, well, if it isn’t Miss Rhondaloid herself. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?”

Rhonda either ignores, or doesn’t notice, her friend’s sarcasm, and responds to Helga’s question. “Well hello to you, too, Helga. It seems that the grapevine has been a bit slow in spreading the news of your newest arrival. Why I’ve only just now heard about the happy event.”

Helga wonders if this is the real reason for the call. “Oh, yes, I’m sorry about that, but with it happening so suddenly, and right at Christmas, we haven’t really had much time to spread the word. I do hope you understand.”

If Rhonda is offended by the oversight, she doesn’t let it show in her voice. “Of course I understand, Helga. I mean, after hearing what you went through in the back of that car, and all with no outside help. It’s perfectly understandable that your mind would be elsewhere at a time like that.”

Somehow Helga can’t help but to feel like a school kid that’s just gotten pardoned by the principal for writing on the bathroom walls. “Well, I’m glad that you understand. So, what’s been going on with you?”

“Well, funny you should ask. There is something that I need to talk to you about.”

“I KNEW IT!” Helga thinks to herself as she scowls into the phone. “Is that so? Well, don’t keep me in suspense, tell me what’s up.”

“Well, you know, I have been thinking that it’s been a while since I’ve been back to the old homestead, and, well, things are a bit slow here right now, so I’ve decided that this would be the perfect time to come back home to celebrate the new year with all my friends.”

Helga is caught off guard by the unexpected news. “Oh, well, that’s nice, Rhonda, but I don’t know if Arnold and I are up for any partying right now. I mean it’s only been a few days since Joy’s birth, and I’m not really up to going out.”

Rhonda is quick to cut her off. “Oh, well, that’s the good part Helga, for you see, I’ve decided to hold the party on the boarding house’s rooftop.”

Helga’s eyes open wide as she sputters into the phone. “Wh-what? We can’t hold a party here! The place is a mess, and I’m in no shape to start cleaning up for any party.”

Rhonda brushes her complaints off. “Oh, Helga, don’t worry, I have everything under control. I’ll be sending over a whole crew to clean, another to decorate, and I’ve already arranged things with the finest caterer in Hillwood. You won’t have to lift a finger. Plus I’ll be keeping it small, only the old gang and their better halves have been invited.”

“What! You’ve already invited everyone? But – but”

“Like I said, don’t worry. The crew will be out there on the 30th to get everything set up.”

Helga tries to get a word in edgewise but is unsuccessful. “But – that’s only two days away! There’s no way –“

There’s a beeping on the other end of the phone, signaling that Rhonda has another call coming in. “Oh, that’s my agent, I’ve got to go. I can’t wait to see everyone on the 31st. Ta-ta, Helga dear and say hi to Arnold for me.”

Helga stares at the phone that now sits silent in her hand. She throws it back onto the nightstand, letting out a frustrated “Criminy!” as she lays back down on the bed. With sleep now the furthest thing from her mind, she just stares up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell just happened.

xxxx

Father and son sit together, cross-legged on the living room floor. They are surrounded by a myriad of small, plastic pieces that when assembled correctly, should make up one deluxe battle cruiser. Arnold holds the multi-page instruction manual in his hands, giving it a 45 degree, clockwise turn. He looks from the picture in the manual to the five pieces of the battle cruiser that he’s so far been able to put together, and gives his head a shake. 

He reads the current step he is on once again, hoping to gain a bit more clarity. “Let’s see, it says, place tab AA into Slot G while holding onto piece XY, being careful not to apply too much pressure while doing so.”

He reaches for what he has put together so far, gingerly holding onto piece XY. He takes the next piece labeled AA and gently tries to slide it into Slot G. He does his best to connect the two pieces together, but they refuse to cooperate, causing him to tighten his grip on the model. He applies a bit too much pressure onto the pieces that have already been put together, causing them break apart. 

Phillip watches his father put the original pieces back together and offers a small bit of advice. “I think you squeezed it too tight.”

Arnold is careful to keep his voice controlled. “I know that, Phillip.”

Phillip picks up the piece labeled AA and starts to slip it into slot G. “I thinks you’re ‘uppossed to do it like this.”

With his patience growing thin, Arnold takes the piece away from Phillip. “I know how it’s supposed to go, Phillip.” He says while finally getting the pieces to fit.

“Okay, Daddee.” Phillip says as he picks up two more pieces of the model. “I think these two pieces are ‘upposed to go next.” 

He starts to reach for piece XY, but is stopped by his father. “Hold on, Phillip! We need to be careful. Here, let me see those.”

He takes the pieces from Phillip and goes back to the instructions. He reads the next step and sees that his son is correct in his assumption. 

He goes to place the next piece onto the model when Phillip yells out for him to stop. “No, Daddee, not there!”

Phillip’s outburst startles Arnold, causing his hand to hit the model. He watches as piece XY pops off and into the air. Phillip sits back down, placing his hands in his lap. “I’m sorrwy, Daddee.”

Arnold smiles down at Phillip. “It’s okay, Philly, it’s not your fault. You were just trying to help. Tell you what. I think this would go faster if only one of us worked on it. Why don’t you go see if mommy needs any help with Joy. Can you do that for me?”

Phillip nods his head as he gets up. “Okay, Daddee. Let me know when you’re all done.”

Arnold takes a moment to watch Phillip leave the room before turning his attention back to the instruction manual. Finally able to work uninterrupted, he settles in, determined to get this thing put together before the New Year.

xxxx

It has taken a while, but eventually Helga finds herself able to relax, and is just about to drift off when she hears movement coming from Joy’s bassinet. Resigning herself to the fact that she will never, ever be able to nap again, she pushes herself up and reaches for her child. In a split second Joy has gone from peacefully sleeping to dying of starvation, and now frantically wails as Helga works quickly to free her swollen breast.

Joy lets out an impatient grunt as she latches onto her mother, her sucking causing Helga to momentarily flinch. “Mother of Pearl!” Helga yells out, “Take it easy, will ya.”

Once the flow of milk starts to fill Joy’s stomach she slows down a bit, allowing her mother to relax. Helga is enjoying her one on one time with her daughter when she notices Phillip standing in the doorway. She smiles to the boy and motions for him to come on over.

Phillip walks up to the bed and watches as his sister quietly nurses. With Helga not even home for 24 hours, this is the first time Phillip has witnessed his mom nurse, and he looks on with curiosity. He tilts his head to the side and asks his question. “Mommee, what’s Joy doing?”

Helga gives Phillip a quizzical look. “She’s eating sweetheart, that’s how babies eat.”

“They suck on your boob?”

“Yes, and we don’t say boob, we say breast.”

“That’s weird.”

“Well, you don’t remember, but when you were just a baby this is how you ate too.”

“I sucked on your boob?”

“It’s breast dear.”

“What comes out of it, hangaburgers?”

Helga lets out a little chuckle. “No, silly, it’s not hamburgers, it’s mommy’s milk.”

“Milk? Like the milk in the refrigerator? There’s Mommee milk in the refrigerator?”

“No, dear, that’s cow’s milk.”

Phillip ponders this for a moment. “Do cows have boobs too?”

“No, darling, they have udders, and remember, it’s not boobs, it’s breasts.”

“But Daddee and Uncle Gewald calls them boobs.”

“I don’t care what daddy calls them, you will call them breasts.”

Phillip gives his mother a smile as he walks out of the room, his questions satisfied for now. “Okay, Mommee.” He stops at the doorway and turns to his mother. “So I guess I shouldn’t call them bazongas either then, right?”

Slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand, Helga lets out a yell. “ARRRNOLLLLD!!!!”

xxxx

Arnold holds his breath as he carefully holds onto Phillip’s battle cruiser. The ship is just about half-way completed, and he is eager to get the next piece in place and move on. He holds two interlocking pieces together and gently tries to snap them into place when he hears his name being bellowed from upstairs. The sound startles him, causing him to drop the two interlocked pieces. They land on what’s already been put together, causing piece Q to break away from the rest of the ship. He holds onto the expletive that is about to escape his mouth, slowly exhaling instead. His head turns towards the hallway when he hears his name being called a second time.

Getting up, he leaves the living room and heads for the stairs. He gets about half-way up the stairs when he runs into Phillip who is on his way down. He stops the boy and looks down at him. “What’s up with your mom?”

Phillip just shrugs his shoulders and continues on down the stairs. “I dunno, we were just talking when she yelleded for you.”

Arnold looks from the boy to the top of the stairs, his curiosity growing even stronger. Entering the bedroom, he walks over to their bed. He can see from the expression on Helga’s face that she is not happy, and tries to lighten the mood. “You rang?”

Helga shoots him an irritated look which causes a slight chill to run down his spine. “Yes, I rang. We need to talk.”

Arnold knows through experience that whenever he hears those four fateful words that it is better to stay silent and let Helga have her say. “Um, okay, what about?”

“I’ll tell you what about, about you and Geraldo, and the language you use around our son.”

Arnold does a quick mental rundown of any and all conversations he and Gerald have had around Phillip, in hopes of figuring out just what words he and Gerald are guilty of using. Coming up empty handed, he plays innocent. “Words? What kind of words?”

“Oh, let’s see, just for an example, how about we start with words like ‘Boobs’ and ‘Bazongas’!

An unexpected chuckle escapes Arnold. “Oh, I see.”

“It’s not funny, Arnold. Here I am doing my best to make sure our son grows up to respect women and you and Gerald go acting all Neanderthal around him.”

At first Arnold figured her over the top reaction was due to a spike in her post-pregnancy hormones, but upon further study he realizes that there’s more to it than meets the eye. Walking over to her, he sits down on the bed and places an arm around her shoulders. “Hey, I’m sorry, you’re right, Gerald and I do need to be more careful in our choice of words. But why do I get the feeling that something else is going on here?”

It doesn’t surprise Helga that Arnold can read her like a book, and she starts to feel a bit guilty for dumping her frustrations on him. “Because, it just so happens that there is something else. Do you know who I just had the pleasure of talking to while you were downstairs with Phillip?”

“Um, well, let’s see –“ Arnold begins, but is cut off mid-sentence.

“None other than the princess herself, Miss Rhondaloid, that’s who. And do you know what she said?”

“Well, no, I can’t say that I do –“

“Well I’ll tell you. She’s taken it upon herself to come into town and throw one of her grand New Year’s Eve parties.”

“So? What’s wrong with that? Her parties are fun.”

“What’s wrong you ask? Well, she’s not just throwing a party, she’s having it take place here, at the boarding house!”

“Wait, what? We’re not in any shape to host a party. Doesn’t she realize that you’ve just gotten out of the hospital?”

“I told her that, but she insisted anyway. Says she’s going to hold it on the roof, and is sending an army of people over on the 30th to set it all up.”

Arnold does a quick calculation in his head. “The 30th? But that’s only two –“

“- days away, I KNOW!”

“Why didn’t you tell her no?”

Helga looks at him as if he’s crazy. “Don’t you think I tried? You know Rhonda, she wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Arnold does know their friend, and he also knows that once she’s set her mind to something there’s no saying no. “Well then, I guess we’re going to be hosting a New Year’s Eve party. At least it’s going to be held here and we don’t need to worry about babysitters. Let’s look on the bright side, who knows, maybe it will be fun. Phillip can have Gerry and Otto over to keep him occupied and they can even spend the night. Plus she’s hiring people to do all the work. We can get our house cleaned for free.”

All Helga can do is shake her head at her husband’s unwavering optimism. “If you say so, Arnoldo.” 

With that matter settled Arnold places a kiss on Helga’s forehead and slides off the bed. “Okay then, if all is well here I have a battle cruiser to finish putting together. You need anything before I go?”

Helga adjusts Joy, switching her over to her other breast and shakes her head. “No, we’re fine, but, hey, thanks for the talk. I guess I do feel a bit better about this whole thing.”

Arnold shoots her a wink. “You’re welcome.”

He heads back downstairs, ready to finish taking on Phillip’s toy, and is stopped dead in his tracks when he enters the living room. He looks on in disbelief when he sees Phillip sitting on the floor and playing with one, fully completed, battle cruiser. 

Phillip looks up at him with a smile. “Look, Daddee, I’s finished putting it together for you!”

Arnold can’t believe what he’s seeing. “How did you-?“ He stops talking mid-sentence and turns around to leave the room, shaking his head as he goes. “Never mind, I don’t even want to know.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a crazy couple of weeks this has been, right? Mine started out with a trip to the ER when I came down with a 104 fever that wouldn’t go away. After a good three days in bed with Influenza A, I finally made it to the couch for the rest of my recuperation while my hubby braved the great outdoors in search of tissues, eggs and other elusive items that the hoarders had gotten to before we could. I also got the news that my work will be shut down for a week, so I’ve suddenly found myself with enough time on my hands to put out another chapter! My new goal is to have another one written before I have to go back to work. Needless to say, my trip to Japan has been postponed until September now, so I’m not sure what to do with Phoebe and Gerald’s wedding. I had wanted to wait and write their honeymoon after experiencing Japan for myself first, but I may have to just wing it instead. Anyway, I don’t know if the rest of you are finding yourselves with extra time on their hands now like I am, but if you are, and you’re desperately looking for stuff to keep you busy, I’d like to invite you to go check out my profile if you haven’t already. There’s quite an eclectic mix of stories there, as well as my Shortman Shorts file that’s filled with everything from drabbles to longer one shots. If you have already read my stories, why not give them a second go around. Maybe you’ll pick up on stuff that you may have missed the first time around. Whatever you do, though, I want to wish you good health and please, stay safe out there if you must venture out. Now, with all that said, please enjoy -

Sheena quietly hums an old song from her PS 118 days as she pulls a freshly baked pan of granola out of the apartment’s small oven. She hovers her face over the browned mixture of oats and seeds while taking a deep breath in. The smell of cinnamon and honey fills her with a contented warmth and she smiles as she places the hot pan on the stove top to cool. 

She’s about to pilfer a bit of the hot treat for a taste test when she is interrupted by a familiar voice. “And just what do you think you’re doing?”

Quickly returning her hand to her side, she turns around, giving her boyfriend of three years a coy smile. “Um, nothing, Stefan. I was, uh, just going to give the granola a little taste test. You know, for quality control.”

He walks up to her, the smile never leaving his face, and reaches up to brush a bit of her long hair behind her ear. “Quality control huh? If you say so.”

Her body flushes as he leans in closer, the gap between them quickly diminishing. She closes her eyes in anticipation of the kiss that is about to happen, only to reopen them when it doesn’t. When his true intentions finally dawn on her, she pushes him away with a curt, “HEY!”

He takes a forced step back, giggling as he shoves a handful of granola into his mouth. He looks at her, feigning innocence. “What? You had a point, it needed to be tested for quality control.”

She sticks her bottom lip out in a small pout while crossing her arms in front of her. “Hmmpf, so you’d rather eat granola than kiss me. I see how it is.”

He takes a step towards her, and wraps his arms around her waist. Pulling her close, he gives her neck a small nibble before whispering in her ear. “Aww, now how can you say that? You know that I’d take your kisses over granola anytime.” He places his lips to hers in a kiss that is sweetened by the lingering taste of honey and cinnamon, which causes her mind to rewind back to the day they first met. 

xxxxx

It was a Wednesday in April, the kind of day when the weather starts its transition from the frozen snow of winter to the slushy rains of early spring. 

The day had started out sunny, with just a few puffy clouds dotting the blue sky above, causing her to throw caution to the wind and leave her apartment without an umbrella. But Mother Nature can be quite fickle at this time of year, so it wasn’t long before the weather took a turn for the worse, causing the sun to be locked away behind ominous clouds, heavy with rain. 

She had worked the early morning shift at the hospital that day and was anxious to make it home before the pending storm hit. With her Prius stuck in the shop she was forced to take the bus this morning, and now lets out a small curse and she rounds the corner only to see her ride pull away and disappear into traffic.

With no other choice left to her, she adjusts her wool scarf tighter around her neck, and zips her coat up to her chin. With head bowed against the strengthening winds, she takes off on foot as the first drops of rain start to wet her long hair. 

She makes it about a half a block by the time the real rain hits and she desperately searches for a safe place to hopefully wait out the heaviest part of the storm. As luck would have it, she realized that she was only two shops down from her favorite bakery, and without wasting anymore time, she quickly makes her way towards Penny’s Pastries.

The minute she steps through the door of the small bakery she is hit with the smells of fresh brewed coffee and cinnamon. She takes a deep breath in, the comforting scents drawing her deeper into the shop. Stepping up to the counter she scans the display case, hoping that there is still one of her favorite muffins left over from the morning’s rush. With a smile, she spies one last oat bran muffin sitting alone on a plate of crumbs. Her mouth starts to water as she looks at the plump raisins that sit protectively in the sweet cake that surrounds them.

So enraptured by the sweet treat, she doesn’t hear the voice behind the counter at first and it isn’t until the employee lets out with a loud “NEXT”, that she finally realizes that it is her turn to order.

Looking up from the prized muffin, she finds herself staring into a pair of the darkest brown eyes she swears she’s ever seen. She gets lost in those eyes for a moment and she watches as they turn from welcoming to confused, as their owner tentatively asks, “What can I help you with?”

Realizing that it is her turn to speak, Sheena forces out a quick, “uh, muffin!” to the pair of soulful eyes that look back anxiously at her. 

A small dimple forms on the cheek of the employee as the corners of his mouth turn up into a small smirk. This small defect in the otherwise perfect face immediately causes Sheena’s knees to grow weak and she finds she must place a hand onto the display case’s glass for support. 

A chuckle escapes the man on the other side of the counter as he continues to inquire about her order. “Okay, now we’re getting somewhere. You want a muffin. Let’s see what we’ve got left. We have blueberry, banana, oat bran – “

He’s cut off by an overzealous Sheena as she blurts out a loud “Oat bran!” Much to her own embarrassment. 

He chuckles once more as he reaches for a pair of tongs. “Okay, oat bran it is. You’re lucky, it’s our last one of the day.” He holds the muffin up, and asks, “Will this be for here or to go?”

Unable to pull her gaze from his eyes, she quietly answers. “I’m hoping to wait out the rain, so I guess I’ll just have it here, along with an extra-large, soy Americano please.”

He places the muffin on a plate before walking over to the cash register. Setting the muffin on the counter, he rings up her order before telling her to have a seat and he’ll bring her coffee out to her when it’s ready.

Picking up the muffin, she thanks him and makes her way over to a small table by the window. She picks at her snack while she watches the rain. She gets lost as she tracks a raindrop that slowly slides down the glass window, building in size as it joins with the other drops that block its path. Her eyes pick up the reflection of the shop’s barista as he approaches her table. 

Tearing her attention away from the water droplet, she turns to face the man as he sets her coffee down in front of her. He talks as he sets down her coffee. “Here you are, one extra-large, soy Americano.”

She gives him a shy smile as she reads his name tag. “Thank you, um, Stefan is it?”

He looks at his name tag before giving her a smile. “Yep, that’s me, Stefanos, Stefan for short, and you are - ?”

She offers him her hand. “Sheena, it’s very nice to meet you, Stefan. You must be new, I haven’t seen you here before.”

A small shiver runs down her spine when he takes her hand to give it a quick shake. “Yeah, actually, I am pretty new. I just moved into town about a month ago and I’ve been slowly trying to get my bearings as I settle in.” 

Sheena surprises herself by boldly offering to help show him around. “Oh, well, I’ve lived here in Hillwood my whole life. I’d be happy to help you get settled and show you around town. Um, if you want that is.”

Another sigh escapes her as he flashes a dimpled smile at her once again. “Hey, thanks, I’d actually really appreciate that, Sheena.”

He jots down her number before heading back to work. As he walks away he stops and turns back to look at her. “You know, I wasn’t sure at first, but now I think I’m actually going to like it here in Hillwood after-all.”

xxxxx

She is brought back to present time when he pulls back a bit, breaking their kiss. She’s about to lean in for a second go but is stopped by the sound of the apartment’s doorbell. The two look at each other in confusion. “Are you expecting any visitors this morning?” She asks.

He shakes his head. “Nope, not me. Are you?”

“No.” She says as she pulls away to go answer the door. He follows closely behind her as they make their way through the apartment. “I can’t imagine who it could be.” She says before peering through the peep-hole that sits in the middle of the door.

She lets out with a shocked, “Well I’ll be!” When she sees just who it is that’s standing out in the hallway.

Throwing the door open she is greeted with a loud “Surprise!” As she stares into the face of her best friend, Eugene.

xxxxx

Helga sits locked away in the nursery, seeking sanctuary from the hustle and bustle of workers that have been set loose upon the boarding house. They had arrived bright and early the day before as promised by Rhonda, and have been feverishly working to get the place ready ever since. 

She slowly rocks her nursing daughter while trying to ignore the distractions on the other side of the door. She stares at the mural that colors the wall in front of her. Her eyes starting at the top of the freshly painted rainbow before slowly following its delicate curve as it arcs downwards to disappear into the water of the pool that waits below. Her concentration is broken when the nursery door slowly opens. She looks at the concerned face of her husband as he peeks through the partially opened door before fully stepping into the room. He closes the door behind him and makes his way to where she sits.

He stands over her, studying the deep bags under her eyes. “You know, with Joy barely a week old, everyone will understand if you want to call this whole thing off. It’s not too late.”

Helga gives him a small huff. “Heh, right. The party is in just a few hours. There’s no way we can call it off. Besides, we’d never hear the end of it from Princess Rhonda if we did. No, I plan on sucking it up and most likely just excuse myself early and go to bed when the kids do. With the party being outdoors on the roof I shouldn’t be bothered by the noise.”

Arnold has his doubts, but goes along with Helga’s plan anyway. “I guess that will be okay, if you’re sure.”

Helga nods her head. “Yeah, I’m sure. So, how are things going out there?”

“Well, I haven’t been up to the roof yet, Rhonda made the workers promise not to let anyone up there until tonight. But, the rest of the house looks great, and the kitchen! I’ve never seen so much delicious looking food! The caterers have been busting their butts!”

The mention of food piques Helga’s interest. “That good, huh? Well, at least there’s that, I guess a gourmet spread will make the rest of the inconvenience worth it.”

“What’s Phillip been up to? He hasn’t been bothering the workers has he?”

Arnold shakes his head. “Naw, he’s been pretty good about staying out of the way. He’s watching cartoons right now while he waits for Gerry and Otto to come over.”

“Now you’ve gone over the rules with him again, right?”

“Yes, Helga.” Arnold reassures. “He knows that they will be allowed to hang out on the rooftop until just before 9:00, at which time you and I will bring them inside to watch the ball drop in New York. Then it will be off to bed while the rest of us wait for New Year’s to hit the west coast.”

“Is room 16 all set up and ready for them?”

“Yep, I’ve set up a small tent and filled it with sleeping bags and flashlights and everything else they’ll need for a night of indoor camping. They’ll love it.”

“And the walkie-talkies? They have fresh batteries?”

“Yes, Helga. If they need anything I’ll have a walkie-talkie too. All they’ll have to do is call me on it and I’ll come running in. They won’t even have to bother you and Joy. So stop worrying, I have it all under control. You just show your face for a while, mingle with our guests, eat some delicious food and duck out early.”

The mention of food has set Helga’s stomach to rumbling. “Speaking of food, I wonder if the caterers will allow any taste tests. I’m suddenly very hungry.”

Arnold shakes his head while giving her a smile. “Well it’s good to see that all this commotion hasn’t affected your appetite any. I don’t know how much luck you’ll have with the caterers, but I guess it’s worth a shot. Come on, and bring Joy for sympathy. I doubt they’ll be able to say no to a new mom.”

A smile plays on Helga’s face as she gets up. Dropping a quick kiss to Arnold’s cheek as she passes, she gives him a wink. “You’ve read my mind, Arnoldo. Now come on, I’m starving.”

xxxxx

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly and before they know it it’s time for the evening’s hostess to finally arrive. There a quick knock at the door, before it swings open, revealing a lavishly dressed Rhonda Lloyd on the other side. Without waiting for an invite, she lets herself in, announcing herself as she steps across the threshold. “Hello, I have arrived. Helga? Arnold? Are you here?”

“Helga is the first to greet their guest as she comes walking out of the kitchen, a freshly cooked Pig in a Blanket stuffing her mouth. She speaks through a full mouth. “Rhonda, on time as usual I see.”

Rhonda shoots her a look of mild disgust over the crumbs that cling to Helga’s bottom lip. “Of course, and I see you’ve wasted no time in devouring the food. I do hope you’ve left some for the other guests.”

Helga becomes a tad bit indignant at the remark. “Hey! Nursing mom here. It’s important that I keep my strength up right now. Besides, someone had to be in charge of quality control. We wouldn’t want to serve our guests bad food, would we?”

Rhonda just shakes her head at Helga’s logic. “Whatever, Helga. So where’s that husband of yours? He hasn’t been up to the roof top yet, has he?”

“Don’t worry, you said you wanted us to wait until you got here before we checked out the roof, and we’ve done just that.”

“So then where is the dear boy? The guests will be arriving any time now and I want to make sure the roof top is absolutely perfect.”

Helga starts heading up the stairs, motioning for Rhonda to follow. “He’s putting Joy down for a nap, we can grab him as we head upstairs.”

As soon as they have both Arnold and Phillip in tow, the small group heads up the last set of stairs that lead to the roof. With Rhonda in the lead, she stops when she reaches the door, turning to face the others before opening it. “Just so you know, I have spared no expense in an effort to turn your drab old roof top into a showcase that people will be talking about for years to come. Now, without further ado, I bring to you Hillwood’s own winter wonderland.”

She swings the door open, stepping aside to let the others through. She smiles as a look of awe slowly fills their faces. They are momentarily left speechless, and it is Phillip that is the first to speak up. “Whoa! Will you look at that! It looks like we’ve stepped into a magical forest.”

“You can say that again, Phillip.” Arnold says as he takes in the sight before him.

The rooftop has been filled with various shapes and sizes of Douglas Fir trees, each one tastefully lit up with hundreds of small white lights. Dispersed around the trees are tall, round tables designed for holding drinks and small plates of food. There are no chairs, thus forcing the guests to mingle and move about. The ground is covered with dry peat moss in an effort to recreate the forest floor. Looking up Arnold notices strands of tiny lights strung high above the rooftop, perfectly mimicking a star filled winter sky. 

There are ice sculptures placed here and there that are lit up from beneath, each one depicting a different forest animal.

Speakers have been discreetly hidden among the trees, causing a soft melody to flow through the air. 

Lastly, as if the trees and lights were not enough, Rhonda has seen to it that small, snow making machines have been set up around the perimeter of the roof top, which silently blow soft snowflakes into the air to gently float down and dust the trees in a thin blanket of white. 

Helga looks up to watch the delicate flakes as they drift down, catching in her hair and eyelashes. Finally finding her voice, she speaks with mild reverence. “Well, Princess, I have to admit that you’ve really outdone yourself this time.”

Pleased with herself, Rhonda just quietly gives her friends a satisfied smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, how have you all been hanging in since the last time we were together? I’m sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out, but I have to be honest. This whole situation that’s going on around the world right now is messing with my head, and making it very hard to concentrate and be creative. Now originally my intentions were to have this story run as close to real time as possible, meaning New Year’s in the story was supposed to post right around January 1st or 2nd, with Valentine’s Day posting close to Feb. 14th, etc., but obviously that’s not happening. Because of this I will probably be taking some liberties with things like Lila’s pregnancy moving along at a faster pace, and some time jumps to get this story up to speed. So please bear with me and hang in there. In closing, I hope this posting finds you all safe and well, and I do hope you enjoy today’s chapter.

Sheena sits at the foot of the bed and slips on the shoes she’s chosen to wear to Rhonda’s New Year’s Eve party. The muted sounds of the apartment’s shower can be heard through the thin wall that separates the bedroom from the bathroom on the other side. In front of her, Stefan paces the floor as he contemplates the possible reasons for Eugene’s sudden appearance at their front door.

“I just don’t get it. Why would he just up and leave a play that’s he’s been the lead actor in for the last, what, almost nine years now? It just doesn’t make sense to me.”

Sheena shoots him a comforting smile, and gets up to check her appearance in the full-length mirror that hangs on the wall next to their closet. Her eyes remain on her reflection as she talks. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about it. Besides, you know Eugene’s always been one to be a bit on the dramatic side.”

Stefan continues his pacing while keeping one ear trained on the sound of the shower. “Yeah, but what about Jeremy? Why would Eugene just up and leave the guy after being together for more than two years? You think maybe that’s it? Could they have broken up?”

Satisfied with her outfit and hair, Sheena leaves the mirror and stands in front of Stefan, blocking the repetitiveness of his pacing. Reaching out, she places her hands on his shoulders. “Really, Stefan, like I said, stop worrying about it. Whatever the reason is, I’m sure Eugene will come clean as soon as he’s ready.” She stops talking for a moment when she hears the sounds of the shower stop. “Now, I would like for you to please drop it, and stop projecting your concerns onto Eugene, we don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. Can you do that?”

He gives her a surrendering roll of his eyes and nods his head. “Yeah, I guess I can.”

With a smile and a quick kiss to his cheek, Sheena considers the subject closed and heads for the bedroom door. “Good, now hurry up and finish getting dressed, we don’t want to be the last ones to arrive at Rhonda’s party.”

Entering the hallway, she’s stopped short by Eugene as he leaves the bathroom. He gives her a startled look that quickly turns into a smile. “Oh, Sheena, sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“Oh, it’s okay.” She says, before doing the exact thing she just told Stefan not to. “Hey, Eugene, you’d tell me if something was wrong, right?”

Her question causes him to stiffen up despite himself, which does not go unnoticed by her. Being the actor that he is, though, he is quick to put on a smile. “Of course I would, Sheena. You know that.” He places a reassuring hand on her arm. “I promise, if there was anything wrong you’d be the first to know. Okay?”

She doesn’t believe him, but gives him the benefit of the doubt regardless. “Okay, if you say so, Eugene.”

Having dodged a bullet for now, a real smile spreads across his face as he heads to the living room couch. He replaces his shaving kit into a worn duffle bag and sits on what will be his bed for the present time. Patting the space next to him, he motions for her to join him. 

Once she’s seated he takes her hand into his. “Hey, I really appreciate you letting me crash here on your couch for a few days, especially after just showing up on your doorstep unannounced like I did.”

She sees his comment as a chance to try and get some more information out of him, and seizes the opportunity. “Well, I do admit, it was a bit of a shock seeing you on the other side of the door, especially without Jeremy. Are you sure everything’s okay?”

He nods his head while his eyes dart about the room without ever making contact with Sheena’s. “Yeah, like I said, everything’s fine.”

“What about the play? I thought it was next to impossible for you to take any time away.”

He brings up a hand and nervously runs it through his red locks. “Oh, yeah, the play. Well, with the holidays and all some of us regular cast members have staggered taking some time off to visit family, so I decided to take advantage of the down time and come back home.”

Still thinking something doesn’t quite add up, she asks one more question. “So why come here and not to your parent’s?”

“Oh, well, yeah, turns out that they’ve gone down to Florida for a month to get out of the cold. I didn’t find that out until I had already bought my ticket to come here. So I figured what the heck, I may as well come see the old gang.” A furrow comes to his brow as a thought pops into his head. “Hey, Stefan’s not mad that I’m here, is he?”

Sheena quickly shakes her head. “Oh, no, not at all. He’s perfectly okay with you being here.”

Relieved, and ready to be done with all the questions, he gets up and reaches for his jacket. “Good. Now, with that settled, I’m ready to head over to the boarding house whenever you and Stefan are.”

She watches him as he puts his jacket on. Having known him most of her life, her instincts are up, and she can’t help but think to herself, “Okay, Mr. Horowitz, you win, for now.” 

xxxxx

The night has turned out to be colder than anticipated, and Helga is glad that Rhonda had the foresight to have her crew set up some tall, propane heaters about the rooftop. She stands by one now, doing her best to keep one eye on Phillip, with the other on her daughter that lays snuggled against her in a pink baby sling. She gives Joy a comforting pat while she slowly moves her body back and forth in a soothing rock. 

Arnold stands next to her, one arm draped across her shoulders while he reaches out with the other to shake Stinky’s hand. He gives his friends a warm, welcoming smile. “Stinky, Lila, I’m so glad you were able to take some time away from the farm tonight. Will you be staying with us after the party?”

Stinky gives his head a shake. “Naw, not this time Arnold. We’ve made arrangements to head on over to my Pa’s house after this. Then we’ll head on back to the farm come morning.”

Relieved at not having to deal with extra overnight guests, Helga does her best to sound disappointed. “Oh, well that’s too bad. Perhaps another time then.” She turns the conversation over to Lila now. “So, Lila, how have you been feeling? That little peanut in there settling in nicely?”

Lila places her hands over her rapidly growing belly and smiles up at her husband before turning back to Helga. “Well, actually, Stinky and I have some exciting news.”

The talk of news catches Gerald and Phoebe’s attention, and they join the two couples. “So,” Phoebe says with growing curiosity, “What’s this about exciting news?”

Stinky looks at his wife with loving eyes. “Do you want to tell them, Dar’lin, or should I?”

“Oh, I’m ever so sure you can tell them if you want.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want ta do it if you’ve got yer heart set on tell’in them.”

“Honest I’m oh so certain that it’s perfectly fine if you –“

Having reached the end of her patience, Helga raises a hand as she blurts out. “Well, will one of you just go ahead and tell us already? Criminy!”

Helga’s outburst has caught the attention of the other guests, who stop their conversations in order to hear the big news.”

Lila brings a startled hand up to her lips and continues on. “Oh, why, certainly, Helga. Well, Stinky and I have just found out that we’re having twins!”

There is a collective gasp as everyone briefly stands with their mouths agape at the unexpected news. It is Rhonda who first speaks up, and she raises her hands in a flourish as she makes her way across the rooftop to hug Lila. “Oh, Lila! Twins! That’s just the most delicious news. You must have been so shocked.”

Lila lets out a small giggle as she thinks about the moment they were told it was twins. “You’re ever so right, Rhonda. As a matter of fact, Stinky was so shocked he fainted right there in the exam room.”

Stinky kicks the toe of his right shoe into the cement, a deep blush rising on his cheeks. “Aww, wilikers, Lila, did’ya have to go and tell them that?”

Always the doctor, Phoebe can’t help but ask. “Are they identical, or fraternal twins?”

Harold looks at Phoebe as if she’s crazy. “Aw, there’s no way they can tell that. You have to wait until they’re born.”

Phoebe takes a moment to nudge her glasses up to the bridge of her nose before answering. “Oh, on the contrary, Harold. By twelve weeks an ultrasound is quite able to tell if the twins share a placenta or not.”

Harold screws up his face at the mention of the placenta. “Eww, I don’t wanna hear about no gross placenta stuff!”

Helga shakes her head at Harold and brings the conversation back to Lila. “Forget about Harold, DO you know what kind of twins you’re having?”

Lila happily nods her head. “I’m ever so sure that we are having identical twin girls.”

Stinky proudly wraps and arm around Lila’s shoulders. “And we’ve even come up with names for them too.”

Helga leans in and whispers into Arnold’s ear. “Heh, this ought to be good.”

Arnold can’t help but chuckle despite himself, and nudges Helga in the side while whispering back. “Come on, Helga, be nice.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She whispers back before speaking up and asking, “So what are their names then?”

Stinky puffs out his chest like the proud daddy that he is. “We’re going to be naming them Pearl and Ruby, on account of I have a Me-maw Pearl, and Lila has a Grandma Ruby.”

The group continues to extol their well wishes upon the expectant parents, but celebrations are cut short when Rhonda let’s out a surprised “Well will you look at what the cat dragged in!”

Silenced by her words, the group follows her gaze towards the rooftop door where they find a very animated blast from their past. 

With arms raised high, Eugene let’s out with a loud “Ta Da! Guess whose back!” As he walks up to his shocked friends, with Shenna and Stefan a few paces behind him. 

Surprised, but none the less elated, everyone quickly surrounds Eugene, bombarding him with hugs and pats on his back as they welcome him back to Hillwood. Everyone, that is, but Rhonda. 

One thing Rhonda has always prided herself in was her uncanny ability to always know everything that goes on in the entertainment world well before everyone else. Her ability to sniff out gossip is unmatched by any of her cohorts. So she can’t help but wonder now just how it is that Eugene Horowitz, the leading man of the most popular play currently running on Broadway, is standing on the rooftop of the Sunset Arms boarding house, without her having prior knowledge that this would be happening.

xxxxx

The rest of the night moves along relatively uneventfully as the hour slowly rounds towards midnight. With Helga, Joy and the other children snuggled in bed inside the boarding house, the rest of the party guests quietly mingle, with a few of the couples slowly dancing to the music that softly flows from the hidden speakers. 

Scanning the rooftop, Rhonda spies Eugene at the buffet table, half-heartedly picking through what’s left of the night’s food. He passes over a small tray of shrimp cakes due to a quite aggressive seafood allergy, and settles for the liver pate and crackers. Oblivious to the fact that Rhonda has set her sights on him and is swiftly closing in, he smears a hefty portion of the grey paste onto a cracker and takes a bite.

He almost chokes when he is startled by a hand that gently taps him on his shoulder. Turning around, he talks through a cough. “Oh, Rhonda, it’s you.”

Rhonda gives him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Eugene, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just saw you standing over here all by yourself, and I thought, now what kind of a hostess would let one of her guest’s stand all by themselves when there’s this glorious music wafting through the air.”

“Oh, really, Rhonda, it’s quite alright.”

She reaches out and grabs him by the arm. “Nonsense, Eugene, I won’t let this music go to waste. You simply must dance with me.”

His complaints are futile as he is drug out onto the makeshift dance floor, and he awkwardly does his best to keep in step with Rhonda as she takes the lead.”

They dance in silence for a minute as Rhonda studies his face. To look at him from the outside, one would never think that anything could be bothering him. It’s not until she gets a good look in his eyes, when she senses that something is off. 

She begins her inquisition, being careful not to push too deeply. “So, I do have to say that it was quite a shock seeing you walk through that door tonight.”

Eugene flashes her a smile. “Oh, yeah, well, I thought about letting everyone know ahead of time, but I figured it would be more fun to see the look of surprise on everyone’s faces.”

Rhonda slowly nods her head. “Yes, well, we were all surprised alright. Especially me.”

Eugene is quick to pick up on Rhonda’s suspicion and he proceeds with caution. “Really? Now why is that?”

She stares him down in an effort to break down his defenses. “Well, it’s just that I pride myself in knowing all that goes on in the world of fashion and entertainment, to the point of usually knowing when something is going to happen before it even hits the tabloids.”

There’s a slight stumble in Eugene’s step, which he hopes has gone unnoticed. “Yeah, that sounds like you, but what does that have to do with me?”

“Well, it’s just that, usually when a popular leading man such as yourself, decides to take a leave from an immensely popular play like Rats, then you know that the tabloids are going to be all over it. But in this case there hasn’t even been a hint of you stepping down, which leads me to believe that it was a spur of the moment decision on your part. Either that, or you were fired?”

Eugene’s eyes open wide at Rhonda’s accusation of him being fired, and he takes a step back. “What? No, I wasn’t fired, Rhonda. I, I just thought it would be fun to ring in the new year with the old gang.”

Rhonda no longer tries to hide her suspicions. “Oh? So you just drop everything and leave town? And what about your boyfriend, hmm? You just going to up and leave him all alone at New Year’s?”

Eugene stumbles over his words as he quickly tries to come up with an explanation. “Yes – uh, I mean no. I didn’t just ‘up and leave him’ as you put it. We talked about it and he was perfectly fine with me flying back to Hillwood.”

The music has stopped now and their conversation is interrupted when Harold comes barreling over to them. Shoving a noisemaker into each of their hands, he beckons for them to join the rest of the gang. “Come on you guys, it’s almost midnight and you wouldn’t want to miss the countdown would ya?”

Eugene can’t think of when he’s ever been so happy to see Harold. Turning to Rhonda, he holds up the noisemaker and gives her a smile. “You heard the man, Rhonda, we wouldn’t want to miss the countdown.”

Rhonda narrows her eyes as she watches Eugene join the group. “Okay, Eugene.” She says to no one in particular, “But believe me, I’ll be visiting that boyfriend of yours the minute I get back to New York.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, look, I actually got another chapter written!! I wanted to write this little fluff filler piece as sort of a thank you to all my very patient followers out there. Thank you so much for sticking with me through not only my Slice of Life saga, but all my quirky little stories and shorts. (Especially all the random stuff in my Shortman Shorts file!) Anyway, I thought I’d try to brighten your day with a bit of humor and just a hint of some Shortman bow-chicka-wow-wow, LOL. I do hope you enjoy.

The sun has just started to lighten the night sky as Patrick makes his way down Vine Street. Once he reaches his destination, he turns the corner and heads towards the backyard. Running his body along the old fence, he finds the loose board he’s looking for and gives it a push with his snout. It takes a bit of effort, but he is eventually able to squeeze himself through the narrow opening in the fence and into the backyard. He wastes no time in entering the boarding house through the kitchen’s dog door, and once inside, he sets out searching for Agnes. 

A quick glance around the kitchen tells him that she’s not there, so he heads first to the family room, and then to the more formal living room. With both rooms empty, he turns and quietly heads up the stairs. He is about to head to the stairway that leads up to Phillip’s room when he picks up the faint sound of snoring. Leaning his right ear into the sound, he turns towards the direction of the snores and notices that one of the doors stands slightly ajar. 

Being careful not to make any noises, he creeps up to the door and slowly pushes it open. The first thing to catch his attention is an old canvas tent that sits out of place in the center of the room. Just outside of the tent sit three, child-sized camping chairs, and an array of empty food wrappers. Never one to pass up a snack, he noses around the discarded wrappers and hits pay dirt when he stumbles upon a half full bag of potato chips. He snorts out a quick “Eureka!” and sets about devouring his prize. Throwing caution to the wind, his grunts become louder as he licks up every last bit of salty goodness, catching the attention of his sister. 

Agnes lays comfortably spooned up against a sleeping Phillip when the sounds of her brother’s indulgence wakes her up. She gives a startled lift of her head, then sits frozen in place, waiting to make sure she hasn’t woken Phillip. Once satisfied that he is still sound asleep. She slithers out of his embrace, and delicately steps over the other two boys as she leaves the small tent. 

Walking up to her brother, she picks up the scent of potato and salt when they touch snouts in greeting. Looking down, she sees the empty bag and admonishes Patrick for not having the common decency to leave her some. With a grunt, he dismisses her complaints and heads for the door. She goes into sulk mode as she follows behind, letting out an annoyed grunt every so often for good measure. 

Patrick stops short right outside of Helga and Arnold’s bedroom, which causes Agnes to bump into his back side with a squeal. He is quick to face her, and gives her a quieting grunt so as to not wake up the sleeping couple that lay just beyond the bedroom door. 

Picking up on his cue, she continues to quietly follow him up the stairs to Phillip’s room. Luckily for them, the door is not closed, and they enter the room, with Patrick making a beeline for Mr. Cheezy’s cage. He searches the cage but does not see his little friend. Giving the cage a nudge with his snout, he lets out a small grunt. On the other side of the cage hangs a small cloth house in the shape of a pineapple. There is a moment of movement from the rat house before the small, whiskered face of Mr. Cheezy can be seen peeking out from the opening. Mr. Cheezy gives a stretch, his little paw reaching out of the pineapple’s opening, as he opens his mouth in a huge yawn. With a twitch of his whiskers he picks up the scent of his good pal, Patrick. 

Knowing that whenever Patrick shows up good food and adventure is soon to follow, he is quick to make his way to the cage door. He gives his friend a welcoming blink of his eyes and watches as Patrick deftly unlatches his cage. With a quick lift of his snout, the cage door opens just enough for Mr. Cheezy to worm his way outside of the cage and onto Patrick’s head. Settling himself comfortably between Patrick’s shoulder blades, he is ready for whatever adventure Patrick decides to take them on.

The trio of friends make their way back down the stairs to the second floor. Patrick starts to head back towards the main staircase when Agnes runs in front of him and blocks his path. Patrick gives her a confused grunt and she shakes her head no and starts to walk towards the stairs that lead up to the roof. Curious to see what she has in mind, Patrick follows her up the stairs. 

Giving the door a good push, Agnes walks onto the roof and steps aside for Patrick to follow. Once outside, Patrick looks around the roof top, amazed at the forest of trees that greet him. With another grunt, Agnes leads them through the roof top forest to a long buffet table, the top of which is still laden with the leftovers from the previous night’s affair. 

It doesn’t take long for the smell of old food to hit both Patrick and Mr. Cheezy’s nostrils, causing the former to salivate uncontrollably as he heads for the table. Once close enough, Mr. Cheezy leaps off of his makeshift taxi, and heads for a tray of leftover cheese and crackers. He finds a still intact cracker and picks up the round disc of buttery crispness, carrying it away to a quiet corner of the rooftop to enjoy in peace.

Meanwhile, Patrick lifts his snout towards the tabletop, breathing in the intoxicating smells. He reaches his face up to the table and is barely able to rest his chin on its top. A bit of cheese sits just out of reach, and no matter how far he stretches, he is unable to grab hold of it. He looks over and sees Agnes as she stands with her front hooves placed firmly onto the tabletop. His stomach gives a grumble as he watches her devour a crusty bit of French bread. 

Seeing her like that gives him an idea and he looks around for something that can be used to give him a boost onto the table. He finds a wooden box in a far corner of the rooftop, and pushes it to the table. He places first one, then both of his front feet onto it, testing it for strength. Satisfied that it is strong enough to hold him, he now uses it to climb onto the table. 

Watching her brother closely, Agnes will not be left out, and soon joins him. The two are in Heaven as they scour the table, eating up morsel after morsel of forgotten food. All caution has now been thrown to the wind, and neither one is aware of how loud their grunts are becoming. 

Hearing the commotion the two swine’s are making, Mr. Cheezy decides it best that he finish his cracker in the safety of his pineapple, so he leaves the two to their frenzy and he makes his escape with the cracker still in his mouth, back down to Phillip’s room and the safety of his cage. 

xxxxx

Still half asleep, Phillip lets out a large yawn as he gives his arms a good stretch. Relaxing once more, he lowers his arms, and reaches out for his pet pig. His embrace is greeted by empty air, so he stretches a bit further, patting the floor in search of Agnes. When he comes up empty-handed, he slowly opens his eyes and looks around without lifting his head. Rolling to his back, he checks his other side and once again comes up short. He sits up now and gives a visual search of the inside of the tent. 

His eyes first fall on his friends, Gerry and Otto, as they lay wrapped up in their sleeping bags. Scattered about the tent he sees a few candy wrappers, a deck of cards, empty Yahoo bottles, and various other items from the night before, but no Agnes. 

He gives his legs a kick as he attempts to squirm out of his sleeping bag. His foot accidentally hits Gerry in the head, causing the boy to let out a startled “Hey!” 

Phillip stops his kicking and quickly apologizes to his friend. “Oh, I’m sorry, Jer, I didn’t means to kick you.”

Gerry sits up now and rubs his head. “That’s okay, what’s wrong? You not feeling well?”

Gerry reaches for his slippers. “No, I’s fine, I just don’t sees Agnes is all. She was sleeping right next to me when we went to bed, and now she’s gone.”

“Oh, well maybe she had to go potties or something.”

Phillip thinks about it for a minute. “Maybe, but I should find her anyway before my mom gets up cause I pwomised I would look after Agnes if she’d let her sleep wiff us in the tent.”

“Oh, okays, I’ll help you look.” Gerry responds while putting on his slippers.

The conversation has now woken up Otto, and there is a hint of irritation in his speech. “Aw, what’s you guys making so much noise for? It’s like the middle of the night still.”

“No it’s not.” Phillip says as he makes his way towards the tent’s door. “It’s alweady morning.”

Otto watches as his two friends exit the tent. He follows without bothering to put on his slippers. “Hey, where are you guys going?” 

Gerry talks over his shoulder to his friend. “We’re going to go look for Agnes. She’s missing.”

He has caught up to his friends by the time they make it to the hallway, and he is stopped in his tracks when Phillip turns around with his finger to his lips. “Shhh, we has to be vewy qwiet so we don’t wakes up Joy. My mom gets vewy gwumpy when someone wakes up Joy.”

The boys are quick to lower their voices at the thought of a grumpy Helga. “Okay, then, where should we look first?” Otto quietly asks.

Phillip takes the lead and gives the boys their assignments. “Otto, you go look out back in case she went out to go potties. Gerwee, you check the downstairs living room, and I’ll check Joy’s room. Sometimes she like to sleep by Joy's cwib.”

With silent nods of their heads, the boys separate and go about their appointed tasks, meeting back in the upstairs hallway to go over their findings. With Agnes nowhere to be found they decide to check out Phillip’s room next. 

They tiptoe silently down the hallway, stopping when they reach Arnold and Helga’s room. They quietly listen and can hear what sounds like muted voices coming from the other side of the door. Pressing his ear closer to the door, Phillip makes out his dad’s voice as he calls out his wife’s name. 

Phillip pulls away from the door and whispers to his friends. “We has to be careful, my dad’s awake and I thinks he’s pwaying cause I heards the word God a lot.”

Agreeing that they need to be as quiet as they can, the three boys climb the stairs to Phillip’s room. As they pass by Mr. Cheezy’s cage, the rodent peeks his head out the door of his Pineapple, a couple cracker crumbs stick to his whiskers. Satisfied that the boys have no interest in him, Mr. Cheezy retreats back into his house to finish his meal.

The boys are about to give up hope when they hear a commotion coming from up on the rooftop. Climbing the wall ladder, Phillip lets out with a loud. “Oh my gosh!” when he sees two pigs gorging themselves on last night’s leftovers. Phillip opens one of the panels of the skylight and scurries onto the roof.

“What’s happening?” The other two boys shout as they follow their friend out the window. Once they’ve joined their friend, Phillip points towards the buffet table.

The three shoot each other a disbelieving look then turn back towards the pigs. They let out with shouts of “Get down from there!” and “Stop!” as they run up to the pigs. 

By now both Patrick and Agnes are aware that their impromptu dining has come to an end, and the sounds of shattering plates mix with wild grunts as they scurry across the table and out of reach of the boys.

The sound of squealing now wafts down to the street below and through the boarding house as the boys begin to chase the pigs around the rooftop. At one point Otto is pushed into one of the many trees, knocking it into the one next to it, which, in turn, causing a domino effect of falling trees, the last of which falls into what’s left of a majestic ice reindeer sculpture, causing it to crash to the ground and break into a million icy shards.

The boys meet up by the fallen deer and look for any movement of pink among the greenery of the trees. Gerry raises a hand and points towards the rooftop door. “Look, there they go back into the house!”

“Come on!” Phillip yells while making a beeline back towards the house.

xxxxx

Arnold gives a slight stir as the remnants of a dream slowly fade back into the far recesses of his mind. Rolling to his side, his body picks up the heat that emanates off of his sleeping wife. His nostrils pick up her scent, sending it straight to his hypothalamus. The corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile as he burrows in closer to her. A familiar tingle sets his heartrate to double as a good portion of his blood leaves his brain for destinations more south of the boarder. 

He begins to breathe harder as a recently neglected part of him begins to stir, growing in size with each pump of his heart. He buries his face at the back of her neck and breathes in deep while sliding an arm across her body. He pulls her into him, his now swollen member pressing into her backside. His hand comes up and grazes her breasts that sit covered by a silken nightgown. His touch stimulates her nipples, causing them to harden and drip with precious milk that is meant for their newborn child. He feels the hardened nub through her nightgown and his body shudders involuntarily while he moans in her ear. 

Pulling up the hem of her gown, he reaches for “Little Arnold” now, and places him between her bare legs, relishing in her warmth as he repeatedly rocks his hips into her. By now she is awake, and allows herself a moment to enjoy the feel of his touch. She grinds back into him, his hardened rod massaging her until the very core of her screams out for more. She longs for him to be inside of her, but it is too soon as her body is not yet healed from the trauma of delivering Joy. 

Regretfully, she pulls away from him and rolls over so they are face to face. Placing her hands to his cheeks, she kisses him. Her tongue reaches out for his and playfully dances across it before he becomes more aggressive and shoves his tongue deep into her mouth. 

Losing control, he begins to roll on top of her when she places both hands to his chest, stopping him. He continues to kiss her as she tries to speak. “No, Arnold, we can’t.”

Coming to his senses, he backs off and rolls onto his back. She turns to face him, holding herself up with one arm while her free hand caresses his chest. He looks up into her blue eyes. “I’m sorry, I lost control there for a moment.”

She leans down and kisses the tip of his nose. “I know, so did I.” She looks down at his still throbbing member, and gently grabs it. With her eyes back on his, she slowly strokes him. “Doctor said, no sex for six weeks. But that doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun.”

He reaches up to brush the hair out of her face, his mouth turning up into a mischievous smirk. “Oh really now? And just what kind of ‘fun’ do you have in mind?”

She leans down, and kisses both cheeks. “Oh, I think you can figure it out.”

His voice grows husky and low. “I think I’m getting the hint.”

Her kisses trail to his neck and she takes a moment to bite his shoulder while giving him a hard squeeze, causing him to let out with the first of his “Oh God’s.”

She smiles at his exclamation and continues down to his chest where she stops to give each nipple a quick suck and a bite, thus eliciting “Oh God” number two to pass his lips.

Encouraged, she gets back to business by running her tongue up and down his left rib cage. When she reaches his hip she works her way to the middle of his body where he stops to watch his face as she continues to stroke him.

His features are strained with a look of sweet pain as she starts and stops her stroking. Leaning down, she continues to tease him by flitting her tongue across the very tip of him. She can taste his salty goodness and it stirs up a fire of her own deep inside of her. 

Losing control, she takes him fully into her mouth, sucking hard as her tongue continues to dance across his sensitive tip. He grabs her head now, holding it in place as he thrusts his hips hard enough for him to reach to the far back of her throat. He lets out with an even louder “Oh God!” as they fall into a rhythm of sucks and thrusts.

He’s close now, close enough to fill her mouth with a flood of his pent up passion and desire, when their intimate joining is interrupted by a loud crash. The noise startles Helga, causing her to accidentally clamp down on the obstruction that fills her mouth. Arnold lets out with a yell, all thoughts of sweet release pushed from his mind as Helga releases him from her grip. 

Helga starts to apologize to Arnold when the sounds of grunting pigs and yelling children can be heard up on the rooftop. “What the hell’s going on?” Arnold yells as he gets out of bed.

“How the hell should I know, Arnold?” Helga yells back.

His feet hit the floor and he runs to the other side of the bed before being stopped by Helga. She points down to where Little Arnold still sits peeking over the top of his pajama bottoms. “Um, don’t you think you should put that away before you go charging out into the unknown?”

Arnold looks down and blushes as he shoves himself back into his pants. “Oh, yeah, I guess that would be a good idea.”

They reach the hall when another crash can be heard from above. This time it is Joy who lets out with a yell, presenting the parents with a dilemma. Arnold yells as he continues to head to the rooftop stairs. “You take care of Joy, and I’ll see what’s going on up on the roof.”

“Okay.” Helga yells back. “Just be careful!”

Arnold nods his head as he disappears into the stairwell. He gets halfway up the stairs before stopping in his tracks. A look of terror hits his face when he sees two good sized pigs come barreling towards him. He is hit first by Patrick who knocks him into the handrail, and he has no time to catch his breath as Agnes shoots quickly between his legs. He watches as the two pigs descend the stairs and disappear into the hallway. 

No sooner are they out of sight when the sounds of screaming boys hits his ears. He stops the boys as they run down the stairs, determined to find out what happened. He turns them, marching them back up the stairs, a look of shock hitting his face when he sees the damage that has been done. 

He walks through the devastation of fallen trees and shattered ice, being careful to step over what looked to be the melting remains of a severed antler. He notices that one of the tall propane heaters has fallen over, narrowly missing the glass skylight of his old bedroom. He walks over to the table that just last night held such mouth-watering delicacies, only to find it covered in pate laden hoof prints. 

He slowly turns to see three guilty faces staring back at him. Tears fill little Gerry’s eyes, while Otto does his best to avoid eye-to-eye contact. Phillip takes a careful step forward and begins to speak only to have his father raise his hand in a command of silence. He looks at all three boys and does his best to not let his temper get the best of him. “Not now, Phillip. What I want for you to do now is to quietly turn and head back into the house. Go clean up your sleeping bags and stuff, and we will discuss just what happened up here later.”

Willing to avoid a bawling out in front of his friends, Phillip is quick to nod his head and usher his overnight guests back into the house. The three boys are quiet when they pass Helga and Joy in the hallway. She looks from the boys to the opened stairway door and chooses looking for Arnold over giving the boys the first degree.

When she steps out onto the roof she, like her husband did before her, takes a moment to let things sink in. She follows the same path Arnold took, carefully stepping over the same fallen trees and reindeer bits. She looks at the meaty hoof prints that dot the buffet table and a soft giggle begins to escape her. At first Arnold is confused by her reaction, and it isn’t until he really takes in what he is seeing that he can find at least a small shred of humor in the situation.

Helga looks at him once she’s finally able to talk. “It’s a good thing the Princess decided not to spend the night last night. She’d go ballistic if she saw this.”

Arnold nods his head in agreement. “I know. I can just hear her now, ‘really, Arnold, how on earth could you let a thing like this happen?’”

Helga’s giggles start up again, and she holds onto her stomach as she laughs. “Ha ha, that’s exactly what she would say.” She turns back to look at the mess that surrounds them. “Well, at least we don’t have to worry about cleaning this mess up. There should be a cleaning crew coming later today to take care of it.”

“Heh, they’re probably going to wonder just what sort of wild party we threw up here.”

Joy lets out with a small cry, finally bringing her parents attention to her. Helga gives her a little pat on her bottom and nods her head towards the stairs. “Well, we’ll worry about what they have to say later. As for now I think this one’s ready for her breakfast.”

Wrapping his arm around Helga’s shoulders, he leans in and kisses her cheek as they walk. She looks at him and smiles. “What was that for?”

“Well, you went to bed so early last night that I never had a chance to give you your New Year’s kiss.”

She nods her head in understanding. “Well, let’s just hope that this morning’s fiasco is no indication of what the rest of the year has to hold.”

He runs the last half an hour through his head and cringes. Pulling her closer to him as they continue to walk he is quick to agree. “Well, you can definitely bet that I’m keeping both my fingers AND my toes crossed for insurance.”


	21. Chapter 21

A golden glow softly frames the Hillwood skyline as the sun lazily begins to mark off the start of yet another day. Off in the distance a lone Song Sparrow calls out to any prospective mate within earshot. The cloudless sky fades from black to what will end up being a brilliant blue come the height of the morning, signifying that spring is not too far off. 

The streets below begin to come alive as graveyard shift commuters cross paths with their morning replacements. The first scents of cinnamon and brown sugar waft their way through the downtown area as the bakeries fire up their ovens in preparation of the morning rush. 

A lone paperboy rides down Vine Street, flinging the morning’s Hillwood Examiner deftly onto the top step of the boarding house stoop. It hits the door with a soft thud that goes unnoticed by the building’s inhabitants. 

From upstairs the shrill blare of an alarm clock beckons those that lay slumbering to wake up and join the others that have already started their day. 

With a grumble, Helga nudges her husband in his ribs, hoping that he will get the message and stop the infernal racket that is the clock’s alarm. When her efforts prove ineffective, she reaches over his still body, unceremoniously putting an end to the noise herself. 

She gives her sleeping husband another nudge while calling out his name. “Arnoldo, it’s time to wake up.”

He buries his face deeper into his pillow, causing his words to come out muffled. “Idunwantto.”

She rolls to face him, and pokes at him again. “Come on, Arnoldo, you’re going to be late.”

Resigning himself to the inevitable, he lifts his head and whines. “I don’t want to get up.”

He reminds her of the childhood boy that she fell in love with, and she smiles at him while running her fingers through his hair. “I know you don’t, Arnoldo, but you’ve run out of paternity leave and you’re due back at work this morning. Besides, you don’t want to let your fan club down, do you? I’m sure they’ve been anxiously awaiting your return.”

He lets out a huff and grabs her around her waist, pulling her close. He nuzzles just under her ear while replying. “Heh, I doubt I’ve been missed that much. Like they say, out of sight, out of mind.”

She continues to run her fingers through his hair while leaning into his nuzzles. “Well, regardless, the alarm’s gone off and if you don’t get into the shower soon you’re going to be late. Plus, I doubt very highly that you want Dunn coming down on your case on your very first day back, right?”

His hand moves from her waist to her breast as he rubs his groin across the silkiness of her nightgown, causing his breath to become heavy with lust. “Not to change the subject, but how much longer until you see your doctor again? This waiting is killing me.”

She reaches down and begins stroking him, the feel of his hardened member in her hand stirs up an arousal of her own which intensifies when he moves his hand from her breast and slips it between her legs. Parting her legs, she swallows a lump that has formed in her throat and croaks out a breathless “Just two more weeks and then I should get the all clear.”

He covers her mouth with his, whatever reply he had for her getting lost in their kiss. All worries about being late for work are now tossed aside as they match each other stroke for stroke. She reaches her climax first, her grip tightening on him as her orgasm builds. He knows her body like the back of his hand, and knows exactly where to rub to send her over the edge and it isn’t long before she’s calling out his name, begging him not to stop.

With her urges properly satisfied, she is now free to concentrate just on him. Pushing him onto his back, she spreads his legs apart and positions herself between them. Not wanting to waste any time, she takes him into her mouth where, unlike the last time, she is able to pleasure him uninterrupted. He tangles his fingers into her hair and thrusts his hips upwards so her mouth can fully engulf him. They fall into a rhythm of her bobbing her head up and down while he thrusts deeper into her mouth. 

He throws his head back while tightening his grip on her hair and she can tell that he is close to losing it. After a few more thrusts he lets out a long “Ohhhh Gooood!” And she knows that it’s time. With perfect timing, she lifts her head, removing him from her mouth. She still holds on tightly to him and begins to stroke him faster until he can’t hold out any longer. With one last thrust, he lets go, filling her hand with his warm seed that now acts as a lubricant, allowing her hand to smoothly slide up and down him.

When he’s done he continues to lay on his back, his chest heaving from the exertion of giving in to their morning lust for each other. After taking a moment to regain her wits, she sits up and reaches for the box of tissues she keeps on her night table. She hands him a few before grabbing some for herself, and begins drying off her hand. 

Once she’s relatively cleaned up, she looks down at him and smiles. “Well, if you weren’t late before, you definitely are now.”

He chuckles up at her and smiles. “Oh, well, it wouldn’t be a normal day at work if Dunn wasn’t after me for one thing or another.”

She reaches out and ruffles his hair while bending down to drop a kiss to his forehead. “Well, you can lay there if you want, but it will be Phillip’s turn to get up next, and if I know him he’ll be hungry for breakfast. So, unlike you, I don’t have the liberty to wallow in bed.”

Figuring that he really shouldn’t put things off too much longer, he pushes himself out of bed. Slipping on a robe, he follows her out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. She gives her hands a good scrubbing before brushing her hair out and putting it into a ponytail. 

He adjusts the shower water to just the right temperature and narrows his eyes at her. “You know, there’s room for two in here. If you’re interested that is.”

She shakes her head at his offer, marveling at his stamina. “Sorry, Mr. Libido, but I have breakfast to make.”

He gives her a fake pout and climbs into the shower. “Suit yourself, but don’t say I never offer.”

She leaves him to finish his shower and gives a quick peek into the nursery. With Joy still fast asleep, she silently closes the door and heads up to Phillip’s room. Opening the door she gives Mr. Cheezy’s cage a wide berth as she walks past it to get to her son’s bed. He pokes his head out of the opening to the hanging pineapple house and gives his whiskers a twitch. She gives the rodent a side glare, keeping her eye on him as she passes. 

After safely reaching Phillip’s bed, she sits down next to the boy and gently strokes his cheek as she quietly calls his name. “Hey, Phillip, it’s time to wake up.”

In the morning light the boy is the spitting image of his father at this age, and it warms Helga’s heart to look at him. With her first attempt falling on deaf ears, she gives him a small nudge now and tries again. “Hey, Sleepyhead, it’s time to wake up. Come on Phillip, we don’t want to be late for school.”

Just like his dad, Phillip buries his face in his pillow. “Just a few more minutes, Mommee, okays?”

Knowing better than to trust the boy to only take a FEW minutes, she tries a third time. “Not this time, Phillip, you’ve lingered long enough. Besides, isn’t today Show and Tell Day?”

Remembering that today is the day he can finally bring his Galaxycruiser in for all his friends to see, he quickly sits up. “Oh yeah, I forgots! Gerry’s going to bring in his Transformer, it’s almost three feet tall! And Otto said he’s going to bring in a real live metal detector from when his daddee was overseas. We’re going to take it out to the playground at recess and see if we can find any buried treasures!”

Helga thinks back to the old playground at Urban Tots and thinks it would be quite a hoot if Phillip were to find any trinkets from when she and Arnold attended there. Getting up from the bed, she walks over to Phillip’s dresser and pulls out a pair of clean underwear. She tosses them onto the bed. “Here, be sure that you put on clean underpants this time before getting dressed. When you’re finished, come down to the kitchen for breakfast. Okay?”

Phillip rips off his pajama bottoms and quickly slips into the pair of clean underpants. “Okays, Mommee, I will.”

Satisfied, she gives Mr. Cheezy one last glare before leaving the room. The rat has come out of his pineapple now and sits on a shelf, where he can get a good view of the grumpy human as she leaves the room. 

Once back in the hallway, Helga smiles when she passes the bathroom. The sound of Arnold’s voice mixes with the rush of the shower as he belts out the tune of an old Dino Spumoni song. She remembers when Arnold and Gerald preformed the song back when they were in the 4th grade, and how handsome he looked up on stage. As she watched him she’d pretended that he was singing that song directly to her, even though she knew that it was most likely Ruth McDougal that he really had in mind. Pushing the memory aside, she concentrates now on getting breakfast on the table before Joy decides to wake up.

Xxxxx

Arnold uses the last of his toast to sop up the remaining bit of egg yolk that sits on his plate. Looking at the clock he sees that if he leaves right now he should make it to work in just enough time to grab a quick mug of coffee before heading to his office. Throwing his napkin onto the table, he gets up and grabs his brief case. He drops a quick kiss onto the top of Phillip’s head, reminding him to be good at school before walking up to his wife. 

Helga leans her cheek out for him to kiss and is unable to refrain from getting in a quick dig. “I told you that you shouldn’t have wasted so much time lounging in bed.”

He narrows his eyes at her, giving her a dig of his own. “I’d hardly call what we did lounging.”

A flush rises in her cheeks as she glances towards Phillip, who picks up on his father’s words. “What did you and Mommee do, Daddee?”

Arnold gives Helga a mischievous smile as he heads for the door. “I’m late for work, Philly, why don’t you ask your mother. I’ll see you guys this afternoon. Love you.”

Helga glares at the door as Arnold disappears through it. A curious Phillip asks his question once again. “What did you and Daddee do that mades him late, Mommee?”

Helga struggles to come up with an answer and lets out a sigh of relief when Joy’s voice comes over the baby monitor. She quickly seizes the opportunity for a quick escape and yells over her shoulder as she leaves the room. “Sorry, Phillip, but I need to go get Joy. Bring your dishes to the sink when you’re through, and then go get ready for preschool.”

With his question already gone from his mind, Phillip takes his last bite of egg and leaves the kitchen, forgetting all about taking his plate to the sink. 

xxxxx

Arnold slows the Packard down as he rounds the turn into the high school parking lot. He takes in the familiar surroundings, noticing a small group of girls that stand next to an old Honda Civic. Recognizing their favorite teacher’s car, the girls are quick to call out with shouts of welcome back, as they enthusiastically wave. He gives a nod of his head, acknowledging to the girls that he sees them, and continues on to the section of the lot that is reserved for teachers and other staff members. 

He spies the ornate design of what he like to refer to as Jackie’s old 70’s hippie van, and watches as its owner gets out of it. With no place else to park, he pulls up alongside the van and grabs his briefcase and thermos. He cringes slightly at Jackie’s greeting. “Marco! Welcome back, how was your leave?”

He’s long since given up on trying to get Jackie to stop calling him by the nickname she’s given him, and is glad that at least no one else has picked up on the habit too. The two talk as they make their way towards the school. “Hi, Jackie. My leave was good, but too short. I could have used another month.”

There’s a peppy little skip to Jackie’s walk that matches the enthusiasm of her speech. “Aw, I bet it must be hard to leave that precious little girl so soon. I have to tell you, I don’t know when I’ve seen two cuter kids then those rascals of yours. And how is Phillip? Has he taken to the role of big brother?”

Arnold thinks about the way Phillip dotes over his little sister and nods his head. “You know, he really has. He’s really been a big help to Helga.”

Reaching the steps to the school, Jackie stops when they’ve reached the top and turns to face Arnold. “Well, this is where we part ways, I have a couple of tests that I haven’t finished grading yet and I think if I hurry to my classroom I should have just enough time to finish them. You have a good day, Marco, and I’ll see ya around.”

She’s gone before Arnold even has a chance to say good-bye which is okay by him. Turning to the right, he makes his way to the teacher’s lounge, happy to find it empty. Filling his thermos with hot coffee, he sits down on the old, worn couch and lets his mind drift. He thinks about the last time he returned from maternity leave, and the new teacher that had started while he was away. He hopes and prays that nothing like that has happened this time while he was away. 

From there his mind wanders to earlier in the morning, and his breathing picks up a bit as he thinks about how good Helga’s mouth felt on him. He gets so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice that someone has joined him in the room. He gives a little jump at Gerald’s voice. “Hey, Earth to Arnold. Are you in there?”

Gerald waves a hand in front of Arnold’s face, breaking his train of thought. Arnold blinks a few times to clear his head before looking at his friend. “Oh, hi Gerald. Sorry, I guess I got a little lost in thought there.”

Gerald sits down next to his friend and shakes his head. “Heh, that’s putting it mildly. So what had you so enthralled that you didn’t even hear me come in?”

A blush rises on Arnold’s cheeks, giving himself away. “Oh, uh, it was nothing. I was just thinking about something that happened this morning.”

Gerald gives him a knowing smirk. “Oh yeah? Are you and Helga finally back at it?”

Arnold is quick to shake his head. “No, not like what you’re thinking. We were, uh, doing other stuff.”

Gerald raises one eyebrow. “Other stuff? Well it must have been good with the way you were staring off into space.”

Arnold furrows his brow. “Yeah, it was okay, I guess. Not as good as the real thing of course, but still good.”

“Well, it’s already been a month, how much longer do you have to wait?”

“Helga goes back to the doctor in two weeks and should get the all clear by then.”

“Uh oh.” Gerald says while giving his friend a worried look.

Confused by his friend’s reaction Arnold furrows his brow at him. “What’s with the look?”

“Arnold, my man, don’t you know what’s coming up in two weeks?”

Arnold thinks ahead but can’t come up with anything. “No, what’s in two weeks?”

Gerald slowly shakes his head. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, I’m not surprised that you wouldn’t know what holiday is coming up. I mean, not everyone can be as suave and romantic as me.”

Still in the dark, Arnold tries again to get an answer out of Gerald. “Well then, Rico Suave, do you mind filling me in?”

“Oh, it’s nothing big, just a little thing called Valentine’s Day is all. Man, Arnold, Helga is probably going to expect you to make some grand gesture what with Valentine’s Day being the day you two can finally get back to knocking boots together.”

Arnold thinks about it for a moment, wondering if what Gerald says is true. “Nah, I don’t think so, Gerald. Helga doesn’t get caught up in things like Valentine’s Day. At least she never really has in the past.”

“Yeah, but Valentine’s Day has never fallen after a long hiatus from sex. Man, Arnold, I’m telling ya, she’s going to be expecting something big out of you.” Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of the first warning bell. Gerald gets up and heads for the door. “Anyway, you’d better think of something big so you don’t disappoint her. I’ll see ya at lunch.”

Arnold watches the door close behind Gerald and he runs his friend’s words through his mind. Is Helga really going to be expecting something big this Valentine’s Day? He decides that he knows his wife better than Gerald does, and brushes off his words of warning. 

Gathering up his stuff, he heads to his office, putting his conversation with Gerald behind him.

xxxxx

Helga leans back against the headboard of their bed as she nurses Joy to sleep. She hums a quiet lullaby while she smooths down her daughter’s baby fine hair. The act annoys Joy and she kicks her feet while letting out a small grunt of displeasure. Helga softly chuckles at her daughter’s display. “Alright, criminy, I won’t play with your hair anymore. Sheesh.”

Arnold rolls to his side to look at the two. “What’s wrong, you do something she disapproves of?”

“Heh, apparently she doesn’t like to be messed with while she nurses. Anyway, how was your first day back to work?”

He runs the day through his mind, not coming up with anything major to report on. “To tell you the truth, it was as if I’d never left. Just life as usual.”

“Does that mean Dunn was his same old grumpy self?”

Arnold lets out a small laugh. “Ha, actually he wasn’t that bad. He welcomed me back when we passed in the hall and that was it.”

“And I’ll assume that no new teachers showed up while you were gone?”

Arnold knows exactly who Helga is referring to and puts on a relieved expression. “No, thank God. Oh, but there is one bit of news. You know my co-worker Travis?”

“The drama teacher? Yeah, what about him?”

“He got married over the Christmas break.”

Helga acts as if she’s a little put out. “And he didn’t invite us to the wedding?”

Arnold gives his head a shake. “No, they didn’t invite anyone. It was a spur of the moment thing, they ended up eloping the day after Christmas to everyone’s surprise.”

“Who’s the girl?”

Arnold shrugs. “I dunno, someone he met online on one of those dating sites. Apparently they hit it off and that was that.”

Arnold reaches out and touches Joy’s foot, causing her to let out another grunt. Helga slaps his hand away then gives him her opinion on the matter. “That’s a bit impulsive don’t you think?”

“Not for Travis, you know how quickly he falls for people. I just hope this time she’s really the one. Anyway, what about you, how was your day? How did Joy’s appointment go?”

Helga removes Joy from her breast and holds her against her chest. She gently pats her daughter’s back in hopes of getting a burp out of her. Once the mission is successful, she switches the girl to her other breast. “She passed with flying colors. She’s right where she should be, the doctor was very happy.” 

They are quiet for a while before Helga continues talking. “There was one weird thing that happened today though.”

With his interest piqued, Arnold rolls to his side and props his head up with his hand. “Oh? And what was that?”

“Well, Olga had accompanied Joy and me to Joy’s appointment and afterwards we decided to drive down to the docks to have lunch at a new little bistro that she heard about.”

“That’s not so strange, Olga’s always hearing about new little shops and restaurants.”

“That’s not the weird part. What was weird was as we were driving through this semi-rundown part of town I swear I saw Eugene just wandering down the street. Now what do you suppose it is that would bring Eugene to that part of town in the middle of the day like that?”

“Who knows?” Arnold says as he rolls onto his back. “He’s been cooped up in Sheena’s small apartment for almost a month now. Maybe he got bored and decided to go for a walk.”

“All the way down by the docks? No, something had to have drawn him there.”

Tired and having to get up early in the morning, Arnold isn’t too interested in trying to figure out what kind of thoughts run through Eugene’s mind, so he rolls over to turn off his bedside lamp. “Well, whatever it was that drew him there, I’m sure it’s none of our business.” He rolls back to give his wife a good night kiss. “Anyway, I’m beat, good night, Helga.”

She returns his kiss and, too tired herself to bring Joy back to her crib, she places their baby into the bassinet that still sits by their bedside and turns out the lamp on her night table. “Good night, Arnoldo.” She says as she climbs back into bed, the image of Eugene haunting her as she drifts off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main purpose of this chapter is to fill in the back story on Eugene. I’ve done it mostly through narration, so I do hope you don’t mind the lack of dialogue.

Eugene gives his slender legs a good stretch and kicks them out from under the blanket he’s been using for the past month or so. He rests his feet on the arm of the couch while his head rests at the other end. At first he didn’t mind cramming his long frame into a makeshift bed that really could have been a few inches longer for comfort, but as the weeks went on, the novelty of camping out on Sheena’s couch had begun to wear thin. 

Over on the coffee table his phone gives a silent rattle, signifying the arrival of a text message. Normally he would wonder who it was that would be messaging him so early in the morning, but with the three hour time difference between New York and Washington, he knows that it is most likely Jeremy. 

The man has been keeping tabs on Eugene since the first day of his impromptu need to visit his home town, and has ever since tried, unsuccessfully, to find out when he’ll be coming home. 

Eugene looks at the illuminated screen, confirming his intuition that the text is from Jeremy, and lets out a heavy sigh. He knows that sooner or later he is going to have to explain his recent odd behavior, but not today. Picking up the phone, he reads Jeremy’s message before sending back his usual answer. “Good morning to you, too. I’m doing well. I know next week is Valentine’s Day, and I’m sorry that I’m going to miss sharing it with you. I still don’t know how much longer I’ll be out this way, and I really need you to promise that you’ll hold on just a little longer. Oops, I think I hear Sheena calling me, I have to go. I love you, Jeremy, and will talk to you soon.”

Of course the bit about Sheena was a lie, and he does his best to rationalize it in his mind. “Sure, I may have just lied to Jeremy, but it was just a small one so that’s okay, right?” 

Feeling guilty now for lying to the one person that he’s ever truly loved, he throws his phone back onto the coffee table and pushes himself up to a sitting position. It’s early still, and the morning sun is just starting to peek through the windows of the small apartment. Doing his best to be as quiet as he can, he heads to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. Once done, he takes the blanket and pillow he’s been using and neatly places them into the hall closet. He shoves his phone and keys into the pockets of his jeans and briefly considers leaving a note for Sheena. Not wanting her to worry, he finds a notepad and jots down a quick “Have some business to take care of, I’ll see you tonight for dinner, my treat. Eugene.” 

Once out on the sidewalk, he takes a deep, cleansing breath in, and closes his eyes as he slowly lets it out. He loves Sheena as she has become very much the sister he never had, and Stefan has been great, but he can tell that his extended stay is beginning to wear on the couple. His original plan was to only be in Hillwood for no more than a week, but the longer he stayed, the harder it became to leave the town he called home for so much of his life. He thinks about the man who is so patiently waiting for him back in New York, and he hates himself for putting Jeremy through this. 

xxxxx

When he left Hillwood all those years back he was young and naïve enough to think that moving to a place like New York would be a breeze, and that finding his dream job would be a piece of cake. Never in his life would he have guessed at the things he would have to resort to just to put food on the table. It wasn’t long before he found himself waiting tables at a not so reputable bar in a pretty shady part of town. The bar’s clientele consisted mostly of older men, looking for a sweet little something to take back to the one hour no-tell motel at the other end of the block. 

When he took the job Eugene swore to himself that it was temporary, and that under no circumstances would he ever end up like the rest of his work mates, serving the men that came in for more than just drinks. But living in the city is not cheap, and if he wanted to keep a roof over his head and not end up on the streets, he found that he couldn’t do it on waiting tables alone.

So went his first year away from Hillwood. His days were spent pounding the pavement, going from one casting call to another, with his nights consisting of clandestine meetings in back alleys and seedy motel rooms. As was the custom, if an offer to meet up was to take place at one of the local motels, the customer would discreetly place his hotel key on the table, underneath Eugene’s tip. It would then be left to his discretion to either accept the offer or not. He always started the night telling himself no, but the money was good and hard to pass up. After all, it’s not like offers of acting jobs were flooding his inbox, but with each offer he accepted a small piece of his soul would fade away to nothingness.

It was on one of these nights when, unbeknownst to Eugene, his future was to be changed forever. His shift started out like any other, slinging cheap drinks and greasy finger foods when a newcomer entered the bar. He had a way about taking in his surroundings that told Eugene that it was his hope to go unnoticed by the rest of the bar’s clientele. He chose a dark booth in Eugene’s section, and was quick to busy himself on his phone. 

Hoping that the guy would just have a quick beer or two then leave, Eugene put on his best smile and walked up to take his order. He studies the stranger’s face, almost certain that he’s seen the man somewhere before. He places a cocktail napkin down on the table, getting the man’s attention. Their eyes lock, and the intensity in the man’s stare causes a shiver to run up Eugene’s spine. He finds he must clear his throat in order to speak. “Wh-what’ll it be?”

Without breaking the stare, the man gives Eugene his order. “Just give me whatever beer you have on tap, and a bowl of peanuts would be nice.”

Eugene gives a slow nod of his head before turning to retrieve the man’s beer. It’s a busy night so he goes behind the bar to get the beer himself. As he’s filling the glass his co-worker, Jack, stands across from him, nodding his head at the newcomer. “Looks like we got a fresh one in tonight, you ever see him in here before?”

Eugene shakes his head while keeping an eye on the stranger. “No, but I swear I’ve seen his face somewhere before.”

“Well, he looks like money to me, I can tell from here that that’s at least a $10,000 watch he’s wearing. If his objective was to blend in then he’s totally missed the mark.”

Eugene shifts his eye from the man’s face to the glint of light that sparks off of the watch on his wrist, wondering how he missed that tidbit of information. “Curious.” He says under his breath.

“What was that?” Jack inquires.

Eugene fills a bowl with peanuts and walks out from behind the bar. “N-nothing, it was nothing. I better get this guy his beer.”

He starts to walk away when Jack grabs onto his upper arm, stopping him. “Well, if he makes you any offers you’re not interested in, I’ll gladly take him off your hands for you.”

Eugene looks from his co-worker to his customer and gives a small nod of his head. “Yeah, I’ll let you know.”

Four beers and two bowls of peanuts later the man readies himself to leave. Grabbing his wallet, he takes out two, crisp hundred dollar bills, placing them on top of a key card that Eugene recognizes as belonging to a particular motel not too far from the bar. His hand hovers over the tip for a brief moment while he decides what to do. The amount surprises him as it is more than twice the amount that he usually receives, and he wonders just what he will need to do to earn it. 

As always, his first thought is to decline the offer, but he is hungry and overdue on his rent, and two hundred dollars would go a long way to solving that. So, turning off his conscience and going into survival mode, he nods to the man. “I get off at two.” Is all he says before turning and walking away. He doesn’t look back, and heads to the bar to finish out his shift.

Later that night he makes sure that the man has fallen asleep before quietly getting out of the bed. He silently gets dressed and slips out of the room thinking that this will be the last he will see of him. He was wrong in his thinking when, a few nights later, the man returns to the bar and sits in the same booth as before. Again Eugene accepts his generous proposal, and so it goes for the next few weeks. 

As time went on Eugene found himself becoming more relaxed around the man and he quickly learned his likes and dislikes, and it was around week four when he made Eugene an offer he couldn’t refuse.

Over the course of the past four weeks, Eugene discovered why the man was so familiar to him on that first night. As luck would have it, he turned out to be none other than Maxwell Singleton, Broadway’s number one agent to the stars. He saw something in Eugene that first night, and he knew that with a little grooming, the young man could go on to be famous. He wanted Eugene, both as a partner and a client, so when the time felt right, he talked him into quitting his job and moving in with him. 

He promised Eugene fame and riches, and he was good on his word. When rumor had it that one of the lead actors in the play Rats was on the verge of being kicked from the cast, Max was on top of it, and using his reputation of only representing the best, he easily secured the role for Eugene. 

It was at this point that things really started to turn around for Eugene. He played the part to perfection, getting multiple curtain calls every night. He was hailed as Broadways newest rising star, with fan mail from both men and women pouring in to the point that there was no way he could ever read it all. He was on the cover of magazines and gossip rags alike, with only half of the headlines ringing true. 

The more famous he became, the more his confidence grew, and it was with this new found confidence that he finally admitted to Max that he was never really happy with their living arrangements, and that he would be moving out by the end of the week.

Max surprised Eugene by understanding his need to be on his own, and let him leave without a fight. After all, he knew that at some point shooting stars have got to break away and soar on their own. He only hoped that Eugene would be careful not to fly too far too fast and risk burning out. 

Finally on his own, Eugene quickly took to the lifestyle of the rich and famous. Now, instead of spending his late nights in some seedy motel, satisfying the depraved cravings of one John after another, his nights were filled with parties, and opening night galas where he would rub elbows with the crème de la crème of the entertainment world. 

It was at one of these parties that he met Jeremy, a fellow thespian, and a big part of the Broadway scene. The two immediately hit it off, and a month later Jeremy had moved into Eugene’s penthouse apartment in the heart of the entertainment district. They were inseparable and after a while you could not bring up one without mentioning the other. They were in love and the world was their oyster. 

To look at Eugene from the outside, he seemed like the kind of guy who didn’t have a care in the world, and you would never know that it was all just a cover, used to mask not just a lifetime of insecurities, but also a deep guilt over the things he resorted to in the past, all done in an effort to just make ends meet. He was honest with Jeremy, and told him everything the very moment they became a couple, and it only made him love the man even more, when Jeremy accepted his past and insisted that they put it behind them. 

It worked for a while, but soon the guilt came creeping back. Like a thief in the night it snuck up on Eugene, causing him to doubt not only himself, but his relationship with Jeremy too. He kept it bottled up inside, not wanting to give voice to the demons that started haunting him. He started becoming distant, and would sometimes go for days with barely saying a word to anyone. If Jeremy would ask him about it he would become irritated and snap at him, then afterwards feel guilty. He began to convince himself that he was undeserving of the life he was living, and that deep down he would never be more than that waiter, exchanging tips for services down some back alleyway or rundown motel. 

It finally got to a point where he just needed to get away. Away from the gilt and the glamour of Broadway and back to his roots. Back to the Eugene he once was. He needed to go back home. So he carelessly packed a duffle bag and said his good-byes to Jeremy. He told Jeremy that he was taking time off to clear his head and find himself, and he promised that he would only be gone a week at the most. Jeremy offered to accompany him, but Eugene refused, saying that this was something he needed to do on his own. He didn’t have any idea what he would do once he arrived in Hillwood, and didn’t even think to tell anyone that he was coming. 

xxxxx

He looks up at the Hillwood sky now, taking a second breath in. He starts walking to the corner bus stop, popping in his earbuds while he waits for the 15 bus to the docks to arrive. He’s been secretive about where he goes during the day and when asked where he’s been he usually will just shrug and say “Oh, I’ve just spent the day out and about.” In reality, though, his day most likely was spent either standing on the pier, staring out at the horizon, or visiting one of the establishments that line the small boardwalk. 

Today is a special day, though, and he has an appointment to keep that could, once again, change the course of his future. It’s a secret he’s been keeping from Jeremy ever since his first visit back to the docks, and he hopes that in time, Jeremy will come to understand what it is that made him come to this decision. It is also his hope that in doing so, he won’t lose the man for good. 

xxxxx

Arnold sits at a desk in Gerald’s classroom, a turkey and cheese sandwich and a Yahoo soda make up his lunch. Gerald sits at his own desk munching on a piece of cafeteria pizza. Gerald questions his friend on his upcoming Valentine’s Day plans. “So, were you lucky enough to get a reservation anywhere in Hillwood for Friday night?”

Arnold nods his head and swallows his bite of sandwich. “Yeah, actually I was. It was just luck that I was able to snag the very last reservation at Chez Paris, but unfortunately it’s kind of early. For dinner that is. The only time they had left was five o’clock.”

Gerald takes a bite of pizza and talks through a full mouth. “Well that’s better than nothing. What about the kids? Who’d you get to watch them?”

“I would have called Tonya, but she’s still away at college, so I called Helga’s mom instead.”

Gerald looks at Arnold trying to read the expression on his face. “You don’t seem happy about asking her. Is there a problem? She’s not drinking again, is she?”

Not meaning to have given Gerald the wrong idea, Arnold is quick to shake his head. “No! No, not at all. She’s still clean, and doing really well with it.”

“Then why the long face?”

“Well, I’m just not sure if Helga’s really comfortable with leaving the kids with a sitter is all. I mean, Joy isn’t even two months old yet, and with Helga nursing. I just wonder if it’d be better to bring food in and have a quiet dinner at home.”

Gerald looks at Arnold as if he’s crazy. “A quiet dinner? With two kids? Not to mention that this is the night that you and she will finally be able to get back to a little belly-bumping.”

Arnold lets out a chuckle. “Belly-bumping?”

“Yeah, you know, some burying the weasel, a little dipping the wick, some –“

“Okay, okay!” Arnold says, cutting him off with a smile. “I get it. We’re finally going to be able to start having sex again. Still, though, with dinner being so early, I hope Helga doesn’t just decide to pick up the kids and bring them home after we eat.”

Gerald throws the paper that his pizza was on into the garbage can, takes a swig of his soda and lets out a loud burp. “Come on, Arnold, I know Helga, and I know that she’s just as anxious to get back at things as you are. Besides, how can you have wild, passionate sex with two kids in the house?”

Arnold gets a little defensive with his answer. “Well, Helga managed to get pregnant with Joy with Phillip in the house, right?”

“That may be so, but come on, tell the truth. The sex is a lot less wild and crazy when you have a kid to watch out for, right?”

“Well, I – I.”

Gerald raises an eyebrow at Arnold. “RIGHT?”

Leaning back in his chair, Arnold gives up the fight. “Yes, you’re right. The sex is not quite as wild when you’re trying to keep the noise down or not be walked in on.”

The smug look on Gerald’s face tells Arnold that he’s lost the battle. “Exactly.” The bell rings, causing both men to check the clock on the wall. “Heh. That was a quick hour. Anyway, you just stop worrying about things and concentrate on rocking Helga’s world and everything will be okay.”

Arnold gets up just as Gerald’s students start streaming into the classroom. He throws his garbage into the trash can and says his good-byes. “Whatever you say, Mr. Johannsen. I’ll see ya after school.”

Gerald gives him a quick fist bump. “Later, Bro.”

Arnold slowly walks back to his office thinking about his conversation with Gerald. He decides that his friend is right, and it will do him and Helga good to have some alone time. With that settled he finally lets himself get lost in all the possibilities a night without kids could bring, and is suddenly very anxious for the 14th to arrive.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to take a moment to thank guest reader Fan of Fanfics for their review of the last chapter. I’m so glad you’ve been enjoying both Slice and now Time. I love hearing people’s opinions, and when possible, always try to take their concerns or suggestions into consideration. Now, on a second note, even though I do love a nice Big Mac once every blue moon, I feel that I must mention that I claim no rights to the brand name McDonalds, nor to their Happy Meals. Damn, now I want a cheeseburger.

It’s close to noon time when Rhonda finally makes her way out of bed. She drags her feet as she heads to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. She had been out of the country on a photo shoot for the past three weeks, and was eager to get home, but with a longer than normal layover in the UK, she didn’t get in until sometime during the wee hours of the morning. Eager now to get back into somewhat of a normal routine, she grabs a couple of back issues of her favorite gossip magazines and places them on a serving tray. She adds a couple of slices of whole wheat bread into her toaster before filling a small bowl with her favorite peach yogurt. She throws a handful of granola on top of the yogurt just as the beeping of the coffee maker tells her that her morning beverage is ready. After fixing her coffee to her liking, she adds it to the tray along with the toast and yogurt, and takes it outside to the small bistro table that sits on her back balcony. 

The familiar sounds of the city comfort her and she savors her first sip of coffee, happy to be home. Grabbing a piece of toast, she takes a bite as she picks up last week’s copy of Talk of the Town, a small gossip rag that focuses more on rumor than fact. Her eyes widen when they land on a picture that adorns the tabloid’s front page. It’s a dual shot of Eugene, showing him first as the well-kept and glamorous star of Broadway, with an obviously photo shopped picture next to it of a down on his luck has been. 

She nearly chokes on her toast when she reads the headline. “Bodacious Beefcake Bounced From Broadway.” She shakes her head and wonders to herself, “how can this be? How can something like this happen without my knowledge?” Fully aware of how the rumor mill works, she knows that there is more to this story than meets the eye, and is determined not to stop digging until she’s found the truth. 

Picking up her phone, the first person she calls is Eugene himself. She’s not surprised when her call goes directly to voice mail, and she leaves a quick message with instructions for Eugene to call her the minute he gets her message. 

With that out of the way, the next person she calls is Jeremy. She had meant to get in touch with the man right after returning from Hillwood, but then an unexpected photo shoot came about and she just couldn’t pass it up. By the time she left New York all thoughts of calling Jeremy completely slipped her mind. She is very anxious to talk to him now, though, and practically yells into the phone when he answers. “Jeremy! What on earth has been going on while I was away?”

Luckily Rhonda can’t see the roll of his eyes when he hears her voice. Ever since the gossip rags got wind of Eugene’s situation with Rats, he’s done nothing but field calls from people dying to get the inside scoop. He knows of Rhonda’s love of juicy gossip, but he also knows that Eugene is part of the Hillwood gang that the woman is nothing but loyal to, so he is certain that Rhonda’s call stems from actual concern for Eugene and nothing more. 

He listens now as Rhonda gives her two cents on the matter. “I KNEW something was up with Eugene when he showed up at my New Year’s Eve party unannounced! Not once did I fall for his cover, telling us that he missed his friends and wanted to surprise everybody. Now I read that he’s been kicked off the cast of Rats. What’s up with that?”

Hating confrontation, and always trying to be the peace maker, Jeremy does what he can to calm Rhonda down. “Now, Rhonda, the first thing you need to do is calm down. Actually I’m surprised that it’s taken so long to hear from you.”

Rhonda throws a hand into the air when she responds. “That’s because I’ve been out of the country on a photo shoot. Honestly, I go away for a few weeks only to come home to this bombshell. I demand to know what happened. What on earth was Eugene thinking to get himself kicked off the play?”

Still confused himself over his partner’s actions, Jeremy finds it difficult to come up with an answer Rhonda would believe. “Really, Rhonda, it’s not that big a deal, the guy needed a break, and you can’t blame him. He’s been relentlessly doing two shows a day, six days a week, for longer than I’ve known him.”

“Sure, but five weeks?”

“Well, no. His original plan was to just be gone for a week.”

“Well what happened to change that? Did you guys have a fight or something?”

“No, not at all. To be perfectly honest with you, Rhonda – and I don’t want this going any further than this conversation, do you hear me?”

“Yes, yes, I hear you loud and clear. Now to be perfectly honest with me what?”

“To be perfectly honest with you, I truly don’t have any idea what’s going on in his head. Every time I try to ask him he just tells me the same thing. ‘I’m fine.’ Is all he ever says, then he makes some excuse to end the conversation. As far as his absence from the play, I guess they okayed the first week, but as it dragged on longer and longer they had no choice but to replace him. They tried getting information from me, and I tried to stall them, but eventually they had enough and that was that.”

“Heh, him pulling a stunt like that is going to make it very hard to find work once he does come back, there nothing people in the business hate more than a temperamental actor. Perhaps if I can talk to him I can –“

“No! You don’t need to get involved. If anyone’s going to get it out of him it’s going to be me. I’ve been thinking about taking a little trip of my own to your old hometown. Really, Rhonda, I will handle this.” 

She’s used to getting things done her way, so being told to butt out, no matter how nicely, doesn’t sit well with her, she’ll let Jeremy have this one, and she quietly agrees. “Well, okay, if you insist, but if you need any help at all I’d better be the first one you call, you hear me?”

“Yes, Rhonda, I hear you loud and clear, and I promise to keep you informed as to what’s happening as it happens. Okay, are you happy with that?”

She realizes that she’s pushed just a little too hard, and tries to soften things between her and Jeremy now. “Yes, that will be fine. And Jeremy?”

“Yes, Rhonda?”

“Just know that this all stems from my deep fondness for Eugene. I really am worried about him.”

The sincerity in her voice is not like her, and it touches him to hear just how much she cares for his partner. “I know, Rhonda, I’m concerned for him too. Now please trust that I know how to handle him, and I will do everything in my power to get to the bottom of this.” 

Rhonda nods her head and relaxes a bit. “I do trust you, Jeremy. Eugene is very lucky to have you in his life, and I know if anyone can get through to him you can. Just, keep me informed.”

He smiles into the phone. “Okay, I will. You take care and I’ll call you when I have some news. Bye, Rhonda.”

“Bye, Jeremy.” She places her phone back on the table and picks up the paper once again. She looks at the eyes of her old friend as they stare up at her, wondering just what it was that drove him all the way to the other side of the country.

xxxxx

It’s Helga’s turn to pick the boys up from preschool today, and they make a quick detour through the McDonald’s drive-thru before heading back to the boarding house. With Gerry having missed class due to the flu, there is just enough room in the back seat of her Subaru for three car seats. So with Joy’s seat fitted snugly between Phillip and Otto’s, she places their lunches on the front passenger seat and heads for home. 

The smell of the food makes Joy hungry and she starts to fuss. Otto looks down at her, noting the expression on her face. “Hey, Mrs. Shortman, Joy’s crying.”

Helga quickly looks at him through the rear view mirror before turning her attention back to the road. “I can hear that, Otto. Her pacifier should be clipped to her car seat. Can you give it to her for me?”

Otto sees that the pacifier has fallen between Joy and the side of her seat. He’s developed a runny nose of his own, and uses his hand to wipe the drip away before grabbing the pacifier and placing it up to Joy’s mouth. Joy takes the soft end into her mouth and is momentarily satisfied. “She tooked it from me. I think she’s happy now.”

“Good!” Helga says with a smile. “You’ve just saved us from having to put up with Joy’s screaming the whole rest of the way home. So, how was your morning at preschool today?”

Phillip is quick to answer. “It was good. Otto brung back his metal detector and after lunch we’re going to go hunting for buried tweasures in the back yard!”

“Oh, well that sounds like fun. Anything exciting happen at school?”

“Naw, nothing exciting ever happens at school.” Otto replies back.

“Yeah.” Phillip agrees before remembering one bit of information. “Oh, I almost forgots. We’re having a Valentime’s party on Friday, and I said you’d bring in cupcakes for everyone.”

Not being much of a baker, the news shocks Helga. “What! Phillip, why did you say I would do that without asking me first?”

Otto leans in and whispers in Phillip’s ear. “See, I told you she’d be mad.”

Helga heard him and comes to her own defense. “I’m not mad, Otto, I just would have liked a little more notice is all. How many cupcakes will you need?”

Afraid that he has indeed upset his mother, Phillip sticks out his bottom lip in a pout. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, how many kids are in your class?”

Phillip’s lip begins to quiver a bit now. “I don’t know.”

Trying to help the situation, Otto breaks in. “You’re probably going to need to make at least fifty cupcakes.”

“Fifty!” Helga yells. “There are not fifty kids in your class. Never mind, Valentine’s Day isn’t until Friday. I’ll ask Miss Francine on Wednesday how many I need to make. But Phillip?”

“Yess, Mommee?”

“Next time ask me first before volunteering me for anything, okay?”

“Okay, Mommee.”

Otto looks at Phillip and snickers, which causes the corners of Phillip’s mouth to turn up into a small smile. Before too long they are both giggling in the back seat. Helga just ignores them until she hears a loud sneeze from behind her. “Bless you! Was that you, Otto?”

Once again Otto uses his hand to wipe his nose. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Do you feel okay? You’re not getting sick are you?”

“No, ma’am, I feels good.” He says before letting out a second sneeze without covering his mouth.

Figuring a sneeze or two doesn’t necessarily mean someone is sick, she drops the matter, but decides to keep an eye on him anyway. 

Once home, she sets the boys at the kitchen table and hands them their Happy Meals. She sits across from them and places a thin swaddling blanket across her chest. Manipulating Joy under it, she begins to nurse while munching on a hamburger of her own. She thinks about what Olga would say to her if she caught her scarfing down a Big Mac, but doesn’t let that stop her from enjoying the 500 calories of deliciousness. 

Once the boys are done eating, they grab the metal detector that Otto brought with him and head out back with Agnes close in tow. Helga yells out to them as they run to the door. “Now don’t you kids go digging up our whole backyard, and any money you find I call dibs!”

Not really paying attention to what she’s saying they both yell out a quick “We won’t!” before slamming the door behind them. 

Helga sits back in her chair, savoring the last of her French fries and shifts through some emails on her phone. Spotting one from Carlos, she quickly opens it. He has been working with a well-known animation company to get a cartoon made of her Arlo’s Adventures books, and had promised to message her the minute a deal was made. 

Reading the email, she rejoices at the news that the concept of an Arlo cartoon was picked up, with work to begin immediately. It is Carlos’s hope that once aired it will gain enough popularity that he can secure a booth at this year’s Seattlecon. It’s been a couple of years since she’s been able to drag Arnold back to that convention, and she wonders what he’ll think about her actually having a booth of her own. She also can’t think about Seattlecon without also thinking of her old friend, Misty, and makes a note to message her once all deals have been finalized. 

Popping the last French fry into her mouth, she gets up and takes Joy up to the nursery to finish her afternoon nap. Coming back down to the kitchen, she cleans up the mess from their lunch, and takes a peek out the back door window to check on the kids. Her eyes open in shock when she sees them ankle deep in a hole that they have started to dig. 

Swinging the door open, she rushes outside to stop them. “Phillip! Otto! What are you doing? Didn’t I tell you, not to dig any big holes?”

Afraid of getting into too much trouble, Otto immediately drops his shovel and steps out of the hole, leaving Phillip to stand there alone with the metal detector in hand. Otto is quick with the excuses. “I told Phillip we shouldn’t dig such a big hole, Mrs. Shortman, honest.”

Phillip shoots a glare at his friend. “Nuh-uh, you saids we was probably going to has to digs to China before we was done.”

Helga stands with her hands on her hips. “And just why are you digging so deep anyway?”

“Cause.” Phillip says. He moves the metal detector over the hole and it immediately begins to beep. “The ‘tector beeps when I move it over this spot where the treasure is.”

Helga moves in closer and takes the shovel from Otto. “I’m telling you boys, you’re wasting your energy, there’s no treasure here.” She jams the tip of the shovel into the dirt, only to be rewarded with the sound of metal hitting metal. 

The sound causes Otto to jump back into the hole. “Did you hear that? I tolds you there was treasure!” 

Both he and Phillip get down on their hands and knees now, furiously digging through the dirt until what looks like a spot of dull, rusted metal begins to show up. “Look!” Phillip yells, “It’s a treasure chest!”

“Do you think it could be pirate treasure?” Otto asks.

“Yeah, it’s gotta be.” Phillip answers.

Taking the matter into her own hands now, Helga finishes digging out what turns out to be a good sized metal box. “I hate to disappoint you boys, but it’s not pirate treasure.”

“Then what is it?” Phillip asks.

Grabbing the box and standing up, Helga wipes the matted dirt off the top of the box. “I’m not sure, but there seems to be some faded writing on the top. She moves it so the sun hits directly on the words that look to have been written in black marker. “This time capsule belongs to Arnold P. Shortman and was buried on July 1st nineteen-ninety – Oh My God, this was buried the summer right after fourth grade!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, what on earth could Arnold have buried in that time capsule? I’ll give you a hint, there’s ten things. Can you guess what they are? Leave your thoughts in the comments, and we’ll see how many you get right. Have fun guessing!


	24. Chapter 24

Helga steps out of the hole, taking the box with her. She sits under the shade of one of the backyard trees, and stares at the top of Arnold’s time capsule. The two boys share an excited look and follow closely behind her. They sit down in front of her, eager to see what’s inside the box.

Phillip starts to reach for the box. “What are you waiting for, Mommee? Let’s open it.”

Helga pulls the box out of his reach and shakes her head. “I don’t know if we should, Phillip. After all, this time capsule technically does belong to your father. I don’t know if we have the right to open it.”

“What’s a time capsule?” Otto asks. 

Helga thinks about how to best answer Otto’s question. “Well, a time capsule is where you take things that are important reminders of a certain time in life, and put them in a protective container. Then you bury the items so that year’s later people will come across it like you and Otto did, and then whoever finds it will have an idea of what life was like all those years ago.”

Phillip is quick to rationalize opening the box. “Well, then Daddee must of wanted us to finds the box so we could opens it and see the stuffs he putted in it. Right?”

Helga thinks about this for a moment. She still thinks that they should wait, but her curiosity is too strong, so she nods her head in agreement. “You know what, Phillip, I think you’re right. Your father did bury this just so it could be discovered years later, and this technically IS later.”

“So can we opens it?” Phillip eagerly asks.

“I don’t see why not.” Helga replies as she looks at the excitement that sits on both boy’s faces.

Looking at the front of the metal box, she notices that the only thing keeping it closed is a simple latch. Her own excitement grows as she wonders just what kinds of things her childhood sweetheart felt important enough to store away for posterity. The boys lean in as she lifts the latch, and all three peer inside eager to see the treasure that lies within. 

A rush of memories flood Helga when she scans the items that have been so carefully preserved. Phillip is quick to reach in, grabbing a small action figure that sits next to an empty bottle of Yahoo soda. “Oh, look at this!”

“Who’s that supposed to be?” Otto asks. 

Helga takes the small figurine from Phillip and looks at it. “Why, it’s an Abdicator action figure.”

Otto shakes his head. “Naw, that’s not the Abdicator. The Abdicator’s outfit is different.”

Helga is quick to correct the boy. “You’re thinking of the newer, more modern Abdicator. Back when we were kids this is what he looked like. See, it’s got the big ‘A’ on his chest just like the Abdicator you know does.”

The boys giggle at the old-fashioned figure. “He sure did look silly back then.” Phillip says through a chuckle.

“Well, maybe so.” Helga replies, “But back in the day he was considered very cool.”

It’s Otto’s turn now to grab an item out of the box. He picks up an old baseball card that has been securely closed up in a small zip-locked baggie. “Who’s this old guy?”

Helga takes the baggie from Otto and looks at the picture on the card. “Heh, it figures Arnold would have saved this. The guy on the card is named Mickey Kaline, he was your dad’s all-time favorite baseball player. If I’m not mistaken, his home-run record is still unbeaten, even to this day.”

Phillip picks up another picture that, just like the baseball card, has been preserved in its own baggie. “Hey, it’s a picture of great-grandma and great-grandpa with Daddee and Agnes.”

Helga takes a look at the picture. “That’s not Agnes, Phillip, that’s your dad’s pet pig Abner.”

“Oh yeah, I forgotted that Daddee hadded a pet pig too when he was a kid.”

Helga’s face light’s up in a huge smile when she turns the baggie around to reveal a picture of her and the gang all sitting on the front stoop of the boarding house. By the street, the Jolly Olly truck is seen pulling away from the curb as the kids sit on the stoop eating Mr. Fudgie Bars. On the top step sits Arnold, with his grandfather next to him, undoubtedly telling the kids one of his way out urban legends. She notices herself as she watches the old man, completely unaware that the one Arnold is looking at is her. She looks at the melted ice cream that covers Stinky’s mouth and she remembers how he always said he liked to eat his ice cream that way so that when he was done eating he’d still have a little something leftover. She speaks more to herself than the boys. “Hey, look at this. It’s a picture of all of your mom and dad’s friends from fourth grade. Ha, look at how tall your Uncle Gerald’s hair was back then.”

They share a hearty giggle before Otto picks up an old baseball. “What’s this old ball from?”

Helga takes the ball and examines it. “Oh, look here, it’s been signed by none other than Mickey Kaline himself. Wow, I bet this is worth a fortune now.”

There is awe in Phillip’s voice when he speaks. “So we did find tweasure.”

“Well,” Helga starts, “In a way yes. I’m sure these things are very important to your dad, so in their own way, they are like a treasure.”

The boys rummage through the rest of the box noting that all that is left is various pieces of paper. Becoming quickly bored at the rest of the contents, they get up to retrieve the metal detector.

“The rest of the stuff looks boring.” Otto says. “Come on, Phillip, let’s go look for more stuff.”

Helga replaces the items back into the box and gets up. “Okay, you guys, but fill in the hole you just dug before you go looking for any more stuff. I’ll be inside if you need me.”

“Okay, Mommee.” Phillip says as he picks up the old shovel.

Once in the house, Helga sits at the kitchen table and goes through the rest of the box’s contents. The first thing that catches her eye is the old, crumpled marriage predictor device that Rhonda had made around the middle of the school year. Helga remembers how, no matter how many times Arnold made Rhonda do it, the thing always landed on Helga being the one he was destined to marry. She chuckles and wonders why he’d keep something like that.

Underneath the marriage predictor is a neatly folded paper. She carefully unfolds it and reads the heading at the top. “The List For The Ultimate Saturday.” She laughs as she remembers how adamant Arnold was the day he announced that he was going to be the first person to ever complete the list, and how disappointed he was on Monday when he had to confess that things just didn’t work out as planned. A few other kids had tried their hand at completing it during their time at PS118, but to her knowledge she doesn’t think anyone ever had any better success than Arnold did. 

She smiles and resumes rifling through the items from Arnold’s past, but it’s when she notices the last three keepsakes that her eyes widen in shock. The first thing she sees is a picture of her as a nine-year-old. She is gracing the cover of an old issue of Vague magazine as that year’s “It Girl”, and she is surprised to see it among the other collected pieces from Arnold’s childhood. 

The next thing she sees is an old program from the time she played Juliet to Arnold’s Romeo. At first she wonders why he would have kept it, but she then notices a second program from the the time all the kids starred in the community production of Eugene, Eugene. Figuring that the only reason he kept both programs was because they were from a couple of plays he had been in, she didn’t read too much into it.

Although both the magazine and programs surprised her, the real shocker came when, at the very bottom of the box, she spied her old, original pink ribbon that she wore in her hair from the time she was in preschool, until she lost it during their 4th grade spring break. She remembers using the ribbon as a flag that adorned her and Arnold’s winning sandcastle. It was the year they beat out that local girl, Summer, and her loser boyfriend, and won the chance to make a cameo appearance on her favorite show, Babe Watch. 

She had always wondered what happened to the original ribbon, and was heartbroken when she had to leave the beach without it. She remembers going back to where the competition had taken place, and after being unable to find it, she figured that it must have gotten washed out to sea once the tide came in.

She replaces each item carefully back into the metal box, and closes the lid. Curious about her discovery, she takes the box up to her bedroom and places it on the floor of their closet. She makes a note to tell Phillip to let her be the one to tell Arnold about their little find.

xxxxx

Jeremy hands his boarding pass to the airline employee, and walks down the small corridor that leads to the awaiting plane. Nodding a quick hello to the flight attendant that greets him, he checks his boarding pass for his seat number. Finding his window seat, he places a small laptop under the seat in front of him and fastens his seat belt around his waist. He stares out the window, passing time as the plane fills, and ignores the attendants spiel about proper safety procedures should they need to make an emergency landing.

Once the plane has reached cruising altitude, he orders a glass of wine and runs through his mind just what he’s going to say once he’s finally reunited with Eugene. He has already spoken with Sheena about his arrival, and they have come to an agreement that a surprise visit may be what is needed just in case Eugene decided to hit the road to avoid confrontation. He once again thinks about the weeks prior to Eugene leaving, trying to pinpoint any signs that he may have missed that could have predicted the man’s sudden departure. 

He had gotten the feeling that something was bothering Eugene sometime around October. Up until that point he had been pretty good about hiding his feelings, but eventually whatever it was that was weighing on his mind became too much, and he soon began to exhibit symptoms that something was definitely going on. The signs were subtle, something only someone who had a tight connection with him would be able to pick up on. 

He had tried on several occasions to find out what was bothering Eugene, but he would always get the same answer, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m fine, really.” But it was not fine. The longer Eugene kept things bottled up, the more it began to affect not just Eugene himself, but their relationship too. 

Jeremy’s intuition began to suggest that it was perhaps Eugene’s past coming back to haunt him once again, but every time he broached the subject Eugene would wave him off, telling him that he couldn’t be more wrong. Eventually his attitude began to affect their love life, with Eugene one day up and moving from the bedroom to the guest room without any explanation. 

About a month after Eugene’s sudden move from the bedroom, Jeremy suggest they seek some professional help which Eugene was quick to decline. “I don’t need a shrink!” Was all the man would say, before either locking himself in his room, or storming out the door to God only knows where.

By Christmas Jeremy had had enough, and was about to tell Eugene that if he didn’t tell him what was going on he was leaving, but he never got the chance. It was early in the morning on the eve of the new year, when Jeremy woke up to a quiet apartment. 

As had become his custom, the first thing he did was to go check on Eugene to make sure he was okay. He had expected to see his lover’s red hair sticking out from a pile of blankets, which was Eugene’s normal way of sleeping, cocooned in his blankets with only the top of his head showing. So it came as a total surprise for Jeremy when he discovered the empty bed.

Immediately closing the door, he turned and scoured the apartment, looking for any sign from Eugene. It wasn’t until he entered the kitchen when he found the note. It was folded neatly and placed by the coffee maker. Eugene knew that Jeremy was never able to start his day without a fresh pot of coffee, and figured that that would be the best place to make sure his note was found.

Jeremy picked up the note and read the cryptic message. “I’m sorry, but I had to get away. Trust me when I say it has nothing to do with you or us. I just need to get back to my roots. I will call you when I’m settled. Love, Eugene.” 

He knew exactly what Eugene meant by his “ROOTS”, and wasn’t at all surprised when the man ended up in Hillwood. He had thought about calling Sheena right away, but didn’t want to worry her, so he decided to wait a bit, hoping to hear from Eugene. As it turned out, his suspicions were right and he was relieved to hear that Eugene had procured himself a spot on Sheena’s couch instead of some empty hotel room. 

He had immediately offered to come to Hillwood himself, but Eugene insisted that he just needed a bit of time, and that he would be returning home by the end of the week. That was around five weeks ago, and, tired of waiting, Jeremy made the decision to finally take matters into his own hands and secured himself a seat on the next flight out of New York. 

It was a long five hour flight from one coast to the other, and by the time his plane landed the sun had already made its way below the horizon. As he waits for his turn to disembark from the plane, he makes arrangements through the Uber app on his phone and by the time he’s made it out of the building his ride is ready to take him straight to his hotel.

He makes it to the hotel and once he’s settled in he shoots Sheena a quick text, and they finalize their plans of having Jeremy show up on her doorstep just as suddenly as Eugene did. When he’s done, he sits alone in his room, wondering if he’s done the right thing. His intention is to retrieve his partner and bring him back to the hotel where they can hopefully get to the bottom of Eugene’s problems once and for all. Having cleared his schedule of any and all appointments, he is prepared to stay in Hillwood for however long it takes. Hungry and in no mood to randomly wander the unfamiliar streets in search of food, he orders from room service. After a good meal and a hot shower, he slips into bed and mindlessly flips through the TV channels until finally drifting off into a deep sleep.

xxxxx

Two rambunctious boys and one needy baby made for a very busy afternoon for Helga. When it came time for Otto to go home, she once again loaded the kids up in the car and headed over to the Schmidt’s to drop Otto off. With all the fun the boys had playing with Wolfgang’s old metal detector, they were reluctant to part ways so soon, and before too long they were pleading with both mom’s to let Phillip spend the night with Otto.

At first Helga was hesitant, claiming that she was unprepared to have him stay the night, and had no change of clothes for the boy, but with Renata’s insistence that Phillip could use some old clothes of Wolfgang’s that he has long grown out of, Helga eventually agreed. So saying her good-byes to her son, she watched as the two boys quickly ran to the backyard to continue in their hunt for buried treasures. With a promise of picking Phillip up bright and early the next morning, Helga and Joy make their way back to the boarding house. 

Halfway home, Joy started up with her fussing again, and was in the middle of a full blown tantrum by the time they pulled into the garage. Carrying Joy inside, Helga wonders what all the fussing is about. “Criminy, Joy, what’s got your diapers all up in a knot?”

Joy responds with a blood curdling scream and a kick of her legs that seem a bit too familiar to Helga. She worries when she realizes that these are the same symptoms Phillip exhibited when he had his bout of colic, and she is quick to do her best to try to calm the child down.

She fixes Joy a nice soothing bath, adding a few drops of lavender oil to the water. Now normally Helga was not one to put much credence into what she calls the “hokum” of the essential oils craze, but when Phillip was going through his colicky stage, she had to admit that lavender was pretty helpful in calming the boy down. So stripping Joy down to only what she came into life wearing, she gently lowers the girl into the scented water. At first Joy wanted no part of it, but as the mixture of warm water and soothing lavender started to do its job, she finally began to calm down. 

Once done with the bath, Helga takes Joy up to the nursery to get her dried off and dressed into a warm pair of footie pajamas. She slowly rocks Joy while letting her nurse, and this is where Arnold finds the two when he’s arrived home from work. 

xxxxx

With two healthy children living at home, it feels strange whenever Arnold enters a quiet house. Seeing Helga’s car in the garage, he knows she’s home, and he wonders why everyone’s being so quiet. Entering through the back door, he walks through the empty kitchen and gives a quick scan of the living and family rooms. Finding them empty too, he turns his gaze to the staircase. Once on the second floor he looks down the hallway and sees that the door to the nursery is open, so he heads that way, stopping to stand in the doorway and peer inside.

Lifting her gaze from her daughter, Helga sees Arnold and brings a finger to her lips, motioning for him to stay silent. She speaks to him in a whisper. “Shhh, she just fell asleep. Let me get her in her crib and I’ll meet you in the hall.”

Not wanting to wake his daughter up, he quietly obeys and steps back into the hallway. Helga joins him a minute later, bringing the receiver to the baby monitor with her. She gives him a welcome home kiss and takes his hand as they walk downstairs. “You’re home late today. Is everything okay?”

Arnold leans down and kisses her temple. “Yeah, everything’s fine, I just had a couple of back to back parent conferences and didn’t have time in-between to call. The house sure is quiet, where’s Phillip?”

“Oh, well, Otto spent the afternoon here and when we took him home the boys talked Renata and I into letting Phillip spend the night. I figured it would be okay, since tomorrow is not a school day for them.”

They round the doorway into the kitchen. Arnold makes his way to the refrigerator and grabs a beer. “I see. It really seems like Otto is fitting in pretty well with the other kids after his rough start.”

Helga nods her head in agreement. “Yeah, and I can’t help but think that Phillip had a little to do with that. Ever since Thanksgiving he, Gerry and Otto have been pretty good friends.”

“I think you’re right. So, anything exciting happen today while I was at work?”

The first thought to come to Helga’s mind is her conversation with Carlos, which pushes the discovery of Arnold’s time capsule temporarily out of her mind. “Actually I did get some exciting news from Carlos. It seems that it’s been confirmed that the idea of an Arlo cartoon has been picked up by one of the big kid’s networks.”

Arnold gives Helga a surprised smile and pulls her in for a hug. “Really? That’s great! I told you it was gonna happen. I’m so proud of you, Helga.”

Even as an adult any kind of praise embarrasses Helga, and her cheeks turn bright red. “Yeah, I guess you did.”

Arnold snaps his fingers as a bright idea comes to him. “Hey, with Phillip at Otto’s, we should celebrate. If you want to we can see if your mom or Olga can watch Joy, and I’ll treat you to dinner out. How does that sound?”

Helga thinks about it for a moment and shakes her head. “No, as much as I’d like that, I’m not too sure if we should right now.”

The fact that she said no concerns Arnold, and he gives her a worried look. “Why, what’s wrong, is she sick?”

Helga shakes her head again. “No, not really sick, but something happened right before you got home that concerned me. She seemed to exhibit the same symptoms Phillip did when he went through that bout of colic. Do you remember going through that with him?”

It doesn’t take much for Arnold to remember all the late nights spent walking the floor with Phillip. “Oh yes, I very much do remember those nights. Are you sure it’s colic?”

“Well, I’m not positive, but I am pretty sure. That, or she’s coming down with something. You know, Gerry stayed home sick from school today, and Otto was sneezing when he was here.”

Arnold narrows his eyes at Helga. “And you let Phillip spend the night?”

“I know, I didn’t think about that until I got back home and Joy started in with her crying. But if something’s going around he’s probably already infected because he was playing with Gerry over the weekend. Oh, and I did find out one more piece of information, guess who’s been volunteered to supply Phillip’s whole class with cupcakes for their Valentine’s Day party on Friday.”

Arnold gives her a smirk. “Let me guess. You?”

“Yep, thanks to your son.”

“Well, that will give you something to do, I guess.”

“Yes it will, and because of this I’m taking you up on your offer of dinner. You go change your clothes while I call the Thai place, I could go for some Pad Thai right now, YOUR treat.”

Arnold gives her another quick kiss and heads for the kitchen door. “Deal, order what you want and I’ll go pick it up.”

Suddenly very hungry, she grabs her phone and looks up the number to the restaurant, her stomach letting out an impatient grumble when she’s put on hold.

xxxxx

It was a long evening for the Shortman’s as they dealt with their crying daughter. The more Joy screamed, the more they were convinced that she was going through the same bout of colic that Phillip did when he was an infant. Arnold followed right behind Helga as she walked the floor, relieved when the screams subsided into low whimpers. Once fully asleep, they gently lay her down into her crib, and quietly exit the nursery. They take a moment and look into each other’s tired eyes. “Well,” Arnold starts while bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck, “at least that didn’t last as long as Phillip’s crying did.”

Helga shakes her head and heads to their bedroom. “Don’t count your chickens before they’re hatched, we’re not out of the woods yet. Let’s hope she sleeps through the night, then see what tomorrow brings.”

“I guess you’re right.” Arnold says while heading towards the bathroom. He stops at the door and gives her a couple of raises of his eyebrows. “I’m going to take a quick shower, care to join me? 

She smiles at her husband and waves him off. “Sorry, dear, but not tonight, I’m too tired.”

Sticking out his bottom lip in a pout, he looks just like Phillip. “Aww, okay. I won’t be long then.”

Slipping into her nightgown, she gets into bed, letting the sound of the running water lull her into a trance. It’s not too much longer when Arnold comes walking into the bedroom wearing nothing but his birthday suit. Rummaging through his dresser drawers, he pulls out his comfy old sweats, and a worn t-shirt to match. Getting into bed, he drapes an arm over her and she rolls onto her side so she can rest her head on his chest. He kisses the top of her head and closes his eyes. 

Just as he has started to relax Helga bolts to a sitting position, startling him. “Oh, my gosh!” She yells while getting out of bed. “I almost forgot!”

Arnold sits up and turns on his bedside lamp. “Forgot what?”

Standing at the closet, she turns and he notices a strange box in her hands. “What’s that?”

She hides the box behind her back and reclaims her spot next to him. “Well, earlier today Phillip and Otto were playing with that old metal detector of Wolfgang’s. They went on a hunt for buried treasure out in the backyard when they uncovered this.”

She shows him the box and his eyes light up with instant recognition. “Hey, my old time capsule that I buried. I had totally forgotten about that. You didn’t open it did you?”

Helga gives him a guilty look. “Well – yeah, we kind of did. But it was the boy’s fault, they talked me into it when I explained to them what a time capsule was and what it was meant for. You’re not mad that we opened it, are you?”

Arnold chuckles as he takes the box from her. “Naw, I probably would have opened it too.”

Lifting the lid, he immediately strolls down memory lane as he goes through the items. “Hey, my old Mickey Kaline card. Wow, it’s still in really good shape. Oh, and look at this picture of all of us out on the front stoop. Boy, does this bring back memories.”

He starts pulling the rest of the items out of the box, commenting on each one as he does so. When he gets down to the last few Helga takes the box from him. “Yeah, it was fun going through all your old stuff, but there are a couple of items that I have some questions about.” 

The first thing she pulls out is the old copy of Vague Magazine. “First of all, why on earth would you save something like this?”

Arnold takes the magazine from her and smiles at the picture that adorns its cover. “What do you mean? Come on, it isn’t every day that someone you know and grew up with gets their picture on the cover of a magazine as popular as Vague.”

Helga points to her picture. “But the ‘It Girl’ copy of all things? Criminy, that’s something that I could go the rest of my life without remembering.”

“I don’t know, Helga, I think you look awfully cute in this picture.”

Helga raises one of her eyebrows. “Oh? Is that why you kept it? You thought I was ‘CUTE’ back then?”

Arnold starts to blush. “Oh, well, I – uh, well no.”

“No?”

He’s starting to become flustered. “I mean, yes, uh. That’s not why I kept it, though. I, uh, just thought it would be something we would want to remember when we were older. That’s all.”

Helga can see that she’s embarrassing him so she keeps it up. “Oh, so is that why you kept Rhonda’s marriage predictor, because you thought we’d be together when we were older? Huh, and I thought you didn’t like me like me back then.”

“I didn’t!” He begins but then sees her expression and tries to back paddle. “I mean, I liked you well enough.”

“Well enough?” He begins to stammer and she feels that she’s poked at him long enough and picks up the next item in the box. “Relax, Hair Boy, I know what you mean. Now, next, what about this?”

She picks up the program from their fourth grade play. He takes it from her and reads the cover. “What’s so odd about a person wanting a memory of a play they were in?”

“Is that why you kept it, just because it was from one of the few plays you were in? Or did you keep it because we kissed at the end of it?”

Arnold smiles at the memory of their onstage kiss. “No, that’s not why I kept it at all I swear.”

Helga gives him a smirk. “Sure, Arnold, if you say so.”

She dips into the box for the final item, one that, all kidding aside, she really does want to hear the story behind. “Okay, I was just having some fun with you with those other items, but this one, I really am curious about.”

She holds up the worn ribbon and Arnold looks at it. A faraway look clouds his eyes as he takes it from her. He pulls it through his fingers as the memories of that one summer come flooding back. He softly talks through a smile. “Your old bow.”

“Um-hm. After the contest I went looking for that you know, and when I couldn’t find it I just figured that it had gotten washed out with the tide. Why would you keep that?”

Arnold thinks about the question for a moment before surprising Helga with his answer. “Well, my earliest memory of you goes back to that first day of preschool. I didn’t remember you from those early play groups at the park, so in my mind that was my first time meeting you. I remember seeing this cute girl, dressed all in pink with a huge bow in her hair. Honestly I thought you were the cutest thing I ever saw. I remember commenting on your bow and you looking at me as if that was the first time anyone had ever said anything nice to you.”

“Heh, it probably was.” Helga huffs.

Arnold runs the back of his fingers down her cheek before continuing on. “Anyway, you were so sweet and nice that all I wanted to do was to be your friend, and we were. For a little while that is.”

He looks at her, causing her to lower her eyes to her lap. He picks up from where he left off. “But then something happened that changed everything. I could never put my finger on it, but you became different. You suddenly became very angry and that’s when you began with the spit wads and name calling. It really puzzled me, but I wouldn’t give up being your friend. And anytime anyone would ask me how I could still be so nice to you after all the stuff you would do to me, well, I would look at your bow and remember what a nice person you really were deep inside. So when you left your bow with the sandcastle, I figured that you must not have cared about it, so I took it, and have kept it ever since.”

The air between the two is silent as Helga digests what Arnold had just said. Never, in all the years they’ve been together has he ever made a confession to her like that. She looks into his eyes now and her voice is almost a whisper when she speaks. “But why put it in the time capsule?”

He reaches out, using a finger to drape her hair behind one of her ears. “It’s simple, because, the things I put in that box were things that meant the most to me at the time.”

“So are you saying?”

He nods his head. “Yeah, I guess I am. I guess you’ve always held a special spot in my heart, even during those times when we couldn’t stand each other. Or at least when we would tell ourselves that we couldn’t stand each other.”

She feels as if the air has been knocked out of her and is unable to speak as she continues to stare into his eyes which lock onto hers, while he brings a hand to the back of her head. Pulling her towards him their eyes now close when his lips gently press against hers. Clasping her hands behind his neck, she slides down onto her back, pulling him on top of her. No words are needed as they take a moment to silently gaze into each other’s eyes before he leans down for another kiss. The old metal box and its contents sitting forgotten by their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days ago my friend Metal had made the comment, “Wouldn’t it be funny if Helga found out that Arnold had saved an old copy of that magazine from when Helga was the It Girl.” I thought about what he said and agreed, so that is how the whole time capsule bit came about. Thanks, Metal, for planting the bug in my ear. As for the items in the time capsule, how many did you all get right?


	25. Chapter 25

Helga sits across the kitchen table from Arnold and watches him over her mug of coffee as he eats his breakfast. Looking up from his plate of eggs, he gives her a self-conscious smile. “Why are you staring at me, do I have food on my face or something?”

She takes a sip of her coffee and gives him a smirk. “Geeze, can’t a wife admire her husband without getting the third degree?”

He looks at her through narrowed eyes. “Normally one can, but you look as if you have something on your mind.”

She puts her coffee down and rolls her eyes. “Always the suspicious one. Anyway, you’re sort of right, I guess.”

He points his fork at her, his next bite of egg stuck firmly between the tines. “Ha, I knew it. So what’s weighing so heavily on your mind?”

She gives him a shrug. “It’s nothing heavy, I was just thinking about my final doctor’s appointment tomorrow and what a coincidence it is that it falls on Valentine’s Day. You did remember that it’s Valentine’s Day, didn’t you?”

He gives her a surprised look. “Heh, I thought you didn’t go in for the trappings of a made up holiday like Valentine’s Day. What’s changed?”

“I don’t, normally, but this year is kind of special, don’t you think?”

He tries to remember the last time they had actual sex, and nods his head in agreement. “Yeah, the fact that your six weeks post-delivery happens to fall on the same day as Valentine’s Day did happen to cross my mind too.”

She picks her coffee mug back up and smiles. “So that made me think that maybe we should do something special tomorrow to celebrate.”

A smug look comes to Arnold’s face. “Heh, already taken care of.”

“Oh, really? Care to fill me in?”

“Well, I was going to wait until tomorrow to surprise you, but I may have already taken the steps to procure us a babysitter for the night.” He pauses for a moment before continuing on. “Aaaand, I may have taken it upon myself to secure the last two dinner reservations at your favorite restaurant.”

Her eyes light up with hope. “Chez Paris?”

Arnold victoriously nods his head. “Yep, none other. But there’s just one catch, the only time slot they had left was 5:00. I know that’s earlier than we usually have dinner, but –“

Helga is quick to cut him off. “No, no that’s perfect. Gives us more time afterwards for, other stuff.”

He talks through a giggle. “Other, STUFF? I can’t wait to find out what that is.”

“Well, nothing planned, we’ll just let things happen as they happen.”

Arnold looks at the time on his watch and quickly finishes what’s left of his coffee. “Sounds perfect, but look at the time, I’ve dallied long enough, I’d better get on the road.” He runs to the other side of the table to drop a kiss on the top of her head. Grabbing his briefcase he heads for the back door. “Have fun with your cupcakes today. I’ll see ya when I get home.”

Getting up herself, she starts to clear the table. “Gee, thanks. I’ll see ya tonight. Have a good day.”

The last thing she hears is his quick “Bye!” as he disappears through the door. Her attention now turns towards the baby monitor, and Joy’s voice that comes bellowing out of it. Shaking her head, she heads for the stairs. “Okay, okay, take it easy before you pop a gasket. Ciminy, where on earth did you get that attitude, I’ve never know a child with less patience!”

xxxxx

Arnold makes it to work with plenty of time to spare so he decides to treat himself with a fresh cinnamon bun from the school’s cafeteria. The line for food is longer than he had expected, so he pulls rank and walks up to the middle of the line where the morning pastries sit. He notices a couple of guys from the varsity basketball team, and squeezes in between them. The boy to his left doesn’t realize that it is Arnold that has come up beside him, and starts to shove him out of the way. 

Realizing just who it is he’s pushing, he immediately takes a step back while his friends snicker behind him. “Oh, Mr. Shortman, I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

Arnold gives him a quick nod of his head. “Oh, no, that’s okay, Richard. It’s my fault for cutting in line.”

Seeing that his actions aren’t going to be earning him an afternoon of detention, the boy relaxes a bit and starts to mess with Arnold. “So, pulling rank on us lower class-men, I see.”

Arnold takes the good natured quip as its meant, and replies back in kind. “Yep, figured you boys needed some putting in your place.” He picks up the last cinnamon bun and holds it up. “I hope you weren’t looking for this?”

The boy actually did have his eye on the sweet pastry, but picks up a blueberry muffin instead. “Naw, I don’t go for day old, I prefer the fresher stuff myself.”

His comeback is met with a new round of snickers from his friends and Arnold gives them a raise of his eyebrows, immediately quieting them. Walking up to the cashier now, Arnold hands her a twenty dollar bill. “Here ya go, this should cover my food, and whatever these chuckleheads here want too.”

With their meal being on Arnold, the boys proceed to grab enough food to use up the whole twenty dollars, and they talk with Arnold as they head for a table. Arnold starts to bid them adieu and head for the door when Richard stops him. “Hey, Mr. Shortman, so can we all assume that you’ll be joining the other teachers for the big game?”

Arnold gives him a puzzled look. “Huh? What big game?”

“The big basketball game between the varsity squad and the teachers. Didn’t anyone tell you about it?”

Arnold shakes his head. “Um, no, this is the first I’m hearing of it. When did this all come about?”

“A couple of days ago when we were talking to Mr. Johannsen and Mr. Cooper.” He pauses to give his friends a quick wink before turning back to Arnold. “But if you feel you might be too old for such a match, we totally understand.”

For the second time Arnold is met with a chorus of chuckles from the guys and this time he talks to them through narrowed eyes. “Heh, I’ll show you who’s too old to play. Don’t worry, I’ll be there. You just let me know the time and day. Oh, and, I wouldn’t go inviting your girlfriends to come watch, you might not want them see you guys getting destroyed by a bunch of teachers.”

Richard turns to look at his friends and the whole group breaks out in laughter. Turning back to Arnold he gives him a wave. “Whatever you say, Mr. Shortman, but don’t worry, we promise to go easy on you.”

Arnold leaves the cafeteria now and makes a beeline for Gerald’s classroom, anxious to find out just exactly when his friend was planning on letting him in on this, as the boys put it, “big game”.

xxxxx

Helga straps Phillip into his car seat. She looks past him to the car seat where Joy lays sleeping and gives her daughter a smile. It had been a bit of a rough morning with Joy acting out of sorts, and she is hoping that the afternoon goes a little more smoothly.

Waving their good-byes to Renata and Otto, Helga pulls out of their driveway and heads towards their local supermarket. Once parked, she pops the carrier part out of Joy’s car seat while Phillip undoes the latch to his own. They walk into the supermarket with Phillip holding tightly to one of Helga’s hand while her other one holds onto Joy’s carrier. Helga heads to the shopping carts, grabbing one that is big enough to place Joy’s carrier in. She turns to pick up Phillip so she can place him in the kid seat only to find that he had wandered off. 

She begins to panic when she hears him call to her. “No, Mommee, I wants to ride in this cart.”

Following the sound of his voice, she sees him standing by an over-sized cart, the kind that is half toy car, half shopping cart. She rolls her eyes at the cumbersome cart and shakes her head no. “No, not today Phillip. Those carts are too hard to maneuver through the store. Plus, we’re only getting a few things.”

Phillip begins to cry while bobbing up and down with his legs in a mini tantrum, which is unlike him. On a normal day, Helga would not put up with such behavior, but it had been a long night and an even longer morning with Joy’s fussing, so, deciding to choose her battles, she gives in and places Joy’s carrier into the new cart.

With both kids satiated for the time being, Helga pushes the cart towards the baking isle. Due to the added extension of the toy car, the new cart is hard to maneuver around corners, and she has to start her turn early enough so she can swing the cart out wide enough to make the turn into the isle. 

Unbeknownst to her, another cart is approaching from the other end of the isle, and she stops her cart in just enough time to avoid a collision. She calls out a quick “Sorry” as she passes the other shopper. It takes her a moment to realize that she has turned down the wrong isle, and now must repeat the process in order to head in the right direction. 

Looking at the signs that hang above each isle, she notices that the one she wants is a few isles down and she begins walking. They pass the bakery department and Phillip gives her a confused look. “Where are we going, Mommee, the cupcakes are over there. I wants those cupcakes for school.”

With no one saying she actually had to make the cupcakes herself, she shrugs her shoulders and heads over to the bakery. She finds the packages of premade cupcakes and picks one up. “What flavor do you want, Phillip, chocolate or vanilla?”

Phillip gives his head a firm shake and points to the fresh baked cakes. “I don’t wants those, I wants the good kind.”

Helga looks at the cupcakes that sit behind the glass counter and it is her turn to shake her head. “No, I’m sorry, Phillip, but those cupcakes are too expensive. Besides, there’s no way your friends need that much frosting on their cupcake.”

Not wanting to take no for an answer, Phillip jumps out of the cart and runs to the cake counter. He points to a fancy cupcake, the swirled frosting on top towering up a good four inches. “That’s the kind I wants. I don’t wants no yucky little ones.”

Helga glances at the price per cupcake. “Those are four dollars each! There’s no way I’m spending eighty dollars on cupcakes for your class. Now get back into the cart.”

In full tantrum mode now, Phillip slides down the glass case to the floor where he proceeds to vigorously shake his head and scream. “No! No! No! I don’t wants to! I wants those cupcakes! I don’t wants no yucky cupcakes!”

Helga’s cheeks turn red when the surrounding shoppers turn towards the sound of Phillip’s voice. It takes everything in her power to keep her voice calm as she tries to cajole Phillip back into the cart. “Now, Phillip, you heard your mommy, we are not spending that much money on cupcakes when there are perfectly good cupcakes over there on the shelf, okay? Now I’m going to tell you one more time to please, get back into the cart.”

Phillip still refuses to get into the cart, and his crying has now gotten the attention of the baker behind the counter. Looking over the edge of the glass case her look turns sad when she sees the crying boy. “Aww, is everything alright?”

Helga is slowly starting to lose her grip on her temper, and she speaks through clenched teeth. “Yes, everything is just fine, thank you.”

The worker takes a piece of waxed paper and grabs a cookie from the case. “Would the little fella like a cookie for his troubles?”

At the mention of a free cookie, Phillip stops crying and smiles at the lady while nodding his head. “Yes, pwease.”

Helga reaches out to intercept the cookie and hands it back to the worker. “No, that’s okay. I don’t think his behavior today warrants a cookie.”

Seeing his sweet treat pulled right out from under him, Phillip ups the decibels of his cries. 

Kneeling so that she is now at her son’s eye level, Helga hooks a finger under Phillip’s chin and gently lifts his face to meet hers. “Okay, Phillip, we are going to put an end to this crying right now. I understand that you want those fancy cupcakes, but I am not putting out eighty bucks for something that half your class will probably just lick the frosting off and throw away the rest. Now you are going to get back into that cart, and I am going to give you two choices, okay?”

Phillip whimpers out an okay while nodding his head.

Once back in the cart, Helga gives him his choices. “Okay, now, we can either get those already baked cupcakes over there, or we can buy the ingredients and make our own. Which will it be?”

Phillip sticks out his bottom lip. “If we makes the cupcakes can I pick out the flavors?”

Helga nods her head. “Yes, we can make them any flavor you want. Plus, you can even pick out whatever decorations you want to put on top of them. So which will it be?”

He thinks about it for a moment before asking to look at the premade cupcakes once more. The pink and white frosting on them doesn’t sit as high as the fancier cupcakes, but the plastic valentine’s topper that adorns each one looks like fun, so he decides to choose what his mother had suggested in the first place. With the matter settled, Helga grabs a box of chocolate and one of vanilla and they quietly head to the cashier, with no more being said on the matter.

The rest of the car ride home is quiet, with both her kids sound asleep in their seats. She thinks about Phillip’s uncharacteristic tantrum over the cupcakes and, remembering Otto’s sneezing from the day before, she hopes that he isn’t coming down with something.

xxxxx

Jeremy had planned on showing up at Sheena’s first thing in the morning, but when she had gotten up she saw that Eugene had once again left the house before anyone else was awake. She messaged Jeremy, telling him that she would text him the minute Eugene had returned. 

He had considered going for a walk about town to take in the sights, but didn’t want to risk running into Eugene on the street. So he stayed in instead, and now absentmindedly channel surfs while waiting for Sheena’s text. He doesn’t have much of an appetite, and picks at a sandwich that he had ordered through room service, barely tasting its ingredients. He picks up his phone and checks the time, wondering just what Eugene has been spending his days doing. Only the worst scenarios run through his mind and he fights hard to push them out, telling himself over and over that there’s no way Eugene would ever return to his old ways.

Giving up on the sandwich, he wraps it up in a napkin and puts it in the small mini-fridge that came with the room. He’s about to lay back down on the bed and take a nap when his phone alerts him of an incoming text. Grabbing his phone he sees that the message is from Sheena, alerting him of Eugene’s return to the apartment. 

Without wasting any time, he grabs a jacket and runs out the door. Luckily for him there is a taxi sitting right out front of the hotel, hoping to pick up a quick fare. He hails the taxi and gives the driver Sheena’s address as he gets into the back seat. A mere 15 minutes later he finds himself standing outside of Sheena’s apartment. He thinks of the man he loves being on the other side of the door, clueless as to what is about to happen. 

Giving the door a quick knock, he is greeted by Sheena’s smiling face. She whispers for him to come in, telling him that Eugene is in the shower. Taking a seat on Eugene’s makeshift bed, he anxiously waits, running through his mind all the things he wants to say.

Sheena takes a seat next to him and tries to lessen the awkwardness by striking up a conversation. "So how was your flight into town last night?”

Jeremy fidgets in his seat. “It was okay. Kind of long when you’re traveling by yourself.”

Sheena nods her head. There’s another moment of awkward silence before she speaks up again. “So, how do you like your hotel room?”

Jeremy appreciates Sheena’s efforts to put him at ease, but he’s not in the mood for idle chit-chat. He looks at her, abruptly changing the subject. “So you don’t have any idea where he goes when he leaves here, no idea at all?”

Sheena shakes her head. “No, not really although I do have some suspicions.”

Jeremy looks at her with hope in his eyes. “You do? What kind of suspicions? Has he mentioned anything?”

“No, but I did find a used cocktail napkin on the floor by where he hangs his coat, it must have fallen out of his pocket.”

Jeremy becomes worried when he hears that it was a cocktail napkin. “You think he’s been hitting the bars?”

“Well, I think that’s possible, but I don’t think he goes there to drink because he’s never come home with any sort of alcohol on his breath, and he’s never drunk.”

Jeremy desperately tries to put two and two together. “If he doesn’t go there to drink, what else could he be doing?”

“I honestly don’t have any clue. I wish I did, but I don’t. To be honest, it was only the one time, so we don’t even know if he hangs out at the bar on a regular basis.”

Jeremy nods his head in agreement. “Yeah, you’re right. We’re jumping to conclusions without even giving him any benefit of the doubt.”

Sheena is about to agree when they hear the bathroom door open. A rush of steam billows out, followed by a freshly showered man of the hour. Eugene runs his fingers through his wet hair while he speaks. “Ahh, it always feels so good to take a nice, hot shower. I really want to thank –“

He stops mid-sentence when he sees who’s there. His eyes lock onto Jeremy’s as he stands up and turns to look at him. “J-Jeremy. Wh-what are you doing here?”

Without breaking eye contact Jeremy calmly replies. “I’ve come to take you home.”


	26. Chapter 26

A nervous lump forms at the back of Eugene’s throat. His first instinct is to bolt, but with Jeremy and Sheena blocking his path to the only exit, he immediately puts his acting skills to the test. With a fake smile, he approaches Jeremy with outstretched arms and pulls him into a tight embrace. “Is this how you greet the one you love after being separated for so long?”

Jeremy knows Eugene well enough to know when he’s acting, but returns his partner’s embrace anyway. Looking over Jeremy’s shoulder, Eugene now works his charms on Sheena. Taking a step back from Jeremy, he wags his finger at his friend. “And you, Sheena, keeping Jeremy’s arrival a secret from me. How long have you known that he was in town?”

Not knowing how much information to divulge, Sheena shoots Jeremy a nervous glance. “Oh, well, uh, I would have said something, but we both wanted to surprise you.”

They can tell that Eugene is not buying it, and Jeremy quickly comes to Sheena’s defense. “Don’t go blaming Sheena, this was all my idea.”

Eugene crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I see, and why such secrecy? Why not give me a heads up so I could prepare for your arrival myself?”

Tired of the games, Jeremy decides that it’s time to be straightforward. “Okay, Eugene, you want the truth?”

Eugene nods his head. “Yeah, a little bit of truth would be nice.”

Jeremy begins to grow angry. “The reason we didn’t say anything is because we knew that if we did you’d probably take off. Plus, I don’t ever want to hear you lecturing me on truth! I’ve been after you for months to be truthful with me and all I ever seemed to get was lies.”

Seeing where this is going, Sheena quietly excuses herself as she backs out of the room. “I think you guys could use some privacy. I’m just going to go get dinner started. Call me if you need anything.”

The two men watch Sheena as she turns and rushes into the kitchen. Once alone again Jeremy turns to face his partner. “So, are you ready now to cut the act and tell me once and for all just what the hell is going on with you?”

Knowing when he’s licked, Eugene takes a seat on the couch. He looks down at his clasped hands that sit in his lap and finally comes clean. “First you have to understand that this has absolutely nothing to do with you or us.”

Jeremy takes a seat next to Eugene. “You’ve already told me that and I believe you, that’s not what bothers me.”

Eugene lifts his gaze to Jeremy’s. “It’s not?”

Jeremy shakes his head. “No, it’s not. The problem, Eugene, is the fact that you didn’t have enough faith in me to come to me first. You could have come to me and we could have worked out your problems together but instead you just shut me out and took off. What’s up with that? Didn’t you think I’d understand?”

Eugene’s eyes open wide. “No, just the opposite, I knew you’d understand, and that was the problem.”

Jeremy furrows his brow as he tries to make sense of what Eugene just said. “How could my understanding be a problem?”

Eugene gives a shrug of his shoulders. “Because, I didn’t want you to uproot your life because of me.”

“What do you mean by uprooting my life?”

Eugene gets up now and starts to pace. “Well, you know how my life in New York started out.”

Jeremy nods his head. “Yeah, you’ve told me all about that and like I said, your past doesn’t matter to me.”

He stops to look at Jeremy. “I know, and I love you for it.” He continues with his pacing. “Well, after I met Max, and he got me the part in Rats, I thought to myself, ‘This is it, I’ve hit the big time’. Then I met you, and that was the cherry on top of the sundae. I had it all, a loving boyfriend, fame and the fortune that went with it. I went to all the hottest places, took extravagant trips. I really thought that I had it made, but all the time something was missing.”

Eugene stops talking and Jeremy finds that he has to nudge him on. “And that was?”

A sad look haunts Eugene’s face. “Me. What was missing was the me I used to be. You see, after a while I discovered that all that fame, the bright lights, the lavish apartments and extravagant parties, that wasn’t me. And the longer it went on, the more detached I became. I needed to get back to who I really was deep inside, but to do that would mean leaving New York, and I knew that it wouldn’t be fair for me to ask you to give it all up just for me. I didn’t know what to do, so I did what I do best, and I ran, and I’ve been hiding out here on Sheena’s couch ever since.”

Jeremy takes a moment to let what he’s just heard fully sink in. When he’s ready, he asks Eugene his next question. “Okay, that explains why you left, but now I have another question. I want to know where you go when you leave this apartment. I know that you’ve been spending most of your days out, and I want to know what you’ve been doing.”

Eugene shakes his head. “I’ve been wanting to tell you what’s been going on and why I haven’t been able to leave here, but I’m afraid that when I do I’m going to lose you.”

Jeremy takes a step forward, closing the gap between them. He takes Eugene’s hand into his and gives it a gentle squeeze. The small token of affection causes Eugene to lift his gaze to his. Their eyes lock and for a brief moment Eugene is lost in the love that radiates out towards him. 

Jeremy’s voice is soft when he speaks. “Hey, Eugene, you know you’re not alone in this. I’m here, willing to stand by you in whatever you decide. I just wish I could understand a little better why this town has such a strong pull on you.”

A smile begins to form on Eugene’s lips as an idea slowly forms in his head. “Maybe I can help you with that.” He tightens his hold on Jeremy’s hand and heads for the door, pulling the man with him. “Come on, I have something to show you.”

He makes a stop at the counter where the keys to Sheena’s Prius sit. Grabbing them, he yells to her. “Hey, Sheena, you don’t mind if I borrow your car for a bit, do you?”

Sheena walks into the living room, a look of confusion sits on her face. “Um, sure, yeah, that’s fine, but can I ask where you’re going?”

The smile on his face widens as he looks at Jeremy. “I, uh, just have something I need to take care of. We won’t be long, I promise. Thanks again.”

The two are out the door before Sheena has any time to respond. Shrugging her shoulders, and chalking this up to Eugene just being Eugene, she returns to the kitchen to finish preparing the night’s dinner.

xxxxx

They pull away from Sheena’s apartment building and head towards the old neighborhood. The stress and worry that has taken up residence in Eugene slowly begins to melt away as soon as they hit the familiar streets of his childhood. Jeremy looks out the window in wonder as he takes in the stark difference between the old neighborhood and the newer part of town where Sheena resides. 

Looking over at Eugene, he notices the change that has come over him and begins to relax a bit himself. He gives his partner a moment before breaking the silence that fills the car. “This is sure quite the change in scenery. This neighborhood looks like something out of a history book.”

Eugene smiles while nodding his head. “That’s because it is a part of history. Well, MY history at least. This is where I grew up.”

With a quick left turn, the couple finds themselves driving down Vine Street. Eugene slows down as they pass the boarding house. Jeremy squints as the reads the faded sign that still hangs on the outside wall. “The Sunset Arms. No Kids, Pets okay. Wow, an old fashioned boarding house. Do they still take in boarders?”

Eugene shakes his head. “No, they stopped a few years back. It’s owned by my friend’s Arnold and Helga Shortman, they live there with their two kids.” 

Pulling up to the curb, Eugene gives Jeremy a moment to take the place in before continuing to fill him in on the building’s history. “Do you know, this old building has now seen five generations of Shortman’s. It was built by Arnold’s great-grandfather and it’s been in the family ever since.”

“Wow, that’s pretty impressive, but they should be renting the place out, they’d make a fortune. What could they possibly need with all that space?”

Eugene gives a little chuckle. “Heh, well if Arnold had his way, I’m sure they’d fill the place with kids. But I’m not too sure Helga would be up for that. Besides, between Arnold’s job at the school, and Helga’s children’s books, they make a pretty good living.”

Jeremy can’t help but be a little impressed. “So she’s an author, huh?”

Eugene is quick to nod his head. “Yep. You ever hear of the series Arlo’s Adventures?”

“Yeah, actually, I have. You mean she’s –“

“Yep, those are her characters.”

Jeremy let’s that settle in his head as Eugene pulls away from the curb. He drives slowly as he continues on with the tour. “Over there is Vitello’s Flower Shop. It used to be owned by old Mrs. Vitello, but her niece runs it now. If I’m not mistaken, I think almost every kid in the neighborhood held a part-time job there at one point or another. Oh, and that butcher shop next to it. That’s Green Meats. That was owned by old Mr. Green, until Harold and Patty Berman took over once he finally retired.”

“Heh, that’s crazy. And none of these people have ever thought of packing it up and leaving this town?”

“Nope.” Eugene replies through a shake of his head. 

They continue on through the small town, with Eugene showing him all the places that have made up his past. They drive by places like Urban Tots, where the gang first came together. Tina Park, where many a spring and summer had been spent flying kites and climbing trees. 

Eugene brings the car to their final stop and motions for Jeremy to get out of the car. Once on the sidewalk, they stand and look out at the one place that holds a place of reverence in each of his friend’s hearts. In Eugene’s eyes he sees the ghosts of his childhood that take the form of familiar children, no more than nine or ten years old. He closes his eyes and listens to the voices that ring up from his past. 

He allows himself a moment to relish in the feelings of old days gone by, and when he’s done, his voice is filled with sentiment. “This, right here, is where it all really came together. This is where bonds were made that have stuck with each and every one of us that have passed through those doors.”

He turns his gaze back to Jeremy, his heart longing to be understood. He shakes his head as he casts his gaze downward. “I don’t know how to properly explain it. This place, this town, it gets into your blood and grabs hold. You can move away, but you can never really leave. There will always be a part of you, no matter who you are, not even Rhonda, there will always be a part of you that longs to be back.”

Jeremy stands silent for a moment and just looks at Eugene’s downcast face. There’s a part of him that understands what the man is saying, and it is that part of him that speaks right now. Hooking a finger under Eugene’s chin, he slowly lifts his face so they are looking eye to eye. He brings up a thumb and softly brushes it across the splatter of freckles that color his soft cheek. “I – I think I hear where you’re coming from. Eugene, if this place is so important to you, then it’s just as important to me, too.”

A tear slowly escapes Eugene’s eyes. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Jeremy smiles and nods his head. “Yes, I am. I see now what’s brought you back to this place. It’s home to you, and I’m fine with that.”

“But the play, and Broadway, it’s all you’ve ever dreamed of. I can’t ask you to leave all that just for me.”

“It’s okay, Eugene. I’ve lived that life, I had my chance to experience it and it was great. But it’s not what keeps me warm at night. It’s not what’s going to be by my side when I’m old and gray. That’s your job. Hey, look, I’ve got a good thing here with you, and I’m not going to lose that over bright lights and fancy parties. I’ve chosen you, Eugene, and I have no regrets.”

Left completely speechless the only thing Eugene can do is pull Jeremy into a tight hug where he is held as the stress of the past months slowly begin to melt away. His tears come uncontrollably, and they wet the shoulder of Jeremy’s shirt, but he doesn’t mind, and continues to hold on tight, whispering soothing words of comfort into Eugene’s ear. 

Once Eugene’s sobs have begun to slow, Jeremy breaks the embrace. “Well, I guess it looks like Hillwood has a new resident. Thing only thing we need to figure out is how we’re going to make a living.”

Eugene grabs onto Jeremy’s hands and he gives him an excited look. “I’ve been thinking about that, and I know what I want to do.” He pulls his partner back to the car. “Come on, I’ve got one more thing to show you.”

Once back in the car, they head out towards the direction of the harbor side of town. Eugene parks the car in front of an old studio. The writing on the soaped up windows are faded and chipped, but if you look hard enough you can make out the words, “Madame Olivia’s School of Dance.” The studio is flanked on one side by an old pawn shop, with a dry cleaners taking up residence on the other. Next to the pawn shop sits a small Jewish deli, with a laundromat occupying the space next door to that. It’s a two story building with small, walk-up apartments on the second floor where the sounds of afternoon talk shows mix with the cries of a new born baby. 

Eugene points to a “For Rent Or Sale” sign that is taped to the inside window of the dance studio. “I ran across this place one day when I was out trying to clear my head. When I saw this place an idea came to me, and it’s been pulling at my conscience ever since.”

Jeremy looks at the old studio, wondering what Eugene could be thinking. “Okay, well, what was the idea?”

“Well.” Eugene continues, “As you know, this town holds a special place in my heart. It’s given so much to me growing up, and I feel that now it’s my turn to give something back.”

“Okay, I’m listening.”

“As you can tell, this is a rather lower income part of town, even more so than the neighborhood the gang and I grew up in.”

Jeremy gives a quick look up and down the sidewalk. “Yeah, I kinda noticed that.”

“Regardless of the income level, these streets are filled with talented kids. Kids who deserve the same opportunities as those in the more affluent parts of town, and, well, I want to be that opportunity. I want to provide to them a chance to hone their skills and maybe make a name for themselves like you and I have. I want to reopen this studio and turn it into the type of place that these families can afford to send their kids to.” Eugene is talking non-stop now, not even stopping for air. “I’ve checked into it, and the place comes with the small apartment that’s above it. I know it’s not much, but it’s got a nice sized bedroom, and a kitchen with a separate living room, and a bathroom with both a tub and a shower, and it’s close to other shops, and the docks are just like a block away, with a small beach for taking nighttime walks, and –“

He’s stopped mid-sentence when Jeremy places a finger over his lips. Letting out a small chuckle, he shushes Eugene with a quick kiss. “Okay, okay, I get it. I hear what you’re saying, and I love it.”

Eugene’s eyes glisten with hope. “Do you really? Are you sure? I know it’s asking a lot, and we probably won’t make much money, but that will be made up for once you see the smiles on the faces of all the kids that will come through these doors.”

“Yes, I’m sure. I have to tell you that this town of yours has started getting into my blood too. I can’t explain it, but somehow I have the feeling that we’re going to do just fine here.”

Eugene pulls Jeremy back towards the car. “That’s all I needed to hear. Now, come on, there’s one last thing left to do.”

Jeremy eagerly gets back into the car. “Okay, where to now?”

Checking his side mirror, Eugene pulls away from the curb. “The only thing left to do now is sign the papers, then the place is ours, and, I’ve even come up with a name for the studio.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to hear, what is it?”

Eugene shoots him a quick look and a smile. “I was thinking we could call it ‘The Hillwood Academy of the Arts’. What do you think?”

Jeremy nods his head as he lets the name sink in. “You know, I like it. It has an air of sophistication to it. So just what kinds of services are you planning on offering?”

“Well, dance classes, of course.”

Jeremy nods his head. “Yep, that’s a must since it is a dance studio. What else?”

“Well, it’s more than just a dance studio. Once inside you’ll see that there’s also a room with a small stage that would be perfect for acting lessons, plus there are a couple of even smaller rooms that could be used for voice and music lessons. Oh, and a small office at the very back for handling all the paperwork and such.”

A thought crosses Jeremy’s mind, and he can’t help but to show some concern. “And who’s going to be teaching all this stuff? Surely not just you and I?”

Eugene quickly shakes his head. “No, of course not. I figured we could pull talent from the local community theater group, and perhaps hire some of the more talented high school kids looking to earn a bit of money, you know, make it a whole community thing. We can put on shows at the old refurbished Circle Theater. Oh, Jeremy, I just know that this is going to work, I can feel it in my bones.”

It’s been a long time since Jeremy has seen Eugene this passionate about anything, and it makes him happy to once again see in his eyes, the man he fell in love with. He gazes out the window at his new hometown and smiles. Feeling that they are finally back on track, he turns to look at Eugene. “Hey, Eugene.”

“Yeah, Jeremy?”

“How about once we’re done signing the papers, we go get your stuff from Sheena’s and you can spend the rest of my stay with me at the hotel.”

Coming to a stop at a red light, Eugene looks at Jeremy and nods his head. “Yeah, I can’t think of anything I’d like better.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve just had to do one of the hardest things that I’ve ever had to do, and that’s say goodbye to my precious doggo of 14 years. Right now I just feel empty inside, and am hoping that losing myself in the HA fandom will help pull me out of this funk. So, please, spam me with happiness. Let me hear some happy stories of you and your fur babies. I don’t care if it’s cats, dogs, rats, birds, reptiles. Whatever kind of pet makes you happy, I want to hear about it. 
> 
> Now, I’ve had this chapter written and ready to go for a while, but things were a bit stressful around here, so I’m finally getting to posting this now:
> 
> I haven’t done this in a while, but I have a song for you to listen to when you get to the end of this chapter. If you can, you should take a moment to listen to the song Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers. I’ll post a link here, but you’ll have to fix it up to get it to work: https://youtu.be/RXARHZmpgvw Of course it goes without saying that I own no rights to anything to do with this song what so ever. Now, Please enjoy ---

Helga walks the downstairs hallway in an effort to appease her crying daughter. She had been wakened from a sound sleep a little over an hour ago when Joy’s cries started coming across the baby monitor. Not wanting to wake Arnold, she quickly shut off the receiver and headed to the nursery. 

As soon as she looks into the crib her nose is assaulted by the stench of an exploded diaper. She picks up her crying daughter, being careful to hold her away from her body in an effort to keep her own clothes from becoming soiled. Stripping the offensive nightie off of Joy, she starts to reach for a baby wipe, but realizes that there isn’t a wipe in the world that can take on this mess. Closing the box of wipes, she takes Joy into the bathroom and quickly runs a warm bath. Getting down on her knees, she gently lowers the child into the tepid water and begins to clean her up. The warm water does wonders in calming Joy and lowering her cries to a disgruntled grumble. 

Once she is cleaned off, Helga quickly dresses her in some clean pajamas and takes her downstairs where the two now parade up and down the quiet hallway. Helga hums a low tune into Joy’s ear as she rests her cheek on her forehead. Her motherly instincts tell her that Joy is running a low fever and she gives a roll of her eyes. “Just perfect.” She whispers to no one in particular as she continues her pacing.

Another thirty minutes pass by when Arnold’s alarm finally goes off. Not wanting to disturb his wife, he is quick to turn it off. He pushes himself to a sitting position and that’s when he notices that he is alone in the bed. He wonders which child it was that dragged Helga from her slumber, and shuffles his way out of the bedroom.

His question is answered the minute he steps into the hallway and notices the opened nursery door. He heads downstairs where he joins his wife and daughter. He follows alongside of Helga, matching her step for step while they talk. “How long has this been going on?”

Helga gives a shrug of her shoulders. “Oh, I don’t know, what time is it now?”

Arnold gives his best guess. “It’s just a little past 6:30. Is Joy okay? I didn’t even hear her wake up.”

Sensing that Joy has finally fallen back asleep, Helga stops her pacing. “Yeah, she started crying maybe an hour and a half ago.”

“Hmm, that’s off schedule for her, usually she doesn’t wake up until after my alarm goes off. Is she feeling alright?”

Helga hands Joy to Arnold and starts to head back upstairs. “I don’t think so, she feels a little feverish to me, and she made a mess of her crib. I need to go clean up her crib before we can put her back down.”

Arnold follows her into the nursery, stopping short the minute the smell of the soiled linens hit his nose. “Ooof! That’s quite a stink.”

“Heh, tell me about it.” Helga replies while tearing the dirty sheet off the small mattress. Placing it with the soiled nightie, she gets out a fresh sheet and walks back to the crib. “That stuff is going to have to soak before I can even think about washing it.”

Arnold waits for Helga to finish fixing up the crib before he places Joy back down to finish her sleep. “If she is coming down with something, I don’t know if we should leave her with your parents this evening.”

It’s been a long time since the two of them have had any real alone time, and Helga is reluctant to give it up. “No, I don’t want to change our plans just yet, let’s see how the day plays out. If she doesn’t get any worse then I’m sure it will be just fine. Besides, I can tell by feeling her forehead that it’s just a low grade fever, nothing to worry about. Yet.”

Arnold chuckles as he follows her out of the nursery. Once back in the hallway, she turns to look at him. “Did I say something funny, Arnoldo?”

Arnold shakes his head. “No, but I just can’t help to notice the difference between child number one and child number two. If this had happened when Phillip was her age you’d be going crazy with worry.” He pauses for a moment before continuing on. “As a matter of fact, this DID happen with Phillip, and if I remember correctly, you were a basket case.”

Helga is quick to go on the defense. “That, Arnoldo was a completely different situation. When Phillip got sick that first time he had a much higher temperature, and had it coming out both ends. There’s no comparison between then and now.”

Arnold leans in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. “If you say so, Helga. I’d better get in that shower or I’ll be late for work. I’ll see ya downstairs in a bit.”

“Heh, whatever.” Helga says as she stomps off towards the stairs.

xxxxx

After starting a fresh pot of coffee, and putting some oatmeal on to slowly simmer, Helga goes upstairs to wake up Phillip. She enters the quiet bedroom, stopping at Mr. Cheezy’s cage, making sure that he is locked up tight inside. She has made it a point to check his cage each time she enters the room, ever since a particular incident about a month ago when she found the cage door opened and one contented rat balled up and sleeping peacefully by her son’s head. 

She searches the cage and worries when she doesn’t see the rat. Moving her face closer to the bars she gives a startled jump when the hanging pineapple house suddenly moves. Taking a quick step back, she glares at the small face that peeks out from the pineapple’s door, swearing that she heard a low chuckle coming from his direction. 

Keeping her eye on the rodent, she sidesteps her way to Phillip’s bed where she takes a seat next to her sleeping child. Reaching out, she gently runs her fingers through his spiky blonde hair and calls his name. “Hey, Phillip, it’s time to get up.”

He scrunches up his face and sticks his bottom lip out in a pout, his words coming out in a mumble. “Not yet, Mommee. I wants to sleeps more.”

Moving her hand from his hair to his shoulder, she gives him a soft shake. “I know, sleepyhead, but it’s time to get up. You don’t want to miss your big Valentine’s Day party, do you?”

His eyes open wide at the mention of the party, and he quickly sits up. “Oh, yeahs, I forgotted about the party! We still has the cupcakes, right?”

Wondering just where her child thinks the cupcakes would have gone, she lets out a chuckle. “Yes, Phillip. They’re on the kitchen counter with the valentine cards you filled out for your classmates. Now come on and get dressed, your breakfast is ready.”

Phillip gets out of bed as Helga leaves the room. Taking a moment to check on Mr. Cheezy, he opens the door and reaches his hand inside the cage. Without hesitation Mr. Cheezy jumps from his pineapple house to Phillip’s hand, then scurries up his arm to sit on the boy’s shoulder. Phillip takes the rat with him to the bathroom, the small rodent peering over the boy’s shoulder to the stream of water that mostly makes it into the waiting bowl. When he’s done, Phillip walks over to the sink, and stands on the plastic step stool that he uses to help him reach the faucets. He gives his hands a quick washing and heads back to his bedroom without drying them off. 

Reaching up to his shoulder, he gently grabs Mr. Cheezy and holds him up so they’re eye to eye. “Sorrwy, Mr. Cheezy, but I has to puts you back in your cage. Mommee will gets vewy mads if I was to brings you down to bweakfast. But don’t worries, I’ll bwing you some toast pieces when I’m done eating.”

Placing the rat back into his cage, Phillip walks over to the clothes that he had picked out the night before, and quickly gets dressed. His stomach gives a bit of a churn, and on a normal day, he would probably make a plea to stay home from school. But with this being a special party day, there’s no way he’s going to miss it. So, ignoring the signs that something’s not quite one hundred percent, he waves good-bye to Mr. Cheezy and heads downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen Phillip heads straight for the cupcakes that sit waiting on the counter by the back door. Pulling up a chair, he climbs up to check on the sweet treats, piquing Helga’s curiosity. “What’s ya doing there, Phillip?”

Phillip gives her a smile. “I’s just making sure alls the cupcakes are still there.”

Helga places her hands on her hips. “And just where did you think they’d go?”

Satisfied that all is well in cupcake land, Phillip shrugs as he gets down from the chair. “I don’ts know, someone could has snuck in the house during the night and tooked some.”

Grabbing a bowl of oatmeal, Helga takes it to the table, placing it down at Phillip’s spot. “I really doubt anyone would risk breaking into our house for a chocolate cupcake. Now come on over and eat your breakfast.”

Doing as told, Phillip shuffles over to the table and slides into his chair. Picking up his spoon, he props up his head with his free hand as he plays with his breakfast. He lets out a loud sigh, catching Helga’s attention. “What’s wrong, why the big sigh?”

Continuing to stir the rapidly cooling cereal, he gives his shoulders another shrug while mumbling. “I dunno, I just felts like sighing I guess.”

Placing two more bowls down for her and Arnold, she picks up her spoon and points to his bowl. “Well, you’d better get a move on and start eating. I have to get you to school a little early today, I have a doctor’s appointment that I can’t miss.”

A pout begins to form on Phillip’s face. Throwing down his spoon, he crosses his arms in front of his chest and leans back in his chair. “I don’t feels like eating any yucky cereals today.”

Getting a little irritated, Helga scoops a bit of brown sugar into his bowl in an effort to entice him to eat. She gives it a stir then points to his spoon. “Well you’re not gonna be able to have a Valentine cupcake later if you don’t eat your breakfast now.”

He gives her a side glance that does not go unnoticed, and reluctantly picks up his spoon, mumbling as he shoves a small spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Helga narrows her eyes at him. “Do you have something to say to me?”

Listening to his better instincts, Phillip just shakes his head and spoons up another small mouthful. “No, Mommee, I’s don’t.”

Helga is about to reply when Arnold comes into the kitchen. Grabbing a mug of coffee, he joins the others at the table and takes a seat. Phillip’s face brightens when his dad sits down, and he seizes the opportunity to change the subject. “Daddee! Guess what day it is today.”

He knows the answer, but asks Phillip anyway. “I don’t know, Philly, what day is it?”

With a victorious smile, Phillip raises both arms over his head. “It’s Valentime’s Day!”

Arnold acts surprised. “Oh, that’s right, and it’s your big party day too, right?”

Phillip nods his head. “Yep, and I’m going to has a chocolate cupcake later!”

Arnold picks up his spoon and adds some brown sugar to his own bowl of cereal. “Well that’s just fine, Phillip. If there’s any leftover, save me a vanilla one, okay?”

“Okay!” Phillip shouts as he gets down from his chair and runs to Arnold, giving him a kiss on his cheek. “I gots to go finish getting ready for school. Bye Daddee.”

Realizing that Phillip just finagled his way out of eating breakfast, Helga yells after him as he leaves the kitchen. “Hey, you didn’t finish your oatmeal!” Letting out a huff, she picks up his bowl and takes it over to the sink. “I swear, that child. I wonder if he’s feeling okay, he usually devours his oatmeal, especially once I put brown sugar in it.”

Arnold drains the last bit of coffee from his mug and shrugs. “I wouldn’t worry about it, he’s probably just excited about the party. You know how kids get when there’s cake involved. Anyway, I’d better get going too.” 

Getting up, he grabs his briefcase and drops a kiss on Helga’s cheek. “I don’t want us to miss our dinner reservations, so I’ll be home on the early side. I’ll see you soon, love you.”

She replies with a quick, “Love you too.” Before turning around to clear the table. She gives a little chuckle and shakes her head when she picks up Arnold’s half-full bowl and thinks to herself, “I swear those two are like two peas in a pod.”

xxxxx

There’s a skip to Helga’s step as she walks through the medical building’s parking lot and back to her car, her cranky daughter letting out grunts of disapproval. Buckling Joy’s carrier into its base, she thinks about the list of things she still needs to get done before her and Arnold’s big date. Sliding into the driver’s seat, her phone starts to ring, causing Helga to let out an annoyed “Criminy, who the hell is that?” 

Looking at the caller id, she sees that the call is from Urban Tots, and she can’t help thinking that this cannot be a good thing. Accepting the call, she utters a tentative, “Yes?”

She immediately recognizes the voice on the other end. “Hello, Mrs. Shortman, this is Miss Francine from Phillip’s school.”

A feeling of foreboding comes over her, and she has a sneaking suspicion of where this conversation is going to lead. “Oh, hi Francine. What can I do for you? Is everything alright? I did bring in enough cupcakes, didn’t I?”

She can tell from Miss Francine’s voice that this call has nothing to do with cupcakes. “Oh, no, Mrs. Shortman, the cupcakes are fine. I’m afraid that it’s Phillip that’s not doing so well.”

“I knew it!” She thinks to herself before replying back to Phillip’s teacher. “Oh? What seems to be the problem?”

“Well, he had a little mishap in the bathroom a little while ago, causing us to check his temperature, and I’m afraid your son isn’t doing too well. I think it would be best if you were to come get him.”

Rubbing her face with her free hand, Helga knew that she should have listened to her motherly instincts this morning before sending Phillip off to school, and without any further questions, she assures Miss Francine that she is on her way and will be there soon.

With the traffic lights on her side, it takes her less than fifteen minutes to make it back to Urban Tots. With Joy in tow, she enters the classroom and scans the room. She is greeted by Phillip’s teacher who ushers her to a back room where a sleeping Phillip is being watched over by the classroom aide. She notices that he is not wearing the same clothes that he arrived to school in and can only imagine what’s waiting for her to take back home with them.

She gives a little jump when she hears Miss Francine’s voice from behind. “The poor little guy was complaining of a tummy ache so I sent him to the bathroom, but unfortunately he couldn’t get his pants off fast enough.” 

Helga turns towards Phillip’s teacher, noticing the plastic bag that she is holding out to her. Taking the bag, Helga gives her apologies. “I’m so sorry to have put you through dealing with this. I should have listened to my instincts when he said he wasn’t hungry for breakfast this morning.”

Miss Francine gives her a sympathetic smile. “Oh, don’t worry about it, it’s all a part of the job.”

Helga’s never really thought about the things a teacher must endure throughout their day, and is suddenly very happy with her own career choices. “Well, I have to give you credit, I don’t think I could put up with a lot of the stuff you teachers go through on a day to day basis. Other than Phillip and Gerry, have there been many other children out sick?”

Miss Francine nods her head. “Oh, yes, there seems to be something going around lately. Let’s see, we have Otto out sick today, Gerry is still out, and two of our girls have been out since Monday.”

After hearing this, Helga is suddenly very anxious to leave, and walks over to retrieve her sleeping boy. Placing Joy’s carrier on the floor, she kneels down by Phillip’s side and gently shakes his shoulder. “Hey, Phillip, it’s me, Mommy. I’ve come to take you home.”

Slowly opening his eyes, Phillip looks around the room that he is in without lifting his head. It takes a moment before he remembers why he’s lying on a mat on the floor of Miss Francine’s office. He shifts his gaze over to Helga now and begins to cry. Helga immediately does her best to sooth her weeping child. “Hey there, Philly, it’s okay, I’m here now, and everything is going to be fine. Come on, let’s get up and go home, okay?” 

Phillip’s cries grow louder while he shakes his head. “No, no, no, I don’t wants to go home. If I go home I’ll miss the Valentime’s party and I won’t gets a cupcake.”

Helga reaches down and picks Phillip up, holding him so his head rests on her shoulder. She talks softly into his ear. “It’s okay, Philly, that cupcake won’t taste very good to you right now anyway.”

His tears wet her shoulder as he talks through sobs. “B-b-but I was weally wanting one so bad.”

Helga’s motherly heart breaks a bit at her son’s disappointment. “I know Baby, but I tell ya what. How about we go home now, and when you’re all better, and can actually enjoy a cupcake, I’ll take you to the store and let you pick out one of those really fancy ones with all the frosting. Okay?”

His sobs begin to subside and he rubs his nose across Helga’s shoulder. “You pwomise?”

He can feel Helga’s cheek rub up and down against the side of his head. “Yes, Baby, I promise.”

His body goes limp now, his arms hanging at his sides, and he becomes dead weight in her arms. “Okays.” Is all he gets out before he closes his eyes and falls back a sleep.

Struggling, Helga tucks the bag with Phillip’s soiled clothes under her arm and reaches down to pick up Joy’s carrier. After assuring Miss Francine and her aide that she can make it to the car on her own, the trio head back to the boarding house. Heaving a disappointed sigh of her own, Helga calls Chez Paris as she drives to cancel the night’s dinner reservations. 

She starts to make a mental note to herself to call Arnold to let him know what’s going on, but it is forgotten when a duet of screams come her way from the back seat.

Raising her eyes to the rear view mirror, she looks at her son’s tear-stained face. He calls out her name as she pulls into the driveway of the boarding house. “Mommee, I don’t feels good.”

Hitting the garage door opener, she pulls into the garage and calls back to Phillip while sliding out of the car. “I know, baby, just hold on and I’ll help you out of your seat.”

Opening the rear door, she leans in and hovers over Phillip while opening up the straps that hold him into his car seat. He begins to cry harder. “I weally, weally don’t feels good.”

She removes the straps and prepares to lift him out of his seat when her eyes open wide. Phillip lifts his gaze up to her and she immediately recognizes the look on his face. She starts to shake her head no at the same time that Phillip opens his mouth. It’s as if the bowels of earth have been opened up, the molten mixture of this morning’s breakfast and last night’s dinner spewing out at her, hitting her smack dab in the middle of her heaving chest. 

A loud “NO!” escapes her, but it does nothing to stop the contents of Phillip’s stomach from completely covering the front of her. The one thing it does do, however, is startle Joy, causing her to scream even louder. 

It takes a moment for her to gather her senses and finally react to the situation. Pulling Phillip from his seat, she tells him to wait where he is while she retrieves his sister. Steeling her nerves, she reenters the car and releases Joy’s carrier from its base. Looking down at her crying daughter, she realizes that Joy has had an accident of her own, and it takes every bit of her willpower not to retch at the smells that begin assaulting her.

Backing out of the car, she grabs the bag containing Phillip’s soiled clothes and takes her disheveled crew into the house, having no idea how to even begin cleaning up the mess she is now confronted with.

She looks down at herself and the first thing to hit her is the smell. Her gag reflex begins to kick in and it’s all she can do to rip her soaked shirt off of her. Grabbing it at the hem, she pulls it over her head without thinking and ends up with a face full of congealing vomit. She realizes her mistake a little too late, and all she can do now is to finish the process by ripping the shirt the rest of the way over her head, and throwing it to the floor where Phillip’s soiled school clothes lay. She runs to the kitchen sink, turning on the faucet and cupping her hands under the running water. She cleans her face up, not noticing the small chunks that still cling to her hair. 

When she’s done, she grabs a dish towel and dries her face, then tosses the towel on the floor with her shirt. She turns to look at her children, thoughts of what to do next run through her mind. Grabbing Phillip first, she strips him down to his undies, and adds his soiled clothes to the rapidly growing pile that sits on the kitchen floor, figuring that once things are more settled she can then deal with the laundry. 

Turning her attention to Joy now, she does a face palm when she notices the extent of her exploded diaper. She does her best to hold her breath as she removes Joy’s sleeper. She uses the clean parts to wipe away as much of the mess as she can, then adds it to the pile. 

Standing up, she carries Joy in one arm while lifting Phillip up with the other. She walks them both upstairs and into the bathroom where she runs a warm bath, thinking that if she can just get the kids cleaned up and into bed then she can have a shower of her own. Phillip refuses at first to get into the tub, and it takes a minute or two of cajoling before he finally acquiesces and gets into the warm water. 

She leaves him to soak while she lowers Joy into the water at the other end of the tub. Giving her a quick washing, she takes her out of the water and wraps her up in a towel, laying her on the floor next to her so she can now concentrate on her son. 

Grabbing a clean washcloth, she gives him a good scrubbing while softly assuring him that everything’s going to be okay. Once he’s clean she helps him out of the tub and wraps him up in a towel of his own before having him follow her into the nursery. 

She quickly dresses Joy before laying her down in the crib, but the child will have nothing to do with it, and starts to cry once more. Frustrated, Helga begins to lose her cool. “Criminy, Joy, give me a break here, will ya?”

She turns to Phillip who is now shivering as he stands wrapped up in his wet towel. Getting down on one knee, she gives him some instructions. “Listen, Phillip, I need to go upstairs to your room and get you a clean pair of pajamas. I’m going to need you to stay here and keep an eye on Joy. When I come back down you’re going to get into your pajamas and I’m going to put you in the empty room next to Mommy and Daddy’s bedroom, okay?”

“You means the bedroom with the bed that comes out of the wall?” He asks through a shiver.

Helga gets up and nods her head. “Yeah, the one with the Murphy bed. I don’t want you all the way up in your bedroom when you’re this sick. Now, just hold on, I’ll be back in one minute.”

“Okay, Mommee.” Phillip says as Helga rushes out of the room. She runs up the stairs to Phillip’s room, giving Mr. Cheezy’s cage a wide berth on her way to her son’s dresser. She quickly picks out a couple of pair of underpants and a clean pair of pajamas and rushes back downstairs.

When she reenters the nursery a familiar smell hits her nose and she is scared to look into Joy’s crib for fear of what she might find. Gathering her nerves, she peers into the crib and whispers a low “Crap.” 

With a third exploded diaper now to deal with, Helga hands Phillip his clothes. “Here, Philly, can you dress yourself for Mommy? I need to clean up Joy again.”

Phillip nods his head and takes the clothes from his mother. Turning back to Joy now, she lifts her up and realizes that she is going to need to change the crib sheet yet again. Once she’s undressed Joy she is relieved to see that at least the diaper only leaked from the leg holes and not all the way up to the waist, so this clean up job is not as bad as the other two were.

With both her children finally in clean clothes, she leads Phillip to his temporary room and while cradling Joy in one arm, she uses her free hand to pull down the Murphy bed for Phillip. Once the bed is securely in place, she motions for him to climb in.

She moves to the other side of the bed and sits down so she can nurse Joy until Phillip falls asleep. Reaching for the hem of her shirt she realizes for the first time that she is still only wearing a bra and gives an exasperated sigh. 

There is a welcomed moment of quiet as Phillip drifts off into a fevered sleep while Joy contentedly suckles from Helga’s breast. Ten minutes later Helga deems it safe enough to get up and bring Joy back to the nursery. She places Joy into her crib and quietly tip-toes out the door.

Looking down at herself, she wrinkles her nose at her stained pants and heads to her bedroom for some clean clothes. She thinks about how good it will feel to finally be clean while taking the fresh change of clothes to the bathroom. She turns on the shower and begins to remove her jeans when she hears Phillip calling for her. Giving her head a shake in disbelief, she pulls her pants back up, then remembers this time to put on a shirt. Turning off the shower, she calls out to Phillip as she walks. “Okay, Phillip, Mommy’s coming.”

She enters the room only to see her son sitting up in the bed, a puddle of fresh vomit beginning to soak into the bed sheets. Her shoulders slump and she lets out a frustrated, “Oh, Phillip.”

The boy starts to cry again, which causes her to forget her frustrations and rush to his side. Assuring him that everything is okay, she begins to undress him when she hears her second child let out with a patented Pataki scream. 

And so the afternoon goes, with one change of clothes after another, and all thoughts of a romantic Valentine’s night the furthest thing from her mind.

xxxxx

A large smile spreads across Eugene’s face as he hangs up his phone and throws it onto the bedside table. Jumping off the hotel’s plush bed, he runs up to the bathroom door and swings it open.

A rush of steam hits him in the face as he rushes inside. “Hey, Jeremy, hurry up, I have some good news!”

Jeremy pulls aside the shower curtain just enough so that he can poke his head out. “Hey, slow down there. What’s got you so excited?”

Eugene walks over to the toilet and places the lid down. Taking a seat he talks while Jeremy finishes his shower. “Well, you know how last night you said you wished that we could do something to celebrate Valentine’s Day?”

Jeremy’s voice fights with the sound of the shower and he has to yell a bit to make sure he’s heard. “Yeah, what about it?”

Eugene begins to gloat. “Well, what would you say if I was to tell you that I scored us dinner reservations at one of the poshest restaurants in all of Hillwood?”

Jeremy turns off the shower now, and reaches for a towel. “I’d say that you’d better not be joking and getting my hopes up.”

Eugene stands back up now and points to his chest with his thumb. “Well, I did, and I’m not joking. I was actually able to score us a table at none other than one of Hillwood’s finest French restaurants, Chez Paris.”

Jeremy gives Eugene an impresses look. “And just how did you do that, especially with it being the middle of the afternoon ON Valentine’s Day?”

Eugene shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know, just our lucky day I guess. Someone had just called to cancel their reservation right before I called. How’s that for luck?”

Jeremy wraps the towel he was using around his waist and heads back into their room. “Well, that’s good for us, but bad for whomever had to cancel. I wonder what came up for them to cancel at the last minute like that.”

Eugene follows Jeremy out of the bathroom and sits on the bed. “Who knows, maybe they got into a big fight or something. Oh, who cares, we’ve got dinner reservations!”

Jeremy slips on a pair of boxers and turns to look at Eugene. “Yeah, that’s all well and fine, but, what are we going to wear? I certainly didn’t pack anything fancy enough for a five star restaurant.”

Eugene thinks about it for a moment then gives a snap of his fingers. “I know, what do you say to us spending the afternoon on a shopping spree? My treat. We can buy the works, suits, new shirts, shoes, everything!”

Jeremy sits down next to Eugene. “Your treat, huh?”

“Yep! My treat.”

Jeremy reaches out and pulls Eugene towards him and smiles. “Well then, I say let’s do it!” 

xxxxx

Arnold drums his fingers on the top of his desk while listening to the parents of one of his students swear up and down that it must be the school’s fault that their son is failing half of his classes. He’s heard the spiel before, parents placing their child’s unruly behaviors on everyone but themselves. 

On a normal afternoon he would just sit it out and let them finish their tirade, but today he has other, more pressing matters on his mind, and after a good twenty minutes he finally cuts them off. “I understand what you’re saying, Mrs. Sanders, but I really think this is something that would be much better discussed in person. Why don’t we set up an appointment for whatever time works best for you? Say one day next week perhaps?”

After listening to a litany of reasons why such a meeting would be most inconvenient for them, they settle on continuing the conversation over the phone in the next day or two. With that matter settled, for now at least, Arnold is quick to gather up his stuff and get out of Dodge before another call has a chance to make it through. Stopping at the office to let them know that he will be out for the rest of the day, he high-tails it to his car.

Once settled behind the wheel of his beloved Packard, he turns on the radio, his body immediately relaxing once the first strains of soft jazz hit his ears. As he drives home he is hit with inspiration, and makes a quick stop into Vitello’s Flowers. His imagination gets away with him as he pictures himself waltzing into the boarding house, carrying a bouquet of two dozen red roses and a heart shaped box of candy, presenting it with a flourish to his waiting wife. His plans are dashed, though, when he notices that the price for just one rose alone with a splash of baby’s breath, is a whopping fifteen dollars. He doesn’t need to do the math to know that there’s no way he’s going to put out that much money for something, that on a normal day, would cost a quarter of the price.

Remembering the time that Helga had sustained that bout of amnesia, he settles on a nice arrangement of yellow and white daisies instead, thinking that they fit Helga’s personality much better anyway. He adds a small heart-shaped box of chocolates to the flowers and makes his purchase. His smile grows as he pulls into their garage and imagines the look on Helga’s face when she sees the gifts that he has for her. 

With thoughts of a quiet evening consisting of just the two of them running through his head, he is taken aback when he opens the door that leads from the garage to the kitchen. The first thing that assaults him is the stench, and he finds that he must cover both his mouth and nose in order to endure it. Wondering if the plumbing has perhaps backed-up somewhere in the house, he begins to look for the origin of the smell. He starts to walk but stops short as he’s about to step into a pile of festering clothes. Stepping around the mess, he leaves the kitchen to go in search of the remainder of his little family. 

He starts to walk towards the staircase, but stops when he hears movement coming from the family room. Changing direction, he steps into the doorway of the small room to see his wife pacing the floor with their whimpering daughter. 

She has just paced the length of the family room, and turns to head back the other way when she sees her husband watching her. He stands with his eyes wide opened in a concerned shock, the bouquet of flowers and heart-shaped box are held forgotten at his sides. 

Their eyes lock and it takes a second for him to talk. “Wh-what happened?”

She has kept it together the whole afternoon, being strong for her children, but she loses it at the sound of her husband’s voice. With a deep inhale of breath, and a shudder of her shoulders, she begins to tell him about her day. “O-oh, A-Arnold, it’s been just awful!”

He walks up to her and takes her in his arms. She leans into him, their whimpering daughter caught between them. He places his arms around her and starts to pull her in close when for the second time since coming home he is hit with the horrible smell of a day gone wrong. He notices dried bits of stuff he doesn’t even want to think about stuck here and there in her hair, her shoulder’s stained with a mixture of drying snot and spit-up. There are stains on her pants and shirt, and dried trails of tears line her cheeks. 

He wants to step back and get away from the smell, but doesn’t have the heart to abandon her in her time of need. Instead he talks to her through a soothing voice. “Oh, Helga, when did this all start? Where’s Phillip? Is he sick too?”

Helga nods her head and talks into his shoulder. “Yes, I got a call from the school right after my doctor’s appointment and had to go pick him up. And – and on the way home they both got sick, and Phillip threw up on me, and I – I took off my shirt and, and they were both crying, and pooping, and throwing up. They’ve both gone through two sets of bed sheets, and several pajamas, and – and – and I didn’t even realize that I was practically topless until I tried to nurse Joy.”

He takes a small step back and places his hands on either side of her face, lifting her gaze to his. “Why didn’t you call anyone for help? Or call me? I could have come home.”

She shakes her head while continuing to rock Joy. “I – I was so busy between the two of them I couldn’t think. Just as I would get one cleaned up the other would start in again.”

“Well where’s Phillip now?”

“He – he’s in the bedroom next to ours. He finally settled down about an hour ago. I was able to get a little chicken broth down him and he’s been asleep ever since.”

“So you’ve been dealing with this all day?” Helga says nothing, and just nods her head.

Looking at her in the state she’s in tugs at Arnold’s heart, and he finally comes to his senses enough to be of help. “Oh, Helga, you poor thing. Here, let me have Joy. I’ll take care of her, and you can go upstairs and take a nice hot shower. How does that sound?”

Happy to finally have some relief, Helga hands off their fussy daughter. “That actually sounds fantastic. Oh, I did have the foresight to cancel our dinner reservations. I’m so sorry that the day’s turned out like this, Arnold.”

“Come on, Helga, you had no control over both kids getting sick at the same time, so stop worrying about it.” He pauses for a moment but speaks up again when an idea hits him. “Hey, how about I order us a pizza while you take a shower. Okay?”

Helga nods her head as she slowly walks away. “That actually sounds delicious to me right now. I haven’t had a thing to eat all day and I’m starving. Thanks, Arnoldo.”

xxxxx

With Helga upstairs, Arnold heads down to the basement to where the washer and dryer is. Next to them is a deep wash basin which he proceeds to plug up and fill with water. Heading back up to the kitchen he uses the arm that is not holding Joy to grab the pile of soiled clothes. Walking back downstairs, he throws them into the filled basin to soak overnight. 

Once that chore is done, he wets some paper towels and cleans up the spot on the floor where the dirty clothes were sitting. Happy with the job he’s done, he finally remembers to call in their pizza. With it being a sort of holiday, the wait time is a bit longer than normal, so he heads back to the family room and puts on some slow music. He puts the flowers and chocolates that he had bought on top of the coffee table, then uses the sliding light switch to dim the lights. Once things are to his liking, he sits in his favorite reclining chair with Joy and waits for Helga to come back down. 

Meanwhile, in the upstairs bathroom, Helga stands under the spray of the hot shower, relishing in the feel of the water as it washes away the days mess. She soaps up her hair, giving it a good scrub before rinsing and doing it again. She is tired and her body is sore, and she is in no hurry to finish. She allows herself a few extra minutes to let the water do its magic and before too long she is relaxed and ready for nothing more than food and the company of her husband. 

When done, she wraps a towel around her hair before slipping into her old, comfortable nightgown. Before leaving the bathroom, she gives her hair a last rub then hangs up the towel. With her hair still damp, she heads downstairs to join Arnold.

Arnold gets up from his recliner when he sees her, and meets her in the middle of the room. Sensing that her mother is close by, Joy begins to fuss, so Helga takes her from Arnold. They stand facing each other and Helga nods her head towards the flowers and candy. “Is that for me?” She asks through a quiet smile.

Arnold nods his head in reply and takes a step closer to her. “Yeah, I thought it would be a nice start to our night. 

Helga gives a little chuckle. “Heh, some night this has turned out to be.”

Arnold takes another step forward and pulls her close while leaving just enough room between them for Joy to lay comfortably against Helga’s chest. He places his forehead to hers and they begin to slowly sway to the music that plays from the radio. “To be honest, I can’t think of any place else I’d rather be right now then right here in your arms.”

A tear fills her eyes and she leans her head in so that his cheek rests just above her ear. He begins to croon along with the singer on the radio as they dance.

“Oh, my love, my darling  
I’ve hungered for your touch,  
A long, lonely time.  
And time goes by, so slowly   
And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to –oo-oo meee.”

Joy decides to cut her parents a break and falls asleep in Helga’s arms as they continue to move their bodies to the rhythm of the music. The ending note of the song gets lost as Arnold leans in and gently places his lips to his wife’s. The kiss is soft and tender, their lips lingering as they each savor the taste of the one they love.

The magical moment comes to a premature end when there is a knock at the front door. Breaking the kiss, Arnold takes a step back. His voice is deep and hoarse when he speaks. “That must be the pizza.”

Helga nods her head in agreement. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Arnold reaches out to brush a strand of Helga’s damp hair behind her ear. “Tell you what, why don’t you take Joy upstairs to the bassinet by our bed and I’ll bring up the pizza and a couple of Yahoos and we can have dinner in bed.”

Liking the idea, Helga nods her head. “Okay, sounds perfect.”

They head out of the room, each going their separate ways once they hit the hallway. As Helga disappears up the stairs, Arnold greets the pizza guy at the door, leaving a generous tip for the guy’s efforts. Taking the pizza to the kitchen, he opens the box to reveal a heart-shaped pepperoni pizza. He chuckles at the unexpected shape and grabs a couple of sodas and some napkins.

Thinking that the night might not necessarily be at a total loss, he is anxious to get upstairs now and takes the steps two at a time.

He enters the bedroom, holding the pizza box out with a flourish and announces, “I have arrived with heart-shaped sustenance in hand for my lady!”

He is stopped short when he looks at Helga and sees that she has passed out in pure exhaustion on her side of the bed. Disappointed, but hardly able to blame her, he gets into bed and sits up next to her. 

Not wanting to wake her, he puts the pizza box on his lap, then leans down and places a kiss to the top of Helga’s head. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” He whispers before digging into his dinner.


	28. Chapter 28

The old wives tale of March blowing in like a lion rings true as the ghostly sounds of the wind flows through the window panes of Phillip’s glass ceiling. Phillip’s four-year-old imagination gets the best of him, and he swears that it must be the voice of four-eyed Jack that he is hearing as he cowers underneath the safety of his covers. 

Down at street level, the wind picks up a discarded plastic bag with the words Hillwood Groceries stamped across it, sending it sailing up into the air. It hovers in the breeze for a moment until a second gust takes over, continuing the bag’s ascent. Eventually the bag makes its way to the rooftop of the boarding house, and just as it begins to lose steam another strong gust gives it the push it needs and sends it sailing into Phillip’s glass ceiling. 

Unfortunately for Phillip, he chose just that moment to peek out from his cloth fortress. As the bag hits the glass pane, it flattens out so that the two O’s in the word Hillwood menacingly stare down at the already frightened child. It becomes too much for the boy when yet another gust causes the bag to quiver like some sort of a disembodied specter. He lays frozen in place, unable to move until the unwanted visitor calls out to him in an eerie moan. 

In a flash he bolts from the protection of his covers, rushes past Mr. Cheezy’s cage and disappears down the stairs. He makes a beeline for his parent’s bedroom, foregoing all protocol by bursting unannounced into their room. With yells of “He’s after me! He’s after me!” Phillip dives between the unsuspecting pair, startling them awake. 

Helga bolts upright, her balled up fists ready to take on any intruder, while Arnold grabs his old baseball bat that sits by his side of the bed as he jumps out of bed. It only takes a second for Helga to come to her senses, and realize that the would-be robber is none other than her own flesh and blood. She holds onto her spinning head while glaring at her hysterical child. “Criminy, Phillip, you just about gave me a heart attack! What on earth is all this fuss about?”

The boy immediately burrows into the safety of his parent’s covers while repeating once more, “He’s after me! He’s after me!”

After giving the house a quick once over, Arnold realizes that it’s just a false alarm, and replaces the bat by his bedside He sits next to his frightened child, his words low and calm as he cajoles his son out from under the covers. “Hey now, Phillip, it’s okay, nobody’s after you. Why don’t you come on out from under the covers and tell us what happened.”

Phillip is reluctant at first and shakes his head no. “Uh-uh, if I do’s he’ll gets me.”

Realizing that her son is truly frightened and not just playing around, Helga’s motherly instincts kick in and she rubs his back through the covers. “Who’s going to get you, Phillip?”

Phillip talks through his sobs. “Him is, Four-Eyed Jacks is trying to gets into my room!”

Helga narrows her eyes at Arnold at the mention of Four-Eyed Jack, and growls at him. “I told you he was too young for that story.”

Arnold defends his actions. “Hey, my grandpa told me that same story when I was a kid and I had no problem with it.”

Helga crosses her arms in front of her chest and continues to glare. “Yeah, but you were nine years old when he told it to you! Now look at what you’ve done. This is your mess, so you’d better do something quickly or else he’ll never sleep alone in his room again.”

Not wanting to argue with his wife while his son lays frightened in their bed, Arnold turns down the bed covers to reveal their child. He picks up Phillip and places him in his lap. Phillip immediately hides his face in Arnold’s chest and continues to cry. 

Arnold rubs Phillip’s shoulders as he talks. “Hey, Philly, that old Four-Eyed Jack is just a story, he’s not real.”

Phillip is quick to argue. “Yes he is, I saws him.”

“You couldn’t have.” Arnold insists. “Come on, let’s go back to your room and you can show me where you think you saw him, okay?”

Phillip aggressively shakes his head. “No, no, no, he’ll gets me if I goes upstairs.”

“No he won’t.” Arnold reassures, “cause I’ll be right there with you.”

Phillip’s cries turn to mere sniffles. “You pwomise? You wont’s leaves me?”

Arnold nods his head. “Yes, I promise. Now come on.”

They get out of bed and head towards Phillip’s bedroom with Helga trailing closely behind. Once inside they look around the empty room. Arnold is sure the matter is over when Phillip lets out another scream while pointing to the skylight. “There he is!”

Both parent’s follow Phillip’s finger, raising their eyes to the glass ceiling where they spy the grocery bag that sits still peering into the dark bedroom. Helga quickly flips on the lights to reveal the perpetrator. “That’s not a ghost, Phillip, it’s just a dirty old grocery bag.”

Letting go of Phillip’s hand, Arnold climbs the steps up to the rooftop. He grabs the bag and brings it back into the room with him. “See, Philly, like your mommy said, it’s just an old bag. There’s nothing to be scared about.”

Phillip’s not so easily convinced. “But it was talking to me, saying it was gonna gets me.”

Just at that moment the wind picks up, causing the ghostly moan from before. Phillip grabs onto Helga’s leg for protection. “See, it’s hims, saying he wants to gets me.”

Helga peels Phillip from her leg. “No, Phillip, I know it may sound like a ghost, but that’s just the wind blowing through the panes of glass by the door to your ceiling. It looks like it just needs some fresh weather stripping and it will be good as new, with no more noises to bother you.”

Phillip lifts his gaze to Helga’s. “Are you sure?”

Helga nods her head and smiles. “Yes, baby, Mommy is positive that that’s all it is. It’s just the wind, and the wind is nothing to be scared of.”

“That’s right.” Arnold adds for good measure. “This time of year it can get pretty windy, but you shouldn’t let it scare you. Okay?”

Choosing to believe his parents, Phillip gives a small smile. “Okay, I won’t let the wind scares me no more.”

“Good.” Helga says while turning and heading for the door. “Well, it’s too late to go back to bed, so I might as well start breakfast. I could use a nice strong cup of coffee right about now.”

“Good idea.” Arnold says as he takes Phillip by the hand and follows his wife out of the room. As they walk downstairs, an idea comes to him. “Hey, Phillip, I have a great idea. With this looking to be a windy day, how about you and I go down to Tina Park today to fly kites? Would you like that?”

Phillip smiles for the first time since waking up. “Oh boy, kites!” He turns to look at Helga. “And you can come too, Mommee.”

Helga gives her head a shake. “No can do, Buddy. I have plans to go with your Aunt Phoebe for the final fitting of her wedding dress. But maybe your Uncle Gerald might like to join you and Daddy at the park. If I remember correctly your Uncle Gerald used to love to fly kites.”

Phillip looks up at Arnold with eager eyes. “Can we, Daddee, can we calls Uncle Gerwold?”

Arnold nods his head. “Sure, I don’t see why not. It’s still pretty early right now, but I’ll give him a call a little later on and see if he wants to join us, okay?”

“Okays!” His stomach gives a little growl, causing him to place his hands on his belly. “I’m hungries, what’s for bweakfast, Mommee?”

“Well,” Helga says, giving the back of her neck a rub. “After a morning like we’ve had, I’d say some peanut butter pancakes may be just the thing we need.”

“Oh, boy!” Phillip yells, putting the past half an hour behind him, “Peanut butter pamcakes! My favorite!”

xxxxx

Climbing down from the wall ladder in Phillip’s bedroom, Arnold stands next to his son, a tube of silicone adhesive and some left over weather stripping in his hands. He looks up, admiring his work, and gives Phillip a pat on his back. “Well, Philly Boy, I don’t think you’ll have any more problems with the wind coming through your windows.”

Phillip looks up to the skylight ceiling. “Are you sures Daddee?”

Arnold nods his head. “Yes, I’m pretty sure.”

Phillip turns his gaze to his father. “Then can we goes to the park now?”

Arnold starts to head for the door. “Sure, let me put this stuff away, and then I’ll give your Uncle a call and see if he wants to come along. Okay?”

Phillip head for his closet. “Okay!” Swinging the door open, he rummages through a mix of toys and shoes in search of his favorite kite. His smile fades to a small frown when he finds what he’s been searching for. Holding it up, he sees that a couple of the main sticks that hold the kite together have been snapped in two, rendering the kite useless. Doing his best not to cry, he carries the kite downstairs.

He walks into the kitchen just as Arnold is coming up the stairs from the basement. Seeing the look on Phillip’s face causes a furrow in Arnold’s brow. “Hey, why the long face?”

Phillip holds up the battered kite. “It gotted all brokes and we can’ts go flying kites now.”

Arnold takes the kite from Phillip and examines it. “It sure did get broken, but, hey, that’s no reason to be sad.”

Phillip lets out a small sniffle. “It’s not?”

“No, we can just stop off at the drugstore on our way to the park and buy a new one.”

Phillip’s sad expression immediately turns to one of joy. “We can? Oh boy! I know just the one I wants!”

Arnold lets out a small chuckle. “Oh you do, do you?”

Phillip nods his head. “Yep, they has this Thomas one that’s weally big, and has Thomas’s face on it, and a weally long tail! I know cause I saws it hanging from the ceiling of the store.”

Phillip’s enthusiasm begins to rub off on Arnold, causing the kid in him to come out. “Oh yeah? Well cool, let me give your Uncle a call to tell him we’re on our way, then we can go get the kite. Now run upstairs and go potty while I call Gerald.”

Phillip scurries out of the kitchen yelling out an excited “Okay!” While Arnold pulls his cell phone out of his back pocket, and it’s not too much longer after that that the three boys find themselves entering through the doors of Hillwood Drug’s.

They stop to scan the isle headings in search of the seasonal toy department when Phillip point’s over their heads. “There it is, Daddee, over theres.”

Looking towards where Phillip is pointing the first thing Arnold and Gerald notice is a large kite being blown by the store’s air conditioner as it hangs from the ceiling. Arnold runs his fingers through his mop of hair and gives a little whistle. “Man, Phillip, you weren’t kidding when you said it was really big.”

Phillip takes off running towards the suspended kite. “Oh, boy, I can’t waits to fly it!”

The two men follow after the excited child, with Gerald shaking his head in uncertainty. “I don’t know, Arnold. That kite looks awfully big for Phillip. You sure he can handle it?”

Arnold reassures his friend. “Aw, it’ll be okay. We’ll get one more his size too, that way if that Thomas one is too hard for him to handle he can fly the smaller one instead.”

Figuring that Arnold knows what he’s talking about, Gerald just goes along with it. “Whatever you say, you’re the dad.”

They catch up to Phillip and all three stand under the smiling face of Thomas the Tank Engine. Arnold checks one more time to make sure that that is indeed the kite Phillip wants. “So you’re sure you want that particular kite?”

Phillip adamantly nods his head. “Yep, that’s the one.”

“Okay then, let’s see if we can find one.”

They go over to the shelf that holds the store’s selection of kites and start rummaging through them. After a moment it becomes clear that there are no Thomas kites like that to be found. Arnold shoots Gerald a worried side glance before turning towards Phillip. “Um, Philly, I hate to tell you this, but I don’t think they have any more Thomas kites left.”

Philip’s eyes begin to well up with tears at his father’s words. “B-but you pwomiseded me I could has one.”

Arnold does his best to reason with the child. “I know, Phillip, but they don’t have any more left. I can’t help that. How about a fun Abdicator one? Or, hey, here’s one with a picture of a cute puppy on it. Would you like that one?”

Phillip starts shaking his head and pointing upwards. “No, I don’t wants no dumb puppy one. I wants that one. You pwomised.”

The sound of Phillip’s cries gets the attention of the store manager, who comes over to see what the problem is. “Is everything okay over here?”

Gerald looks at the man’s nametag and explains the situation. “Well, you see, uh, Rodney is it? Well, Rodney, it seems this little fella over here sort of had his heart set on purchasing one of your more popular Thomas kites, but it seems as if you don’t have any left.”

The look on Phillip’s face tugs at Rodney’s heart and he does what he can to appease the boy. “Oh, yes, that’s always a very popular model, and sells out fast. Perhaps I can interest your son in something else. Maybe he’d like a fire truck?”

Gerald waves both his hands up in front of him and nods towards Arnold. “Oh, no, I’m just the uncle. This guy here’s the dad.”

Shifting his gaze from Arnold to Phillip, he finally notices the obvious resemblance and apologizes. “Of course, how silly of me. If he doesn’t want a fire truck, we have one made to look like a soaring eagle when you fly it.”

Phillip points to Thomas. “What about that one?”

Rodney looks up towards the ceiling. “Oh, well I afraid that that’s for display only. Plus it’s quite a bit bigger than our regular kites. Are you sure you could handle something like that?”

Phillip nods his head. “Yep, I’s a big kid. It’s no pwoblem for me.”

Rodney sees how much Phillip has his heart set on the kite and his soft side gets the better of him. “Well, that display has been up there for quite a while, and we’re almost out of kites anyway. I guess I don’t see the harm in letting that one go.”

Phillip immediately starts to jump up and down. “Yaaayy!! Thanks you Mister! Thanks you!”

Arnold takes a good look at the size of the kite, its over-sized dimensions finally registering in his brain, and is beginning to have second thoughts. “Oh, well, that’s very kind of you, but I really don’t think –“

“Don’t mention it.” Rodney yells as he goes to retrieve a ladder. “It’s no problem at all, besides we normally give away our displays once we’re done with them, so just think of this as your lucky day.”

On the inside Arnold wonders if this is such a good idea while on the outside he just smiles. “Yeah, my lucky day.”

He shoots Gerald a glare when his friend begins to snicker. Gerald tries unsuccessfully to stop from smiling. “What’d I do?”

Once Rodney has successfully detached the Thomas kite from the ceiling he hands it to Arnold. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to take it as is. It’s been glued together and can’t be undone.”

The length of the kite comes to about chest height on Arnold, and he does his best to make it to the front of the store without knocking any items off the shelves, and once they are back outside he wonders just how they’re going to get the oversized kite to fit in the Packard. 

He gets Phillip locked into his seat first, then places the kite between him and the front seats. The diamond shape of the kite makes it impossible to keep from blocking his rear vision, and he finds that he is going to have to rely only on his side mirrors as they make their way to Tina Park.

Pulling out of the parking lot he looks at Gerald’s much smaller kite. “So which one did you end up settling on?”

Gerald turns the package over to show Arnold the picture. “It’s a stealth fighter jet. Says here it’s specifically made for in air battle and tricks. Too bad there was only one left cause I would have loved to battle it out with you once they were airborne.”

Arnold lifts his eyes to the rear view mirror. “Yeah, well, I’ll be lucky if Phillip and I will even be able to just get that monstrosity up in the air at all.”

Gerald does nothing to stifle a chuckle as they pull into the small parking lot of Tina Park. Once the car has come to a stop Phillip is quick to throw open the straps that hold him down. He’s excited and can’t wait to get his new treasure up in the air. “Hurries up, Daddee, I can’t waits to fly my new kite!”

“Okay, calm down buddy. Now be careful with that thing. If you put any holes in it we’ll never get it up in the air. Now where did we put that kite string?”

Gerald holds up a small plastic bag containing everything they’ll need to get both kites in the air. “It’s here with the stuff for my kite. I’m going to need a minute or two to get this thing put together you know.”

“No worries.” Arnold says while pulling the brightly colored monstrosity from the back of his car. “We still need to attach the string to this thing too, plus, I think I’m going to need your help to get this going. Phillip doesn’t have the coordination to run and hold onto the kite at the same time. Plus one of us is going to have to hold onto it until it catches air.”

Walking into the park they find a nice shady patch of grass and get to work. Once Gerald has put the last of the stickers onto his kite, they walk to an open area and he hands the toy to Phillip. “Hang onto this for me, will ya Phil, while I help your dad get your Thomas kite into the air, okay?”

Phillip takes the kite and looks at the brightly colored stickers that stand out against the black of the plastic. He stares into two menacing eyes that glare back at him, and he looks in awe at the set of sharply pointed teeth that make up the fighter jet’s snarling mouth. It has a long tail that trails to the ground and on a scale of one to ten for awesomeness it’s a definite twelve in his young mind. He looks from Gerald’s kite to his own and silently watches as the two men do their best to get Thomas afloat. 

It takes both hands for Gerald just to be able to hold the kite upright so it can catch the wind. Its exaggerated size makes it cumbersome and it becomes quite the balancing act for the poor guy. Taking the spool of string, Arnold walks a good distance away from Gerald before stopping and turning back to his friend. They need to get the kite high enough above Gerald’s head to catch a good breeze, which is looking to be easier said than done.

“You’ve got to hold it higher up!” Arnold yells, causing Gerald to give him a frustrated glare.

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” Gerald yells back.

“Well try again, it feels like a nice strong breeze is starting to build.”

As soon as the words leave Arnold’s mouth the kite is picked up by a strong gust of wind which hits the tow point of the kite, pushing it upwards and out of Gerald’s hands. As soon as Thomas’s smiling face begins to lift, Arnold starts to run in the opposite direction while letting out some string. It takes a moment for the giant monstrosity to achieve the right angle to keep it afloat, and it takes great concentration on Arnold’s part to keep it that way. 

Once he has the kite stable, he slowly backs up to where Phillip stands watching, with Gerald’s fighter kite held tightly in his grasp. Arnold takes his eyes off of the kite he’s flying long enough to talk to his son. “What do you think, Phillip, pretty neat, huh?”

Phillip has to admit that seeing something so big hovering above him like that is pretty cool, so he answers his father with a nod of his head. “Yeah, it’s so big! I can’t believe that you gotted it to stay in the air like that.”

Phillip’s words cause Arnold to become just a little too sure of himself, and he lets his guard down just enough for the kite to make a dip downwards towards where Gerald is standing. Gerald stands frozen in momentary shock as the kite begins to go into a dive and it is with great force that Arnold is able to maneuver the beast back up towards the sky.

Once the shock of almost being impaled by a huge smiling Thomas has worn off, Gerald runs over to his friends. “Man, Arnold, were you trying to kill me or what?”

A faint blush colors Arnold’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, Gerald, I got distracted for a moment.”

“Yeah, well pay more attention to what you’re doing, will ya.” Gerald let’s out in a huff. He turns his gaze to Phillip now. “So what do you say, Philly, you up for giving the kite a try yourself?”

Arnold speaks up before his son has a chance to reply. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Gerald. I’m a grown man and I can barely keep this thing up in the air.”

“Aw, well you can at least let him help you hold onto the handle. Right Phillip?”

Phillip looks from his uncle to the kite that hovers above them and tightens his grasp on Gerald’s kite. “I don’t know, Uncle Gerwold.”

Wanting his son to see that there’s nothing to be scared of, Arnold coaxes him over. “It’s okay, Phillip, I’ll be helping you. It will be fun, I promise.”

Trusting that his own father wouldn’t lie to him, Phillip cautiously steps in front of Arnold. “Okays, I guess I coulds trwy.”

Arnold lowers his hands so Phillip can gold onto the spool that holds the remaining bit of kite string. “Okay, you know how to do it, just hold onto the ends of the spool. That’s right, like that.”

Phillip holds onto the spool, with Arnold covering his small hands with his own bigger ones. He loosens his grip so that Phillip can feel the force of the pull. Each time a gust blows the kite, Arnold takes control by tightening his own grip.

With his two friends busy with their kite, Gerald goes about getting his own kite up in the air. His first few attempts at solo flying don’t go so well and it becomes apparent that he’s going to need a little help. He holds the fighter jet out towards Arnold, and asks him to hold onto it. “Hey, Arnold, can ya do me a solid and use one of your hands to hold up my kite so I can get it up in the air?”

Arnold gives his head a shake. “I don’t think I can, Gerald. It’s taking all my concentration just to keep this one afloat.” 

“Aw, come on, Arnold, all I need is one of your hands. You can still hold onto your kite with no problem.”

Not sure if he should be doing this, Arnold momentarily lets go of the Thomas kite while holding tighter to the spool with his other one. Once he thinks he’s got control of the situation he nods his head to Gerald. “Okay, I can’t hold onto both for very long, so you’re going to have to hurry up and get that thing into the air.”

Gerald gives his friend an acknowledging salute and waits for the next big gust of wind. No more than a minute later he gets what he’s been waiting for, and he can feel his kite start to fight against the wind. He begins to run backwards while yelling to Arnold. “Okay, you can let go now!”

Just as Gerald’s fighter kite begins to achieve lift-off, Phillip’s kite is hit with the same gust of wind, causing the kite to lurch upwards. The force of the wind tugs at what Arnold has dubbed, “the Monstrosity”, and pulls it from his slackened grip. The kite is too much for Phillip to handle alone, and before they know it the handle of the kite is pulled from both of their grasps.

They watch the Monstrosity as it gains in altitude, with the handle being dragged across the park. Phillip stands yelling as Arnold takes off in pursuit. “My kite! My kite! It’s getteding aways!”

Seeing that his friend is in trouble, Gerald shoves the handle of his kite into Phillip’s hands before chasing after Arnold. “Here, Phillip, hold onto this for me while I go help your dad.” Preferring Gerald’s kite over his anyway, Phillip happily takes hold of the fighter kite.

The next few minutes pass by in slow motion as the two men go running through the park while pointing upwards. They do their best to yell out warnings as they go about the chase. The strong gust of wind dies down as quickly as it began, which sends the rouge kite into what can only be described as a death spiral. 

Their shouts have finally gotten the attention of most of the other park goers and all except for one unfortunate couple scatter for cover. Arnold does his best to warn the pair of young lovers that lay snuggled up to each other as they enjoy their day in the park. The one finally hears Arnold’s shouts and looks up to see what all the commotion is about. Looking to where Arnold is pointing in the sky, he watches in horror as the smiling face of Thomas the Tank Engine makes a beeline for him and his girlfriend. Gaining control of his senses, he pushes his partner away from him then rolls in the opposite direction just as the tip of the Monstrosity hits the ground between them. The kite falls to its side completely covering the two love birds. 

The couple struggles to escape from under the mass of brightly colored plastic and broken balsa wood sticks as both Arnold and Gerald arrive to help them out. Angry words are shouted by the couple which are returned by profuse apologies first by Arnold and then Gerald. 

The two friends gather up their mangled mess, and take the walk of shame as they drag it back to where they first lost control of it. 

As they approach Phillip they watch as he easily maneuvers the more manageable fighter kite, sending it into loops and spirals, all the while laughing while wearing a huge smile on his face.

Arnold prepares himself for giving Phillip the bad news about the Thomas kite. “Hey, um, Phillip, I have some bad news for you. It seems that your kite got into a little accident and is no longer flyable.”

Phillip answers without looking at his father. “That’s okays, Daddee. I likes this kite way more better.”

Arnold stands at a loss for words, his best friend walking up next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Looks like you were right after all, Arnold. I guess that kite was a bit too big.”

Arnold looks at his friend, and sighs out a defeated, “whatever you say, Gerald.” And hopes that Helga is having a better day than him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for the long delay in getting back to this story. I took an unexpected rabbit trail when a new thought popped into my head, and I couldn’t continue on with Time until I got those thoughts down on paper. I originally figured that it would only be a small, five chapter story, but it soon grew to 23 chapters and I do apologize. Now, the last segment of this chapter references the story I just completed titled Song of the Siren, So if you want to know just what it is that Arnold is talking about, you might want to check that story out for yourself. Once again, I really do apologize for the long break.  
Next, this probably doesn’t matter, but I know that earlier in this story I made a big deal about deciding to make Gerald and his family Jewish, basing the decision on a couple of episodes of the show. Well, I’ve given it some thought, and I think I’ve changed my mind on that subject, and for purposes of the wedding, am considering his religious affiliation as a non-denominational Christian. It probably doesn’t matter, but I know that some readers like continuity in the stories they read, so I thought I’d mention it so as not to confuse people. Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m wishy-washy like that, but I do hope you’ll forgive me.

“Criminy, Pheebs, will ya stand still? How do you expect me to finish lacing you up when you keep fidgeting like that?”

“I’m sorry, Helga, I was unaware that I was moving about so much. I guess I’m more nervous than I thought.”

Helga softens her attitude towards her friend and resumes lacing up the back of her dress with a light blue ribbon. Running it through the top grommets, she works her way down to the small of her back where she ties the satin ribbon into a modest sized bow. The tail ends of the bow trail gracefully down the skirt of the dress and flutter about as she walks. “Aw, that’s okay, Pheebs, but I really don’t know what’s got you so tied up in knots. You’re not getting cold feet are you?”

Phoebe’s eyes open wide at Helga’s question. “No, definitely not! I’ve never been surer of anything as I am about marrying Gerald.”

Helga makes sure Phoebe’s bow is perfectly straight before walking in front of her friend. She places her hands on Phoebe’s shoulders so they are talking eye to eye. “Then what’s the problem?”

Phoebe gives her head a small shake. “I don’t know. I guess it’s just all the stress involved in planning a wedding. Ever since I was a little girl I’ve thought about what it would be like to take that walk down the aisle, but now that it’s finally here, well, I never dreamed of all that goes into making something like that happen.”

Helga crosses her arms in front of her chest. “Heh, that’s because you spend too much time worrying about what everyone else wants for this wedding and not what you and Gerald want.”

Phoebe takes a step back, turning to look at herself in the full-length mirror. “You’re probably right, but you don’t know what it’s like trying to accommodate each family’s traditions. I mean, on one hand I’ve got my father and his expectations, and then there’s mother and her more Westernized ideas. And that’s not even taking into consideration the Johannsen side and their family traditions. I’m telling you, Helga, it’s driving me crazy.”

Helga moves to stand next to her friend. She catches Phoebe’s eyes in the mirror as she talks. “Yeah, but like I said, what do YOU want? Sure it’s great that you want to please everybody else, but at the end of the day what it all boils down to is the fact that this is yours and Gerald’s big day. Not your mom’s, or your dad’s, or your future in-law’s. So tell me, how do YOU envision YOUR wedding?”

A far away looks comes to Phoebe’s eyes as she thinks about what would make her the happiest. “To be honest, all I want is a simple ceremony, outside, with family and just a few of our closest friends, which is one reason Gerald and I chose the Japanese Tea Garden over at the Hillwood Botanical Gardens. The venue is not very big, so it forced our parents to keep the guest list short. Well, for the ceremony at least.”

Helga is confused over Phoebe’s choice of words. “What do you mean? I thought you were having the outdoor ceremony with a small reception in the tea room afterwards. Has that changed?”

Phoebe gives her head a slow nod. “Yes, I’m afraid so. Oh, we’re still having the small gathering in the tea room, but both our mom’s got together, and they’ve planned this whole big after party in the ballroom of the Wilton Hotel. Over 150 of their closest family and friends.”

Helga looks at Phoebe in mild shock. “Oh, man, Pheebs. When did they spring this on you?”

“The other night at dinner. Honestly, the news came out of nowhere, totally throwing both Gerald and I off guard. And the looks on their faces, they were so happy. We just didn’t have the heart to say no. So it looks like we’re stuck and will just have to go along with it.”

Helga lets the news sink in for a moment before narrowing her eyes at her friend as a thought comes to her. “Oh yeah? Well don’t be so sure, Pheebs.”

Phoebe has known Helga long enough to recognize the look in her eyes, and she grows suspicious. “Helga, what are you planning?”

Helga smiles at her friend and places an arm around her shoulders to gently usher her out the door of the dressing room. “Nothing to be concerned over – yet, but believe me when I say that you and Gerald will not be spending too much time at that after party, not if I can help it at least. Now come on and let’s show your mom how absolutely stunning you look in this dress.”

xxxxx

After a leisurely lunch they say good-bye to Phoebe’s mom and head off towards the docks. Word has gotten out about Eugene and Jeremy’s idea for a community preforming arts center, and they are eager to check it out. They are lucky enough to find a parking space not too far from their destination. Getting out of the car, Helga slips Joy into her baby carrier, and they take their time taking in the surroundings as they walk. 

When they reach their destination Helga gives the building a curious look. “Hey, isn’t this the old Madame Bovary’s Dance School for Boys?”

Phoebe shakes her head. “No, I don’t think so. If it was I’m sure Eugene would have mentioned it. Besides, didn’t that used to be over on the other side of town closer to PS 118?”

Helga gives a nod of her head. “Oh, you’re right, it was on the same block as Madame Parvenu’s Finishing School. Right?”

“I believe you are correct, Helga.” Phoebe strains to see what lies beyond the soaped up windows. “I wonder how far they’ve come in fixing the place up.”

Helga grabs Phoebe by her arm, pulling her along. “Well, the only way to find out is to go inside.”

As they walk through the door the first thing they are hit with is the combined smells of fresh paint and floor polish. Opening a door to the right, they see the freshly renovated dance studio that was hidden behind the clouded windows. Opposite the windows is a wall of mirrors that run from the floor to a height of about eight feet, with a long ballet barre running across the length of the wall. Taking up residence in all four corners of the ceiling are large speakers, with the stereo that goes along with them hidden away on a wall of shelves that have been set up on the wall opposite the door. 

The two girls give the room a nod of approval and move on to find their friends. Helga calls out as they walk. “Hey, Eugene, you’ve got company.”

They hear a small crash and a quiet “I’m okay”, coming from the far end of the hall, and it isn’t long before Eugene comes limping out of the small room. His face lights up with a bright smile when he sees his old friends. “Helga! Phoebe! What a surprise.”

Helga gives Eugene a tight hug, being careful not to wake Joy, before gesturing to a sling that his arm is currently resting in. “Well it’s good to know that some things never change.”

Phoebe gives her friend a nudge in the side. “Helga, be nice.”

Helga gives Phoebe a good natured smile. “What? Come on, Pheebs, you have to admit that it wouldn’t be the same Eugene if he didn’t have at least one thing bandaged up on him.”

Eugene lets out with a small laugh. “Actually, Helga’s probably right.”

Never one to beat around the bush, Helga gets to the second reason for wanting to stop by. “So, Eugene, this is the first I’ve seen of you since your moving back to town, and I’m curious to meet the guy that you’re so gaga over.”

As if on cue, Jeremy comes walking out of the back office. He walks up to Eugene and gives him a wink. “So, you’re gaga over me, huh?” 

A blush comes to Eugene’s cheeks as he introduces Jeremy to his friends. “Jeremy, I’d like you to meet my good friends, Helga and Phoebe. Guys, this is Jeremy.”

Helga’s protective instincts bubble up to the surface until she notices the look on the two men’s faces when their eyes meet. Being no stranger to true love, she can see that the feelings are real, and she slowly lets down her guard. Wanting to get off on the right foot, she extends her hand to Jeremy. “Well, hello, Jeremy, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

A look of recognition comes to his eyes as he looks at her. “Ah, so you’re the mighty Helga. I must say, Eugene has spoken very fondly of you.”

Helga looks at Eugene in surprise. “You have?”

Eugene is quick to nod his head. “Oh yes. Don’t think I never noticed nor appreciated how you were always looking after me during our middle school and high school years. Kids at that age can be, well, mean, but you were always there ready to defend me. You probably think I didn’t notice what was going on, but I did, and I thank you for it.”

Helga can feel all three sets of eyes as they stare at her, and it makes her uncomfortable. Eager to shift the attention, she takes Eugene by the hand and starts walking down the hallway. “Yeah, well, I didn’t come here for you to get all mushy, so how about showing us the rest of the place.”

Jeremy watches the two as they walk away, and is positive now that he’s made the right decision in making Hillwood his new home.

xxxxx

It had been a long afternoon between Phoebe’s dress fitting, lunch and their little stop at Eugene and Jeremy’s new business, and Helga was ready to be home. Lifting her eyes to the rear view mirror, she smiles at her sleeping daughter, amazed at how good she was considering how long of a day it must have been for her. Looking back at the road, she wonders how the guy’s little kite flying adventure went, and she can’t wait to hear about it from both Phillip’s and Arnold’s perspectives.

A feeling of calm washes over her when the faded shades of the boarding house come into view, and she is quick to pull her car into the crowded garage. She utters a frustrated “criminy” when her door hits a stack of boxes that Arnold had promised he would take care of weeks ago. Pushing the door as far as she can, she squeezes herself out of the small gap and then stands with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She reads the words that have been scribbled across the boxes in black marker and shakes her head. She lets out a huff when she notices a new box marked “Thomas G-gage”. 

She doesn’t need to open the box to know that it most likely contains a full set of Thomas the Tank Engine train cars, and, if she knows her husband like she thinks she does, all the paraphernalia to go with it. She doesn’t stay angered for long, though, when she thinks about how much fun Arnold and Phillip have whenever they play with the trains Arnold already has set up in one of their spare rooms. Of course her husband would want their son to have a set of his very own, and she guesses that Thomas is as good a set as any to get started with. 

Thoroughly missing her men now, she quickly removes Joy from her car seat and heads inside. She finds the house to be unusually quiet, which causes her to grow suspicious. With the bottom floor being void of activity, she drops Joy off into her crib, freeing her to explore the second floor. The first place she checks is her bedroom where she finds her husband to be sound asleep. There’s a bit of an agitated look on his face and she can’t help but wonder if it’s due to something that happened while at the park.

Stepping out of the room, she goes to check on her son. Climbing the stairs to his attic bedroom, she quietly lets herself in. She shoots Mr. Cheezy a disgusted look as he lazily lounges in one of his many hammocks, before turning her attention to her son. She smiles down at the sleeping boy, the look of pure contentment on his face causes her to let out a small sigh. As always she is amazed at how much he looks like his father did at that age, which makes her sigh even louder. 

The sound of her voice causes the boy to stir and she quickly stands frozen in place, hoping that he doesn’t wake up. Not wanting to risk interrupting his nap, she quietly tiptoes out the door and back down the stairs.

It is a rare occasion for all three of her little family members to be asleep in the middle of the afternoon, so she decides to take advantage of the down time by taking a relaxing bubble bath. She sneaks into her bedroom to grab some clean clothes, and is rummaging through her dresser drawer when she hears movement from behind her. Once again she lets out a frustrated “criminy” under her breath and turns, expecting to find her husband standing behind her. 

Disappointed over the loss of her own bit of quiet time, she turns around to greet her husband. “Hello, Arnoldo, did you have a good time at – “ She stops talking when she notices that Arnold has not woken up, but is still sound asleep in their bed.

She watches as he tosses about, the look on his face becoming filled more with fear than with agitation. His arms begin to flail about as he yells out her name. “No! Helga! No, come back!”

She has no clue what could possibly be going on behind those closed eyes of his, but she doesn’t like seeing him in such a state, and she quickly runs over to his side. Sitting next to him, she places her hands on his shoulders and gives him a firm shake. “Hey, Arnoldo, wake up, you’re having a bad dream.”

It takes a few shakes before Arnold bolts to an upright position, the look of sheer terror filling his eyes. Worried now, Helga takes his face into her hands and turns him to face her. “Arnold, come on, snap out of it.”

The sound of her voice breaks the trance he was in and his eyes lock onto hers. His face is covered in sweat, and he talks to her through heaving breaths. “H-helga! You’re alive!” He says as he pulls her into a tight hug.

She’s confused as she wraps her arms protectively around him. “Of course I am, Arnoldo. Criminy, that must have been some dream you were having.”

He lets go of her and runs his fingers through his damp hair. Leaning back against the headboard of the bed, he shakes his head. “That was no dream, Helga, it was an outright nightmare.” He looks at her and pulls her in for a second hug. “It felt so real. God, I’m so glad you’re alright.”

Breaking the hug, she pushes him back so he’s leaning against the headboard once more. “Well, do you mind telling me just what this dream – I mean, nightmare, was about?”

His heart begins to slow down and he tries to recall his dream. “I don’t know, it’s kind of hazy, but I’ll try. Let’s see, it took place in olden times, like the 1800’s or so. It was just me and Grandma, and we lived in some kind of inn by the sea.”

Helga tilts her head to the side. “Hmm, a house by the beach, sounds pretty good to me.”

Arnold shakes his head. “No, well, yeah, I guess it was, kind of. Anyway, so one day I was walking on the beach, and that’s where I found you. Laying naked on the beach.”

Helga’s eyes open wide. “Hey, that sounds more kinky than nightmarish to me.” She narrows her eyes at him. “Or are you saying the thought of seeing me naked on the beach is scary?”

Arnold gives her a nervous smile. “Heh, no, you weren’t scary at all. You were actually kind of, beautiful.”

Helga positions herself so she is sitting next to him with her back against the headboard. “That’s more like it. Anyway, I still don’t see the nightmare part.”

“Okay, okay, I’m getting to that. Well, I don’t remember all of it, but it turned out that you were actually a – “ He stops talking, embarrassed about the next part of his dream.

“I was actually a what? Don’t stop now, Arnoldo!”

He gives the back of his neck a rub. “Well, you were actually a mermaid that turned human so that you could marry me.”

Helga looks at him with wide, amused eyes. She throws her head back and laughs. “Oh boy, again? What is it with you and mermaids? This is like the second or third time you’ve dreamed of me as a mermaid. Honestly, Arnoldo, if you want to do it in the ocean all you have to do is ask. Anyway, I STILL don’t see what got you so shook up.”

He looks at her out of the corner of his narrowed eyes. “Are you finished laughing at my expense yet?”

She lets out another chuckle and nods her head. “Yes, I’m finished. I’m sorry, go on.”

“Anyway, after I found you on the beach we got to know each other and eventually fell in love. We were all set to get married, and that’s where the dream took a turn to the dark side.”

“Ooooh, this is getting good. What happened?”

Arnold shakes his head. “I don’t know, that part is fuzzy. I know that we were desperately in love, and there was a wedding, and Arnie was there, and Aunt Mitzi, and everyone was happy until they weren’t. I remember calling out for you, but the rest of the dream is a blank.”

“Criminy, Arnoldo! How can you blank on the good part?”

He looks at her, and pulls her into a hug. “I – I don’t know. I just know that it was devastating, and I was filled with so much loss and loneliness.”

Helga sits holding him for a moment and gives him some time to get the dream out of his system. Once he’s stopped trembling, she breaks the hug and places her hands to his face. Smiling sweetly, she looks into his eyes. “Hey, all kidding aside, it was just a dream, I’m not going anywhere, and you’re not going to end up alone. Not if I can help it. Okay?”

He studies her eyes, letting them calm him before giving her a smile of his own. His soft gaze turns into a leer when he remembers something she said. “Hey, Helga.”

Noticing the leer, she gives him a suspicious look. “Yes, Arnold?”

“About your offer of doing it in the ocean. Is that offer still good?”

Suddenly very anxious to feel the weight of his body on hers, she pulls him to her. “Oh, well, I don’t know, Arnold. Would I have to wear a mermaid tail?”

He gives her a small smirk and looks at her through half-lidded eyes. “Maybe, but only if I get to take it off of you and show you what it feels like to be a real human.”

“How about giving me a little preview before I say yes?” she says while pulling him with her as she slides down onto her back.

Never wanting to disappoint his wife, he is quick to oblige, and soon all thoughts of leisurely bubble baths and unthinkable nightmares are completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, you probably have a lot of questions in regards to what’s gone on over the last three years. If you’ll be patient, I promise that everything will be answered in due time as this tale unfolds, and everyone’s story will be told. I hope you’ve enjoyed what will hopefully become the first of many chapters. If so, let me know in the reviews. Oh, and once again, welcome back!


End file.
